Counterpart
by NefasSegador
Summary: A scarred orphaned boy is found by one of the generals and is trained to be an exorcist. Eventually he goes to the Black Order and meets the original D. Gray Man gang. However like Allen he too has caught the eye of the Earl, who would do anything to bring him and Allen over to his side. Will the Black Order prevail, or will the Millenuim Earl and the Noah finally win.
1. The Path of Carnage

**Hello everyone! It's your just insane writer Dios here!**

**Segador: And he's back with a different FanFic. Why don't you just finish one before you create another one.**

**A masked man: If he did that the there wouldn't have been a FanFic with me in it. Now, GET BACK TO TRAINING IDIOT! *Kicks Segador to a level 1 akuma***

**Segador: DAMN YOU MASTER!**

**A masked man: Hahaha!**

***Sweat drop* If you can't tell, this is going to be a D Gray Man fanfic starring Segador and his insane master homicidal, master Winter Socalo.**

**A masked man: Hahaha! Laughs pointing at Segador dodging Dark matter blasts.**

**So uh yeah, the Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D gray man or it's associative characters. Only the exorcist Segador, and the golem Tikal.**

**A masked man: GET ON WITH THE FIC OR I'LL F****** KILL YOU!**

**YES SIR! *SALUTES***

**Warning there is swearing and the use of the F-word, you have warned.**

**10 years ago...**

In the lively city of Mexico City, Mexico a 6 year old white haired boy was running from the cops.

"STOP! THEIF!" They yelled chasing after the youth who was running through crowds, zipping through stalls, and vaulting over walls. While the cops tried desperately to catch up. However eventually the whitenette hit a wall to high to climb over. The cops caught up to him, out of breath and aiming their guns at him. The boy however had his back to them and his arms in front of him holding the loaf of bread.

"We. *Huff* Finally. *Huff* Got you." They wheezed out. "Now turn around!" At first the boy didn't comply, but then they shot a bullet right next to his head. The boy flinched before slowly turning around. The police officer's gasped at what they saw.

Half of the boys face was exposed bone, while the other was tattooed heavily to match the skull. Although hair was growing on both the skeletal and tattooed parts of his head. He also only had one red eye set in the right side of his heavily tattooed face, while on his left side there was nothing. However it doesn't stop there. While his torso looked human, his arms weren't. Both his arms were skeletal like his face. However it didn't look like the flesh had been stripped off, rather it looked like the flesh and skin of his arms had connected to the bone on the joint connecting the elbow to the upper arm.

One of the cops gun's wavered and pointed at the boys head. "D-Diablo!" He yelled praying to god it wouldn't take his soul.

"No! Don't shoot!" The boy pleaded. One of the cops were about to squeeze the trigger, but suddenly was shot from behind and disintegrated into dust.

"Ah!" The other cop yelled seeing his companion turn to dust. He was about to run away, until he too was shot and disintegrated. Meanwhile the boy trembled in fear as he saw the two men disintegrate. The bread he had stolen fell to the dust next to him as he saw what killed the two cops.

The "thing" that killed the cops was a huge floating mound of mass that had guns implanted within the mound of flesh. However what scared him the most was the face of the mound of flesh. It was a sad agonizing face with peering eyes. Almost as if programmed to, the boys skeletal arms reached towards the thing while they cross eye he had was growing brighter.

The boy kept his hands in check because of the fear he had about the things would do if he moved. Then another thing floated next to the one before. Then another, then another, until the sky was almost blotted out with flesh mounds. The boy began to trembled at the sight before him. His arm desperately wanted to attack one of them, but his body shut down and he collapsed to the floor. Then mounds of flesh all aimed their guns at him. The boy began to cry and prey to god that he would get out of this. Then something unexpected happened.

"AKUMA!" A sadistic voiced laughed as a giant spinning spiked blade rocketed from nowhere and cut through one of the flesh mounds making it explode. The blade cut two more things before boomeranging back to where ever it was thrown from.

The boy just stared in aw as a man wearing a swat like uniform suddenly dropped down right in front of him. The man's face was covered in what looked like a knight's mask, but the sword he held wasn't. In his hand was a long serrated blade that looked more like a saw than a sword. And on the saw like blade, was blackish looking liquid. And to the boy's utmost horror, the man in the mask tongue extended from a slit in his mask and licked some of the blood of his blade.

"Haha! This is going to be fun." He laughed sadistically. The newly named akuma began to inch away from this masked man, but got no further as the man laughed again before jumping towards the nearest one swinging his saw. In little to no time, the city was nearly destroyed with large holes were the mounds of flesh missed their shots and instead his a building or house. While the man was having fun just dismembering and disemboweling anything that came between him. Sometimes a red and black looking orb with wings and a mouth would come out from behind the man mask and would start to mercilessly bite a mound of flesh that came to close to the man.

After a while though, the boys skeletal arms seemed to beg him to follow the man's path or carnage and death. It got to a point where his body moved without his permission, the bones in his body moving on their own independently, however along the way his skeletal arms grew to large skeletal claws that looked razor sharp. The claws grew to a point where they were dragging the boy's body with them to the akuma.

The akuma turned around too late however when it felt itself being torn apart by two large skeletal arms. It gave a loud shriek as it was torn apart, but to the boys ear's it sounded more like "thank you" from the creature. When the arms were done ripping the akuma apart, the boys arms launched him over to the next one and slashed it to pieces with his claws.

The masked man however had stopped when the red and black orb had bitten his ear to show him the boy who's arm's were ripping apart akuma after akuma. For a minute the man just watche until his blood lust kicked in again.

"Well Tikal, it seems we found a new exorcist." He laughed and began joining the boy in the blood bath.

By the time the two were done slaughtering akuma the entire area where they fought had become caked with black blood and the fallen bodies of akuma. For a minute the boy's scarred face formed into what looked like an insane smile that the man in the mask instantly warmed up to. That was until he fell forward. With a look of question the masked man used the toe of his boat to check if the boy was still alive. He was pleased to see that he was only sleeping. So without even a grunt he lifted the boy up onto his shoulder.

"Geez he's lighter than air." The man muttered. Then Tikal popped out of his pocket and began to flutter next to the boy's sleeping head. The Tikal nudged the boy's head and the masked man noticed the boy's facial tattoo's and half bone face.

"His face is even more fucked up than mine." He laughed loudly, then began walking to an abandoned house. He kicked open the door, which in turn made it fly off it's hinges and into a wall, and placed the boy on a couch as he searched for food. The boy began to wake up and the Tikal noticed this so it began to bother the masked man.

"Dammit what is you stupid golem?!" the man asked angrily then noticed the boy waking up. He walked over to him. At first the boy was confused on where he was, then noticed the looming figure of the masked man. The boy didn't say anything, he just stared at the man with his red eye. The man stared back. Soon the two were engaged in a silent starring contest. However after a while the boy's eye started look away, and for his prize for losing he was smacked on the side of the head from the masked man.

"You're weak. You can't even stare down someone. How did you possibly defeat that many level 1 akuma, yet not be able to stare down anyone." The man lectured angrily. The boy could only sit back and stare silently at the floor. For what he learned from experience, when you don't talk nothing bad happens. That motto however didn't work this time.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Answer when someone stronger than you is talking!" The man said yelled. So the boy looked at the man, however his breath hitched. The man had taken off his mask and face was almost as gruesome as the boys. He had tattoo's on his face that covered over his nose and large red/yellow earings, and spiked hair. However the scariest thing about him were his eyes and teeth. The man had each individual teeth sharpened to a point, while his eyes were just large pools of white.

"Hey are you even awake!" The man yelled which got the boy's attention. "Good. My name is Winters Socalo blah blah blah, you're an accommodator of innocence what the hell's your name boy?" Winter's Socalo asked harshly. At first the boy was about to response, but then realized he never had a name so he just shook his head.

"Do you have any family? Friends? Associates?" Socalo asked while the boy only nodded no.

At this Winters seemed to understand because he sat down next to the boy.

"You're just like me." He mused. "No name, family, or friends. Just you against the world." Then he began to grin viciously. "This just mean's I get to train a student all my ways without any source of moral code." At this the boy looked confused so eh cocked his head to the side. Socalo just smiled some more.

"And if you're going to be my apprentice then you're going to have to have a name." Socalo said to himself. He began to think for a moment before Tikal thumped him on the back of his head and used his tail to indicate the skull tattoo on the boy's face. Socalo got the message.

"You're name shall be Segador. Which is Spanish for-" Socalo started but was interrupted by the newly christened Segador.

"Reaper." Segador said in rough English. At this Socalo was a bit surpised, but only a bit.

"Well it seems you can speak." He said. "Well how do you feel about your new name?" He asked.

"Appropriate." Segador stated.

"Good." Socalo said. "Then hence forth you shall be my apprentice. Segador Socalo." Socalo announced. For the first time Segador felt like he belonged and felt happy. However he didn't how horrible it would be to be Winter Socalo's apprentice.


	2. Socalo and a Bar

**And hello everyone! It's me Dios! And here's another chapter to Counterpart!**

**Segador: And the other part of the prologue...**

**Socalo: Shut it and get back to training! *Kicks Segador into a large level 2 akuma***

**Segador: DAMN YOU MASTER!**

**Socalo: *Ignores Segador* So get on with the next part of the prologue! **

**Sheesh calm down!**

**Tikal: *Flies in and bites Socalo's ear.***

**Socalo: Alright I'll do the disclaimer. DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. They belong to Katsura Hoshino.****He only owns Segador and Tikal. Now on with the story!**

**Socalo: Also Tikal is bothering me again so I'd like to thank our first follower, MusicOfMadness.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some light swearing. Hell, bitch, and bastard are some of the words.**

**6 years ago...**

For four years Segador has endured the training Winters Socalo had put him through. And frankly, Segador thought he was in hell. By now Segador was around 10 years old, but only reached up to Socalo's waist. Also his white hair had grown. Although it wasn't long enough to cover his face from weak eyes. So Winter's Socalo gave him some bandages to cover his face, so the two wouldn't be chased out of town. Socalo also bought Segador black trousers, black steel boots, a black undershirt, and a black hooded trench coat to cover his white hair and bandaged face from prying eyes. Even though most of the time the two traveled through the back country. However that was the extent of Winters Socalo's kindness.

It started with the training. In the morning Socalo would wake Segador up by pouring cold water onto the boy to wake him up. When his eyes opened Socalo would pull him out of whatever he was using to keep warm and make the boy do push ups. Did I mention Socalo kept at least heavy steel boot on Segador back and was insulting him while he was doing the push ups. Then when Segador did a number of push ups Socalo deemed exceptionable (around 50+ or so) they would eat breakfast. Or more often hunt for breakfast, because most of the time the two hiked through the back country.

For Segador the meals General Socalo provided were the only highlights of his day. Knowing that Segador was a parasite type exorcist Socalo would make sure that he had ample amounts of food ready for the boy. Although while he was eating Socalo would frequently comment how Segador's eating habits mimicked those of a pig.

Then after Segador would stop eating he and Socalo would train some more. Seeing as Segador let his innocence control him while he was fighting with Socalo before, Socalo had to test if Segador could invocate his innocence. After several hundred insults, some terrifying near death experience, and Socalo threatening Segador with a ghost chili.

After Segador invocated his innocence Socalo would then fight Segador. Bare hands against bone claws. And Segador would usually lose against Socalo bare hands. At first Segador was surprised, but then realized that even though Socalo loved using his "Madness", the name of his innocence blade, he was still formidable. It wasn't until one night when they were staying in a town that Segador realized how strong his master was.

One time while on the rare occurrences Segador and Socalo were staying in a town, Socalo decided to head to the local bar. Seeing as Segador couldn't really go anywhere without his master he decided to follow him. When the two entered the bar, all types of socialization stopped. Beer buddies stopped laughing, men stopped flirting with the wenches, and miner's stopped shuffling their cards. Socalo and Segador wasn't bothered by the slightest. So he and his apprentice just calmly walked right up to the bar stool and took a seat.

The bar maiden, a young twenty something-ish women asked what they wanted to drink.

"Whiskey." Socalo growled.

"Milk." Segador said timidly, still not used to talking to strangers. It didn't help his confidence that when he requested his drink, all the men in the bar laughed, while all the women awed at his timidness. Segador was both ashamed and flustered, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. When he looked up at his master, Socalo's pure white eye's didn't show any emotion. Although his neck flicked out of mouth a few times. When the bar maid gave the two their drinks Socalo drank his in one draft and asked for another one, while Segador quietly sipped his milk.

For the first few minutes it was a bit peaceful, that was until a miner swung his hand into Segador, and Segador's milk had spilled over on a large beefy looking man he was sitting right next to. At first the man's eyes were wider then dinner plates, then they narrowed to an angry glare. In a flash the man's hands had grabbed Segador by the scruff of his shirt and held him high.

"What the hell boy!" The man yelled shaking Segador back and forth. Segador was confused. He had only ever fought something with his feet planted on the ground, being held up in the air by a man hands made him blank out and he began to panic. He looked to Socalo who was watching this with curiosity. Not making a move to help.

"Well boy! Are you gonna say something, or am I going to have to make you talk?!" The man yelled shaking Segador even faster. By now, Segador began to feel very queasy but he was able to talk.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Segador stuttered hoping the man would stop shaking him. The man did stop shaking him, but only for a bit before he began to shake Segador with even more power.

"SORRY! SORRY! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU SPILLED YOUR DAMD DRINK ALL OVER ME! FOR THAT YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" The man yelled then pulled his fist back. Segador turned his head and used his hands to cover his face while he was waiting for the blow. It never came, so Segador began to slowly look back at the man. He was surprised to see his master behind the man, holding his fist back with a very toothy grin.

"I didn't just see you nearly hit my apprentice did I?" Socalo said his head twitching. The man just gave Segador's master a disgusted look.

"Yeah what about it freak? This little bitch your apprentice?! Then you better teach him some manners." The man said disdainfully. At each remark Socalo heard his head and tongue twitched.

"Well then." Socalo started his head twitching faster. "Has anyone every told you that you shouldn't insult someone when they have you restrained." Socalo said. Then his hand tensed slightly and a loud crack echoed within the bar. The man let out a cry of pain as he felt the bones of his arm break. He dropped Segador, who ran to the nearest corner and hid, and used his other hand to hold the dangling pieces of his arm in place.

"You bastard!" He yelled, but was silenced when Socalo slammed his head onto the bar table knocking him out.

"Boss!" A group of men yelled and ran over to their fallen leader. Then they all glared angrily at Socalo. They all immediately pulled out knives, or grabbed bottles nearest to them and broke them in half leaving jagged edges.

"We'll kill you!" One of them yelled.

"Bring it on assholes! I'll take you all on at once!" He yelled his tongue rolling out insanely. All the men charged, and in a blink of an eye, were all strewn across the floor moaning in pain. Some had broken bones, others had massive bumps on their faces and eyes, while a few of them had their knives or make shift weapons lodged in their legs or arms. Tikal apparently had joined the fray and was now chewing on the ear of one of the unconscious men. However Socalo was simply drinking another whiskey and asking the bar maid for another. That's when Segador knew never to mess with master.

**And now I'm done. Woo that was tiring.**

**Socalo: What are you doing?! Finish the prologue already!? I'm getting bored training this mishap.**

**Segador: Hey screw you master!**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Socalo: If not I'll cut you in half!**

**Stop threatening the readers!**

**Segador: Anyway see you guys next chapter/ last part of the prologue.**

**Also sorry if this chapter seems shorter, I just wanted to show why someone shouldn't mess with Socalo's apprentice. **

**Socalo: No should mess with me in general. *Holds up Madness* Unless they want to be slice in half that is, then I'll happily oblige. **

**Segador: Anyway. Review or whatever!**


	3. Akuma and more TRAINING!

**Okay here's the last part to the prologue.**

**Socalo: Good, I don't want to be stuck with this welp all the time.**

**Segador: Shut it master! You can't say anything becuase I'm the- *Get's covered by me***

**No SPOILERS!**

**Socalo: Anyway I'll keep the discalimer brief. DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associated characters. He only owns Segador and Tikal.**

**Socalo: On with the story!**

* * *

**A few months ago...**

After the bar incident Socalo had been training Segador to fight with bare hands as well as using innocence, and their everyday workouts. Now Segador was fourteen and reached Socalo's chest line. His hair had grown, but he decided to cut it to cover only his left eye. He still wore the bandages on his hands and face as well as black trench coat, but now he wears a black button down shirt as well as a blood red tie. He still wears black trousers, and his master's look alike steel combat boots.

During the time they were training (torturing) the two had been traveling to the nearest harbor to board a ship. But along the way, Socalo began to tell stories of his past to Segador. Some included his own past a soldier for the Spanish army, the reason he was a death row inmate, his fellow generals, and how he created Tikal.

When the two reached the sea port town Segador knew more things about his master than most other people. (Beside Marian Cross because the two had a drinking battle and a drunk Socalo told Cross EVERYTHING.) However when they found a boat that would take them from Mexico to Europe. The problem, the two didn't have any money to pay for lodgings or a ticket. That was until Socalo found an underground fighting ring.

"I'm doing what?" Segador had asked Socalo as he was taking off his shirt and coat, but left his bandages on. By now Segador was used to talking, but his voice was very rough and gravelly making it seem like he's older.

"You're going to fight." Socalo stated plainly. "And you're going to win, or else I'm going to sell your organs to a doctor." At this Segador's hidden face paled and he began to get ready for the fight ahead. When the gate opened Socalo kicked Segador through the gate and if front of the feet of his opponent.

At first his opponent, a dark skinned large man with a scruffy beard, was confused on why he was facing a child of 14 years of age. That was until said child had uppercutted the man. The man's head snapped back and then Segador punched the man's gut hard. And seeing as his hands were made of innocence, his punches were rather hard. And within an interval of about five seconds, the man laid on the ground. Knocked out.

At first everyone was too shocked to say anything, well everyone but Socalo who calmly walked up to the winning corner and asked for his winning bets. The overseer of the gambling corner just calmly gave Socalo his winnings. Socalo just passed the money to Tikal, who held the bills in his mouth.

Segador was about to walk back to Socalo and stop fighting, except Socalo with a savage grin kicked Segador back into the ring for his next fight. One after another, fighters would line up to fight the white haired reaper as most people nicknamed him. Eventually Segador had either injured, or knocked out all available fighters and Socalo had won all the money and more from the gambling corner.

However the fight wouldn't end for Segador yet. As soon as he had gotten dressed and Socalo had bought the boat tickets, the two were attacked by 10 level 1 akumas. At first Socalo was about to attack the akuma then he thought of something.

"You want me to fight ALL of them?" Segador asked.

"Am I speaking Frech?" Socalo yelled/asked. "Yes I want you to fight all 10 akuma! This is going to be a test whether or not my training has actually taught you anything."

"But I fought all those men?" Segador pleaded.

"So? Those were human. These are akuma." And without any further argument, Socalo had grabbed Segador by the hood of his trench coat and the coat's tail and launched Segador toward the akuma. By instinct Segador activated his innocence, the claws tearing through the bandages covering them, and corkscrewed spun through the akuma Socalo had launched him to.

"Asshole!" Segador yelled at his master, before dodging a shot from an akuma. Segador then proceeded to launch himself to another akuma. While ripping it to shreds, Segador used it to launch himself to the next akuma. With a huge downward slash he cleaved right through the akuma.

Socalo was watching his apprentice decimate the akuma with a sort of pleased smile.

"He has good technique." He muttered to himself as Segador slashed through another akuma. However his eye brow raised when he saw an akuma appear behind Segador and shot point blank. Socalo was about to jump in and finish the akuma, because his apprentice failed. However when the smoke cleared a bone plating had formed over Segador back with protecting him from the bullet. Socalo raised both his eye brows.

"His innocence must have a mind of his own." Socalo said to himself. The bone plate on Segador's back however showed the sighs of akuma blood virus before being absorbed back into Segador's body. However the instant the bone plate went into Segador back, spike sprouted out of his back along where his spine should be. At first Segador and his master was surprised, but then Socalo smiled.

"His innocence is absorbing the energy from the akuma's blood bullet. I wonder what will happen next?" Socalo asked, but was soon answered. When the spikes sprouted out of Segador's back, he felt a sudden increase in his speed and power.

With the new sudden burst of speed, Segador had jumped toward the nearest akuma and sliced it through the middle. Then sprinted over to the next one and threw it toward another with so much force

they both were destroyed. Then Segador laughed an insane laugh. Socalo couldn't help but laugh with his apprentice.

"He's turning into quite the little mass murder isn't he Tikal." Socalo commented to his golem, who only nodded.

Now there was only one akuma left, Segador's hidden face grinned maliciously. The akuma began to float away, but was too slow. In a giant leap Segador had grabbed the akuma between his claws and began to eviscerate it. He continued to cut the corpse of the akuma over, and over and over again until there was nothing left.

When he was done, the blood lust left his body slowly and the spikes on his back began to retreat back into his body. Seeing as his burst of energy left his system, Segador began to grow very tired. He started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, then tipped forward fell on his face then passed out.

Socalo let out a sigh and jumped off his building ledge and landed in front of his unconscious apprentice. With a sigh, Soclao picked him up with arm and slung his over his shoulder. Tikal nestled in Segador coat hood nervously biting his ear.

"My apprentice made my golem soft." Socalo scoffed seeing Tikal biting Segador's ear. With a short laugh Socalo began to sprint to the boat they would be riding on.

A few hours later, Segador had woken up in a dark lit room with Tikal hanging off his ear. He looked around and noticed that the room was softly going in an up and down pattern.

_We're on the boat?_ Segador thought then began to get up. Tikal was stirred from his slumber and began to fly ecstatically because Segador was a wake.

"Hello Tikal." Segador greeted with a hidden half smile. Tikal flew up and down excitedly and bit Segador's exposed skeletal finger and tried to drag him to the door. Seeing as Segador didn't know where Socalo was and Tikal probably did, he followed Tikal and opened the door. As soon as the door opened Tikal began to immediately fly down the fall.

"Hey wait up!" Segador yelled trying to keep up with golem while avoiding random passengers that were socializing. After a few hallways, right turns, and nearly falling off the ship, Segador had finally reached Winters Socalo. And in front of Socalo was a mountain of food. Segador's covered mouth began to water.

"Well?" Socalo asked harshly. Segador gave him a questioning eye. "Aren't you going to eat you damn _cerdo {1}._" Socalo said. Immediately Segador grabbed a fork and knife and began to eat the mountain of food. Socalo just laughed and drank his whiskey while he saw his pupil gorge himself on food.

After Segador was done eating (about a minute of two later) he began to ask his master questions regarding how long he's been out.

"A day or two?" Socalo said nonchalantly. Segador' mouth dropped.

"How am I not skin and bones by now?!" Segador exclaimed questionably.

"You're incontinence fed you." Socalo said.

"My... I-innocence fed me?" Segador asked perplexed. He was answered with the smack to the side of the head.

"Idiot student, you're entire skeleton is comprised of innocence. You're body produced a bone plate to guard against akuma attacks, I wasn't the least bit surprised that you're innocence made your body refuel your energy while you were resting." Socalo explained with annoyance. Segador just stayed silent. How was he supposed to know this. This was only the second time he ever faced akuma.

"So where are we going then?" Segadr asked.

"Europe. Didn't I tell you this already?" Socalo asked (demanded.).

"Yes, but I'm asking why are we going?"

"You're going to go to the Black Order Headquarters." Socalo commented taking another swig and his face turning sour.

"I take it you don't going there." Segador noticed.

"Damn right I don't. That place is too damn boring." Socalo grumbled. Then smiled maliciously that made Segador's spine tingle. "But even though we're on a boat, doesn't mean your training will stop." Socalo said.

_Oh god..._ Segador though imagining his master's training schedule on a boat. He hoped it wouldn't be as bad as on land.

He was wrong. The training wasn't as hard as the one's he did on land. They were even harder. It would start with the everyday start of push ups, except this time Socalo would SIT on Segador's back as he did them. Then when he did finish his 50 or more push ups Socalo wouldn't let him eat breakfast yet. Instead he would drag the almost half dead Segador towards the back of the boat, tied a rope to his waist and tie the other end to the railing of the ship. Then he take off Segador's shirt, coat, and bandages and throw him into the ocean.

Then Segador would have to swim and try to keep up with the fast moving ship. After an hour or so of this exercise, Socalo would finally let Segador eat his brunch (an extremely large amount of food so he could regain most of his lost energy) Then Socalo would make him work with the sailors of the ship as a rigging monkey (the person who climbs up and down the masts of the ship loosening and tightening the sails.) The crew itself were friendly enough, as well as the other rigging monkeys he even made a few friends, but the work was hard and tedious. The rigging monkeys had to climb the ropes of the ship and either loosen or tighten the ship's sails on the ship captain's orders. By the time it was night fall and Segador was allowed to leave his arms would be sore, and the bandages he would have on his hand would have been ripped away. But the training didn't stop.

After being a rigger, Socalo and Segador would spar in hand to hand and innocence. (Socalo had deemed Segador strong enough to use his madness on without killing him.) Segador would usually lose every bout. After sparring Segador would then be allowed to sleep, and wait in fear for the next day. This cycle continued for two weeks before the ship had docked in a French port. Segador had never been so happy to see land in his entire life. However Segador was then told the most shocking news yet.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Segador: ASSHOLE!**

**Socalo: SHUT UP!**

**Tikal: *Bite's everyone's ears.***

**Everyone else: Ouch!**

**Allen Walker: Why haven't I shown up yet? Segador is supposed to be somewhat like myself right?**

**You will show up in the next chapter!**

**Allen: Okay then. I hope you all like this chapter of Counterpart.**

**Segador: So do what readers do.**

**And review!**

**Socalo: Or I'll cut you.**

**Allen: Ignore the poorly constructed rhyme.**

**Tikal: *Waves goodbye***


	4. SUPER THROW TO GERMANY!

**Behold! The first actual chapter!**

**Segador: Finally!**

**Socalo: Jeez, the first is actually the fourth?**

**Allen: I finally show up!**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Lenalee: Kanda don't be so rude. This is the first time we actually shw up on the pre-read.**

**WHY ARE YOU ALL CROWDING THE PRE-READ! AND SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tikal: *An automated voice clip plays* DiosSegador9898 doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's characters. They belong to Katsura Hashino. Dios only owns the characters Segador and Tikal.**

**Socalo: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Also thank you to MusicofMadness for being our first follower, and to FemGenjyo Sanzo and Diamond Lotus Chan for being our first commentors. You guys are awesome!**

**Segador: He's crying tears of joy!**

* * *

**2 weeks ago...**

"What?!" Segador exclaimed from the news he had just received from his master. The ship they had been on had just docked in a small port in Italy and the two exorcist (and one golem) were right now at a bar.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Socalo asked annoyed while drinking his whiskey.

"Yes? Why aren't you going with me to the black order!" Segador complained.

"That place is boring." Socalo said like that was reason enough. Tikal had curiously taken a swig of Socalo's whiskey and was drunkenly flying between the two. Whenever someone had a better reason he would fly over their head.

"But you're my master, shouldn't you be there to welcome me to the head quarters?" Segador reasoned, Tikal flew over his head.

"Well I'm the master and what I say goes. And I say I'm not going to the Black Order." Socalo retorted, Tikal flew over his head.

"That isn't a reason." Tikal began to fly over to Segador, but Socalo convinced him otherwise.

"Yes it is. I'm your master and I say you're going to the Black Order without me." Socalo stated then grabbed Segador by the hood of his coat and his tail again.

"Hey what are you doing master?" Segador questioned while being dragged out of the bar by his master.

"Giving you a one way trip to the Black Order, free or charge." Socalo said grinning madly. Segador sweat dropped. The only time Socalo ever grinned like that when he was about to do something Segador won't like. When the two and a drunk golem, walked out of the bar Socalo lifted Segador's light body onto one hand and held him like one would throw a javelin.

"Master?" Segador questioned afraid where this was going.

"Which direction do you think London is Tikal?" Socalo asked. Said golem pointed his tail drunkenly toward a direction and Socalo trusted his judgment. So he turned to the direction Tikal pointed to. He then began to ready his apprentice spear, but then remembered something. He grabbed the drunk golem and stuffed him Segador's pocket.

"Master!" Segador yelled and trying to squirm from Socalo's iron like grip, but to no avail. Socalo just stretched his arm back.

"See ya weak apprentice. Don't worry you've been referred by me so you it shouldn't have a problem getting in." Socalo laughed before spear throwing Segador.

"MASTER!" Segador's voice echoed out as he was sent flying. With a triumphant grunt Socalo went back into the bar, ignoring the shocked looks the Italians were giving him.

Segador had flied for what seemed like an hour before crash landing in the middle of a small town creating crater.. Still dazed from the impact, Segador just laid in the crater his body had made. After a minute or two, the shocked villagers began to slowly inch towards the new crater. Eventually a little girl decides to see what happens, but trips and falls into the deep crater.

"Ah!" the girl yelled out in shock, but was stopped when two bandaged arms caught her. She looked up and opened her eyes and saw a single red eye coupled with a white bandaged face. At first she was scared then saw the mirth and playfulness in the eye and didn't feel scared anymore.

Segador had caught the young girl before before she hit the ground subconsciously. When he did come to he was surprised to see a young girl in his arms. At first he wondered what happened, but then remembered what Socalo did.

"Excuse me little girl, do you know where I am?" Segador asked the girl. The girl answered him and Segador was shocked to hear where he was. At first he was shocked, then gave the girl a pained smile before jumping out of the crater he made.

"T-thank you." He said lowering the girl to the ground. Before suddenly taking off into the forest. After running for a good distance, he climbed up a tree and yelled out of the top of his lungs.

"GOD DAMN YOU MASTER!" A flock of birds flew away from the raging teen.

Winter's Socalo sneezed all of the sudden, and looked at the direction he threw Segador. He grinned cheekily for a moment before bursting out in laughter at the direction he threw him in.

"YOU THREW ME IN GERMANY!"

**Present day...**

Segador had finally made it to London, the city near the Black Order Headquaters.

"Finally." Segador said triumphantly hopping off the train he was on. Tikal, nestled in his hood, flew out and began to fly near Segador. That was until a cat leaped out of the shadows and swallowed Tikal. With a satisfied "meow" the cat began to ran off.

"Hey come back here!" Segador yelled chasing after the cat.

Segador had chased the cat, but the cat turned a corner and Segador lost him.

"Maldita sea!" Segador yelled in Spanish. "Where did that cat go?!" He looked around and saw an old house nearby. _Maybe it went in there?_ He thought going in.

At first glance, house was real dark and looked like a tornado had hit it. The windows were broken, furniture destroyed, and the walls had cracks in them.

"Jeez." Segador said then saw a man on the ground. Immediately Segador ran over to him.

"Hey are you alright?" Segador asked. The man looked up and Segador noticed he was wearing what looked like a type of police uniform.

"W-What are you doing here kid?" The cop asked studdering.

"Uh, looking for a cat? " Segador answered awkwardly. The cop looked skeptical before standing up.

"Why are you looking for a cat?" The cop asked. Segador was about to answer, but a movement from a dark corner caught his eye. He gently pushed past the cop and began to walk to the dark corner.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The cop ordered. Segador was about to answer, but something shot at his chest and pushed him back. He hit a crumbling wall and it collapsed on him.

"Are you alr- AHH!" The cop yelled and flew into a pillar.

"Sir!" Segador yelled struggling out of the crumpled wall.

"AH!" The cop yelled. Segador ran over to him and noticed something pinning him to the wall. To his horror it was an akuma blood bullet. Which means-

"Charles!" A woman's voice yelled out and ran to the cop. Segador noticed that it was a female cop. He was about to help her, but then the cop Charles let out a pained gasp before disintegrating. The dust from the cop's corpse began to cloud the room and the woman began to choke. Out of nowhere however a guy around Segador's age came behind the woman and put a cloth over her mouth and nose.

"Breathe easy. This gas is poisonous" the guy said. " This is the work of an akuma." He added as an after thought. But then the woman passed out.

"Officer!" he yelled. Segador decided it was now to intervene. He grabbed the woman's legs hoisting her up.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"My name is Segador, I'm an exorcist that is here to help." Segador answered. Then he noticed that the guy had white hair like him, and a glove covering his left arm. On his left eye was a scar that resembled a pentacle. He was around Segador's height as well.

"An exorcist!" The guy exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes an exorcist, but we don't have time for questions, we need to get this woman out of here." Segador stated. Kicking open the house's door

"Right." The other guy lifted the woman by her arms and the two began to carry the woman out of the house. When they got out, the two carefully dropped the woman and breathed heavily from the adrenaline.

"So who are you?" the Segador asked.

"My name is Allen Walker. I'm an-" Allen Walker started but was interrupted when two cops showed up pointing their guns at them.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" One of the cops yelled.

Segador and Allen looked at each other before putting both their hands up and yelled simultaneously "It's not what it looks like!"

* * *

**And now I'm done with the first official chapter!** **Woohoo!**

**Socalo: Took you long enough.**

**Segador: Shut up! Dios is trying as hard as he can!**

**Socalo: Yeah well it's not fast enough. At least I don't have to train your scrawny ass!**

**Segador: You want to go master!?**

**Allen: Guys no fighting!**

**Kanda: Shut it Moyashi, let the two bakas fight!**

**Socalo and Segador: WHO YOU CALLING IDIOTS!**

**Stop yelling! And someone do the ending!**

**Lenalee: I'll do it. Thanks everyone for reading this chapter of counterpart! Remember to review and give feedback. Bye!**

**Also as a side note, the reason I updated so fast was because I had the chapters pre-written. So now that this chapter is up, I'll try to upload a chapter every week or two or three. Either way I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Akuma!

**Chapter 5!**

**Allen: Why'd you get us arrested?**

**I felt like it. Now where's Kanda?**

**Kanda: What do you want, you damn baka.**

**Don't be like that. Do you want Mugen destroyed? **

**Kanda:... No.**

**Segador: Owned. Period.**

**Kanda: Shut it, baka.**

**Lenalee: Kanda be nice and do the disclaimer.**

**Kanda: Che. DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's characters. He only owns Segador and Tikal. That's all the baka owns.**

**There. Was that so hard? *Mugen get's pressed up to my face.*****  
**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Socalo: STORY NOW!**

* * *

**At the Police Department...**

"So why were you to holding an unconsciousness Officer Moa?" A large police captain asked the two white haired boys.

"Uh well we." Segador nervously said.

"I uh looking." Allen said holding the purring cat between his arms.

"ANSWER ME!" the Police captain yelled startling the two teens.

"We were helping her out of the house!" Segador yelled in surprise.

"I was chasing this cat!" Allen said holding the cat up to the police captain's inspection. The cat just meowed in his face. The captain was about to say more, but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Chief! It's officer Moa and she's awake!" An officer said before pushing in the woman Segador and Allen had pulled out of the house. Allen gave the woman a I-swear-I-didn't-do-anything-please-help-me look. Segador's face was unreadable as ever. When the woman, Moa, saw Allen she exclaimed "Captain that kid I-" She started but a cop next to her cut her off.

"We know." The cop said quieting Moa.

"ADMIT IT! YOU TWO MURDERED HIM!" The captain yelled scaring the two teens.

"We're innocent!" Allen cried.

"What proof do you have that we did it?" Segador defended.

"We saved the life of one of your officers before she succumbed to the gas." Allen cried again.

"Witnesses put you two at the scene of the crime! Why were you there?!" Then the captain noticed Allen's left red arm. The captain grabbed. "Just look at your arm. It's all covered in blood."

"No it's not, that's just it's natural color." Allen said pulling his arm back, but ripping the sleeve. When the fabric split apart it revealed a red green glowing hand that resembled something like...

_Innocence._ Segador thought. _Then that means this guy's an accommodator of innocence._

"What! What the hell is that! It's glowing green for Christ sake!" The cop yelled seeing the glowing green cross on Allen's hand. Then quickly recovered and pointed a finger right in Allen's face.

"It's not looking good for you right now son." He said, but then Moa came over and stood by Allen's side.

"Excuse me sir, but mister Walker was with me the entire time before Charles was killed. Although I don't know about the other boy though." Moa said.

"I'm innocent!" Segador cried.

Then a cop came over and began to whisper into the captain's ear. "Uh captain, crime scene units report that there are large callibur bullet holes in the wall. While according to the boy, the only things he had on him where a cat and a suit case. While the one with the bandages of his face had only a bandage roll in his coat pocket. It look's like the kid is clean." The cop whispered.

Then the captain came up and slammed both his palms onto the table's surface. " THEN WHY DID YOU PASS OUT! EXPLAIN YOURSELF Moa!" The captain yelled.

"I'm sorry I failed you sir." She apologized.

"I can't believe you didn't get a good look at the killer." The captain said. However Allen raised his hand to get attention.

"Excuse me but I think I know who killed your officer. While I didn't get a good look at it, I know it was an akuma that killed him. An akuma is common and very dangerous." Then he lifted up his left arm. "This is an anti-akuma weapon. With this I can help you with you're problem, if you allow me." There was a tense second before all the cops sweat dropped.

" What a load of crap." The captain breathed out. "Since we don't have any evidence to connect you two with the death of officer Charles, you're free to go. OFFICER Moa! You're to supervise the two boys until the case is closed!" Allen, Segador, and Officer Moa all turned pale. The captain and a few cops then walked out the door and left.

Then the cat Allen had suddenly started to cough out the fur ball. The cat gave one more cough before a golden orb and a red and black orb came flying out.

"Timcampy!"

"Tikal!"

The two golems began to shake the spit off there wings and began to fly away from the cat. While Moa just shook her head and saying "stranger things have happened".

**A few minutes later...**

The two excorsists and Moa were walking towards Moa's house.

"So this is where you live?" Segador asked looking at the small home. _So this is a home._ Segador thought.

"Yes it is." Moa said.

"Do you live alone?" Allen asked her. Moa shook her head. "My brother-in-law has lived with me every since my sister, and his fiance, died." She then began to look a little sad and gloomy so the two exorcists left her alone.

"Hey I never got your name?" Allen asked Segador.

"Oh, it's Segador Socalo." Segador answered. Allen had a brief look of surprise on his face.

"Socalo? As in Winters Socalo?" Allen asked. Segador nodded.

"Yeah he was master." Segador trailed off and bad memories of training under Socalo started to show. He shivered a bit. "How did you know?"

"M-My master is Cross Marain." Allen stuttered and he began to shiver a bit.

_Why are masters so mean! _Segador and Allen both cried in their mind. Then Moa unlocked the door to her house. Immediately Segador's arms began to jerk, and Allen's eye began to turn red.

"Marc! I'm home!" Moa called walking into the house. The two exorcists followed her, apprehensive of the darkly lit house.

"Hello Moa how are you?" A voice said monotonously. Segador looked over Moa's side and saw what looked like a sallow pale man in a wheel chair.

"Marc when are you going to fee better? You don't eat and you barely get out?" Moa asked Marc.

"Don't worry Moa, everything will be alright." Marc said. Moa didn't notice it, but there was black mist protruding from beneath Marc that the two exorcists noticed.

"Akuma!" Allen yelled, and the person Marc suddenly had a large shape coming out of his mouth. The akuma then tried to shoot at Moa, but Allen had activated his innocence and blocked the bullet. Segador's claws had activated and blocked a shot that came for him. The akuma seeing it was a two against one fight blasted a wall and flew out.

"Are you guys alright!" Segador yelled. The dust settled and Allen had Moa covered with his innocence.

"We're fine!" Allen yelled back, embedded in his hand however was an akuma blood bullet. Moa tried to take it out, but Allen moved his hand away. "Don't touch it, it's poisonois to humans and other things." Allen said the looked and saw the cat he carried had been hit. Soon pentacles started to appear on it's body, then it disintegrated. Moa uttered a sharp intake of breath.

"Once the poison enters your blood stream it slowly kills you from the inside." Allen said sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you kitty."

Moa seemed to have reagain her voice because she started to cry. Allen tried to calm her down. But Moa wouldn't have any of it. "Are you saying that Marc is an akuma?" Moa asked. Allen shook his head.

"No Marc isn't an akuma. But someone who has died and akuma has taken over his body." Allen explained. "The maker, a man called the Millennium Earl, has a plan to wipe out all of man kind. His tools for his plan are the akuma."

"So both Marc and Clair are dead?" Moa asked. Allen nodded his head sadly.

_Seeing someone who's lost family to the Earlis never a good sight to see._ Segador thought grimly, but was interrupted when the akuma appeared again. Allen and Segador both readied their innocence, but where interrupted by the police.

"What the hell is that!" The captain yelled.

"S-Shoot it!" A cop exclaimed. They all got their guns out and began to shoo the akuma, but to no avail. The akuma unleashed a flurry of blood bullets and the cops all disintegrated.

"Captain!" Moa screamed. Allen just grunted and leaped toward the akuma. In a single slash, Allen slayed the akuma.

"Be free." Allen said just as the akuma died. The akuma screamed in agony, but to Allen it was a thank you from a women.

Soon the three found themselves leaning against a wall. Segador and Allen standing, while Moa was sitting.

"So are they are now free?" Moa asked.

"Free adn happy." Allen smiled. Moa seemed relived for a moment. "So you two will be going now." Allen and Segador nodded. "Good luck to you both."

"We will." They both said. Then the two golems popped out of their coat and pockets and began to fly in the direction.

"To the Black Order?" Segador suggested a smile underneath his hidden face.

"To the Black Order." Allen confirmed with a confident smile. "Nothing can stop us now."

**One day later...**

"HELP!"

"HOLD ON ALLEN!"

"AH!"

* * *

**Lenalee: What did you do to them?**

**That's for something you'll find out next time.**

**Allen: AH!**

**Segador: Allen!**

**Allen: Someone help me!**

**Kanda: Do it yourself. *Goes back to eating his soba.***

**Cross: Review if you want to be beautiful, unlike everyone else.**


	6. Tendril, Kanda, and KOMUI!

**Chapter 6!**

**Allen: AH!**

**Segador: Hold on!**

**Lenalee: Why is there so much yelling!**

**Kanda: Ha! Moyashi fell!**

**Socalo and Cross: Idiot apprentices.**

**Cross: I wouldn't normally do the discliamer, but HE took on my wine and wouldn't give it back till I did. so here you go. Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or any of it's characters. Only Segador and Tikal. Now give me back my wine! *Wine appears from a hole in reality and Cross takes a glass and drinks it.***

**Socalo: STORY!**

* * *

"Hold on Allen!" Segador yelled reaching for Allen right arm. Timcampy was trying to pull Allen up by his coat hood, but it was unsuccessful.

"I'm trying to hold on!" Allen yelled, but then the rock his left arm was holding onto chipped.

"Segador!" Allen cried falling.

"Allen!" Segador yelled desperately trying to reach for Allen. But then something happened. There was a bright green glow before-

**5 hour ago...**

"WE HAVE TO CLIMB THAT!" Segador yelled incredulously. Allen nodded, just as dumbstruck. The two exorcist, lead by Timcampy and Tikal, were a ways from London. More accurately the golems lead them to giant black mountain. And the two white haired teens were dumbstruck that they had to climb it to get to the Black Order HQ.

"This is Master's fault." Segador muttered. "One last difficult exercise before I actually become an exorcist."

"Damn you master." Allen muttered. Both of them uttering frustrated sighs, they began to climb the mountain. Although the climbing itself wasn't hard, for a former clown and a former rigging monkey that is, the sheer length itself was tedious. When they thought they had finally reached the top, it would turn out it was only just a large section of stone they could rest on.

By the time they reached the top of the mountain, it was night time and the moon was full so they had plenty of light. Of course being them their trouble shouldn't end yet. Just as they reached the top of the mountain, Segador laid on his back while Allen was standing near the edge catching his breath, a earthquake hit shaking Allen off the edge. Luckily Allen's left hand was able to catch ledge of the cliff.

**Now...**

"Allen!" Segador yelled desperately trying to reach for Allen. Then something happened. Segador's right arm glowed green, before the bone hand turned into a bone WHIP! Without thinking Segador flicked his new whip around Allen and pulled him back onto the cliff.

"You okay?" Segador asked.

Allen took a breath before answering. "Yeah. Just fine. Nice whip."

"Yeah just found out I had it." Segador said looking at his new weapon. It looked like his regular bone hand not in claw, but instead from the wrist and above the hand was a gauntlet that had a long bone tendril. On the end of the tendril/whip looked to be a sharp protruding bone. With another breath, Allen got up.

"You ready?" Segador asked.

Allen nodded."Alright he goes nothing."And then the two began to walk to the Black Order HQ... Again. With their golems trialing right next to them.

Eventually they saw a giant black tall pyramid like building. "Wow. It's really big." Segador said. Allen just nodded. The two soon found themselves in front of what looked like a giant stone face door way.

"Do we say anything?" Allen asked.

"I think so." Segador said uncertain. Allen cleared his throat.

"Uh! Hello anyone home! My name is Allen Walker! I was referred here by General Cross Marian! I'm here to request a meeting with the executive of the order!" Allen announced.

"I'm Segador Socalo! General Winters Socalo sent me here to become a full fledged exorcist!"Segador announced. Timcampy and Tikal began to fly around their master's heads, anxious to "talk" with the other golems.

All of the sudden the stone face's eyes open.

"Oh, hello." Allen greeted, but the gate keeper nearly popped out and stared and Allen and Segador.

"Prepare for an X-Ray exam to determine whether you are human or akuma!" The Gate Keeper announced then large eye beams began to shoot out of it's eyes and began to wash over Sgado rand Allen. The two golems began swish thier tails nervously.

"What's wrong with this thing? I can't get a reading?" The gate keeper wondered, but then his eye's turned into X's. "OH! FAILURE! YAH!" It howled. The two jumped back in surprise.

"What!" Allen quickly gasped.

"He has the mark of the evil on his face! He fails! A pentacle is the mark of an akuma! He's a minion of the Millennium Earl! He's come to kill us!" It announced. Allen began to shake with surprie and utter dismay. Segador was shocked by the thing's accusations. Timcampy and Tikal had decided they sit on a tree branch and talk with the other golems that passed by.

"He's a spy! A spy!" It howled again. All of the sudden a man appeared from above the gate keeper standing on a ledge.

"You're either fearless or stupid , only having two of you here." The man said holding a katana.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Allen said.

"There's been a misunderstanding!" Segador reasoned.

"Mighty Mugen unsheathe." The man announced unsheathing his sword and pouncing in front of the two. Allen and Segador immediately activated their innocence. Segador had reverted to his claws. But that didn't stop the man. Instead he slashed twice. One for Allen, the other for Segador.

"What the hell was that for!" Segador yelled.

The man ignored Segador and began to look straight at Allen. "Are you alright? You're arms about to explode." He said indicating to the large cut Allen had. "Yours to." Segador looked and saw that his left arm's radius bone had been cleaved through.

"It's my anti-akuma weapon. I am an exorcist." Allen declared.

"Gate Keeper!" The man yelled at the stone face.

"But he had a pentacle on his face! Just because he says he's human doesn't mean he's true." The Gate Keeper cried.

"But I am an exorcist! I'll admit I'm a little cursed, but I'm still an exorcist you idiot!" Allen complained slamming his hand's on the Gate Keeper's face.

"That's enough." The man said. "The only way to know for sure is to cut you open. Prepare to be slaughtered. By the mighty Mugen!" The man announced running after Allen.

"Allen get out of the way!" Segador said changing his arm to whip form and throwing it at the katana wielding maniac.

"What! Wait I'm telling you the truth. Their should've been a referral letter sent by-by Master Cross." Allen stammered panicking. The man stopped an inch from Allen's eye. Some because he did it himself, the other was because Segador's whip was holding him back.

"A letter? From the general?" The man asked struggling against the whip.

"Yeah! It was addressed from a guy named Komui!" Allen said quaking a bit. The man's sword still stayed near his eye. "Ah crap." He breathed out. A long minute passed before the man put his sword down. Segador relaxed his whip, but was instantly put up against a tree by the man's katana.

"Hey what the hell!" Segador said.

"You haven't been addressed yet." The man said. "And General Socalo. Training someone? And that person being alive?" The man said sarcastically.

"Yes I'm all those and more. Socalo should've sent the letter by now any way! Tell whoever the hell is up there to check for a blood stained envelope!" Segador yelled. Another long minute past before the man lowered his sword for a second time. Allen and Segador both breathed easily. But Allen had the sword pressed on his throat again. Segador used his whip to keep the man back again. They found themselves in another deadlock.

"Fine. Open!" The Gate Keeper yelled and the gates opened.

"Allen Walker and Segador Socalo! You're entrance has been granted." A slightly feminine sounding man's voice said from somewhere.

"Hey Komui mind filling me in?" The man asked not lowering his sword yet.

"Sorry about that. The kids' check out. Allen is Cross' apprentice, and Segador is Socalo's apprentice. How they survived is amazing! Beside they have Tikal and Timcampy with them, so that should be proof enough." The feminine man voice named Komui said.

" Please. Please. Please." Allen pleaded.

Kanda wouldn't budge, until a black-green Chinese teen with amethyst eyes showed up and bonked his head with a clip board.

"Kanda stop it, enough with the macho head games!" The girl said. "Now you three get inside before I close the gate." Segador and Allen soon ran in with their golems with Kanda waling behind them seething.

"I'm Lenalee, the chief's assistant." Lenalee greeted.

"I'm Segador."Segador said holding out a now exposed bone hand. Lenalee shook it.

"Uh, Kanda?" Allen said trying to get the swordsman's attention. Kanda turned his head. "Please tell me I got that right. No hard feeling?" Allen offered holding out his hand.

"What fool would actually shake your hand knowing you're curse." Kanda said sourly walking away.

"Don't mind him. He's been on edge since he came back from his last assignment." Lenalee said cheerfully at the now shaking Allen. Soon Allen's shaking began to subside, and he and Segador began to follow Lenalee. Along the way they passed tow guards whispering to each other.

Lenalee soon began to give Allen and Segador the grand tour of Black Order.

"It's like home." Allen remarked.

"Well except some people like to leave on purpose." Lenalee said. Allen stiffened.

"Just like Master Cross." He said.

"Was he really that bad?" Segador asked. Allen nodded his head.

"Speaking of Master Cross, where is he?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know. He knocked me out back in India and I travelled here only with Timcampy, and most recently Segador." Allen said.

"What about Master Socalo?" Lenalee asked Segador.

Segador shrugged. "Same thing. Except master threw me from Italy to Germany with Tikal in my pocket." Segador said shivering at the memory of the high speeds he was flying at.

"Where are we now?" Allen asked.

"I'll let my brother answer that." Lenalee answered.

Soon the three exorcist came face to face with a tall, Chinese, glass wearing, beret using, coffee drinking man with a feminime voice.

"Uh. Hello there. I'm Komui Lee, chief of the science division." Komui said. Leading the three down a flight of stair. "On behalf of the staff I'd like to welcome you two. Sorry for the commotion earlier what a pain."

"Don't look at us!" A bunch of scientist yelled. Later Segador and Allen soon were in a white surgical room.

"Now I want you to put both your arms underneath this light. I want to examine the damage you two faced from Kanda's sword."Komui said.

Allen and Segador complied. The later being a little apprehensive of showing his bone arms to a complete stranger.

"Interesting you're both parasite types." Komui noticed.

"I'm what?" Allen said.

"We're parasite types. We can turn our very bodies into anti-akuma weapons. We have some of the rarest forms of anti-akuma weaponry." Segador explained.

"Oh."

"Very good, it seems Socalo had schooled in you some form of innocence after all." Komui remarked.

"Yeah he did that. Among other things."

Suddenly Komui came forward with very large drills, while Two pairs of steel manacles apeared and strapped both exorcist's arms to the table. Lenalee jabbed two needles of anestia into both of them.

"Don't worry this will only sting a little." Komui said, a mad light in his eye that made Segador and Allen quake in their boots.

"AHH!"

* * *

**Segador: We survive a mountain.**

**Allen: Only to die by Komui!**

**Komui: I'm not that bad?**

**Everyone: YES YOU ARE!**

**Well I hope everyone liked this chapter.**

**Segador: I did, cause I got a new weapon.**

**Yes. If you people are still thinking of what his Innocence looks like, I modeled them after the game Prototype. Except they are BONE-ifide. Well anyways, this chapters is over.**

**Allen: So do what you do.**

**Segador: And give us a review!**

**Kanda: I'm not ending it bakas.**

**Lenalee: *Sighs* Well goodbye.**


	7. Finally Excorcits!

**And we are back!**

**Lenalee: Hey everyone!**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Cross: Hey! Japanese He-she! Bring me some wine!**

**Socalo: Where's my idiot apprentice! I need to make him run though an active volcano!**

**Segador: MASTER MY INNOCENCE HASN'T HEALED YET! GET ANYWAY! *Run's away.***

**Allen: My arm...**

**Komui: Why are there so many men surrounding my Lenalee!? Komurin let's g- *Tackled by Reever.***

**Reever: No chief! Don't unleash Komurin!**

**uh? Someone do the disclaimer?**

**Timcampy: *Play's voice recording* DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's characters. He only owns Segador and Tikal.**

**Warning: There will be swearing of a sort.**

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Black Order...**

"AH!" A scream could be heard through the entire place.

"Jeez, it makes my skin crawl every time I hear that." Reever said holding his ears.

"I hope they make it out without any traumatic memories." Johnny said readjusting his glasses.

**Back in the Surgery room...**

"AH!" Segador yelled feeling the most excruciating pain he's ever felt.

"AH!" Allen yelled as well, the drills trying to fix their broken arms.

"Sorry about this you guys. My brother get's over excited sometimes." Lenalee apologized.

"He's your brother." Segador gasped out, still in pain.

"I never would've guesses." Allen said in pain. After thirty minutes of consecutive pain, Segador and Allen found themselves wrapped up and sitting on a floating pyramid elevator.

"The pain." Segador moaned.

"I'm never going to break my arm again." Allen said sadly.

"You two are very lucky to have parasite type innocence. The advantages of being a parasite type out way the negatives. You two are some the chosen ones who can best utilize the power of innocence." Komui explained as they were descending into darkness.

"Innocence?" Allen asked.

"God's innocence to be exact." A booming voice said. Allen and Segador turned and saw five shadowy figures looking at them from above. "The unbridled power of omnipotence." one of the figures said.

"I don't understand?" Allen wondered.

"Once again, god has graced us with his presence." Another one said.

"The great generals. They are the one's we answer to." Komui explained. Allen and Segador looked at them in wonder.

"Now show them how worthy are you two to the cause." Komui said. Then a bunch of ghostly hands come out and grab Allen lifting him off the ground and towards a large white faceless woman.

"Allen!" Segador yelled out.

"Show me your innocence." The woman said slowly. Then the white hands began to enter Allen's cursed arm. Allen started to struggle out of the woman's grip.

"What are you doing!" Allen yelled trying to activate his arm.

"You're wasting your strength. The anesthesia won't wear off till tomorrow." Komui said. "So what do you think Hevlaska? Does this apostle of god meet your standards?"

Finally Allen was able to activate his innocence. Except instead of the large white hand it usually is, it looked withered and was covered in bandages. Immediately after he did, his body went slack.

"Never activate your weapon when your nerves are not yet fully recovered. Now try to relax, I'm not your enemy." Hevlaska said then put her forehead on Allen's.

"2%... 16%...31%...57%...83%. It seems 83% is the maxim synchro rate you and your weapon can achieve." Hevalska said pulling Allen away.

"What's synchro rate?" Allen asked.

"Synchro rate is the number that indicates your ability level when activating your anti-akuma weapon." Hevlaska explained. "The lower the synchro rate the more difficult you will have activating. In turn has a higher chance of permanent damage." Then Hevlaska put Allen back onto the elevator. "I apologize I didn't mean to scare you. The only way I can accurately gauge your innocence is through touch."

"What exactly can you learn from my innocence?" Allen asked.

"Allen Walker. In the future when darkness dominates this planet, your innocence will produce an extraordinary Destroyer of Time." Hevlaska said.

"Destroyer of time?"Allen sounded out, but was distracted by Komui clapping.

"I have no idea what she means, what it sounds amazing!" Komui exclaimed. "Hevlaska's prophecy's may be cryptic, but they always come true." Allen raged out and tried to punch Komui, but Komui just placed a clip board up and blocked the punch.

"Well that's interesting." Segador said, before Hevlaska's hands wrapped around him. "Whoa!"

"Now it is your turn." Hevlaska said, the hands entering his skeletal hands. Segador's face twisted in pain. Then Hevlaska put her forehead on Segador's.

"4%... 18%... 37%... 60%... 86%. It seems 86% is the maximum synchro rare you and your weapon can achieve." Hevlaska said.

"What can you tell me about my innocence?" Segador asked curios on what he would get. Hevlaska's face seemed to turn sad for a moment. Then leaned forward so she could speak really quietly.

"Segador Socalo. When the world dissolves into chaos, insanity, and pain, you and your other half shall become one and help the destroyer of time. You, your other half, and your innoncene shall become the Shadow of Death." Hevlaska stated grimly.

At this Segador's face got darker. _It's just how master said. Innocence is nothing more that a path way for destruction._ Segador thought grimly. Segador then looked at his right arm and laughed bitterly. _Shadow of Death?_ _Then again I do look like a the grim reaper, and who's this other half?_

"Hey Segador can you hear me?" Komui asked interrupting Segador's thoughts. He looked and saw Komui and Allen looking at him.

"I'm fine." Segador reassured them.

"Did General Socalo ever tell you the original story of innocence?" Komui asked Segador. He nodded no. "Well allow me to enlighten you. The story of innocence is traced back a century ago. When a golden cube was discovered." Komui started.

"To the future inhabitants of Earth. We are the ones who defeated the darkness, but our society soon fell into ruin." One of the great generals started. "this message is a warning, avoid the cataclysm of disaster we have endured. Heed our words, we have little time left."

"What we found inside the cube was a prophecy from an ancient civilization, and a set of simple instruction." Komui said.

"But, for what?" Segador asked.

"For the material the cube was made of, was called the god crystal." Komui said. "It's power is astonishing, it's power is what we refer to as innocence. The material embedded in your hands are made from the God crystal. Anti-akuma weapons are innocence that are processed into a usable form. The original creator's of the cube battled the Millennium Earl with innocence."

"The Earl." Allen said with anger clenching his hand.

" They used innocence to destroy the earl, but also destroyed themselves. To this day it's called Noah's flood in the old testament, but the cube referred to it as the three days of darkness. It also says the world will come to end again at the hands of the earl. And just as predicted teh Earl came back to earth. The Black Order was created to avert the coming disaster." Komui said.

"Gather apostles, gather accommodators, without accommodators innocence is incapable activating." A great general said.

"The accommodators the general speaks of are exorcists. However the Earl created akuma to stop us. At the basics, innocence is created by light energy. While akuma are created by dark energy." Komui explained. "As the akumas do his dirty work, the Earl searches for innocence to destroy. To our current knowledge there is 109 pieces of innocence scattered around the world before the Earl destroys them. Failure to do so means the destruction of the entire human race. We need your help."

"If we are unable to win this holy way, the cube's prophecy will become a reality and the world will cease to exist." A general said.

"This is your destiny as one of the chosen of innocence." Another general said.

"It's you destiny." Then the generals disappeared from view.

"I look forward to be working with you both." Komui said looking at the two. "Although let me tell you, the pay is awful."

"Right." Allen said laughing a little, Segador just nodded his head in agreement. As of now, Segador Socalo and Allen Walker were now exorcists of the Black Order.

* * *

**Woo. And we are done.**

**Allen and Segador: Yay! Now we're officially exorcists!**

**Kanda: Che!**

**Lavi: Come on Yu! Try to be happy for Moyachi-chan and bone head!**

**Kanda/ Segador/ Allen: STOP CALLING US THAT!**

**Lavi: Uh, Dios help me out?**

**Nah man. You dug the hole, and you forgot the ladder. You get yourself out.**

**Lavi: Lenalee?**

**Lenalee: C'mon guys Lavi didn't mean it.**

**Komui: Is my precios Lenalee complaining?! I can use Komurin and- *Gets high kicked by Lenalee***

**So uh yeah? Review?**

**Lavi: And stay true!**

**Allen: And we will love you.**

**Cross: That rhyming was disgusting!**

**Socalo: That isn't how you do it. This is how. *Clears throat.* REVIEW YOU BASTARDS OR I'LL KILL YOU!**


	8. First Mission

**And here's Chapter 8!**

**Segador: Yup!**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: Stop being a jerk, BaKanda!**

**Kanda: What did you say Moyashi?!**

**Lenalee: Guys stop fighting.**

**Lavi: At least they're not trying to kill me.**

**Cross: Get on with the story. While it may not be the most beautiful thing, it's better than being bored.**

**Then someone do the disclaimer.**

**Socalo: Fine I got this. Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man, or it's associated characters. He only owns Segador and Tikal.**

**Now!**

**Lavi: On!**

**Segador: With!**

**Allen: The!**

**Lenalee: Story!**

**Kanda: Che.**

* * *

One day later...

Segador woke up later than usual. He was genuinely surprised that he didn't feel cold water hitting him right now. Oh_ yeah, I'm at the Black Order HQ. _Segador remembered and got up. And then by instinct he begins to do his morning exercise.

"298...299...300." Segador said reverting to clapping push ups instead of regular push ups. "Wow, it's really easy when Master isn't sitting on me, or has his boot on me." Segador noted before putting on his black shirt and red tie. He put on his boots before he started to smell delicious aroma of food. Soon his body began to move on it's own toward the food.

Segador walked to the Mess Hall Lenalee showed him and Allen earlier. There he saw a finder go to a window and order food. He walked over there and was greeted by a dark skinned man and pink hair.

"Well hello to you cutie." The man said in a very feminine tone. Segador just looked confused, but waved.

"Ah! You're so shy, you have to cover your face. Don't worry you can come closer I won't bite." The man said and Segador walked closer to him.

"So what's your name shy guy?" The man asked.

"Segador sir." Segador said holding out a hand. The man waved the hand away.

"Aw. You're just like little Allen, all polite and stuff. It makes me want to eat you both up. You don't have to call me sir, just call me Jerry. I'm the cook here for the Black Order." Jerry said holding up a pan of stir fry. "Order anything you want!"

At this Segador's gaze at the man in wonder. "A-anything?"

"Aw you are so cute. Yep, ask for anything." Then he notices Segador's skeletal arms. "Aw your a Parasite type like Allen? Then order as much as you like."

At the word's "as much as you like" Segador eye brightens. "I would like a plate of carnitas, Spanish rice, panades, plain tortillas, chicken stew, Fiambre, corn, sweet potatoes, spaghetti, coconut milk, grilled lamb and beef, 3 chimichangas, and a cinnamon dozen empinadas. "

Jerry's eyes seemed to brighten with the prospect of this meal. "Where are you from shy guy?" He asks.

"Mexico. It's where Master found me." Segador says.

"You are one of the few people who order Latin cuisine you know that?" Jerry said, then smiled brightly. "Which means that I'm going to have a blast cooking so much zesty meals for you. You and Allen are going to be my two little eaters." Then he goes into his kitchen and began to cook another mountain of food.

He came out with a trolley for Segador like Allen, except Segador's had spice and South American zest to it. Trying to spot someone he could sit, he saw Allen and waved to him. Allen waved back, and Segador began to move his troll and mountain of food to where Allen sat. Soon he and Allen began devouring their own respected mountains.

But they both stopped when they heard a commotion from another table. It was with Kanda and a large finder with blue stripe tattoos on his face. The finder was yelling at Kanda. When he finally stopped, Kanda just put his chopsticks down and put a hand on his chin.

"You people are such an annoyance. All I am is enjoying a nice meal before I go off on another mission, and all I hear is whinning." Kanda said boredly. The finder however was anything, but bored.

"You bastard! You like disrespecting men who've fallen in the line of duty!" The man fumed. "We risk our lives for your kind every day, and you have the nerve to sit thier and jester. Simply because I'm honoring a great finder. You smug little prick! So sorry I ruined you meal!" The man yelled and attempted to punch Kanda. Before anyone could blink, Kanda had his hand on the large finder's throat and began to squeeze.

"You think you finders are so important? The only reason you're hear is to assist finding innocence. Nothing more nothing less. You all failed to become exorcists so you resorted to finding. That's why innocence chosen me and non of you. You're easily replaceable so if the idea of dieing scares you, I suggest you leave. Got it!" Kanda yelled and all the other finders surged forward about to attack him. One finder however stood blocking the path of some of them, while Segador used his whip arm to block the path of the finders. However, what Allen did was the most surprising.

Allen had grabbed Kanda's arm. "Stop it now." He commanded. "I don't mean to get involved, but I won't stand by and let this happen. We're all on the same side."

"Why don't you walk away short stack." Kanda seethed.

"Short stack? The names Allen." Allen said his eyes hardening.

_Oh shit. _Segador began to think._ I've seen enough bar fights to know what's about to happen._

"You have to survive a month before I pay attention to you." Kanda said. "The turn over rate's high, especially for these guys. Sadly they all drop like flys." Then Allen squeezed Kanda's arm hard. Kanda let go, and the finder fell to the ground gasping for breath. Segador deactivated his innocence and helped the large finder up.

"There you go." He said.

"W-Why?" The finder asked.

"Well Allen's a nice guy, and I really don't like fighting." Segador joked, then noticed Allen and Kanda having a stared down. You could literally see the flames coming off the two. "Uh, I think we should all get out of here." Segador warned trying to push the finders away from the approaching sh!t storm. Then he tried to break the stare down away. He only succeded in both of them staring him down. He sweat dropped. Thankfully a voice saved the skeletal excorcist.

"Kanda! Allen! Segador!" The voice yelled, and three turned and saw Reever and Lenalee. "Get over to Komui's office, he's got a mission for you." The australian said walking off. The two finally stopped trying to stare down each other, but sent each other one more hate full glare before following Reever and Lenalee. Segador sighed before following the two. "God help me." He sighed.

The five of them reached Komui... who was asleep on his desk. Reever tried poking and nudging to wake him up, but it was proved fruitless. That was until he bent down next to Komui's ear and whispered "Chief. I just heard about Lenalee. She's getting married."

For the first second nothing happened. Then on the second second, Komui stood up and reached for the sky. "How could you Lenalee!" He bellowed before crying fake tears and hugging her legs. "How could you even consider marrying someone without consulting you're big brother? Who is the octopus that seduced my precious Lenalee? Will I even be apart of the wedding party?" Komui whined to a very red faced female exorcist. The other three exorcists just looked confused.

"Who's older again?" Segador asked Reever, who just sighed.

"Sorry you had to witness this, but it's the only way to wake him up sometimes. He sleeps pretty hard." Reever sighed explaining. One it from a tin tray to the head later, and Komui is backed to business Komui.

"So. We're running short on time, so as soon as the three of you are breifed you will be leaving right away." Komui said.

"... WHAT!" Allen and Kanda yelled.

"Uh, what does this say?" Segador asked Reever pointing to a word. Reever looked aghast for a moment before remembering Winters Socalo was his master.

"That word is cooperation. It means working together." Reever said. Segador "oh" for a moment.

"What exactly is your education level?" Komui asked perplexed.

"Uh, master said it's around college level." Segador said thinking. Komui and Reever's eyes widened. "But only in math, tracking, dissection, disembowelment, physical fitness, pick pocketing, Spanish, and grammar. He said my vocabulary could use work though." Segador finished proudly.

_Dissection and disembowelment?_ _What did the general show him?_ Reever thought in shock. Then thought with more shock. _MATH?!_

"Do you really expect me to work with them?" Kanda yelled in outrage.

"Why? Why?" Allen cried.

"Uh yes. You three on this mission together." Komui said then noticed Allen and Kanda's sour faces. "What's wrong you two have a bad start?"

"They didn't exactly meet on good terms did they?" Lenalee remarked and made Komui laugh nervously.

"My decision still stand however. A fragment of innocence was discovered in the ancient city of Mater in Southern Italy. But we got word an akuma is heading right for it. You three will head there immediately, stop the akuma, and retrieve the innocence." Komui explained. "You can look at the files on the way there. Good luck."

Then the three exorcists and two scientist walked over to a dark stair case that lead to an underground river. There Komui handed Allen and Segador two official exorcist coats.

"Do we really have to wear this thing?" Allen asked looking over the coat. His was like the average male exorcist coat, except his had a hood and long cuffed sleeves as well white gloves.

"Yup. It's standard dress code for the exorcist, but it's created for battle so the material is exceptionally robust." Komui said.

"I think it's nice." Segador said looking over his new coat. His was like the other's except had a long hood that pointed at the end and crested so it shadowed his face. When he and Allen put on their coat's Timcampy and Tikal flew out of their sleeves. Timcampy rested on Allen' shoulder, while Tikal nestled in Segador's coat pocket.

"That where you two hid." Allen noticed. Then got in the boat lead by a finder.

"Timcampy showed me your past." Komui said to Allen. "Tikal showed me your's, but some parts were little blurry." Komui said to Segador.

"Tikal likes to drink." Segador shrugged before the finder started to move the boat and begin their journey.

"Stay safe you two." Komui said waving.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon." Allen said waving back, before they were swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Whew that was a lot of writing.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: Dissections?**

**Socalo: What?! He's my apprentice! I can do whatever I want!**

**Segador: You make me sound naive!**

**Komui: Don't teach my dear baby sister your nasty disgusting things!**

**Lenalee: Brother...**

**Anyway! See you all later!**

**Segador: Alligator!**

**Lavi: So do what you do!**

**Lenalee: And review!**

**Cross:... Are you really that desperate for reviews?**

**...**


	9. Train Ride and MORE AKUMA!

**And here's chapter 9!**

**Allen: There's a lot of action in this chapter.**

**And there's really not much to say...**

**Lavi: I got the discalimer! DiosSegador doesn't own Man or it's characters, he only owns Segador and Tikal.**

**Lenalee: So onto the chapter everyone.**

* * *

We find our three exorcist and finder jumping over rooftops trying to catch there train... Literally.

"Please hurry masters!" their finder, a average man with bandages covering his face like a familiar skeletal exorcist, encouraged to the exorcists.

"Hurry up!" Kanda yelled.

Despite what Kanda said, Allen and Segador were keeping up just fine. Eventually the little group jumped onto the top of a large over pass. Under them was a speeding train. The finder and Kanda jumped on without any hesitation. Segador and Allen did a second later, but then realized what they were doing.

"Wait! The train still moving!" Allen said before he and Segador both fell face first onto the top of the train, denting it. "That was scary." Allen mumbled. Segador just massaged his now probably bruised skull.

"Hehe. That was the hard part master exorcists." The finder said politely before opening the top hatch of the train. They all jumped down right in front of a surprised train ticket master.

"T-t-ticket?" The man asked studdering.

"We are with the Black Order." The finder said indicating to Allen, Kanda, and Segador's rose emblems on their coats.

"Oh yes follow me." The man said bowing and leading the four to first class room. Then the man opened the door and the exorcist walked in. The finder however just sat down outside the room.

"This is nice." Segador remarked looking around the room. He and Allen sat on bench, while Kanda sat on the other bench. The three then began to read the files Komui gave to them before they left.

"So we're going to a city in Italy called Mater to look for a spirit?" Allen asked. "How is that possible?" Allen then looked at Kanda, who answered with a "che".

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Allen yelled. Then turned to look at Segador... who was asleep. Kanda also looked at Segador and "che"-ed again. "You know you're a jerk!" Allen yelled at Kanda, but the finder outside started speaking.

"Innocence over the years can change it's biology to fit it's own purpose. While it could not necessarily become a ghost, it could form into different shapes and creations throughout time." The finder said. Then looked and saw Allen outside. He stood up.

"Hello I'm Allen Walker." Allen said holding out his hand. " What's your name?"

The finder shook Allen's hand. "Hello master Walker, my name is Toma." The finder, Toma, greeted. "May I ask, master Walker, do you now anything of the legend of Mater?"

Allen nodded no. " No, I can't say I have."

"Well then let me explain." Toma said. "The city of Mater was originally a barren city in the middle of sparse desert. The people were slowly dieing. So they decided to create something to get their mind off their sadness. They created a doll that would sing them the sweetest lullaby. A lullaby that would take all their sadness away and left them piece. However over time the people of Mater began to slowly leave the city. Soon there was none left, except the doll that would sing. That is what we believe the ghost of Mater is. It's also what we believe the innocence had taken form in." Toma explained, but was interrupted when Kanda opened the door.

"And it's our job as exorcists to retrieve the innocence before the akuma." Kanda said. Allen nodded.

The four (after waking Segador up and getting him up to speed.) left the train station and began to walk to the ancient city of Mater. Eventually the four came upon a oath that lead to the stone city. Toma however had a look of worry on his hidden face. He was also fidgeting with his telephone pack.

"Is some thing wrong Toma?" Segador asked the finder.

"Yes there is Master Socalo." Toma said with a look of worry. "The finder team that was stationed hear hasn't checked in yet. This is very worrisome."

"Then we better hurry up." Kanda said gruffly before running. By the time they reached an outcrop of large rocks that looked over the city of Mater, it was nighttime and the moon was full.

"Toma anything yet?" Allen asked. Toma shook his head no.

"Nothing master Walker, they haven't checked in yet. I can only think of two reasons why they haven't checked in yet. One is that there is no innocence."

"And the other is that they have already been killed by akuma." Kanda finished. Then stood up. "If the later one is true we better get down there before the akuma get the innocence." The rest of them stood up and began o follow the swords man. They all jumped down and began to sprint to the city, except there was a loud explosion that came from the city.

"That must be the akuma attacking the finders." Segador noted seeing what looked like a familiar look of floating flesh.

"It is the akuma." Allen said. "My left eye can see their cursed souls from a distance away."

"A cursed eye?" Kanda questioned. Allen stiffened. "You should've told us." Allen just shrugged it off, before the scream of a finder was heard. It came from the same direction the explosions were coming from. Without thinking Allen switched directions and started to run toward the explosions.

"Master Walker!" Toma yelled in surprise as he saw the cursed exorcist running toward the sounds of battle.

"Allen! Where you going?" Segador yelled.

"I have to go save them!" Allen answered before he activated his arm and dove toward the battle.

"The baka is going to get himself killed." Kanda muttered before he, Toma, and Segador continued to run toward a bright blue box.

"Tome what is that?" Segador asked, seeing the box.

"That's a talisman. We finders use it to try to either cage in akuma, or protect ourselves." Toma explained while running.

"So who's in it now?"

"... I don't know..."

"Will you two stop talking and hurry up!" Kanda yelled. The two looked at each other and began to pick up speed. Out of the corner of his eye, Segador saw Allen cleave right through one akuma.

_That looked a little too easy._ Segador thought, but was quickly distracted when Kanda stopped and looked inside the box. In it was only two people. A girl with long blonde hair and a patch over her eye, and a man with a mask covering his entire face and was wearing a large brimmed hat.

"Is that the doll?" Segador asked gesturing to the man with a mask on his face and a hat.

Toma nodded. "It appears to be so Master Socalo." Then he noticed there were only the the girl and the man in there. "It seems the finders had placed the talisman around the innocence to protect them... As they waited for the exorcist." The three were about to reach the barrier until an akuma popped out of nowhere and shot the ground in front of them.

The three jumped out of the way. Segador was about to activate his innocence except Kanda had beaten him to it. He jumped off a rock so he had a higher elevation to the akuma. Then he unsheathed Mugen.

"Mugen unsheathe." Kanda said running his fingers over the blade. Then swung it horizontally toward the akuma. "First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Kanda yelled and the horizontal cut Kanda had made sprouted gruesome looking floating insects that made a beeline toward the akuma. The insects then phased through the akuma and made it explode.

Segador just looked at the man in aw as he saw him re-sheathe Mugen. Then Kanda turned toward Segador.

"What are you doing you damn idiot! Let's go!" Kanda yelled awaking Segador from his gazing. Howerver a bunch of akuma appeared around the three of them. There were around 12 of them. Segador activated his claws, the bones tearing though the bandages. His bones began to shake from needed carnage, and the urge to kill the akuma. His hidden half face formed into a cruel and hungry smirk. Then he turned to Kanda. His once naive and mirth filled red eye changing into something most would find in their nightmares.

"You get the innocene. Leave the akuma to me." Segador said licking his lips. Then before Kanda could get disagree, Segador had leaped toward one of them and proceeded to rip it apart. Once the deed was done, Segador brought one of his claw fingers to his mouth. And still drenched in akuma blood, licked it. Then he began to laugh insanely. Some of the akuma (and Kanda and Toma) began to edge away from the skeletal exorcist.

After laughing Segador turned toward the nearest akuma and pointed the bloody claw at it. "Let's dance." He said.

Panicking all the akuma unleashed a torrent of blood bullets at Segador. By now Kanda and Toma had ran to the barrier and Kanda had found a dieing finder and asked him the deactivation code. However while Kanda was asking the finder, Toma was watching as Segador, a fifteen year old boy, began to murderously slaughter all the akuma in his way.

Then more akuma came out of nowhere and shot Segador with blood bullets. Toma let out a gasp as he saw all the bullets hit Segador. When the smoke cleared Segador was there undamaged (although his coat was shredded and some of his clothes were ripped), but something had changed. On his back, bone spikes began to to take shape along his spine. On his shoulders were what look like bone plates similar to armor. And on his face was something would ever think he would see. The bandages on his face had been ripped off and where the right part of his should be was pure skull. However on his tattooed side of his face his red eye's pupil should've been, was cross within a pentacle. And within his mind, he completely conscious with what he's doing.

_Kill. Kill them all._ A voice in Segador's head said, and he followed the words to the exact letter.

"The baka's also cursed?!" Kanda questioned startling Toma.

"I-It does seem so Master Kanda." Toma studdered fearfully of the eye he saw.

"Che. He was trained by General Socalo, I would expect him nothing less of a monster like his master." Kanda declared walking over to the barrier that held the innocence. Then began to type in the password that would deactivated the barrier.

"Are you here to save us?" The man in the mask asked. Kanda nodded, then the two got up.

"Kanda help!" Someoen yelled. Kanda looked and saw it was Allen. However behind him was a level 2 akuma. Kanda just glared back at him, then his eyes drifted and saw that Segador was destroying the akuma that just showed up. Using his whip to either cut them in half, or swinging them into each other.

"You and the monster over there can get out of your own mess. Retrieving the innocence was our only priority, not destroying the akuma." Kanda said, his face stoic as ever.

Allen looked like he was about to argue, but nodded instead. "Then go and get the innocence out of here." He declared before going back to fight the level 2 akuma.

"Che. Toma!" Kanda called to the finder. "Spectate the fight between boy and the level 2."

"What about Mastere Socalo?" Toma asked. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"He's going to help Walker." He stated pointing toward the skeletal exorcist, now calmer, running towards the level 2 to help Allen. Toma nodded.

"Yes Master Kanda." Toma said before running to hide in a nearby abandoned house. Kanda just grabbed the two people and ran to a different abandonned hosue.

_TWO CURSED EXCORCISTS! _Kanda thought to himself. _Komui's going to have a cow since the __mummy didn't tell him he was cursed._

* * *

**Whew now I'm done.  
**

**Kanda: Don't even try to go for a rhyme.**

**Lavi: They weren't that bad!**

**Kanda:... Yes they were.**

**I have decided to cahnge somethings up. If you have a question for any of the Man characters, or me, or Segador, just ask in the reviews.**

**Segador: And we'll do our best to answer them.**

**Lavi: So seeya!**

**Lenalee: And we hope to see you really soon!**


	10. Double Digits and Sewers

**We finally hit the double digits!**

**Allen: Woohoo! *Starts munching on an entire plate of mitashi dangos.***

**Lavi: *Pulls out a party popper* Celebration!**

**Lenalee: *Eating a slice of choclate cake next to Allen.***

**Cross and Socalo: *Passed out from drinking one too many bottles of Romanee-Conte***

**Komui: *Too hyped up on coffee to notice Allen and Lenalee* Let's party Komu-**

**Reever: *Tackles Komui* CHIEF!**

**Kanda: Che. *Eats his soba in complete slilence.***

**Timcampy and Tikal: *Sharing a large subway sandwich together.***

**Toma: Master Dios may I do the disclaimer.**

***Stares at the choas around him while drinking his apple cider* Go ahead.**

**Toma: *Clears thraot* DiosSegador doesn't own Man or it's characters. He only owns Segador and Tikal.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Where are you little exorcist?" the level 2 akuma, Pierrot, yelled searching for Allen. All of the sudden something else jumped out of the shadows and tried to slash him. He nimbly side stepped away and began to laugh. But then stopped when he felt a bone around his waist. He looked down and saw an all to familiar bone whip around his body, then in turn launched him into a nearby house.

"Segador!" Allen called out seeing his friend. Then noticed his friends own body his eye's widened. "My god." Allen breathed seeing his friend.

"It's fine." Segador replied. "See they are already beginning to retract." He said as the bone were indeed beginning to disappear underneath his skin.

"Are you cursed as well?" Allen asked his friend. Segador nodded. Allen grinned slightly. But both were caught off guard when the akuma had appeared out of nowhere.

"Watch out!" Segador yelled pushing Allen out of the way, but was hit by an akuma blood bullet. But instead of his body absorbing the dark matter, the force of the bullet had thrown Segador into a wall.

"Seg!" Allen yelled seeing his friend get crushed by a stone wall. Then he turned toward the akuma, who happened to be laughing.

"Haha! I killed the wrong little exorcist. But I still killed him!" the akuma laughed. But Allen had enough, so he used his arm to wrench out a piece of wall and launched it at the akuma.

"Oh? What is this? Fighting back? I'll show you." Pierrot jibed, and did a comical wind up punch that shattered the rock. However he failed to notice the white haired exorcist behind said rock, and was promptly cleaved in two. However something was wrong.

_There's no soul._ Allen thought seeing the lack of a soul above the akuma. _If this is a fake, where's the real..._ Allen trailed off, but stopped when he looked and saw... himself starring right back at him.

"Hello." His other copied said before plunging his claws into Allen's side.

"Ah!" Allen screamed in pain, the claw from the akuma digging into his ribs. "What? How?" He breathed out in pain. The akuma gave him a sadistic laughter.

"It seems with my new evolution I got a new power!" The akuma laughed before throwing into a pillar. Hard. "I'll call it paper mirror. I can create an image or someone and mold it over my body like skin." akuma Allen cackled before Allen slowly began to see darkness.

"Oi! Allen! Wake up!" A voice called to Allen. Then Allen felt something slam into his stomach causing him to wake up in a start. He opened his eyes and saw it had been Segador's punch that woke him up. "You okay companero?" Segador said, the last part in Spanish.

"Yeah I'm fine." Allen said getting up. "Where'd the akuma I was fighting go?" Segador sighed.

"He was gone after I got out of that." Segador gestured to the collapsed wall he was previously under. Allen gave him a questioning glance. "Master had put me under more pressure believe me." Segador reassured. (**Socalo: Yeah! It's called a rock slide!)** A bit apprehensive about the kind of training Segador had gone under, he just shook his head to clear some ringing before starting to walk off in a direction.

"Let's go." Allen called. "We need to find the akuma before it reaches Kanda and the innocence. It has the power to change it's look, but the image is a mirror image." Segador ran after Allen. The two began to run in many turns and twists thinking they would reach Kanda soon... Only to stop where they started a few minutes before.

"We're completely lost aren't we." Segador said dejected. Allen nodded.

"...AH!" They both yelled in outrage. But then Segador felt a strange vibrating sensation in his left eye.

"Uh Segador..." Allen trialed off pointing at his left eye. Curiosly Segador placed one of his skeletal hands over left eye socket only to feel the familiar leathery feeling of wings.

"... TIKAL GET OUT OF MY EYE SOCKET!" Segador called out, startling the poor bat like golem out of his sleep. He popped out Seg's eye socket then began to flutter in front the two white haired excorcists.

"Wait can Tikal record messages?" Allen asked. Segador nodded. "Okay Tikal record what I say. Kanda. The akuma I was just fighting has evolved into a level 2 and has the power to create mirror images of someoen and make itself look like the image. If you see a mirror image of me, destroy it." Allen said. Tikal did some semblance of a nod before begginging to fly off to find Kanda's golem.

"What happened to Timcampy?" Segador asked Allen.

"I sent him to tail the akuma." Allen replied.

"Now all we need to do is find it." Segador stated, then hunched over in defeat. "Except we're lost dammit!"

Elsewhere, a familiar masked finder was hiding behind a wall analyzing the akuma Allen had been fighting a few minutes ago. The akuma was trying to capture the golden butterfly, as he called Timcampy who was flying for dear life. Toma then pulled out his telephone back pack and began to contact Kanda.

"This Kanda." Kanda said through his golem.

"This Toma."

"What do you have to report?"

"The akuma master Walker and master Socalo had been fighting had just leveled up and is now a level 2. It also seems to have developed a new power."

"I know that. The mummy's golem just gave me a message from moyashi about the akuma's power."

"Mummy? Moyashi?" toma asked perplexed on who these people were.

"The cursed kid. And the one who looks wraps himself up like a mummy." Kanda explained.

"What should I do now master Kanda?" Toma asked his curiosity satisfied.

"Keep watch of the akuma for a while. I'm still guarding the innocence for bit till the mummy and moyashi come back."

"Yes sir." Toma said before hanging up. Then noticed a shadow that was cascading over him. He looked up before uttering a scream of terror.

"Are you sure you know we're going the right way?" Allen asked Segador as he was trying to keep up with him.

"Hopefully I am. The tracking skills Master "taught" me seem to work on people as well as animals." Segador said following the foot prints (he hopes!) are Kanda's

"I don't even think I should pry." Allen said as they were sprinting through curvy streets.

"No it wasn't really that bad. We just spend a lot of time in the wilderness a lot so we ended up having to hunt for our food most of the time." Segador explained then saw a figure holding a sword in a fighting stance and a figure in a tan coat standing right next to him. "Is that them?"

Allen squinted his eyes trying to get a better look and nodded. "That's them." Then saw... himself walking towards Kanda. "The akuma!" He called, but there was something strange about it.

"Master. Kanda." the clone of Allen wheezed out dragging his feet to said swords man. Segador was about to attack him Allen held him back.

"What are you doing?" Segador strained out, thinking his friend had gone off the deep end for holding him back.

"That's not an akuma." Allen grunted holding Segador back with his innocence. " I can't see his soul." Then Allen released Segador. Allen then immediately ran up to the Allen look alike and grabbed him. Coincidentally as he grabbed him the look alike fell over, tearing what looked like skin from the place Allen grabbed him. Segador stopped before the look alike could fall and put a skeletal finger on the face of the look alike. He began to tug on it and it ripped off revealing a very battered Toma.

_Wait if Toma is right here. Then who's. _Allen though before realizing it. "Kanda! Watch out behind you!" Allen yelled at the confused swords man. Who was suckered punch from the skin changing akuma.

"Aw. You ruined my fun." It complained before he began to laugh manically before turning to wounded Kanda trying to get out of a wall. Then with another laugh he had punched Kanda deeper into the wall.

"Kanda!" Allen called before trying to slash the akuma. But the akuma just laughed before dodging the slash and running away. Segador had dragged the injured Toma to the injured Kanda.

"Did you see where the akuma went?" Segador asked. Allen nodded no. "Dammit..." Then Kanda began to stir.

"Where's. The innocence." He said groggily. Allen and Seg looked around trying to find the masked man and the girl but to no avail.

"Uh... We lost them?" Segador said timidly expecting the Japanese man yell or something, but all he got was a tired sigh. He looked and saw Kanda was using his sword to try and stand up.

"Let's go find the-" he started before almost falling from pain. Luckily Allen was able to catch Kanda before he fell.

"You're injured." Allen stated, then slung Kanda's arm over his shoulder.

"What are you doing moyashi?" Kanda said tersely. Allen stiffened for a bit.

"What did you call me?" Allen asked tersely. Kanda seemed to smirk for a bit before replying.

"It means beansprout in Japanese." Kanda said smirking. Allen's body seemed to tense up before he smirked.

"It seems you're so stupid you can't even get a two syllable name BA-Kanda!" Allen said at the now enraged Kanda.

"What did you call me moyashi!" Kanda seethed.

"You know what I said." Allen jibed. Kanda was about to response but they were stopped when a darker aura came from someone next to them. It was Segador and with his bone and tattoed face showing he looked even scarier than with his usual bandages.

"I suggest we find the innocence before I amputate both your lower jaws." Segador threatened the two. The two immediately stopped arguing and Segador grabbed both Kanda and Toma and slung their arms over his shoulders.

"First of all we need to find where they went." Allen said. Segador nodded then took a step, but instead of a dull thud it sounded like a hollow cavern. The sound echoing eerily in the abandoned city.

"You don't think-" Segador started.

"That it could be a-" Allen began.

"Oh for god's sake! They went into the cities sewer system and ran!" An impatient Kanda yelled angrily.

* * *

**And were done with this chapter!**

**Everyone else: *Passed out from too much partying***

**Huh? It seems I'm all alone.**

**Roland: Not quite soldier.**

**Huh? Roland from borderlands?**

**Roland: Yes.**

**Deadpool: Don't forget about me! I know all you people starring at your computer screens know me. **

**Do I even want to know?**

**Roland: You need to finish some of your other fics.**

**Deadpool: Yeah! Or I'll end being stuck with the stick up his ass Diablo. Or is it Segador? Now that I think about it, isn't he still Segador? You should really-**

**Roland: Anyway! Try and finish some of you other fics.**

**I'll try...**

**Roland: Good. Now you can end it now Deadpool.**

**Deadpool: See you all later! **

**Bye!**


	11. The Ghost of Mater and Contest!

**Everyone but me, Allen, and Lenalee: What happened?**

**We had a party. And you all passed out. And I finished the longest chapter to date.**

**Komui: Where's Lenalee?**

**Uh... Sleeping?**

**Kanda: Can you get on with the damn story I have a massive head ache!**

**Socalo: *Just gazes emptily.***

**Cross: That was probably teh worst party I've ever been to. There weren't even any women!**

**Krory: My head.**

**Miranda: I'M SORRY!**

**What are you apologizing for?!**

**Cross: *Shoots Judgement into the air to shut everyone up.***

**Thank you Cross. *Tosses a bottle of red wine to him* Now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Komui: I'll do it! DiosSegador doesn't own -Man or it's assocaited characters, or some of the octopuses that'll try and take my Lenalee! He only owns Segador and Tikal. **

**Uh thanks?**

**Socalo: *Wakes up* Story Now!**

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way Master Socalo?" Toma asked the skeletal exorcist who was looking at the floor of the Mater sewer system.

"Yes I'm sure. They went this way now let's go." Segdor said carrying Kanda. Allen hung back and was carrying Toma. All of them were now in the sewer system after Allen had ripped a hole large enough for them to go in. Currently they have been walking for what seemed like hours, and they still hadn't found the the doll and the girl. That was until they all heard a soft lullaby echoing from a tunnel in front of them.

"Told ya." Segador said smugly. Then he and Allen began to drag their two injured companions toward the origin of the lullaby. They eventually come across where the lullaby was resonating from. A large stone amphitheater of sort. And in the center of the amphitheater was the masked man with the girl holding him while singing. When the group stepped into the moon light the singing instantly stopped and the girl starred at Allen.

"Hello." Allen said hesitantly. "I'm Allen Walker. Who are you?"

"I'm the ghost of Mater." The blonde girl said. Then walked over and lifted a large stone pillar out of the ground.

_What the hell!_ Segador thought seeing the girl grabbing the pillar.

"Now that you know, you must die." The girl declared before swing the pillar towards Allen who luckily jumped out of the way in time. Then she set her sights on Segador and threw the pillar at him. With a grunt of strain, Segador was able to haul himself, Toma, and Kanda out of the way of the giant stone pillar flying toward them. The girl however wasn't deterred then began to grab another stone pillar, but was stopped by Allen.

"Stop." He demanded. Then his face softened. "I'm no use fighting a cute girl like you." His claw hand had grasped the stone pillar before the girl could throw it. She tried to budge it, but couldn't get it out of his grasp. With a defeated sigh, the girl slumped onto her knees in defeat. Then she began to cry.

"Please don't hurt Guzol!" She cried surprising everyone. "Please just wait till he dies, then you, you, you... You can have my heart!"

Allen was taken back for a moment. Segador was thoroughly confused. Kanda was completey out of it (due to blood lost and exhaustion). Toma woke up and seemed to understand what the girl was talking about.

"The person you're with, Guzol, is going to die?" Allen asked hesitantly. She nodded. Allen sighed before sitting down exausted. "Don't worry I won't take you away from your loved ones yet." Allen said, tinges of sadness behind his silver eyes. The girl just gave Allen a tearful eye before Guzol picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"Don't worry Lala it won't be long now." Guzol said gruffly.

"Oh, Guzol." the girl, Lala said placing her knees under her chin. Then turned to the exorcists. "Do you know how the legend of Mater started?" The Lala asked.

Allen shook his head and sat down crossing his leg. Segador and Toma began to lay an injured Kanda onto Segador's exorcists jacket. His sword inches away from his hand.

"Well Mater wasn't always abandoned." Lala started. "Although a long time ago the city was home to many people. However due to the harsh land it was usually called a "Land Forsaken by God"."

"We have heard that much." Segador said listening intently.

"Then you should know that the people tried to escape the harsh weather and blazing sun the citizen of Mater began to dig underground. They kept digging and they built living spaces underground, but they kept digging for years on end. Until finally they found something."

"Innocence." Allen remarked and Lala nodded.

"They were suffering and full of despair. Their city was slowly dieing around them. They created a doll would bring them comfort. That will help them forget their hard times, even if just for a minute. A doll that could sing and dance. Even after the city went to ruin hundreds of years later and there was no left to hear the song. This doll kept on singing alone in the world."

"Alone." Segador muttered to himself his fist clenching behind his back.

"Then one day a child arrived in the now abandoned town. He had no family and had simply wandered around until he discovered Mater." Lala continued. "I found him, thirsty and starving. I asked him if he wanted to hear me sing. It had been 500 years since the city of Mater existed, and it wasn't the first time a human had wandered in. I met 5 other adults over the years before he came, but when I asked each of them if they wanted to hear a song they attacked me. I thought the boy would do the same. I was just going to kill him if he didn't except me as I did to the one's before him. But instead of attacking, the boy asked me to sing to him. He told me he had never had anyone do anything for him."

"That child was me, and I was the one who named her Lala." Guzol said. Lala smiled then continued telling them the story. "Several decades had passed since then and Guzol had stayed with me all this time." However Guzol began to cough roughly.

"Guzol? Are you alright." Lala asked in alarm. Guzol gripped her hand.

"Lala stay by side. Until the end and let me stop you with my own hands, when I die." Guzol said. Lala hugged him.

"Yes Guzol. I belong to you and so does my heart and my fate." Then turned back to the exorcists. "He will soon be unable to move, and I can barely hear his heartbeat as it grown weaker. So please give us a little longer. Le me be here with him until his time comes. During all this time Guzol had been the only one who had excepted me. So please wait and I promise I will gladly hand my heart over to you when he is gone. Please I beg of you."

Allen sighed, but then Kanda got up. "We can't. You're asking us to wait around until the old man dies? We don't' have time for that. We don't know when the akuma will discover us here!"

"Kanda." Allen breathed.

"What did we come here for? Get over there and take that doll's heart moyashi!"

"I can't." Allen said getting up. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to take it." Kanda gave Allen a look of disgust before tossing him the excorcists coat.

"That coat wasn't made to be a damn pillow! That coat was to be worn by an excorcist!" Then Kanda put on his coat and began to walker toward the two, Segador trailed behind him in case he fell. "Sacrifice leads to salvation." He said in Allen's ear. Allen stiffened.

"Please don't take it from me yet." Lala pleaded but was silence by Kanda's sword pointed at her.

"Please not just yet." Guzol said.

"Stop let me be the one." Allen commaned. "Let me be the sacrifice. All they want is die with what they think is right. If I destroy the akuma there will be now problem. How can you be so cold blooded towards these people. This is really-" Allen stated but was punched in the face by Kanda.

"Allen!" Segador yelled crouching near him.

"Please this won't solve anything." Toma interjected.

"You're naive out look is ridiculous!" Kanda spat at Allen. "You comprimise yourself for others just because you feel sorry for them! Where is your pride! Don't you charish anything!"

"That's enough." Segador seethed menacingly.

"Kanda you're wrong. I don't feel sorry for them, it's my pride that helps me stay up against your anger right now." Allen said being helped up by Segador. "I feel sorrow because soon they will separate. Doesn't that mean anything to you? We still get the innocence, all they need is time. I'll gladly place myself in front of them if it'll help them achieve that goal." Everyone was dumbstruck by Allen's words. Even Kanda. However something seemed to have a different idea. Before anyone knew it, a hook had taken both Lala and Guzol underneath the sands. While another had knocked Segador into the nearest wall.

"Master Socalo!" Toma called.

"I'm alright!" Segador called etracting himself from the collapsed wall.

"It's him." Kanda said. Then akuma rose out of the sand, innocence in his hand.

"I got the innocence! It's mine!" He laughed. Then two bodies dropped. Lala and Guzol. However Guzol was alive and was trying to reach Lala's hand. Then something seemed to snap in Allen's head. He walked slowly to the innocence, a dark aura surrounding his entire body.

"Give it back. Give the innocence back. GIVE IT BACK!" Allen yelled his left eye flaring and his arm seeming to morph and change.

"His anti-akuma weapon. It's rebuilding itself." Toma said astonished. Kanda was also flabbergasted as well.

"He's a parasite type. They're anti-akuma weapons have the power to match their shape with their emotions. And right now his emotions are very powerful and is directed by his hatred toward the akuma." Kanda commented. Then Allen jumped toward the akuma. "Idiot! The weapon hadn't completed it's transformation yet!"

However just as the akuma was about to swat Allen out of the air, Allen's anti-akuma weapon had finally stopped changing and now resembled a giant cannon. Then Allen fired. A multitude of small pillars of light towards the akuma. The akuma began to wail in pain at the vast onslaught of pillars. Then Allen stopped firing and landed atop the collected pillars of light.

"Haha!" A voice laughed. "You can't hit me with that thing if I'm sand!" Then a giant version of Allen's claw rose up and tried to swipe at him. Allen was able to avoid it, but was swallowed up from the sand the akuma controlled.

"Comfy isn't it. You die and I keep the innocence." Then akuma began to stab itself multiple times with the claw look alike, all the while laughing like a mad man.

"Master Walker!" Toma called.

"He's fine Toma. I can still sense the kid's hatred within the akuma." Kanda said.

Soon the akuma's stomach began to bubble. He stopped and tried to see what was going on. Then Allen popped out.

"He started shooting form the inside." Kanda remarked. Then Allen began to shoot the akuma again, but the akuma blocked all the shots. However Allen was undeterred and soon his innocence changed from gun mode to beam mode. In an instant Allen cut the akuma straight in half. The akuma beneath was uncovered.

"My skin! The sand!" The akuma cried. Then began to run.

"I'm not letting you run away!" Allen yelled and began to charge up his gun. The akuma tried to attack him with his claw look alike arm, but the pillars of light went right through it and launched the akuma into a wall. Allen began to repeatedly fire at the akuma with little to no remorse what so ever. In his mind where the last words Guzol said to Lala. The memory fueling his hatred even more.

_The kid has a limit. _Kanda thought._ His anti-akuma weapon only has so much energy. Only exorcists that have a synchro rate of a hundred or more can use their weapon's power to their full potential. And he isn't there yet. _

Just as Kanda thought that, Allen stiffened and coughed up blood. His gun changed back into his normal arm and he was clutching it. "Damn. A rebound." He said in pain. "Why isn't my body able to handle this new weapon."

The akuma seeing Allen in pain began to laugh, before leaping toward him to finish him off. But was intercepted by Kanda blocking him with his sword.

"You're alive?" The akuma exclaimed. The wound on Kanda reopened and began to bleed again. "Ah but you're injured. I'll just- Ah!" The akuma started but was thrown aside from Segador's bone whip. "Don't forget about me carbon." Segador saluted before his arm turned back into a claw.

"Kanda." Allen said then turend. "Segador."

"God damn it! Are you just going to quite because you're a little tired! It thought you wanted to protect them! But all I see you doing is giving up! If you're just going to quite you should just give up and die now!" Kanda yelled. Segador just shook his head chuckling at Kanda's words.

"Muy bueno Nenaza {1}." Segador said in Spanish.

Allen laughed a bit before getting up. "You know I never said I was going to give up. I just needed to catch my breath.

Kanda just scowled. "That's my problem with you moyashi, you're just so damn lazy." Then he turned to Segador. "And you better tell what the hell you called me."

"I'll tell you later. But first let's send this soul off, I want to try out something." Segador said. Allen nodded then his arm turned back into a gun. Then the three exorcists all faced the akuma.

"Innocence activate!" Allen yelled aiming his gun at the akuma and firing.

"Underworld creatures: First Illusion!" Kanda yelled swinging his sword and creating the insects.

"Bone yard!" Segador yelled slamming his right hand through the sand and making bone spikes grow and speed towards the akuma.

"BE VANQUISHED!" All three of them yelled at the (poor) akuma. Spikes, pillars, and floating demonic insects all began to rush toward the akuma.

"IMPOSSIBLE! DAMMIT!" the akuma yelled while being shot, eaten, and impaled by their combined attacks.

**3 days later...**

Allen is sitting on the stone steps of in front of the building they fought the akuma in, next to him is Segador asleep from the lullaby he is hearing. Lala's lullaby.

"You know if it's too much you can just end it. It's not even Lala who's singing" Kanda said appearing. Then glared at the sleeping form of Segador and shot him a glare. Allen looked up and just gave Kanda a sort of sad smile.

"I know, but I'll Guzol keep his promise." Allen said. Then Lala's stopped singing and Segador woke up.

"She stopped." Then all three of them entered the room. There was Lala, and in her lap was the deformed face of Guzol. Then her head turned to the three, her eyes blank white.

"Thank you for letting me keep my promise. Thank you..." She trialed off before falling apart and collapsing. Allen cried and retrieved the innocence.

"I told you, exorcists are destroyers." Kanda said face stoic as usual.

"I know that Kanda. But I want to be the destroyer who can save people as well."

* * *

**{1} = Muy bueno Nenaza = Very good girlman.**

**Link To Lala's lullaby: www. youtube watch? v= sZ50D8khWb4 Just take out the spaces.**

**That's all for the chapter people.**

**Segador: Also I would like to add there will be contest for a original character.**

**That's right. Due to my inept sense of imagination I have decided to host a contest for whoever can create the best character that can go with the story. You can have to send them by the PM messaging system.**

**Segador: The criterion for the characters must be female. Age between 14 - 16. She can have whatever innocence type, hair color, race, or personality. Here's the character sheet.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Appearance (Uniform):**

**Appearance (Causal):**

**Personality:**

**Innocence Type:**

**Birthday:**

**Favorite food:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Other:**

**Please send them before the next chapter will be posted.**

**Segador: Which can be anytime.**

**So send them soon.**

**Segador: With love**

**Segador, Dios, and the entire D-Gray Man crew.**


	12. Contest Over and Komurin!

**So here's chapter 12. And humor!**

**Segador: God knows we could use more of that...**

**Socalo: Wrong masked idiot. We need more action!**

**Cross: You are both ugly idiots. We need more women! And wine!**

**Tiedoll: How about a beautiful scenery.**

**Klaud: I say we should get a big top tent.**

**Bookman: No, we need more information.**

**Komui: Komurins!**

**Reever: *Shoots Komui with a tazer* How about a break?**

**Enoch: Why are we here?**

**Neah: *Shrugs* Dunno. Wait who are you?**

**Enoch: An in development character.**

**Neah: Oh, well then welcome.**

**Enoch: Thank you.**

**Uh, guys?**

**Allen: Master put away those magazines!**

**Segador: Master put away that chainsaw!**

**Finders: *Sweat drop* And these are the excorcists?**

**Kanda: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SO DIOS CAN GET ON WITH THIS DAMN STORY ALREADY!**

**Everyone else: ...**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Thank you Kanda. So I guess I'll do my own disclaimer. I, DiosSegador, doesn't own -Man or it's assocaitive characters. I only own Segador, Tikal, and Enoch.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone one of you guys becuase we've reached over 1000 viewers!**

* * *

Segador woke up with a grunt and a stiffness in his back. It had been two days since he, Allen, and Kanda had went to Mater and retrieve the innocence. When he and Allen came back the two had to endure another round of Komui fixing their innocence.

Absentmindedly Segador began to hum Lala's lullaby melody to himself. He couldn't help himself. After listening to it three days straight, he had memorized the melody. "Lacrimosa dies illa. Qua resurgent ex favilla. Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Dues: Pie Jesu domine." Segador sang softly as he was doing pull ups on a metal bar Komui placed in his room.

After doing 400 hundred or so he changed out of his pajamas (just his pants from last night) and put on some fresh cloths. After tightening the bandages that would cover his skeletal hands he felt the entire Order begin to shake.

_What the heck is going on?_ Segador thought walking out of his room and was met with a running Allen.

"SEGADOR! HELP ME!" Allen cried running. Segador turned his head and was shocked to find a giant four legged beret wearing robot chasing Allen. The robot stopped in front of the bandaged form of Segador, it's head cocked slightly to the left. Allen was cowering behind a wall looking at the robot and wondering what it might do. Then a blue light began came out of the robot's mouth and began to scan Segador from top to bottom. When it was done the light receded and Segador was curios on what the robot would do.

"Exorcist injured!" The robots exclaimed suddenly, making Segador jump back in apprehension. "Wounded Exorcist! Komurin II must heal!" the robots said begging to walk toward Segador. Segador began to take steps back. The robot, Komurin II began to slowly inch towards Segador.

"Seg! Run!" Allen called before he to began to run away from the machine. Segador also followed suit. And soon Komurin II began to chase the two white haired exorcists around the entire Order.

"Hey you two!" A voice called. They turned and saw a miniature version of the giant Komurin that was following them. Except it had arms that held a vacuum, a broom, and a dust pan.

"Oh god! Not another one!" Segador cried.

"Wait is that Segador?!" The robot asked alarmed in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Reever's.

"Yes!"

"The robot probally is chasing you because of your bandages. You'll have to tell why your wearing those eventually."

"Get us out of this and I'll tell you everything." Segador replied.

"Reever help now!" Allen exclaimed.

"Okay just follow the robot Johnny built." Reever said as the robot began to clunky lead them down a hallway.

"Where did this giant robot come from?!" Segador asked Allen while they were running.

"Komui." Allen answered.

"... I really hate him right now." Segador muttered."Did the robot hurt anyone?"

"It knocked out Lenalee after Komui tried to stop it from turning her more manly!" Allen said with a shudder.

"Manly!" Segador thought with alarm before the robot opened a door and let them into a giant room.

"Are we in the Order's ware house?" Allen asked. Segador shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Okay Reever we're hear now what!" Segador told the robot.

"Oh right. Now we wait before we can begin the magic!" The robot exclaimed in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Johnny. But instead of doing the "magic" as Johnny claimed it would do, instead it brought out the dust pan and broom and began to clean the floor.

"Johnny! You're robot's cleaning the floor!" Allen exclaimed worried.

"Oh no! It's programming must be so specific that it can't ignore even the smallest amount of dust or grime!" Johnny said with dismay.

"Allen! Seg! Just get out of there and follow number 65 we have a plan!" Reever said.

"Yoohoo! Over here you guys!" Number 65 called from a trap door. "Go here." The two exorcist followed without hesitation.

"Thanks Number 65." They thanked before number 65 hid underneath the trap door just before Komurin squished him. The two began running again this time they ended up in teh middle of the Order. Where all the rooms were located.

"Hey guys we're here!" Segador called out. Then the floating pyramid elevator that he and Allen took to Hevlaska appeared in front of them.

"Allen! Seg! Glad you could make it!" Reever called from the elevator. "Are you ready?" He called to the science team behind him.

"Ready!" They all called at once. Then a gaint cannon extended from the base of the floating elevator.

"Fusion engaged!" A scientist called out. Energy began to collect outside of the cannon's mouth.

"Power is warming up!"

"Target is closing in at 20 feet, 18 feet, 16 feet!"

"This is why you shouldn't mess with a nerd!" Johnny exclaimed holding the controls.. "Because we know how to bring the hurt!"

"Allen! Seg! Get out of the way!" Reever called. Segador and Allen both scrambled to get behind to pillars off the side of the hallway they were in.

"Firing in 3... 2... 1-" Johnny began but was stopped from a flying Komui Lee.

"No! Don't kill my Komurin!" He cried before latching onto the back of Johnny covering his eyes and making him panic!

"Eh!" Everyone yelled and sweat dropped at the surprise of the flying Branch Head. Then Johnny's hand grabbed a lever that controlled the aim of the giant cannon. The cannon then promptly decided to spin out of control and shoot widely. All of the shot's missing the giant robot and instead decided to destroy the order.

The scientists tried to pull Komui off Johnny so they could turn off the machine. Allen and Segador hid behind the pillar hopefully out of Komurin II's sight.

"What are you two baka's doing?" Kanda asked walking to his room that was coincidentally right there.

"Ah, Kanda thank god." Segador breathed.

"You can help us destory the robot!" Allen said. Kanda looked at the two, then at the robot, then back at the two.

"Che, I had the pleasure of destroying one once. The nuissance messed with my soba." Kanda remarked.

"Then you can help us destroy it!" Segador said estatic. Kanda looked at them for a moment before responding.

"Hit it in the scruff." Kanda stated with a smirk.

"Hit. It. In. The. Scruff." Allen wrote down. Then realized something. "Wait where is that!"

"Well I guess it's your destiny to die here." Kanda smirked before opening his door.

"No!" Allen called out.

"Help us Nenaza!" Segador called out but Kanda already closed the door. Suddenly two large hands had grabbed Segador and Allen's legs. Dragging them to Komurin. It's chest opened up to reveal a bunch of Komui like robots inside holding large scalpels, scissors, and suturing string.

"Cutting, sewing, all for fun. You'll feel good. Once we're done" The robots sang.

"I have enough scars!" Segador yelped.

_Well I guess there is no choice._ Allen thought. _Innocence acti-_. But was interrupted when darts hit both his and Segador's neck.

"Tran...quil... lizer?" Segador asked feeling numb.

"Feeling. Sleepy. Can't. Move." Allen said his eyes slowly closing. The sleeping form of Lenalee woke up just as she saw the two exorcists began to be pulled into the robot's chest. As she woke up her innocence activated. She began to fly gracefully toward the robots before dropping down and kicking it hard in the head. The force of the kick made it stumble, but soon it was kicked again launching it up.

Lenalee continued to kick Komurin II to the point where all that was left was a pile of scrap metal. The scientist gave Lenalee cheers, and boo's to Komurin.

"Woohoo! Go Lenalee!"

"Yeah! Take this you robot!"

However Reever, Johnny, and Tapp began to sift through the rubble to find the two exorcist that were taken inside the machine.

"Allen! Segador! You still alive?" Reever called out. He was answered with the sound of ripping bandages and a large mass of bone coming from behind a large of piece of metal.

The scientist walked over and saw Segador shirtless and ripped bandages handing off his body. The bone's originating from his spine to his shoulder blades and on his back, and impaled on the bones where the little Komui bots that held the over sized medical instruments. But what really caught the scientist's was the fact that Segador's normally bandages face was exposed. The skull and tattoo's shown to the world.

"Here's Allen." Segador said holding up a completely mummified Allen.

"Jeez Seg. Is that your innocence!" Johnny exclaimed seeing as the bones were starting to slowly retract within his body.

Segador nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't know I could do this." By now the bones had been fully retracted and left tattoo's like the one's on his face along his entire back.

"And your face." Reever gasped.

"Been like this ever since I could remember." Segador said bitterly. Everyone who heard Segador began to give him eyes of sadness and understanding.

"Don't worry I'm used to it." Segador said trying to lighten up the mood. But then was hit by a dart.

"KOMUI!" Everyone yelled at the Branch Head.

"He was tainting my precious Lenalee's eye's with his shirtlessness!" Komui cried.

"Nii-san." Lenalee said sternly.

"Yes my precious baby sister?" Komui asked.

"Go to your room and think about what you've done!" She yelled before kicking Komui and scrap Komurin down the middle of Order building.

"Ah!" Komui's voice echoed the entire way down.

"Haha." Segador laughed out before passing out from the dart.

**Within the recesses of Segador's subconscious...**

_He saw a kid. He had solid black hair and a pale undamaged face. He looked around 3 and was very skinny. However what stood out to him most was the man holding his the child's hand. The man looked normal enough. Black hair, fair skin, but above average body height. He was so tall in fact that the child couldn't see his face, and strangely, neither did Segador._

_"Let's go!" the child said to the unknown man trying to pull him along. He couldn't see it, but Segador could tell there was a smile on his face._

_"All right. Give me a few minutes." The man said pretending to bend over in exhaustion._

_"You're not tired come on!"the child complained and pouted. Segador chuckled at the scene. He couldn't help it, his the kid looked that cute pouting. However soon the atmosphere shifted from cute and friendly, to dark and foreboding._

_"Oh Enoch-kun~!" a voice sang out. The unknown man, presumably Enoch {1}, stiffened and looked at the child's eyes. Segador gasped at what he saw the child's eye's looked like. The right eye was normal colored brown, but the left eye was completely black with a glowing green cross similar to Allen's._

_"Get behind me." Enoch encouraged pulling the scared child behind him._

_"My eye itches. And who is that man?" the child asked scratching his left eye in irritation. What the hell is going on! Segador thought in surprise before seeing the child being pulled away from the man and waspulled into another man's arms._

_"Aw, isn't that cute. The little boy has innocence in him." Another voice chimed in. "I wonder what happens if I were to do this." Then their was a purple butterfly flying over the child's left eye._

_"JOIDO NO!"_

_"AH!"_

**In the real world...**

"Ah!" Segador screamed waking up and startling Allen (who was on another hospital bed), Lenalee, Komui, Tikal (who was resting on Seg's head.), Timcampy (who was resting on Allen's head), and a few nurses. He looked around and saw he was awake (and wearing a shirt).

"Segador you're awake!" Allen exclaimed.

"Thank goodness." Lenalee breathed. Then turned her gaze to a guilty looking Komui. "Apologize Nii-san!"

"But Lenalee~" Komui pleaded.

"No it's fine. Really." Segador said, his mind still on the lost memory from before. Lenalee gave Segador a quizzed look.

"Are you sure Seg? Nii-san said he would apologize to you and Allen for what Komurin did to you two." Lenalee said.

"And I said it was fine." Allen told her smiling. "No hard feelings."

"You see Lenalee. They don't need an apology." Komui reassured.

"They might not want an apology, but you should give it to them anyway." Lenalee said stiffly. Komui was about to argue but a cold stare from Lenalee caused him to swallow his pride and walked over to the two white haired exorcist and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." Komui said.

"It's alright?" Allen said uncertainly. Segador patted his back awkwardly.

"We forgive you?" Segador said.

"Okay Nii-san that's enough." Lenalee sighed, and before anyone knew it Komui had sprinted down the hallway and into the mess hall. Both thinking of the mess hall however had caused them to remember that they didn't have breakfast yet, and both their stomach's began to growl uncontrollably.

"Hehe." Allen blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, did you two go into the mess hall yet?" Lenalee asked. They shook their head no, and she smiled sweetly at them. "Then follow me, you both have a surprise." She said before running off to the mess hall leaving two confused exorcists fallowing her fast foot steps.

The two then found themselves in front of a huge door that usually opened to the mess hall. They both opened the door and were met with everyone sitting on the tables, eating, drinking, and having a good time. On a giant banner in the center of the room the words "Welcome Home!" were displayed.

"All for us?" Segador said amazed. Soon the two were surrounded by the many staff members of the Black Order. All of the staff were congratulating them both and welcoming them in. Then Lenalee showed up holding two coffee cups. One had written on it Segador, and the other had Allen on it.

"Here you two go. Black Order official coffee mugs." Lenalee said.

"You're part of the family now." Reever said putting both his hands on each of the exorcist's shoulders. "Welcome home."

_Home. _They both repeated in their minds. Allen remembering an old memory of him and Mana, and Segador with a masked man.

* * *

**Whew! Finally done.**

**Segador: That chapter went longer than expected.**

**Enoch: I agree.**

**Enoch! When did you get here?!**

**Enoch: You put me in remember. **

**Oh yeah... Oh, now I remember what the point of this author note was.**

**Segador: And the winner of the Oc contest is-**

**Enoch: *Puts hand over Segador's mouth.* Nope we aren't telling. You are just going to have to see on the next chapter.**

**Everyone: See you real soon!**

**And remember to review!**


	13. Meet a new OC and Tikal is a drunk

**Well congratulations to 's! She has won my first of many character creations contests!**

**Everyone: Woohoo!**

**Also a big thank you for everyone who did enter, but there can only be one.**

**Segador: Dios had a hard time trying to choose between all the Oc's and it eventually came down to a coin flip. And Haku became the winner!**

**Haku: H-hello eveyone.**

**Kanda: Che!**

**Haku: Hey Yuu!**

**Lavi: Why can she call you Yuu, but I can't?!**

**Kanda: *Point Mugen at Lavi* Becuase she isn't as annoying as certain red headed baka usagi's and white haired baka moyahsi's.**

**Allen: Shut it BaKanda!**

**Lenalee: Everyone stop fighting!**

**Komui: Don't make me break out Komurin!**

**Everyone: *Turns and all attack Komui.* No!**

**Cross: *Pours himself a glass of wine for himself and Klaud.* I really don't care.**

**Klaud: Shut it you useless drunk and hand me a glass.**

**Socalo: *Drinking bottle's of whiskey.***

**Tiedolli: *Starts to sketch the destruction of Komui.***

**Enoch: Did I arrive too late? *See's everyone.* I guess not. Ahem, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. DiosSegador doesn't own -Man or it's characters. He only owns Segador, Tikal, and myself. owns Haku though.**

**Tikal and Timcampy: *Both create a co-op message.* Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Five days later...**

Ever since the resurfacing of the memory prior to the welcoming party Segador had holed himself in his room trying to find who this Enoch person is. He spend hours on end trying to find a way to remember his 6 years of memory lost. He would only come out for either food, training, sparring with his fellow exorcists (most of the time only Lenalee, Allen, and sometimes Kanda), or tutoring from Komui (yes...tutoring... from Komui) for his lack of a proper education.

The staff of the Black Order were worried about him. Although while they are fond of the skeletal exorcist his appearance and strange demeanor kinda scared them. But Segador was used to people being scared of him, so he shrugged if off like he usually does. Allen and Lenalee would often come by his room to check on him everyday, but he reassured him he was fine.

"I'm just trying to remember some lost memories." He would say to them. They would them give him knowing faces, and would tell him good luck. Even though they didn't show it openly, he knew they have the same problem.

However a day after Allen and Lenalee left on a mission to go to a mission in Germany, he himself got a mission. It was one of the rare times Segador had gotten out of his room to stretch a bit and work out when a finder approached him.

"Mister Segador!" The finder called out to Segador who was lifting ridiculously heavy looking weights

with one arm. Segador turned and dropped the weights and looked at the finer. He looked new, maybe 18 or 19, but was shaking as he approached the skeletal exorcist.

"Relax, I don't bite." Segador said smiling underneath his bandages. "Or impale." He added as an after thought due to his innocence being know to sprout large spikes out of his body. And right now since he was working out, his shirt was off and the lines from the bone spikes made where showing.

"Y-y-yes sir." The finder said studdering and saluting.

_Definitely knew..._ Segador sighed. "Just spit it out will you." He added softly.

The finder took a deep breath before responding. "MisterKomuihasamissionforyou doI-" the finder continued at rapid speed until Segador quieted him down with an uncovered skeletal hand on the older teen's shoulder. The teen seemed to shake with even more fear at the touch of bone.

"Slow down man." Segador said. With another breath the finder repeated what he said. Albeit a bit slower though.

"Mister Komui has a mission for you and so he sent me to get you." The finder said before running off screaming something about "bones" and "cold". With a sigh Segador walked to the locker rooms built next to the training, took a cold shower, and wore his usual out fit and his exorcist coat over it. When he came to Komui's office, he wasn't surprised to see Reever there trying to wake him up from another nap.

Soon Reever had enough and leaned close to Komui's ear before whispering "Hey chief I just heard, Lenalee's getting married."

One second...

Two seconds...

Thre-

"I'll kill you dirty Allen Walker!" Komui announced. Both Segador and Reever were both confused and sweat dropped at Komui's accuzation.

_Why did he blame Allen?_ They both thought before holding back Komui for pressing a rather large red button of his desk.

"Chief!" Reever said holding back the struggling branch head. "Lenalee isn't getting married! I just needed to wake you up so you can do your work!"

"And apparently you have a mission for me!" Segador holding both of Komui's arms behind his back. After several long minutes of struggling, arguing, and sulking, the two were able to get Komui to focus.

"So I hear i have a mission." Segador ventured sitting on the couch in front of Komui's desk. Komui nodded going into business mode as he was signing papers with his left hand as Reever was handing them to him.

"Your mission is in Paris France." Komui said pulling down his map. "We have reason to believe that their is a shard of innocence there. Reasons being that people have noticed many of their paintings have gone missing of the days, most of them created by a currently unknown artist."

"Couldn't it just be that a bunch of them have been stolen?" Segador interrupted.

"Well they could've all been stolen, or they could be flying around the skies and leaping off the canvases." Komui said handing Segador a few pictures. Seg's jaw dropped. Painted 2-dimensional people where walking around. Painted angels were literally flying in the air.

"You think that a bunch of paintings all contain innocence!" Segador said incredulously.

"No, merely controlled by it." Reever continued, and seeing Segador confused eye decided to explain. "Notice how each painting is different from the other. Unless their is innocence embedded within each painting, we believe that they are all being controlled by a very powerful shard of innocence."

"And you want me to retrieve where the innocence is located." Segador said.

"Precisely!" Komui cheered. "But seeing how many gargoyle's there are we are also sending you a partner. Oh Haku~!" Komui sang and a silver haired Japanese looking girl in an exorcist uniform and sunglasses came walking in... through a wall.

_What the hell!_ Segador thought with alarm. "Did she just-"

"Segador this is Haku. Haku, Segador." Komui said putting a hand on the girl, Haku's, shoulder and turning her so she faced Seg.

"H-h-hello." the girl said shyly, her eyes still covered by her sunglasses.

"Hello?" Segador said extending a skeletal hand in greeting. The girl didn't take it and just stared at him with covered eyes.

"Uh, Haku, Segador is extending his hand for a hand shake." Komui said to Haku moving her arm to shake it. Haku grasped Segador's skeletal hand, and began to shake it. She flinched slightly when she felt his skeletal hand.

"Uh, is something wrong with her?" Segador asked perplexed on why the girl needed help to shake his hand.

Komui let out a deep sigh before giving Segador a pained gaze. "Haku is blind." He said taking off her sunglasses and revealing her pure white eyes.

"What! How is she able to be an exorcist!" Segador yelled.

"P-please I can still fight." Haku said and just to prove her point she let go of Segador's hand and stepped back. Around her wrists where bracelets that began to glow and change into a black scythe she clutched in her hands. "I've been on mission before."

Segador eye quirked at her choice of weapon but left it alone. "Are you sure you can fight?" She nodded her head.

"She may not look it, but Haku is very tough fighter." Reever said. Komui gave him ridiculously looking puppy eyes.

"Don't make me break out Komurin." He said in a child like voice, making all three them pale.

"Alright, alright." Segador sighed. "Do you need help to get to the underground river?" She nodded her head no, before phasing through the walls and to the underground canal. With a sigh, Segador began to follower her (except going through the door.)

"Oh and Segador." Komui called. Segador turned around and saw a dark aura surrounding Komui and a very large drill in his hand. (And where was Reever you ask, he was wondering how the hell Komui fit the drill in his coat!) "Lenalee treats Haku like a sister, so if I here, see, or smell you defiling her purity I will make sure to repair your hands extra well." Komui said threateningly. Segador sweat dropped.

"G-got it." He said.

Then Komui switched to child like mode. "Kay then, and good luck!" He said waving. Segador sweat dropped at Komui's mood change before closing the door and walking toward the stair case that lead to underground canal.

"Where could that girl be?" Segador asked himself as he was walking down the stairs.

"You mean me?" an unknown voice asked making Segador jump and trip down all the stairs.

"Dammit." He said rubbing his head. _At least it wasn't as bad as the time I was thrown off a mountain._ Segador sighed in his mind, but the voice answered with a giggle. "You know that could've given me a concussion." The giggling just continued but Haku's head popped out from a wall and her body soon followed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Haku said. "I would say I like seeing the expression on people's faces when I scare them, but I can't."

"Well good thing I don't even have a face to begin with." Segador said. Haku's jaw dropped at Segador's statement.

"Y-you don't have a face?" She stammered incredulously. "C-can I touch?"

Segador sighed before taking the bandages off his face. Then he carefully guided her hands to the skeletal left side of his face. Her smooths hands began to glide across the stark white bone of his face, making him feel a weird tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. The process continued like that for a few moments before Segador cleared his throat to try and clear out his stomach of whatever this strange "feeling" was. Immediately Haku's hand jumped back to her side and she flushed red.

"S-s-sorry." She apologized.

"S'alrigh. But we do need to get to the mission though." Segador said still feeling the "feeling". And the two of them walked over to the barge with the waiting finder.

"Hello exorcists." A large black haired fair skinned middle aged man said. "My name is Arthur, I'll be your finder for this mission." Then he extended his hand.

"Hello I'm Segador." he said shaking.

"Hello again Arthur." She said after Segador helped her find Arthur's hand.

"Hello Miss Haku." Arthur beamed. "And you must be the skeletal exorcist." Arthur said happily to Segador. " I'm a friend of Toma and he speaks highly of you."

"That's... nice." Segador said before helping Haku into the boat. Arthur soon entered the boat, but before they could set off Reever came running down the stair and threw something black with a red skull at them. It was a drunk unconscious Tikal.

"Hey where have you been?" Segador asked amazed.

"We found him in one of the Order's whiskey tankard drinking!" Reever said incredulously. "He drank half the tankard!"

"Yeah, he's got a drinking problem." Segador sighed putting Tikal in his pocket. Then Arthur pushed off on the little boat and they began to descend down the river.

**An hour or two later...**

Segador and Haku were sitting in their cabin car, while Arthur was getting information from the other passengers. This time the three of them didn't need to hop onto the train to baord it. They simply waited at the train station situated a mile or two from the base of the Black Order. However, the atmosphere around the two exorcists was kinda strange. A mixture of awkwardness and unease filled the room. Someone eventually had to break the silence, and that someone was Segador.

"So." Segador drawled out. Haku closed the brail book she was reading (touching?) and gave Segador an empty stare. "How long have you been at the Order?"

Haku began to think for a moment before answering. "My whole life." She answered. "Or at least that's all I can remember." She added softly.

"What do you mean remember?" Segador ventured.

"Well, as far as I can remember I've always lived at the Black Order. They found me, with my innocence, in front of the Gate Keeper when I was a new born on February 19th. The thing was that I was blind even then. I also had no memory of how I got there or where I came from. All I remembered was that my name was Haku." She said sadly. " At first the order scared me. I couldn't see, and the scientists there experimented on me."

"Wait the scientists experimented on you!" Segador yelled incredulously and getting up. He couldn't imagine Reever, Tapp, or Johnny experimenting on anyone. (Although he could see Komui test his Komurins on people though.)

"No, no. This was before Komui became Branch head." Haku explained and Segador sat back down. " You see before Komui became branch head, the one before him wasn't all that nice. He had the scientists experiment on me and any other accomodators of innocence. As far as I know, me and Lenalee where the only one's who are still here after that."

_How screwed can this story get._ Segador thought grimly. _Lenalee and Haku going through experiments mierda._

"I was so scared back then because I didn't know what was going on. All I remember was that the experiments hurt a lot. After Lenalee tried to escape she had a mental breakdown and had to be restrained at nights." Haku said. "But then after enduring it for 10 years Komui finally became the branch head and me Lenalee were released. At first I was scared of everything at the Order. But then Komui kinda adopted me and treats me and Lenalee the same. Although his over protection kinda of scares me."

"I would imagine." Segador chuckled and Haku smiled.

"Soon all the old scientist's from before were fired and Komui got people the other scientist's to come here. Soon the Order began to feel like a real home. Especially with Yu." Haku said with a slight blush.

"Me?" Segador asked.

"No Yu." Haku clarified but Segador got even more confused. "You know, Kanda. His first name is Yu."

"Oh." Segador said. But felt another feeling in his stomach, but instead of the tingling one he felt one that closely resembled a bitter feeling. "That's nice to know." He said before the train screeched to a stop.

"Exorcists the train has stopped at Paris!" Arthur called from outside and opening the door. Segador got up, but looked and saw Haku was still sitting.

"Are you coming?" Segador asked. Haku turned to him and her face was a little red.

"I've never been to Paris so I don't..." She trailed off hoping Segador got the message. Luckily he did, and he grabbed her hand.

"Then just hold on." He said and Haku gripped his hand as he pulled her out of the train. The two eventually caught up to Arthur, who was speaking in French to a man.

"Good news everyone." Arthur stated enthusiastically. "There is a hotel that is close by to area where most of the art work seems to be centered around." Then he began to lead the two to it. As they were walking however many people began to gave them strange glances and whispered to each other. Most of said gazes and whispering were directed to the two exorcists.

_What are they speaking about?_ Segador thought and began to feel self-conscious and threw up his hood to cover his hair.

"Here we." Arthur said proudly after they arrived at a rather large lavish white building. The three entered and Arthur began to speak to the inn keeper.

"There is only room avaible, but that one room has two beds." Arthur said.

"Where will you sleep?" Haku asked.

"I'll be going through the local taverns and gathering information. You two should rest up." Arthur said.

"But-" Segador started.

"No buts. Besides it's a finder's duty to gather information." Arthur said. Segador was about to say something, but decided to stow it. He nodded before helping Haku up the stairs and into the room.

"We're in the room." Segador said to Haku who began to shed her coat and find her way to a bed. Segador then took off his exorcists coat, but put on a black simple coat on.

"Where are you going?" Haky asked blindly looking around for Segador. She was only clothed in a white colored blouse and a black skirt.

"Don't worry I'm just going out." Segador answered.

"Why?"

Segador's face turned into an excited smile. "Exploring." He said before opening a window and leaping out and beginning to fall 3 stories.

* * *

**And that's all everyone. ****I hope you like Haku because you'll be seeing her a lot along with Segador. And don't worry she'll be essential to the plot, and Segador.**

**Segador: Why am I not going to like this plan.**

**Haku: *Phases through a wall.* Neither do I.**

**Segador and Myself: Holy crap! *Falls down the stairs.***

**Haku: What happened? Never mind, but I hope you all like this installment of Counterpart. Till next time.**

**Everyone: HAVE A WONDERFUL VALENTINES DAY! **


	14. Segador's Definition of Exploring

**And here's Chapter 14 everyone. Basically this is showing some of Segador's *ahem* darker half.**

**Segador: I'm completely innocence.**

**Socalo: Ha! No one can survive training with someone like me without losing thier innocence!**

**Segador:... Screw you master.**

**Anyway for all of you thinking Segador didn't get corrupted by his master, well YOU'RE Wrong! Haku the disclaimer.**

**Haku: DiosSegador doesn't own D Gray Man. He only women's Segador, Tikal, and Enoch. Desirae. Iceton technically owns me.**

**NOW!**

**Socalo: STORY TIME!**

* * *

Segador landed with a thud on the dark alley. His leg bones absorbing the shock and distributing it throughout his body, making little to no sound. His dark form immediately blending in with the dark Paris night. His white hair the only thing seen, but only if the moon hits it right.

"As much as I trust Arthur to gather information, I really only trust only what I can hear." Segador said to himself before pulling the hood over his head covering his white hair. He then walked out of the alley and began to blend in with the night crowd of Parisians.

His hearing, having been trained when he and Socalo would hunt in the jungle for food, were able to pick out the instinctive chatter of citizens. Most of the talk was garbage and useless, but a few snippets of information were able to catch his interests.

He learned that all the paintings that would come to life weren't from an actual painter, but rather from a street artist who would paint pictures of angels and demons on the walls of Paris. The artist's pictures would then glow green and come to life. However Segador could've heard more, but his suddenly someone bumped into him.

"Hey watch where you're going." A six year old kid said hurrying away. Segador was about to respond, until he felt a lack of weight in his left pocket. Where his money was located. Cursing in Spanish he dashed after the thief, determined to get his money back.

When he got within a few feet of the thief, he (the thief) must've noticed someone following him because soon he broke into a run. The thief began to push and shove away people who got in his way, while Segador just effortlessly avoided them all.

So soon the two found themselves in one of the more isolated and dirtier regions of Paris. Then the thief made a mistake and ran into a closed off alley way.

"There's no where else to go." Segador heaved. "Just give me my wallet and we'll go our separate ways." However instead of handing him Segador's wallet, the thief's eyes widened. Segador turned around and soon found 12 men behind him.

"Watcha got here boys. A child got on the wrong side of the city." The man, presumably the leader, laughed and the others laughed with him.

"Eh, no. I'm just here to get my wallet. So if you will..." Segador said gesturing the to kid. But he just shook his head no.

"You see here, you both are in our turf." The leader said. "And whatever is in our turf is ours. The wallet the kids has is ours, as is the whatever you have in your pockets." Then the leader pulled out a large knife and pointed it threateningly at Segador. "Your belongings please."

Segador looked at the knife with puzzlement before busting out laughing. The men and kid that surround him looked at him in disbelief. While the leader however got angry that his threat had been laughed off.

"Do you think we're fucking joking." The leader hissed. "I will gut you if you don't give us your things."

Soon Segador was able to control his laughter and calm down. "That little thing couldn't scare me. I've met more threatening before." By now the leader's anger was getting out of control and the man rushed Segador and began to slash his knife widely, but poorly.

Segador carefully avoided all the slashes, and when the time was right, he grabbed the man's swinging arm and twisted his wrist painfully so he would drop the knife. The man howled in pain before Segador let go and the man stumbled back.

"Is this a fights?" Segador asked his voiced filled with a sort of dark playfulness that sent shivers down all their spines. "Because if it is, then don't expect me to hold back much." Gone was Segador the nice, mirth filled, peaceful boy. In his place was the dark, battle loving, sadistic apprentice Socalo had trained for fighting. All thoughts of reclaiming him money was gone, in it's place was an unholy need for violence.

"W-What are you wait for?" The leader yelled. "Kill him!" The men began to slowly inch forward trying to see who would try to hit him first, but a dark sadistic laugh stopped them in their place.

"Forget about coming at me one at a time, I'll take you all out at once!" Segador goaded, and all 11 men began to run at Segador with make shift weapons. The first one that came closed to Segador had met with a quick defeat as Segador's fists smashed into his rib cage, breaking a few and making him crash into a wall.

The next two tried to attack him at once, but Segador dodged it so the two hit each other. Segador then smashed their heads together to knock them out. Four, five, and six tried to keep their distance and would swing their knives wildly if Segador got close. With a sigh, Segador ran and jumped onto a wall and used the momentum to launch himself over them. He swept his legs out from underneath them and used the spinning motion of his foot to knock all of them to the side.

Seven, eight, and nine dropped their weapons and ran away for the fight. The words "monster" or "animal" were coming out of their mouth's a lot. Segador began to wonder where the last two were when he felt a gun barrel at the base of his skull and his arms pinned against his back.

"Do you really think this is gonna hold me?" Segador smirked.

"S-s-shut up!" The man with the gun said pistol wiping Segador. But seeing as his skull is made of innocence, all the gun did was give a tiny crack on his cheek. His red eye began to look even redder, and his half faced formed into a snarl.

"You shouldn't have done that." Segador hissed before using his head to smash the nose of the man who was holding his arms behind his back. The gun wielding man tried to shoot at him, but Segador bandaged covered hand had grabbed the gun and broke it in half. The former gun man just stared at disbelief at Segador, but soon found himself lifted against a wall. Segador holding him up.

"Now you have until the count of five before I start breaking fingers to tell me about the guy who paints and his pictures come to life." Segador interrogated. The man shook his head stubbornly.

"Man screw the count." Segador grumbled before twisting the poor man's pinky back. The man let out a cry of pain.

"Oh come on, it'll heal in a week or two." Segador said boredly. "Or never unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"All right, I'll speak." The man said in a thick French accent. "No one knows who's the person who paints the pictures on the walls. All I know is that he does it at night and the paintings always go to the same place."

"Where."

"At the Pere Lechaise cemetery." The man stated.

"Thank yo- Ah!" Segador yelled in pain as he felt something sharp pierce his back six times. He turned around and saw the man who's arm he had broken, stick a knife right in his back six times. The man slowly backed away a triumphant smirk on his face. But that smirk would soon face when Segador in a grunt of pain, pulled the knife out and threw it away.

"How-"

But Segador interrupted the man by punching him in the chest and probably leaving the man with several broken ribs. The man was knocked out, but Segador began to cough up blood from the knife wound.

"Dammit." Segador gasped trying to walk back to the hotel. "This can't get any worse." Then a woman screamed and loud gun shots filled the air.

"Innocence? Where are you?" a creepy voiced cooed. "I can smell innocence. And what else, exorcists to." Then a large snake akuma with a human upper body and whips for arms appeared.

"A level 2... Fuck." Segador said before he was whipped into a wall. "Dammit." Segador groaned, the stab wounds coupled with the fact that he just got smashed into a wall was starting to hurt (Starting to!). With another groan of pain he started to unearth himself from the rubble that was once a wall.

"Are you still alive boy?" The akuma hissed, it's tongue sticking out.

"I'm talking to you, does that count?" Segador laughed bitterly while shedding off his ruined coat.

"Snarky one aren't you boy? Well you won't be once I'm done with you." The akuma snarled.

"Yeah, yeah get in line." Then his hands turned into his claw form and he stared down the akuma with his one red eye.

"Oh no, I'm in the front of the line." The akuma said. "If I don't make it though, my friends here will." The a mass amount of level one's rose and nearly covered the Paris night. The akuma thought Segador would run and hide, but instead he did something different and more sinister. Segador began to chuckle darkly, sending shivers down every akuma's body.

"W-What's so funny!" The akuma demanded. Segador stopped and the air turned ice cold.

"The more of you means more fun for me." Segador laughed before jumping towards the level 2 and swiping at it. The akuma barely had time to dodge, but it was able to slither away.

"Attack him!" He commanded, but was distraught to see that the level 1's were distracted with another exorcist. One that used a scythe to fight instead. Segador noticed this to.

"Well it seems Haku can fight after all." He said before throwing a lamp post at the snake akuma. "Come on your fight is with me!" Then he launched at him again. The akuma hissed before slithering under Segador's strike and trying to bite him.

Segador was able to block the bite, but the pure force of it made the knife stabs on his back open even more. Blood was starting to fall on the ground like rain.

_Dammit! If I don't finish him off soon I'm going to bleed out. _Segador thoughts as he dodged another one of the akuma's whips, but the other hit him in the back leaving another large cut.

"Ah!" Segador yelled as more blood began to fall down.

"Bleed! Bleed! Bleed for me!" The akuma shouted sadistically. Segador was barely able to stand and his vision began to get hazy.

"I'm... not... down yet." Segador said with resolve but quickly began to lose consciousness. The akuma was about to finish him off, but what looked like a painted arrow shot the akuma in the tail pinning it to the ground.

"What is this!" The akuma wailed trying to yank the arrow out of it's tail, only for it to fade away. Segador looked at where the arrow came from and was amazed to see one of the painted angels. In the angel's hand was a bow and on it's back was a quiver of arrows. The angel unleashed another arrow. This time hitting the akuma in the chest. The akuma hissed before retreating.

Segador looked at the angel and saw it was slowly fading as well. However behind the angel was some one he didn't expect to see. The kid who stolen his money, holding a glowing green brush.

"Who-" Segador started before he slumped over, losing consciousness. Before his eye closed however he was able to hear Arthur and Haku calling out his name.

* * *

**Yup I gave you a cliffy. **

**Segador:... You suck...**

**Hey I wanted it to have so more action in it. Besides it gets better (or worse) in the next chapter.**

**Enoch: Where was Tikal in all of this?**

**Drunk. And for people wondering where Allen and Lenalee are, they're on their mission I rewinding town.**

**Allen: I'm clock man!**

**And since I don't to take long I'll just Segador say it.**

**Segador: Review!**


	15. Drama and Anger

**Chapter 15!**

**Segador: Jeez, how long are you going to make this story?**

**As long as I want! Or at least until the story of D. Gray Man can be stretched. **

**Allen: Which is actually quite long.**

**Haku: So what happens in this chapter.**

**PROGRESS! Now disclaimer everyone!**

**Everyone: *Sighs* DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's assocaitive characters Haku is owned by Desirae Icetone. While Dios only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch.**

**Story time now!**

**Warning: This part of the story takes a slightly darker tone and is filled with enough anger to make anyone angry.**

* * *

**6 hours later...**

Segador woke up, his vision blurry and unfocused. His back ached, and his head had a massive head ache. He used his hands to examine his chest only to find that his entire torso wrapped up very tightly in bandages. He tried to get up, but the ache on his back turned into a sharp pain and he plopped back down. Tikal was roused from his slumber in his master's pocket, but just stumbled in again.

"You're awake." A voice said. Segador recognized it as Arthur's.

"And if I am." Segador said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. You made Haku worried, me nearly have a heart attack, and you nearly died." Arthur said worriedly. "What the hell happened?"

"Akuma." Segador answered like it was enough, but not enough for Arthur.

"Bullshit. I know there were akuma, but then why were you in civilian clothes and away from Haku."

"Well maybe I didn't want to attract attention while I gather information." Segador responded. Arthur let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why did you need to look for information when that's my job." Arthur commented.

"Maybe I want to hear things for myself." Segador replied curtly. He heard Arthur utter another sigh.

"You remind me so much of my son." Arthur reminisced. Segador was instantly alert. "Brash, head strong, and always wanting to do things his way." Arthur chuckled.

"How is he?" Segador asked perplexed, and Arthur stopped chuckling.

"He's dead. Killed by an akuma who masqueraded as his best friend." Arthur said sadly. "But the thing is, you remind me so much about him that it feels like he's still alive." Segador soon felt a tug at his heart, and a new emotion that echoed through him. Grief, but not from him. But it still made him feel for Arthur's pain.

"I-I'm sorry for leaving Haku, and making you worry. I just wanted to find the innocence faster." Segador apologized. He turned his head and saw Arthur's face tear stained and his hands bloody.

"Did you... patch me up?" Segador asked.

"No, I just tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Haku was the one who closed your cuts. Even though she's blind her hands are steady. I'll bring her ins o you can thank her." Arthur answered before walking out the door. Segador was still amazed how Haku, someone who's blind, patched up his wounds. And soon said came into the room.

"What did you do!" Haku demanded. Segador flinched at her tone. _Jeez she can be scary when she wants to be. _He thought.

"Uh, I probably didn't get cornered in an ally, beat the 11 guys who did corner me only to forget that there was another guy who stabbed me in the back. Then attacked the akuma while I was still wounded, and could possibly bleed out." Segador said hoping the amount of information would distract the scary blind girl. It didn't.

"What! I thought you were just "exploring". Not getting cornered by thugs, get stabbed, and fight akuma!" She yelled at him, a tear or two staining her face. Segador instantly felt guilty. No proper man would ever make a lady cry. Without thinking, Segador lifted himself up. Ignoring the pain on his back he hugged Haku warmly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Baka. Baka. Baka." Haku whimpered against Segador hitting him with every word she said. Segador took all the accumulated pain. All the while the non-skull part of his face turned a lovely shade of red underneath his bandages.

_What... What is this feeling in my chest?_ Segador questioned himself inwardly. Then noticed the pounding on his chest had ceased and Haku was asleep. With a grunt of pain he lifted her up. The pain on his back nothing more than a dull ache by now. One of the rare things he can thank Master Socalo for was his high pain tolerance.

Placing Haku on a bed he went to grab a shirt from his bag and put it on. Then he went outside the room to find Arthur, who happened to be leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Master exorcist! What are you doing here?! Let alone up!" Arthur exclaimed worried. Segador waved him off.

"I've been through worse training with master. And Haku's treatment on me is helping even more." Segador said. Arthur still looked skeptical however.

"But why are you up? You should be resting."

"I will. I just need to tell you to look for a Pere Lechaise cemetery. I learned that many of the painting are known to congregate their." Segador said.

"Is that what you learned when you where gone?" Arthur asked. Segador nodded. "Don't worry I'll look into it. Just get some rest." Arthur said pushing Segador back into the room. Segador was about to protest but then decided it wasn't worth it. So he just laid on the bed, his eye slowly closing. _So this is what it feels like to have people care for you._ Segador thought before sleeping.

**Another 6 hours later...**

Segador felt a snow begin to rub his back. He shrugged it off, wanting to sleep a bit longer. Then he felt a cold rush of water and he jumped straight out of bed and proceeded to do one armed push ups, purely out of instinct.

"Uh, Master exorcists what are you doing?" Arthur asked when he saw Segador begin to do one armed push ups. Segador also noticed what he was doing and promptly stopped.

"Eh, morning exercises?" Segador offered. Arthur rolled his eyes before helping Segador up.

"Let's go, I found the grave yard." Arthur said helping Segador put on his coat. Segador walked over to Haku and woke her up. When she got up and put on her coat the three jumped out of the window towards the cemetery, following the many angels and other pieces of artwork that dotted the Parisian streets and sky's.

"What do the paintings look like?" Haku asked as she was jumping across the roof tops. (Of course being helped by Segador.)

Segador began to think for a moment. Artistic creativity wasn't really his strong point. Insulting creativity, now that was what he was good at. But he tried his best.

"Think of the light brush strokes of white paint, elegantly place so each one seemed to be as lights as an actual feather. The faces were full of emotion. Either beaming happiness, distraught anger, or for longing sadness." Segador said, hoping to full fill her mind with a hope fully adequate description. Haku didn't reply, but a tear fell down her face.

Thinking that he made her cry, he stayed silent for the rest of trip. Eventually the three were able to find the cemetery. Segador and Arthur were amazed to see so many painted people all there. Angels where standing atop grave stones, demons were hunched over on mausoleums, and there were many crying people milling around. And in the center of them was a six year old black haired dirty looking kid holding a wallet and curled up in a ball in front of a simple grave with a rather elaborately painted angel standing above him.

"Hey I know him." Segador said walking up to the kid. Arthur tried to pull him back, but Segador shook him off. "Just watch out for any akuma. Don't worry I'll bring Haku along." And just to prove his point he hoisted Haku up.

"Just like my son." Arthur commented. Segador felt a warmness in his chest. "All right I'll keep watch." Arthur lamented.

"Thanks." Segador said before he began to walk toward the kid. All the paining gave him glares as if he was disrespecting them, but Segador rolled his eye. He'd seen scarier when his master was snoring.

When he came up right next to the kid, the elaborate angel next to him shook the kid. Apparently he was sleeping because when the kid's eyes opened they were droopy. He was shocked to find a red eye inches away from his face.

"You know stealing is a sin right?" Segador said politely holding his hand out. With a sight the kid gave the wallet back.

"Are you going to leave me like everyone else?" the kid asked in only slightly accented English.

"Ah, you can speak English. That's good to know." Segador applauded, and the kid rolled his eyes. Segador extend his hand in greeting. "I'm Segador, pleased to meet you." The kid took his hand, albeit hesitantly.

"P-Piere Gion." the kid, now known as Piere, responded.

"This is Haku." Segador said helping Haku find Piere's hand. "She's blind."

"And you're an idiot." Haku rebuttled while shaking Piere's hand.

"Who... Who are you people?" Piere asked.

"Well we're exorcists for the church." Segador stated proudly. Peire looked at him curiously.

"So your priests? I highly doubt that." Piere scoffed.

"Not like those kinds of priests, more like we protect people from akuma with our anti akuma weapons." Haku explained.

"Akuma?" Piere asked.

"You know that giant snake thing that attacked me, and those weird flesh things that tried to shoot people?" Segador said. Piere nodded. "That was akuma." Piere's face paled.

"We also look for innocence. Fragments of crystals touched by god." Haku said.

"Innocence? Touched by god?!"

"Your paint brush." Segador clarified. Piere looked at his glowing green paint brush skeptically. "Now before you go chucking that thing off to god knows where, thing about it. How do you explain how all these things you paint come to life. Through god's power coupled over with you as an accommodator, someone who can use innocence, you are able to paint these things and watch them come to life and fight akuma."

"Like you two?"

"You got that right."

"Then where's your innocence?" Piere inquired. Soon Haku had activated her spear, and Segador began to take the bandages off his hands revealing the bones underneath. Piere gasped at what he saw. His hand began to inch towards Segador's bone hands, but he stopped short.

"Monsieur Segador may I-"

"Go on touch them." Segador encouraged. "And don't call me monsieur, I'm only 15." Piere nodded then touched bones in awe.

"You're really talented for your age. Where'd you learn how to paint so well?" Segador asked, and Piere's face instantly dropped.

"M-My father was an artist. He showed me everything he knew." Piere said sadly a tear falling off his face.

"What happened to him?" Segador ventured.

"H-He caught the Black death, and he, and he..." But Piere broke down and began to cry into Segador's shirt. Segador didn't know how to react, so he just patted the kid's back.

"Sh. It's going to be alright." Segador tried. Haku soon began to help Segador calm the six year old.

"But it's not alright. He's dead." Piere cried.

"And ssssoon you will be to. All of you." A voiced hissed out. Started all three of them turned around and saw the human snake akuma from before.

"You again!" Segador yelled.

"Yesss. Me." The snake hissed out.

"What happened to Arhtur!" Haku demanded.

"Oh you mean that human who didn't see me coming? I have no idea. Maybe he was eaten." The akuma cackled.

"You, you. Ate him!" Segador yelled out raged.

"Yesss. And he tasted good." The akuma laughed watching the exorcist's reactions.

"No." Haku whispered inaudible to anyone not near her. However for Segador his was more personal.

_He killed. No. He ate Arthur! _Segador thought. Arthur, the man who compared him to a son, was just eaten by this slimy disgusting thing. A dark aura seemed to surround Segador, and his skeletal hands began to change. This time instead of his claws or whip, it began to turn into something new.

"What's wrong little exorcistssss? Did I do something wrong?" the akuma said innocently.

"You. You." Segador said shaking in anger. His hands began to grow and weighing down his arms.

"Me what?"

"YOU CARBON{1}!" Segador yelled lapsing into Spanish. He slamming his innocence's new form, large weighted bone fists, into the ground. Creating a large shock wave that toppled the akuma over. "TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA{2}!" Segador yelled, still in Spanish, slamming his fists down and launching himself into the sky. Anger fueling him, Segador began to descend. His weighted fists making him fall faster. The akuma tried to run away, but it's tail was stuck underneath the rubble.

It soon began to panic and began to shoot Segador with dark matter blasts. However the dark matter seemed to make it worse, because soon Segador's fists began to have spikes at the knuckles. As a last ditch effort the akuma began to grab whatever it could and tried to throw it at Segador. Stones and metal cut his back and legs, but he still kept on falling.

"No. No. NO!" the akuma yelled.

"ARDE EN EL INFIERNO{3}!" Segador yelled just as he hit the akuma. Dust was everywhere and Piere couldn't see where he went.

"What happened?" Haku asked panicking at where Segador went. She felt the shock wave, but couldn't see what happened.

"Monsieur Segador?" Piere asked leading Haku over to the large crater. Suddenly a skeletal hand popped up and Piere jumped back.

"I thought I told you not to call me mister." Segador replied extracting himself from the creator.

"What did you do?" Haku asked.

"Uh, make a giant hole in the middle of a cemetery?" Segador offered.

"What happened to the akuma?" Piere asked.

"Let's just say that unless they have really strong glue, we won't ever see him again." Segador affirmed.

"Aw, and here I thought he would be a promising one." a mysterious cheery voice whined. Segador and Piere turned and saw a large man with a large mouth and pointed ears flying on a cane umbrella with a pumpkin head.

"So what do we do now Earl-sama, Lero." the umbrella asked.

"Who the hell are you!" Segador demanded. The man turned to face him, and Segador soon felt a deep rage and hatred stir within him. Telling him to attack this person.

"Why I'm the Millennium Earl at your service." The Earl said bowing.

"The Millennium Earl!" Haku exclaimed and held Piere back.

"Your the bastard that makes the akuma!" Segador said outraged, and was about to attack him, but the adrenaline in his body began to fade away and he felt very sore.

"Don't swear at the earl! Lero!" The umbrella yelled. Tikal flew out of nowhere and bit the umbrella before flying back to hide behind Segador.

"Have I met you before?" The earl said as if examining Segador. He shrugged. "I might have, but then again since you're an exorcists we'll be bound to see each other again. Till then, good bye." Then the Earl began to float away from the three on his umbrella. Segador was about to chase after him, but he winced in pain when he saw a large piece of metal stuck in his leg. With a grunt of pain he pulled it out and blood began to flow.

"Madam Haku, Segador leg is bleeding!" Piere said panicking. That seemed to jump start Haku from her paralysis because she soon began to bandage Segador's leg.

"Can you ever do something without seriously hurting yourself?" Haku said as she began to bandages his leg.

"Where's the fun if there's no risk?" Segador joked but winced when he felt Haku unwrap the bandages on his back. Apparently his cuts reopened again and she was replacing the bandages. When she was done, Segador had more bandages on than he's ever had before. With a grimace he stood up and rested his weight on his good leg and helped Haku and Piere up.

"C'mon let's go and bring this little guy to HQ." Segador said ruffling Piere's hair.

* * *

**Meanings: **

**{1}= Cabron, bastard in Spanish.**

**{2}= TE VOY A MATAR HIJO DE PUTA! I'll kill you bastard, in Spanish.**

**{3}= ARDE EN EL INFIERNO! Burn in hell, in Spanish. **

**Man that was heavy.**

**Segador:...**

**Are you mad?**

**Segador:...**

**Damn. Someone help me!**

**Enoch: Just leave him be for now. And don't worry for those of you who have been very affected by the dark tone, do not fret! We have a very humorous chapter next.**

**Also, don't hate me for killing Arthur! It was needed for the plot!**

**Everyone (but Segador):... You really are a cold hearted bastard...**

**Shut it! Anyway review!**


	16. Valentinesy Chapter

**Oh my god so many words! But it worth it to write a cute (yes I'm a dude and I say cute) little funny instance for Valentines day. But, oh my god my hurt!**

**Segador: You think!**

**Haku: I can't see and I can tell that's a lot!**

**Enoch: Yes we realize that this chapter is long, but humor is very fun and easy to write sometimes.**

**So hopefully you all like this chapter, because all of my creative juices just went into it.**

**Allen:... That sounded so wrong...**

**Lavi: That's what she said!**

**Kanda: Che. Baka usagi is making stupid jokes. Pitifull.**

**Lavi: Aw! Yu you think my jokes are bad?**

**Kanda: Don't call me by my first name!**

**Uh yeah. Disclaimer someone?**

**Lenalee: DiosSegador doens't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Icetone owns Haku, while Dios only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch.**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The following day after Segador, Haku, and Piere had arrived at the Black Order Segador had been medically cleared.

"37 stitches!" Allen exclaimed when he asked why Segador was in the infirmey in the first place.

"Please." Segador begged. "I'm yelled at enough Haku, I don't need to be yelled at by you to."

"But still! What did you do?" The two where in the mess hall eating their respective mountains of food. Haku and Lenalee where talking with each other. Surprisingly Kanda sat with them (well every other table had finders and scientists sitting in them already so he thought it would be better to sit with them.) Piere was just starring at awe as Segador and Allen began to inhale plates of food.

"Get cornered in an alley. I beat all of them, except one snuck behind me and I ended up getting stabbed around six times." Segador exclaimed trying hard not to scratch his back. "Man these itch!"

"Of course! They're stitches." A red haired teen said walking up to the merry group and sitting down next to Allen.

"Oh, Segador this is Lavi. Lavi this is Segador." Allen explained. "He's a part of the Bookman clan."

"Hello." Segador said extending his hand. Lavi accepted it. "By the way, what's a Bookman?"

"Well it's a secret organization that records history and-" Lavi started but was shushed when an old man with dark circles around his eyes (Kinda like a panda) and a gray pony tail came out of nowhere and kicked Lavi knocking him down.

"Eh!" Segador exclaimed. Everyone (minus Kanda) sweat dropped at what they saw (well for Haku heard.)

"Baka grandson! It's not a secret if you tell everyone!" the old man yelled.

"Jeez Panda-jiji could you kick with a little less power. I need to have my head intact to record history.' Lavi complained rubbing his head.

"I'm not a panda!" "Panda-jiji" exclaimed imitating a large Panda and smacking Lavi on the back of the head. Then the old man turned to Segador.

"Hello. I'm Lavi's grand father and mentor. I have no name, so Bookman will be appropriate." Bookman said bowing.

"Hello Bookman. I'm Segador Socalo." Segador said getting up from his seat and bowing as well.

"Ah, so you're the exorcists who uses his own bones as weapons." Bookman inquired. Segador nodded. "And is it also true that half of your complexion is your actual skull?" Segador nodded again before taking off the bandages that covered his face. Soon the ivory white bone beneath it showed and many people.

"So like Allen, you to are cursed in some way." Bookman remarked sadly.

"I've gotten used to it." Segador shrugged. "Been like this ever since I could remember anyways."

"And how far do you remember?"

"9 years ago. I woke up on the edge of one of Mexico's desert with no memory of how I got their and what happened six years ago. A week later Master Socalo found me and "trained" me in the ways of being an exorcist."

"That's all for now." Bookman said. "If you do remember anything, please don't hesitate to tell myself or Lavi." Then he left. Lavi then got up and sat back in his usual seat.

"So you really don't remember what happened before that day?" Lavi asked.

"Not a single thing." Segador sighed. "All I do know is that I was extremely hungry and ended up stealing an entire bakery of food." Segador rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Lavi started to laugh.

"Ha! Your like moyashi-chan except less polite!" Lavi laughed. Then stopped before he realized something. "Your face is literally bone right?"

"Yes..."

"Ha! I finally found a name for you. Bonehead." Lavi stated dramatically. " Hey moyashi how does it sound."

"It's Segador/Allen." the two complained before Lavi began to laugh at Segador's nick name. Then the only two females of the group got up and put their dishes away.

"Where are you two going?" Allen asked.

"Haku and I are going to the city for our day off." Lenalee explained.

"We're going shopping." Haku affirmed.

"WAIT! LENALEE! HAKU!" A teerfull Komui called out before hugging both girl's legs.

"Nii-san." Lenalee said embarrassed.

"Please let go." Haku said trying to pry Komui off.

"BUT I DON'T WANT MY BABY SISTERS TO GO ALONE WHERE DISTUGSTING OCTOPI COULD SEDUCE THEM!" Komui rattled on. His eyes began to search for any kind of answer to stop them, then saw his solution in the form of two somewhat socially inept exorcists.

"If you two insist on going take Segador and Allen with you!" Komui whined.

"WHAT!" All four of them yelled.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kanda yelled and the four immediately shut up.

"You two can only go if you take Segador and Allen," Komui repeated. "They'll only guard you from the octopi that would try to seduce my two little sisters."

"Fine alright nii-san." Lenalee sighed before helping Haku pry of Komui off her. After doing that Komui began to walk out of the mess hall whistling a tune to himself.

"So what do where to the city?" Segador asked, wondering how he would handle a city. Small towns he could deal with, but a full blown city was something else.

"Just wear your clothes that you would usually where." Haku said. "No exorcists coats though."

"Okay then." Segador said before all four of them began to walk to their rooms to change. Kanda was content inside of course, that was until a certain idiot rabbit came up behind him.

"Hey Yu, do you think Komui is having second thoughts of letting 2 MALES go to the city with his little sisters?"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Kanda screamed out Mugen pointed at Lavi threateningly. With a yelp Lavi began to run away from a sword wielding exorcists.

Segador was at a lost at what he should where. With a sigh he decided to wear a black long sleeved button down shirt with a white tie, as well as black trousers and steel boots. He still wore his bandages over his face and hands.

He walked out of his room and met up with Allen, who was wearing his customary white shirt, gray vest, and red ribbon along with his gloves and brown trousers.

"Is this normal enough?" Segador asked Allen. Allen looked him over.

"I don't think it'll matter. You do have bandages covering your face. So inconspicuous is out of the picture." Allen lamented.

"Oh, yeah." Segador realized. Then the two came upon Lenalee's room. Allen knocked on the door.

"We're here." Allen said.

"Just give us a minute." Haku said through the door. The two white haired exorcists waited patiently until the door finally opened. The two exorcist's breath hitched.

"Well...How do we look?" Lenalee asked. She was wearing a white button down shirt and light red tie. She also exchanged her dark boots for some regular boots instead and had a bag slung over one shoulder. Haku on the other hand wore the same white button down top as Lenalee, but wore a black tie. They both wore skirts that complemented their slim legs beautifully.

"We don't weird right Seg?" Haku asked her cheeks slightly red. The shy girl was wearing a skirt for gosh's sake!

"No, no your fine, you look great in fact." Segador reassured, but immediately put his hand over his mouth. His tattooed face begging to get as red as his tattoos. Haku also seemed to get red as well.

"Uh, very pretty." Allen blushed. Lenalee giggled.

"Thanks." She said. Allen blushed even more before he was pulled by Lenalee.

"C'mon let's go!" She called to Segador and Haku. The two then began to catch up to them.

"So now we're off to the city right?" He said as they caught up.

"Yup!" Lenalee chirped as they got into the gondola under the Black Order. Segador stood at the tiller and pushed them off. An hour or two later the four where in the city.

"Let's go into this store." Lenalee encouraged as she began to drag Allen to a shoe store. Segador followed, holding Haku's hand to guide her. When the four entered a handsome tall blond guy let them in.

"Welcome sirs and misses." The man greeted before closing the door behind them. All of the sudden Allen's eye began to get irritating, and he began to scratch it.

"Something wrong with your eye?" Segador asked. The girls where trying on shies. Lenalee would hold it up to hand it Haku, while Haku would ask what color it was.

"Yeah it's kinda irritating right now." Allen said. "Maybe it's still healing."

"What happened to it?" Segador asked.

"I got it gouged out by a Noah." Allen grimaced. Segador was both alarmed and confused. "I'll tell you later." There was a loud tink noise and all of the sudden there was a large rumble and they all felt something fall apart. They all turned around and saw a giant hole in the store.

"What happened?" Haku asked alarmed.

"I think the store beam's must've been moldy." Segador guessed and they all left it at that. They soon got out of the crumpling store and into another one. This time a hat store. There they all tried different hats.

"Here try this. It feels like it should fit. And the color should work with you." Haku said handing Segador a black hat. It's crown was low, but large enough to hide his hair. The brim was wide enough to hide his face and it felt light and robust. He put it on. Perfect fit.

"Thanks Haku." Segador smiled. "I'm smiling." He said so she could picture his facial expression. She giggled.

"Thanks for trying." She said.

"Here Allen look at this." Lenalee said handing Allen a top hat. The hat was black and had a red ribbon wrapped around it. Allen had to hold back tears.

_It looks just like Mana's._ He thought.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked concern laced her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine." Allen reassured. "The hat is very nice choice Lenalee." Lenalee smiled and dragged Allen over to Segador and Haku. They went over to the handsome blond cashier and went to pay for the hats but they couldn't find there money. The four of them where so distracted that they didn't see two silver darts fly over Segador and Allen's hunched forms and into the neck of the blond cashier. Who promptly fell asleep, the darts falling off his neck before the exorcists could see them.

"Is he asleep?" Lenalee asked. Allen nudged the man's shoulder.

"I think so." Allen said quizzled. But being the nice people they where they left the appropriate amount of money on the table and left to get lunch at a local cafe. The four were quickly seated inside, not noticing the stragne looking women that where sitting next to a distraught looking Chinese man in glasses.

"What will the madams have to eat?" a waiter asked handing the four of them menus.

"I'll have the pea soup." Lenalee ordered.

"I'll have the fish and chips." Haku said after Segador told her all of the things on the menu.

"And the sirs?" Allen and Segador both shared smiles before simultaneously answering "We'll have everything on the menu."

"A-Are you sure?" the waiter asked flabbergasted. The two nodded and the waiter took back all of the menu's before shakily began to walk to the kitchen to tell the chefs.

"This is nice." Segador commented, never doing anything like this before.

"I know." Allen agreed. "I usually never get enough time to things like this while traveling with Cross."

"What did you do with General Cross?" Lenalee asked. Allen seemed to stiffen.

"Y-You know. Train, work to get some money, lost all of it to master for his "habits". So I usually always end up broke, and can't spend any money of myslef. " Allen said. "Hey Segador, how was life with General Socalo?" Segador began to choke a bit on his Mexican hot chocolate (have you tried it before? It's tastes divine!)

"W-well you see master and I would usually use the forest instead of walking. So we ended up having to live off the land for most of our meals. I would have to hunt, because master always "has too much fun" hunting for food."

"You survived in the forest?" Haku asked alarmed.

"Yeah, me and master's faces aren't exactly appealing to most people. So to avoid being run out of as many towns as possible we usually go through the jungles and back country." Segador explained. "Of course we would sometimes meet some natives who let us stay in their villages. Many of them taught me their hunting, tracking, and stealth skills."

"Wow sounds... different?" Lenalee said puzzled.

"Both of you had extremely strange masters." Haku commented.

"You have no idea." the whitenettes whined. Then their food came and their spirits instantly brightened. Instead of their usual inhaling of food, the two began to eat civilly. Actually cutting their food and eating it.

When Lenalee told Haku how they ate the two girls shared a giggle. When the four of them were finally done eating, their throats where parched and they asked for refills for their drinks. A handsome blond mustached waiter came by to refill their drinks.

Just as they were about to drink however, they were interrupted when they heard a *whup* *whup* sound. Followed by a large bang that made them spill onto the table.

"What was that!" they all yelled. Other customers where also equally confused on what happened, while a group of women where wrestling the Chinese man from before.

"My apologize sirs and madams, let me get you more glasses for your drinks." another waiter said before coming out and handing them they're drinks. After they had finished the four of them decided to go to one more shop before going back to HQ. Said shop was dress shop, that was surprisingly empty and darkly lit.

"Hello." A man said opening the door for them. Soon Lenalee found a white dress she wanted to have Haku try on and she put her into a stall. Segador stood next to the stall looking out of place. Allen was helping Lenalee decided to buy. Segador began to hear grunting from inside stall.

"Do you need help?" Segador asked. Their was a long pause before Haku answered.

"Yes." she said meekly. Segador opened the stall door to reveal Haku struggling to pull the zipper of her dress up. However the zipper was stuck on piece of fabric on her dress that she couldn't touch or feel.

"Here let me help." Segador offered and put a bandaged hand on the zipper and pulled down a bit, exposing pale flesh that made his cheek go red and a feeling entering his stomach. However just as he was about to pull the zipper up the shop started rumbling. Haku grabbed onto Segador for support, but they ended up falling through the unlocked stall door. Haku on top and Segador on bottom. Segador had hit his head on the floor painfully and moaned in pain.

Lenalee and Allen where in a similar predicament except Lenalee was below Allen, and Allen's arms where on either side of her face. The blond doorman that leaning on the door was suddenly launched into a wall and dissolving with it's soul being freed when a large beefed up version of number 65 came burling through the door. Followed by Komui in hysterics.

"Little sis-" He started, but stopped when he saw the scene. From his perspective, he saw Allen having his arms blocking Lenalee's escape and their faces where extremely close. When he saw Segador and Haku he nearly exploded. Segador was moaning, and Haku was wearing an unzipped white dress. Both their waists and below however weren't seen because they still in the stall. But Komui over reacted.

"Allen Walker! How dare you rape my poor Lenalee!" Komui screamed. "Segador Socalo! How dare you seduce an defenseless blind girl!"

"What!" All of them screamed in unison. But Komui was having none of it. He pulled out a large remote control and pressed a large red button dramatically.

"Now face the ultimate punishment!" Komui exclaimed and soon a large gundam style robot appeared and put Komui on top of it's control center.

"Komlin!" The exorcists and now recently flabbergasted scientists all gasped. (Lavi was sadly trying to get out of Octopus head with the help of Timcampy and Tikal.)

"The third!" Komui exclaimed before moving the remote controls so Komlin's arms were pointed dangerously at Allen and Segador. "Now step away from my little sisters!" Allen and Segador began to slowly back away from Komui until they broke out into a full on sprint.

"Attack sir Komlin!" Komui exclaimed in battle cry as Komlin began to charge after Segador and Allen, trying to shoot them with light blasts and other wise destroying the city.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee exclaimed putting on her dark boots and trying to catch up with overzealous sister-complex scientist, Haku holding onto her hand for support. (She had thankfully had Lenalee zip up her dress.)

"I swear we didn't do anything!" Allen cried.

"Yeah it was all an accident!" Segador defended.

"We didn't do anything!" They pleaded.

"Ha! Like I believe that! You both shall fall to my beloved Komurin!" Komui exclaimed. Eventually Segador and Allen hit a large tower and were cornered by Komurin and Komui.

"Now Komurin!" Komui yelled as Komurin's right fist swung back. "FIST OF UNDYING LOVE!" The robots then swung his extremely large metal fist at Segador and Allen at impossible speeds.

"Haha! Nothing can stop my Komu-" Komui started but stopped when the heel of Lenelee's foot hit him in the head. Haku grabbed the lever that swung the fist and it stopped a hairsbreadth away from Allen and Segador's faces.

"Dios mierda." Segador breathed in Spanish.

"You said it." Allen sweated at how close they were nearly exorcist pancakes.

"Nii-san what are you doing here!" Lenalee screamed outraged at her brother's behavior.

"Did he nearly kill them?" Haku asked worriedly.

"Yes!" The scientists all chorused. Haku sighed.

"BUT YOUR LOVING BROTHER COULD NOT LET YOU GET SEDUCED BY THESE OCTOPI!" Komui screamed the last part at the still scared white haired exorcists.

"We didn't do anything!" They yelled back.

"Liars! I saw what happened!" Komui cried before hugging Lenalee's and Haku's legs tightly. "I saw Lenalee pinned by Allen, and Segador had Haku's dress undone!"

"I was helping her zip it up!" Segador protested_. Meeting the Earl wasn't even this scary!_ He thought with alarm.

"We fell from the shaking!" Allen yelled.

"It's true Nii-san." Lenalee said.

"My dress's zipper got caught on some fabric." Haku said. "He helped get it out."

"But-"

"No buts!'" They yelled, and Komui shrank.

"F-fine." Komui sighed before the fist retracted and two exorcists could breathe easier.

"Thank you." All four of them breathed.

"Wait Haku's in a dress?" Komui asked the fact suddenly dawning on him.

"...Yes." Haku said.

"Kawaii!" Komui screemed before hugging her tighter. "So cute!" Everyone sweat dropped at this little scene.

"K-K-Komui can you please let go of me." Haku stuttered.

"Only if you call me Nii-san!" Komui cried.

"... Fine... Nii-san." Haku replied curtly. Komui let her go and Lenalee helped get off the giant Komurin. Then Komui began to dance in his giant Komurin.

"Woohoo! Haku finally called me Nii-san! Woohoo!" He successfully nearly destroyed the rest of the city. Lenalee nearly had a vein pop.

"I think you've had enough fun for now!" She yelled before she kicked the giant Komurin into the river with Komui still in it.

"Ah!" Komui yelled as he was suddenly fell into the river.

**An hour later...**

"Well... That was different." Segador commented as the four, and a recently conscious Lavi, all sat on a roof top watching the sun set.

"But defiantly fun to watch!" Lavi said. "Except for the parts where I had a giant octopus head on and got knocked out."

"But other than that, it was still a great day." Haku said.

"Maybe we could do this again?" Lenalee offered. "With everyone."

"Without Komui?" Allen and Segador complained. Everyone started laughing.

"Yes without Komui." They laughed.

* * *

**Oh my god! So long and my fingers feel like they're on fire! **

**Earl: I could always type for you. *Puts on the victory bandanna.* **

**Eh... No thanks. Any way! The next chapter is going to be plot progresion one. Here's a preivew!**

**_"I don't wanna look for master!"_  
**

**And that's it. See you all soon.**

**Everyone: And please review!**

**And have a happy Valentines Day!**


	17. Looking for Cross and creepy man George

**Finally done with chapter 17.**

**Segador: More plot movement?**

**More plot movement. And general Cross!**

**Allen: M-M-Master?**

**Cross: What! Oh, here's the bill. *Hands Allen a bill before running away.***

**Allen: Dang it master!**

**How big could the bill b- *looks at the bill. Then promptly faints.* Soooo. Much...**

**Kanda: Che. Author is weak.**

**Segador:... My god. You really don't have a heart Nenaza.**

**Enoch: Okay! Seeing as Dios here is knocked out or traumatized I'll be doing the disclaimer. DiosSegador doens't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku. While Dios only owns Segador, Tikal, and myself.**

**Socalo: Now on with the story my friend!**

**Enoch: Hey no spoiling!**

* * *

"Why would master be here?" Allen asked getting out of the train

"I dunno? He's your master, don't you technically know him best?" Segador inquired as he also got out of train.

"I understand the man enough to know he would not usually come to a place like this." Allen said gesturing to the small town Komui had told them to go to.

**2 day earlier...**

"_Allen, Segador, I have a mission for you." Komui said. It had been two days since the Black Order's great "Komui's Overreaction" incident, and things had been running smoothly for a while. However seeing as the "Noah Family" had resurfaced Komui thought it would be a good time to tell the two newest active exorcists the Order's true goal._

"_What's the mission Komui?" Segador asked._

"_So have you noticed General Cross is missing?" Segador was interested while Allen began to pale._

"_B-B-But-" Allen stuttered._

"_So seeing as you have seen him last, Allen, we need you to track him down." Komui stated happily._

"_BUT I DON'T WANT TO LOOK FOR MASTER!" Allen wailed before trying to run away, only to be stopped by Segador, Komui, and the entire science division._

**Current day...**

It had turned dusk when the two white haired exorcists where standing in the abandoned train station in the middle of Romanian town.

"My Master would tell me stories of your master and his "habits"." Segador trailed. "So I'm confused on why he would come to a little town like this?"

"I'm just as confused as you." Allen said shaking his head in confusion. The two began to around the abandoned train station until they finally found an exit. There in front of them was an old man wearing a scarf with sunken eyes... selling pastries?

"Uh, excuse me!" Allen called out and the man's eyes opened.

_Apparently he was asleep. _The two exorcists sighed.

"Oh hello there, we don't get that many people visiting. Let alone young kids like you two." The old man said, until his eyes zeroed in on their coats. "Oh. Oh my. There seems to be a crest of your jackets."

"Uh, yeah. So?" Allen asked but the man had run away.

"Well that was helpful." Segador sighed.

"Wait you forgot your cart thing!" Allen yelled after the man. "That was strange."

"Now what?" Segador asked. Allen shrugged, but then the two noticed a mob of villagers charging straight at them... carrying pitchforks and other gardening tools.

"Is that a... rake?" Segador questioned when he saw one of them carrying a small shovel. However before Allen could answer the two were quickly surround by the men.

"H-Hold on." Allen said backing up.

"We come in piece?" Segador offered. Apparently the men didn't like that because soon the two exorcists where dragged into the mob of men and taken somewhere.

"Ah!" They called out, their covered hands the only thing you could see of them.

The two soon found themselves tied very thoroughly onto a chair sitting side to side.

"Our village has been plagued with a vampire." The man who sold pastries before said to them suddenly.

"A vampire?" Allen questioned.

"What's that?" Segador asked, not well versed in mythology and legend.

"A vampires a creature of the night that sucks the blood of humans." Allen explained to the confused exorcist.

"Oh." Segador said.

"You are completely right." Pastry man said moving his face right in front of the two fifteen year olds.

"Too close hombre." Segador said and the man's face retreated.

"Oh, my mistake." Pastry man apologized.

"It's fine." Allen said.

"Well, my name is George. I'm acting as a leader for our village here. I also own a family buissness selling pastries in front of the train station." George the pastry man said.

"Okay." Segador said closing his eye.

"Tired." The man said suddenly centimeters away from their faces again.

"Whoa." Segador said surprised.

"Aren't you worried about falling asleep since our village has a vampire?" George said. "His name is Count Arystar Krory (I honestly like this name than Alistair Crowley.). You never see him when the sun is out, but when night comes horrific screams could be heard from his castle signifying his awake. It is said those who enter his castle are doomed to be never seen again.

"Now wait, vampires don't really exist." Allen reasoned. The man gave him an anguished face. "My apologize. Please continue."

"But it's not as bad as it seems. We stay away from him, and he doesn't bother us. We lived in a bizarre harmony." George said. "But until that one night. A scream echoed throughout the town, waking everyone from their slumber. We all ran to the direction of the scream only to be welcomed to a sight most terrifying. It was Count Krory and he sucking the blood out of an old woman who's lived in our village her decades. He drank until her body evaporated."

"Hehe." Allen swallowed nervously.

"Dios mio." Segador whispered.

"Ever since then, Krory has been terrorizing our town. Nine victims have already been claimed." George said.

"Enough is enough."

"A childhood friend of mine was killed."

"We all want to see his head on a pike!"

"Well this is disturbing." Allen said.

"It's sounds like my master's version of a night time story." Segador commented.

"We were planning to storm the castle and kill him but..." George trailed off, but soon the two exorcists found themselves with the men's bowed forms.

"Our prayers have been answered. The prophecy fulfilled. Monks dressed in black with a symbol on their coats has come to exterminate the monster!" George praised making Allen and Segador sweat dropped at the scene. "We beg monks to destroy Krory once for all."

"Well you see we didn't come here to destroy a vampire." Segador said.

"Yeah, we actually came here to look for someone." Allen supplied.

"What! You must be mistaken!" George exclaimed.

"I'm not. Look I'll show you." Allen said getting up out of the bonded chair and making EVERYONE'S eyes/eye widened.

"Allen! What the heck!" Segador yelled still trying to struggle out of the ropes.

"Hehe." Allen laughed before helping Segador out of his chair. Then Allen walked over to his suit case and pulled out a rather crude drawing of General Cross. "His name is Cross Marian. Do you recognize him?" George took the drawing out of Allen's hand and he promptly started to freak out.

"He was right! The prophecy was right after all!" George exclaimed before hugging Allen and Segador. Segador was able to dodge at the last second.

"Hey! No touchy touchy." Segador said, but George ignored him and started to cry.

"It was true! The prophecy stated a monk in black would come and save us!" George cried.

"... Come again?" Segador asked. George then took the picture.

"This man told us that a monk in black would come and save us from the monster!" George explained.

"My master said that?" Allen asked confused.

"Yes. In the weeks before Krory started killing a stranger showed up and asked us the way to Krory castle. We pleaded to him to stay away, but he only laughed and continued on his journey. After three days had passed we thought he had surely died, but later that day he came walking by my cart and took a pastry like nothing had happened." George told them.

"That sounds just like master." Allen sighed.

"He then told us if the count where to ever bother us again then monks in black clothes would come in and help us! He said that he would help us solve any problems we may have, at least one will surely show up on this very train. And with that he left. Sure enouh a few weeks later Krory started his terror and soon our village was put into disarray and conflict. Everything the traveler said came true like a prophecy of god." George said before bursting into tears and hugging Allen and Segador before either of them could react. "You two are our saviors!"

"Old man let me go now and we'll do it!" Segador said struggling.

"W-We will do it don't worry." Allen said also struggling. "S-Stop crying. Please."

"Thank the heavens!" They all shouted before lifting both Segador and Allen into the air and leading them to the inn. Soon the two of them were inside a small room with two beds.

"We have given you this room so you can have ample enough time to acquire the strength to fight Krory tomorrow. Good night monks." George said before leaving.

"... They were an interesting bunch." Segador said just as he flopped onto a bed. Tikal soon flew out of his coat and around the room.

"That's for sure." Allen said letting Timcampy out of his suit case. Soon the two golems started to "talk" about leaving Segador and Allen wonder about this "vampire".

"We came here to look for a general, and now we're going to kill a vampire." Segador sighed.

"I know. I've never felt so much pressure before. This entire village's lives are on the line, and we have to make sure we don't fail." Allen said before yawning.

"Well night Allen." Segador said before wrapping his coat around himself snugly.

"Night Segador." Allen said before turning off the lamp basking the entire room in darkness. However minutes after the lights went out one of the men from the village opened the door to his room. A deathly aura surround him as he walked up to one of the beds of the unsuspecting exorcists. Without a second thought he pointed his arm at the bed and it changed to that of a gun on an akuma. He let out three shots before turning and shooting the other bed three times.

When the akuma, now fully changed, lifted up the covers to see if the exorcists where still alive it was surprised to see rolled up mats in their place.

"Ya missed!" a voice taunted from behind the akuma.

"At least it was a nice attempt." another voice said. The akuma turned around and saw shocked to see the two exorcists behind him, their innocence activated.

"Sorry, but my left eye has the ability to detect akuma. Even if they're in their human form." Allen stated. "I know you've been watching us all night."

"Which is kinda creepy in my opinion." Segador chuckled darkly.

"But I was watching you through the walls with my eye." Allen said. The akuma then tried to charge the two, only to impale itself on Allen's hand. However soon other men showed up and turned into akuma. "Damn." Allen said before slicing one. Segador grabbed two bullets before they could hit Allen before eviscerating the shooters.

"How many do you see?" Segador yelled through the battle.

"Too many!" Allen answered before he ran throught he doorway. "Come on! It's too small in here, we need to get out!"

"Right behind you!" Segador yelled bounding on all fours (it seems faster what with his large skeletal arms!) through the doorway. But then a shadow appeareed in front of a window and soon large purple bubles began to shoot thorugh. A couple hit Segador, but they strangely had no affect. However, when one hit Allen right on the left side of his face he cried out. He tried to open it, but it was sealed shut.

"Great." Allen muttered half blind. "I can't see out of my left eye."

"Terrific!" Segador yelled seeing three akuma start to charge him in the narrow hall way. "Dammit it's too cramped!"

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer extend!" a voice rang out just a large hammer head came crashing though the ceiling and smashing into the charging akuma, destroying them. The two excorcists turned around and saw a familair red head and a old panda look alike behind them.

"Lavi and Bookman!" they yelled in surprise.

"Hey guys what are you two looking at?" Lavi asked cheerfully.

"Your guards are down and your backs are exposed." Bookman pointed out.

"Allen got hit in the eye and can't see!" Segador yelled using his arm to block akuma bullets from hitting them.

"What do you mean moyashi can't see bonehead!" Lavi exclaimed hiding behind Segador arm shield.

"I'm not a beansprout!" Allen yelled indignantly. However soon the shooting stopped. The four cautiously looked over Segador's hands only to find the akuma had disappeared.

"Where the hell did they go?" Segador wondered aloud before Lavi pointed at a hole in the ground.

"Down there!" He pointed out before they all jumped into the hole. They past by some crumpled pieces of ceiling, but Bookman spotted a man trapped beneath it.

"Hold on!" He called.

"What now?" Lavi asked.

"A man is trapped beneath the rubble! We need to get him out!" Bookman said. Immediately the three began to carefully extract the injured man out of the rubble.

"Thank you." The man wheezed out before slumping over into unconsciousness.

"The akuma are probably long gone by now." Segador said noticing that it was starting to turn day light.

"Can't you use your tracking skills to find them?" Lavi asked. Segador shook his head.

"No feet no tracks." He sighed. Before he, Lavi, Allen, and Bookman lifted up the injured man in an impromptu stretcher made out of their coats and carried him to Seg's and Allen's room. There Bookman used Segador's spare bandage roll to patch up the injured man's wounds.

"Oh my! Now their are four monks here to save us!" George said appearing with the curios villagers. "I heard last night how four repelled the attack last night from the... what are they called?"

"Akuma?" Lavi offered.

"Yes that's it!" George applauded. "So you can kill akuma as well as vampires!"

"Well, we actually only deal exclusively in akuma." Allen said.

"Ah, but aren't akuma and vampires one and the same." George supplied. "Either way I'll come by later this evening with the rest of the village watch to pick you up."

"What?" Lavi asked.

"We're counting on you to solve this!" George exclaimed before he and the other villagers following him.

"Now it's your turn." Bookman said before checking Allen's eye. "It keeps getting injured, you should take better care of it."

"How bad is it?" Allen asked.

"There's no moisture in the wound."

"Is that bad?"

"Well I can't be sure. It seems we have underestimated the akuma's power." Bookman noticed.

"Do you think it'll heal up?" Segador asked.

"It already has started to." Bookman noticed then wrapped it up in bandages. "You should have full use out of it very soon."

"Thank you." Allen said.

"So now what?" Segador asked.

"We need to gather information. It seems whatever General Cross did here has something to do with the recent vampire attacks as well as the akuma. All of this orriginates from Count Krory's castle. Which mean's you'll have to investigate with the village watch." Bookman concluded.

"Good luck!" Lavi grinned.

"You're going to." Bookman said without emotion.

"What!" Lavi screamed.

"It's for your Bookman training." Bookman said.

"Oh, I see." Lavi said.

"Wait you're not going Bookman?" Segador asked.

"No I am not. I'll be staying here to tend to this man, as well as take out any stray akuma here." Bookman said.

"Man, you get it easy Panda-jiji." Lavi laughed, but was immediately kicked in the face by Bookman.

"Who you calling a Panda!" Bookman yelled. Allen and Segador sweat dropped.

"So basically we're going to vampire's castle at night with an unknown amount of akuma somewhere in this village, while Allen's akuma seeing eye is disabled for the time being." Segador summarized.

"Yup!" Lavi agreeded getting up.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Oh how wrong could he get...

* * *

**Segador:... God damn you creator.**

**Dios: *Still twitching on the floor from the bill* Sweet mother of mercy...**

**Segador: How bad could it b- *See's the bill and immediately cowers.* Dios Mio...**

**Allen: *sighs* This is why I try to pay them discreetly as possible.**

**Enoch: Heh. Well everyone please review and be patient till the next chapter.**

**Socalo: Or you'll play six minutes in HELL with me!**

**Enoch: Or that'll happen... Trust me it's not fun.**


	18. The Vampire of Krory castle

**Well here's the long awaited next chapter.**

**Segador: Not really long a waited...**

**Haku: Yeah, more like everyone just needed something to read eventually.**

**Socalo: It needs more action. And blood!**

**Cross: Womem are always good.**

**And this is when I cut you off with Enoch and he basically save's me from damnation.**

**Enoch: Thanks... I think? Well anyway I won't be doing the discalimer today, instead Allen will.**

**Allen: I will?**

**For 200 mitashi dangos you will.**

**Allen: Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. Nor does he own mitashi dangos nor Haku. She belongs to Desirae Iceton. He does own Segador, Enoch, and Tikal however.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Master it seems that the village has gathered monks to try and kill you." a very beautiful blond woman said in a skimpy blue out fit said. She was standing in front of a large window overlooking the village's bright lights.

"Thank you my dear Eliane." a man's voice, deep and charismatic, said. Then the man stepped out of the shadows and stood behind the blond woman, Eliane. The man stood around 6 foot 3 inches, and had a very pale complexion. He had black short hair that was swept back wards, but stark white bang that stood straight up. His ears were pointed and his eyes had golden irises with black around them. He is-

"Your welcome, my master, my lover. Count Arystar Krory." Eliane said as Krory's mouth opened up to reveal large pointed teeth about to bite Eliane's neck.

"So is this the amount of people coming with us?" Allen asked George gesturing to the assorted men who where holding pitchforks, torches, and stakes.

"Yes it is." George answered. "Some of our watchers are going to be staying here to guard the women and children."

"Okay then, let's go slay us a vampire!" Lavi cheered making the other men cheer with him. Then all of them began to march into the dark, creepy, deathly silent forest. The three excorcists leading them from a distance away.

"H-Hey moyashi? You s-scared yet?" Lavi asked Allen.

"I-It's Allen. A-And no I'm not." Allen stuttered.

"Hey Bonehead, how about- Where'd he go?" Lavi asked looking around for said skeleton exorcists. Soon Allen began to frantically look for him.

"Seg!" They called out.

"Yes?" Segador's deep gravelly voice answered behind them. The two exorcists jumped up from their friend's sudden appearance.

"W-W-Where'd you go?" Lavi asked.

"Around." Segador shrugged.

"And your not scared?" Allen asked.

"Nope." Segador replied. "Are you?"

"N-No." The two of them stuttered before some black and red flew right by them.

"Ah!" They yelled jumping, only to find Segador laughing at them. Tikal perched on his shoulder looking like it was laughing as well.

"That wasn't funny!" Lavi roared.

"Yes, yes it was!" Segador said between laughs, the two exorcists glaring at him. Then a large ear piercing scream cut the air.

"B-B-Bonehead-chan cut it out." Lavi was shaking and gripped his hammer rather tightly.

"That wasn't me." Segador said unwrapping the bandages from his hands. Then another scream pierced the air.

"The villagers!" Allen noticed. Then the three of them began to run towards the origin of the scream.

"Ah!" The men were screaming trying to shake off... spiders...

"Really?" The three exorcists said falling down in exasperation. With a sigh they began to help the men brush off the many spiders that where crawling on their coats.

"What happened?" Lavi asked generally intrigued on how so many spiders there were.

"Some of the men accidentally messed with a giant spider web that made all of them fall on us." George said shivering. With another sigh they began their journey to Krory caste once again, but stopped when a flock of crows began to fly away.

"Something is wrong." Segador said, hunter's instinct coming out. "Crows don't usually stop roosting until the next morning." Then something large and fast went by all three of the exorcists.

"What was that?" Allen asked alarmed.

"It was fast." Lavi said pulling out his hammer. Then another ear piercing scream echoed in the air. And this time it wasn't from spiders. Everyone turned around to see a sight so horrifying and disturbing some began shake.

One of the villages watch had a dark form leaning over it. The man's neck in the hunched figures large pointed teeth.

"There he is." George said. "It's Count Krory." Then the man turned to show a sickly pale face with sharp bloody fangs and crinkled skin.

"So he's not an akuma." Allen said alarmed.

"Yup, that'd be a vampire." Lavi affirmed.

"Definately a vampire." Segador said with his eye widened.

"This is why I didn't want to look for master!" Allen screamed. Then the villagers ran for cover.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lavi asked. "I really don't want to fight him."

"Well we can't just let him keep killing the villagers." Allen stated.

"Then let's fight." Segador said.

"Right." the other two said.

"Innocence activate!" Then all three of their innocents activated. Allen with his gun mode, and Segador in his claw mode.

"Am I under the impression that you three wish to fight me." Krory laughed. "How brave of you."

"Remember if you two get bit, we're through." Lavi said.

"Agreed." Segador chuckled before Krory began to rush the three. Allen tried to stop him by shooting the ground in front of him, but he moved to fast. He was about to get bitten, but luckily Lavi was able to smash Krory out of the way.

"Hey Allen wake up!" Lavi called.

"He wasn't moving this fast before!" Allen yelled back.

"Less talking more fighting!" Segaor yelled while pouncing on Count Krory. Krory however knew what he was doing and simply stepped to the side and slashed Segador's face. "Damn." Segador said before slashing Krory away. The shredded bandages falling from his face to reveal the skull and tattoos.

"So you really are a monster." Krory noticed seeing the stark white bone.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer!" Krory looked up in surprise to see a large hammer about to descend on him. And it was getting bigger. "Grow! Grow! Grow!" Krory's eyes widened and was soon lost in the huge mass of Lavi's hammer. "Take that." Lavi breathed looking rather proud of himself.

"Look!" Segador yelled poitning to what was underneath the hammer. Holding the spiked tip of the hammer with his teeth and stopping it from impaling him was Krory.

"Holy crap he has some crazy teeth!" Lavi inquired. But was soon silenced when Krory turned his head and knocked Lavi into Segador, and both into a boulder. But soon the ground beneath Krory fell apart and a large white hand soon wrapped around him.

"I've trapped you. Now stop fighting and explain yourself." Allen commaneded, but recieved only a laugh from Krory.

"To think that you three stood up against me and are still breathing. Are you all monsters as well?" Krory asked.

"No. Excorcists." Lavi supplied from behind, extracting him and Segador from the boulder.

"Well then excorcists, let's see what you taste like." Krory announced before biting Allen's anti-akuma arm.

"Did he just..." Segador trailed off gobsmacked.

"Dude he just bit you! You're infected!" Lavi cried.

"What!" Allen said shocked. However soon Krory squirmed out of Allen's grip and began to spit.

"Why does this blood burn!" Krory cried before running over to the dead villager's body pciking it up and running away.

"Hey come back!" Lavi called. "Damn he got away." then he noticed Allen cradling his bitten hand. He had reverted it back to his regular arm only to find the bite still there, swelling his thumb.

"Lavi? Seg?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry buddy. We'll be fine." Lavi called from a good distance away. Even Timcampy and Tikal began to fly away from the cursed exorcists.

"B-B-But I don't want to be a vampire!" Allen cried. Then he turned to Segador, who just shrugged.

"If you turn into a vampire and suck my blood I'll just do this." Then Segador neck became armored by bones. Allen began cry.

"You really are a friend!" Allen cried with joy.

"Okay I'm ready now!" Lavi yelled. Then the two exorcists turned around to see Lavi with a garlic necklace, stakes in each hand, crosses in his pocket, and a torch.

"I-I-Is that really necessary?" Allen stuttered.

"Yup! In case you turn all I have to do is stake you through the heart." Lavi said. However Segador just went up to him and plucked one of the garlic gloves from around his neck and popped it in his mouth. "Hey!"

"What, I'm hungry!" Segador defend. "Wait where are the villagers?"

"Don't worry we'll stay over here!" George called from a few feet away. The villagers behind him holding onto their gardening tools a little too tightly.

"So what they really mean is that we're going to do this all on our own." Lavi said dejectedly. Allen nodded. With a sigh, our three exorcists just continued to Krory castle, with the villagers trailing many feet behind them.

However up in the castle was a different story. Count Krory, vampire of Krory castle, was sitting alone. Crying.

"What is wrong Arystar?" Eliane asked the crying Krory.

"I-I-I killed someone again." Krory cried. Instead of the fierce vampire the exorcists saw a while ago, it's now a scared twenty something year old man. "I swore I wouldn't do it again, but the hunger over took me!"

Eliane just sighed before walking over to Krory and smiling at him. "Don't worry master. It's alright."

"No! It's not alright! I killed someone again, and I don't know if I can hold it back any longer." Krory wailed. "Eliane you should get out before I turn on you."

"I cannot leave you my love and let you face all these dangers alone." Eliane said.

"But-"

"No buts. If you are doomed to be called a monster for the rest of your life, then I shall be known as the lover of a monster." Eliane said.

"Eliane." Krory said softly before Eliane captured him a brief, but sweet kiss.

"Now where is the body?" Eliana asked. Krory pointed to small brown coffin behind him. "In the usual place then." Krory nodded. Then Eliane grabbed a wheel barrow and began to haul the coffin to where they buried the other bodies. However what they didn't know where the three exorcists entering the castle, while villagers had run back to the village.

"Seriously we're exorcists. Why do we need to investigate a vampire?" Lavi inquired as teh three of them walked in through the castle's large door way.

"I don't know." Allen sighed. "But what I'm confused about is how why my master left a message here, as if he knew exorcists would come here and help."

"You have to wonder how your master's appearance and a vampire even go toghether." Segador wondered as they walked into a room. _Why does it smell... so sweet?_ Segador thought tiredly before his eye closed and he fell down.

"Seg?" Lavi asked swaying before falling down.

"Guys!" Allen called before covering his mouth and nose. _Wait! I've smelled this before._ He though before he to passed out from the gas that occupied the room.

* * *

**Cliff hanger everyone!**

**Allen: You're really running out of steam aren't you.**

**Yup! *Slumps down and mopes.***

**Lenalee: Okay readers! To give Dios here some more steam I want you all to review on how well his story is doing so far!**

**Komui: Listen to my Lenalee or I will unleash Komurin XL on everyone!**

**Reever: XL?**

**Haku: *Sweat drop* Please everyone review!**

**Segador: Everyone get that red button away from Komui!**

**Enoch: *Pops out of nowhere an takes the button.* There we go problem solved. Anyway, please review.**

**Tiedoll: If you did review I'll paint you all beautiful portraits of Kanda smiling.**

**Kanda: *Draws out Mugen* You better not old man!**

**Yes he will!**

**Kanda: Wh-**

**Segador: Everyone review and get smiling portraits of the nenaza!**


	19. A Vampire's Fate

**Oh my god! So much action and blood in this chapter!**

**Socalo: My two favorite things!**

**Cross: Still needs more women...**

**Shut it womanizer... I'll get to it eventually.**

**Lenalee: Dios-san!**

**Haku: Oh my!**

**Komui: Don't you dare taint my prescios sister's eyes/thoughts you octopus! Komu- *Get's tackled by Segador and Allen***

**Allen****: Not today!**

**Segador****: Or ever!**

**Lavi: I guess I'll do the disclaimer. DiosSegador doens't own D. Gray Man or it's characters. He only Segador, Enoch, and Tikal. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, and here is the chapter!**

**Krory: Elaine!**

* * *

"Lavi! Segador! Wake up!" Segador heard while he was in dream land. _But the bed is so snug._ He thought tiredly. That was until the "bed" started to wrap very tightly around him. O_kay not they're starting to hurt._ He thought before his body reacted with a flurry of protruding bones out of his body.

"You're awake Seg!" Allen exclaimed while shooting. "And just in time!"

"In time for what?" Segador asked still in a daze. That was until a large mouth decided to envelope his head. "Hey! Qué demonios! Some one help me!" Segador shouted. (Although it sounded more like hm! Hm hmhm!) Changing his hands into claws he quickly ripped off whatever was eating his head. And to his surprise it was what looked like a Venus fly trap.

"Great. Carnivorous plants." Segador sighed before nearly being bitten my another one.

"What are you doing!" A woman's voice demand. At that time Lavi woke up and started to look around. There his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde buxom woman in a blood skimpy out fit.

"Oh!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Oh, I feel the lust full gaze of a stranger." Elaine said.

"STRIIIIIKE!" Lavi exclaimed. Then began to run up to her only to be stopped Allen and Segador.

"May we remind you that we're being attacked by large carnivorous plants and all you can think about is some girl?" Allen seethed. Segador gave him a one eyed glare.

"Allen, Segador. You both are such kids." Lavi scoffed/

"What do you mean by some girl?" Elaine demanded, but then noticed the rose crosses on their coats. "My name is Elaine, I am Arystar's lover and assistant. What business do you have here?"

"We came here 'cause of the vampire problem." Segador said.

"We're looking for a missing villager." Allen said.

"Missing villager? Oh you mean this?" Elaine said innocently before kicking the coffin she was carrying towards the exorcists, only for it to be eaten by the large plants. But the plants soon began to have pentacles grow on them before starting to shake.

"This is getting bad." Lavi shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" Allen said.

"C'mon rápido!" Segador yelled before the flowers exploded and they where shot through a wall.

"What is going on!" Arystar yelled when he felt his castle shake.

"Ah. What ran me over last?" Segador asked extracting himself from the rubble.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Lavi lurched before hurling.

"Hey, where are we?" Allen asked stretching his back, but noticed they where in circle of eight rocks.

"We're in a grave yard. I can smell the stentch of death anywhere after "living" with master." Segador said.

"A grave yard for pets? Because they don't look too nice." Lavi commented.

"Guys, I think we just found the missing villagers." Allen concluded.

"What!" Lavi said in surprise.

"Weren't there 9 missing villagers?" Segador inquired.

"Yes, but remember the first victim disintegrated after Krory sucked out all her blood." Allen answered.

"You're right." Lavi commended. But then Allen touched one of the stone's making it fall over.

"Oh mierda!" Segador yelled.

"Dude! You just messed with a dead person's grave!" Lavi yelled.

"W-Wait I can fix this!" Allen cried trying to move the stone back into place, but then saw pentacles on the soil. "Guys you may want to see this!" The other two stepped forward and got a closer look at the soil and also noticed the pentacles.

"Pentacles." Segador sighed. "Fantastic." Then went over to another grave to see if had also had pentacles, sure enough it did. "Even better..."

Lavi went over to another grave and moved the stone, and saw pentacles on the soil's surface again. "There are some on this one to."

"I'm afraid to say, that all these graves will most likely have pentacles on them.

"Then, this is a grave yard for akuma!" Lavi said alarmed.

"Well they only way we'll know for sure is by doing this." Segador said grabbing a shovel from out of nowhere and starting to dig out a grave. Soon Allen and Lavi began to follow suit.

"You know something's been nagging at me for a while now." Allen said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Lavi asked still digging.

"I've smelled these flowers before with master Cross." Allen started. "He once grew flowers like that, except it was smaller and in a pot." Then Allen's shovel hit something solid. "This is it." Segador soon used his skeletal hands to open up the coffin. Revealing an akuma skeleton.

"I guess we now know it's true." Allen said. "But then that mean's Krory has been killing akuma not humans."

"Then that makes him a-" Segador started but soon he and Lavi where punched away. The two exorcists crashing into the castle.

"Maldito! That hurt." Segador said crawling out of the rubble with Lavi in tow.

"What happened?" Lavi's head was spinning, but a few shakes from Segador woke him up. "What's happening?"

"We got smashed into a wall." Segador answered pulling out and the two just saw Allen get smashed into the castle.

"Allen!" Lavi yelled. Then launched himself at Krory with his hammer. Segador was about to join him, but then saw a sky full of level 1 akuma.

"... Freaking terrific." Segador sighed before activating his innocence's whip form and wrapping the whip around one of the akuma and swinging it into another. Killing them both. He then grabbed onto another one and used it this time to launch himself into the sky. All of the akuma shot at the flying exorcists, but it only succeeded in only Segador's skeletal defenses and pulling his mind into the blood lust he always tries to control. But now his mind was fueled by the akuma's blood entering his body.

"Let's dance." Segador said standing on top of one of the akuma and activating his claw form. His coat was torn, revealing his bare chest and red line tattoo's. His skull face, basked in the full moon, made the bone shine brighter and more deadly. His red eye, devoid of all emotion except the need to kill, and to kill again.

The akuma all began to fire upon Segador, only to be astounded to see him use an akuma's body as a shield against the bullets. He then threw away the destroyed husk before jumping straight into another one. Slicing it up and being bathed in it's black blood.

"More! More! Give me more!" He laughed manically as he continued to slaughter akuma after akuma. But then he saw something else. Floating next to the akuma where purple flamed corpses, tethered to the akuma. _Are those the trapped souls of the akuma?! _Segador's rational mind thought. Then ripped it to shreads.

"Thank you." The soul send before asending to heaven.

Instead of feeling sick or disgusted at what he saw, he felt a sense of familiarity, _Why does it seem like I knew what they looked like._ Segador thought, but a bullet to his back caused him to return to his blood lust.

Soon Segador's once clean clothes where caked in black bloody, and his white hair drenched in it. When he soon came near the castle's walls however he felt a torrent of heat erupt from behind him. He looked and saw Lavi's hammer had created a giant tornado of flame.

He began to laugh sadistically. _It seems even Lavi is having fun. _Segador thought before jumping onto an akuma, but instead of slashing it to pieces his teeth grew similar to Krory's. Except all of them grew and became pointed. Then he bit onto the akuma, grabbing a large chunk of it. Then he twisted his head ripping it apart. The other akuma where all shocked to see their comrade ripped apart. Segador used this shock to rip apart the reaming akuma.

"Hehehe." Segador laughed. "I seem to have gained a new version of my innocence."

"Ah!" Segador heard a scream and saw Allen falling through a window. His mind soon snapped out of his blood lust and he changed his arm into the whip and grabbed Allen, pulling him to safety. He noticed Allen's left eye activated, but in huge gear monocle and cross hair.

"Thanks Seg-" Allen started, but then saw Segador bathed head to toe in akuma blood. "Oh my god."

"It's nothing." Segador said wiping off as much of the blood as possible. He was soon left with only black smears on his skull, chest, and arms. "Happens all the time when I lose control." Segador muttered. "What happened to you?" Before Allen could answer more Lavi showed up on his hammer.

"Guys! I knocked Krory into the castle! Let's go!" Lavi yelled before the three of them jumped in through the broken window Allen made. When they landed on lowest floor, Segador and Lavi where shocked to see that Elaine had a soul floating next to her.

"Allen... Is that beautiful woman, an akuma?" Lavi asked scratching his eye.

"You can see it!" Allen asked alarmed.

"So did I, when I fought the other akumas. But not as bad as this." Segador commented still feeling the familiarity.

"Arystar can you hear me!" Elaine yelled to the vampire.

"Hello Elaine." Krory breathed.

"How do you feel my darling" Elaine asked.

Then Krory's eyes widened. Next to him was Elaine, but tethered to her was a human husk surrounded by purple flames. "Elaine, do you see that thing! It looks like it's coming out of your body!" Krory cried.

"That's the soul that is holding the back the body of the departed." Lavi breathed.

"Allen I think this all thanks to your eye." Segador pointed out and Allen covered it with his hand.

Has _Mana's curse made me stronger? Did my eye evolve!_ Allen thought. _I don't understand how, but now other people can see what I see. That means..._

"Krory!" Allen called out. "Do you see the apparition coming out of Elaine's body? That's the soul of an akuma. Elaine is an akuma! She's an enemy to both you and us."

"Elaine be truthful to me." Krory said. "I want you to be truthful to me. Are you really an akuma?"

"I really wish it hadn't come to this." Elaine sighed before changing into an akuma and smacking Krory away. "I will never allow you to become an excorcist."

"Ah! Fangboy is screwed! He wasted all his energy before fighting me!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Fangboy!?" Segador yelled.

"Krory!" Then large plants began to appear and wrap around Segador, Allen, and Lavi.

"Plants! I thought we were finished with them!" Segador yelled struggling from a plants grip.

"I guess we have to try a little harder." Lavi cried as he was being squeezed. " I now officially hate flowers!" The three then began to try and struggle against the plants.

"How are we going to get-" Segador started before he was eaten whole by a plant. "Hijo de puta!" Segador yelled inside the plant.

"Wait stop struggling I know how to get us out of this!" Allen yelled.

"How!" Lavi yelled also inside a flower.

"Cross used to have plants like this. The way we have to stop this is by treating it with love, like a puppy." Allen yelled. "I!"

"Love!" Lavi yelled.

"You!" Segador finished and soon the flowers began to stop trying to eat them.

"I love you! I Love you! I LOVE YOU!" The three exorcists screamed and the plants began to recede their attack on them.

"Where's Fangboy!" Lavi yelled. "I love you!" He added quickly seeing a flower try to bite him.

Soon they got free and then started running away from bubbles and flowers. All the while screaming "I love you!". However soon they saw Krory and Elaine. Krory a shriveled up husk with a head, sucking Elaine's blood.

"Is he... sucking her blood?" Lavi asked alarmed. Soon Krory began to return to normal, except tears stained his eyes. Then he pulled away while Elaine looked weak.

"You know I've always wanted to love you Arystar." Elaine whispered to Krory. "Please darling. Know that I tried my best." Then Elaine let out one more breath before becoming limp and crumpling into ash.

"Goodbye my love." Krory whispered. Then all the bubbles burst making it rain with the stolen moisture.

"Rain?" Segador asked.

"Inside a castle?" Lavi questioned.

"Krory are you alright?" Allen asked the crying man.

"I-I killed her." Krory cried. "I killed the woman I loved. I sucked her blood, knowing that it would kill her, but I still did it. I became the very monster I once despised.I deserve to die" Allen's jaw stiffened and then he began to walk toward Krory. He then pulled Krory by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to face level.

"If your in so much pain. Why don't you become an exorcists!" Allen yelled. " It's every exorcists duty to kill akuma, and today it was Elaine! So why don't you make her death worth it and make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else!" Krory continued to cry. "Whether you like it or not, you are an apostle of innocence."

"Allen." Segador said putting a hand on his shoulder to calm his friend down.

"No, no." Krory said tears stopping. "I-I needed to hear that. Thank you. I will become an exorcist." Krory said before they all began to walk under an awning to avoid the rain. The blood was washed off from Segador's body and everyone else shed their coats.

"This may seem rude, but do you know who this is?" Allen asked holding out a sketch of General Cross.

"Ah yes, I know him." Krory said before leading them to a doorway. He then opened it and then lead them into the dark room. Grabbing a lantern he then lead the three to the back section of the room and pulled out a green flowering pot.

"T-T-That's Rosanne's." Allen said alarmed.

"He gave this to me. He and my grandfather would good friends and when he heard he died he came by to drop something off." Krory explained then saw a crying Allen. "Um, is he alright?"

"He get's like this when his master's around." Segador explained.

"So he only came to drop off the flower?" Lavi questioned.

"Yes, however the flower soon bit me and withered away. The bite caused me to lose all my teeth, but then they quickly grew back." Krory explained. "Now that I think of it, the plant's bite might've been the innocence you spoke of."

"We're looking for the man that gave you the plant. Did he say anything on where he was going?" Lavi asked.

"No. All he did besides give me the plant was ask for some money for food and travel." Krory answred.

_He did that here to..._ Allen sighed in his mind. Then noticed Krory's dejected face.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"Yes. But can you do me a favor and wait outside the castle. I need to get ready." Krory asked.

"Alright." Segador said before the three of them before walking out of the castle.

"Well, we might've not found the general, but we did find a new exorcists in Krory." Lavi said.

"What's this about a new exorcists?" a familiar old voice said from behind the three. Everyone jumped back when they saw Bookman out of nowhere.

"Holy crap!" Segador shouted.

"Way to scar me!" Allen yelled.

"Jeez you old fart! You could've said something!" Lavi exclaimed.

"So how did the castle go?" Bookman asked.

"A piece of cake. I solved the mystery with less effort than it takes for you to change your diapers." Lavi said, but was then kicked in the face by Bookman. The two then began to argue heavily. Segador and Allen where about to intervene but then Krory's castle exploded into flames.

"Krory!" Allen, Seg, and Lavi called.

"Hehe. Look at your faces." Krory chuckled emerging from the flames. "Don't worry. I've just made it clear that I've focused my gaze on the path to being an exorcists." Krory said before walking down the path. _Don't worry Elaine, I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. _Krory thought walking into the sunset with the other four.

* * *

**And it's over!**

**Segador:... Jeez.**

**Socalo: That was so beautiful. *Wipes a tear from his eye at how bloody that one part was.***

**So yeah. I guess I'll see you readers around.**

**Everyone: Read! And review!**

**Seeya!**

**Also I would like to say that I love all you guys! Again.**

**Segador: To you people who read, review, and other stuff to this story. We'd all like to say thank you!**

**Enoch: and we hope you all continue to read**


	20. The Black Personalities!

**Chapter 20 everyone! A milestone in my development in actually finishing a freakin story!**

**Allen: Congratulation!**

**Segador: Good job.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**And there goes all the energy. Well anyway, here's the twentieth chapter everyone. In this we get to see Allen's black side, and Segador's even blacker side! And Krory's naiveness.**

**Krory: I'm not naive!**

**Everyone: Yes you are!**

**Krory: Wah! *Goes to the emo vampire corner.***

**Miranda: I'm sorry! *Joins Krory in the emo corner.***

**Ignoring the two emo's-**

**Cross: Get on with it your disgusting announcement!**

***Joins Krory and Miranda in the emo corner.***

**Enoch: *Sweat drop* Well seeing as our author is out of commision for a while, I'll do the announcemnt. It was Dios' 14th birthday yesterday...**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday! **

***Still in emo corner.***

**Haku:... Should someone help him?**

**Enoch:... That's a problem we'll fix later. Right now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Allen: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray-Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Dios only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch.**

**Socalo: And here's the story with my disciples evil personality! Muwahaha! **

* * *

We find our heroes riding on the first carriage out of town, after finding Krory and "talking" to the villagers. All of them where out of breath.

"They're so mean!" Krory cried. Remembering how the villagers called him a monster and tried to kill him. Everyone was helping him dry his clothes from the holy water they sprayed on him.

"Jeez. We save their town and they reward us by throwing food at us, calling us monsters, and running us out of town." Lavi complained wiping the trash out of his hair.

"Well we did come in the middle of the town with a vampire that did terrorize them." Allen sighed. "No offense Krory."

"None taken." Krory sniffled. Then began to hug Lavi and cry even more.

"Hey get off! You're too much of a cuddler!" Lavi cried trying to separate himself from Krory.

"I dunno. They gave us free food." Segador said wiping the tomato paste off his mouth, and ignoring Lavi's cries for help. "This makes the 20th town I have been run out of, but the first without master."

Everyone sweat dropped. "T-T-That's a lot of towns..." Then the train lurched to a stop at a Romanian city. "Here's are stop." Segador said then Allen handed him a roll of bandages.

"It would be wise to hide your face once again before we head out." Allen added before walking off.

"Right." Segador said wrapping the bandages on his face. Soon Segador, Allen, Krory, and Lavi where walking around the city waiting for the train to arrive.

"Wow! So this is a city!" Krory exclaimed with eyes of wonder and curiosity.

"You've never been to a city?" Lavi asked.

"Well sorry for course not. I've only every lived in the castle and never got to see the world." Krory said.

"We got some time before the train leaves, why don't you explore?" Segador offered.

"You're right! See you later!" Krory said excitedly before bounding off to god know where.

_Wow he seems... different._ The three thought.

"Ever since his innocence activated he's been acting different." Lavi noticed.

"Yeah he has." Allen laughed. "Hey by the way, do you think it's safe having Krory in some place he's never been to?"

"What's the worst that could happen." Segador shrugged before the three of them saw Krory buy some very ugly looking masks from a street vendor. After handing him more than the average amount Krory began run over to the other three.

"Oh hey Lavi, is it okay that we left Bookman behind?" Allen asked.

"Yeah it's fine. The old Panda just wanted to record some more information before sending his report over to the Black Order." Lavi explained.

"Hey look everyone! Check this out!" Krory exclaimed handing the mask to them. "I got some great deals for these."

"Uh, Krory these are all fake." Allen said handing it back to him.

"What! No! The man over there said it was worn by royalty 3000 years ago." He cried pointing to the street vendor who was trying to hide a giant sack of look alike masks. When he saw the four exorcists he panicked and ran.

Lavi sighed before grabbing Little-Big Hammer. "Extend." He stated with boredom, the hammer hooking the man's neck and dragging him towards the exorcists.

"Oh here you go sir! A complete refund." The man said handing Krory all his money before running off.

"Krory you have to be more careful now." Allen stated. "Many people will try to take advantage of you." Then the three began to walk back to the train station. Or at least until the the four of them had accidentally walked into a dark alley (Allen was leading sadly) and where immediately surrounded by twelve large burly men.

"Wow... Deja Vu." Segador said noticing the situation.

"Well boys looks like you yourselves a bit of problem." The largest, and most likely the leader, of the men said making the others laugh.

"Segador, who are these men?" Krory asked slightly fear full.

"These are what I call _culos._" Segador hissed before stepping forward. His hidden face changed from the usual sardonic grin to sadistic smile.

"Hey, bonehead. What are you doing?" Lavi asked. "There's twelve of them and only one of you."

"I have to agree with Lavi on this. How are you going to fight them all?" Allen asked.

"Who said I'm going to fight?" Segador started in a happy, but hidden meaning voice. "I'm go to see if I could diplomatically excrete us from this situation. If diplomacy fails... well I hope they don't mind broken bones." Segador laughed slightly, making the other three sweat drop.

_Holy crap._ They all thought before Segador walked right up to the leader.

"Hello to you." Segador said in a charismatic voice before extending a hand for a handshake. The man didn't accept it. Segador took it back. "Well then. Anyway, you see me and my friends are about to be late for a train and it seems you and your... associates are blocking the way. So if you would please move then we shall have no trouble." Segador tried to move forward past the man, but two of the twelve just came behind him and secured Seg's arms behind his back.

"I don't understand thing a damn thing you said boy, but I'll just say this. Either you give us everything that has a value or I'll start hurting you ever more than this!" The man yelled punching Segador in the face. The hand had brass knuckles on it, and the punch landed on the right side of his head. The human part! There was a loud crack, and everyone held their breath until...

"What the-!" The man yelled curdling his now broken brass knuckles. "What the hell!"

Segador vain twitched, and his eye began to have blood run down it. "You aimed for my head." Segador said menacingly. The men holding his arms began to shake from the pure anger that was radiating off of him. "You know a blow like that could kill an average man right?" By now Segador's arms flexed and two men holding him back were sent flying into the walls of the alley way. "That means you where trying to kill me right?" Segador asked now walking towards the man who punched him. Segador lifted the man up by his shirt. "That means whatever happens next, you deserve right!" Then he punched the man in the jaw and sending him flying into the street.

All of the sudden all the other men who were watching Segador began to descended upon him with sticks, bat's, and chains. With a laugh Segador gleefully ran toward the men itching for a fight. Lavi, Allen, and Krory could only stare in fear and apprehension at the skeptical exorcists mood change.

_H-He really is like his master._ Lavi cringed remembering the information on General Socalo he recorded. He then cringed again in pain when he saw one of the men get thrown into his friend non to nicely. He literally began to see Segador's face turn to a demon's face and a the words "no mercy" in Japanese kanji above his head. (容赦がない)

"Oh, my." Krory breathed covering his mouth. Segador had punched someone in the mouth and knocked some teeth out while breaking someone's arm.

"S-Should we help him?" Allen asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Haha!" Segador laughed manically as the numbers dwindled down from 9 to 6 and to finally 3. The other 8 either unconscious or to traumatized by what befell them to even move. The last three began to think to themselves for a bit before dropping their weapons and running for their lives.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" They yelled... Until Segador threw one of their at the three of them and knocked them all out. Segador dusted his hands off.

"Well I guess that settles that." Segador said satisfied. "Well let's get to the train." He turned around and saw Lavi, Krory, and Allen all pale and shaking. "Was it something I did?"

"Y-Y-You beat them all up without activating your innocence!" Lavi stuttered shaking.

"Well yeah. They're not akuma, so i shouldn't kill them." Segador countered scratching his head in confusion. "Master taught me how to fight without innocence. Which is why every time theirs a fight he thinks is too easy he throws me into it... there have been many fights..." Segador trailed off and Tikal appeared on his shoulder creating a hologram sign saying 54:0

_Jeez. His past is scary. _Lavi shivered in his mind. "N-Never mind. Let's just get onto the train before me miss it." Lavi said as Segador began to change out his bandages for clean ones without a second thought of the blood that coated them.

_S-S-Scary._ Krory thought. _What would happen if I fought him instead of Lavi?_ Then he shivered. It wouldn't have ended well. Soon the four where on the train and had lost Krory.

"Krory!" Segador called. Many people began to give the masked white haired teen glances, but he effortlessly brushed them off.

"Where could he be?" Allen asked. Walking along the train aisles.

"It's not even a big train!" Lavi exclaimed while opening a door tor reveal Krory. Sitting down with three other men playing poker. Did I mention all Krory was wearing where his boxers, while the three men had all of his clothes.

"Hey! This is a private train. No kids allowed!" A man with curly hair and swirly opaque glasses said.

"Oh hello everyone." Krory greeted tearing slightly.

_Not again..._ The three thought.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"Well I was exploring these men approached me and asked if I wanted to play a game called "poker" with them. As you can see I'm not doing so- Achoo!" Krory sneezed from the cold.

"Hey are you still playing?" the one guy in a beanie asked.

"Well, you, uh?" Krory stumbled but was saved when Allen offered his coat.

"Here, these buttons are made of pure silver. I'll play in his place." Allen said sitting down in front of Krory.

"Allen are you sure about this?" Lavi asked seeing the three men begin to snigger to them selves.

"Yeah, these _ladrones_ are probably cheating here." Segador added.

"I know. Raise." Allen said innocently as his cards were dealt. However it seemed to the three that Allen had magically grown of pair of horns on his head. Then Allen took three of his cards, placed them down and grabbed another three from the deck. The three other men did the same still sniggering.

"Call." Allen said showing them his cards. Making everyone jaw's drop.

"R-R-R-" Segador stumbled over but the three men finished if for him.

"Royal straight flush!" They yelled seeing Allen's hand. "You cheated!"

"When?" Allen asked innocently. One of them tried to think of reason, but couldn't so he dropped it. The three of them handed Krory shirt to Allen for his winnings.

"Your probably just lucky." glasses said before shuffling and dealing again.

"Right. Lucky." Allen agreed. "Call." Then showed them his cards. Can you guess what they where?

"Royal straight flush! Again!" They yelled before handing Allen Krory's pants. Now the other three exorcists began to see horns, a large black flame, and sharp teeth on Allen.

"Go Allen!" Krory cheered.

"H-H-Hey Allen. I thought you weren't lucky?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not. I'm cheating." Allen said with a smile.

"What!" Segador whispered/yelled. "How?"

"Well you see while living with master, he sent his debt collectors on me. So i had to hone my skills to get out alive, make a living, and pay off master's debt."

"Your skills?" Lavi asked before realization dawned on him. "Wait you don't mean-"

"Yes! Gambling is the ultimate skill. One that I have mastered!" Allen cackled evily.

_Scary._ Lavi thought. _He's has a black personality like Segador. Great..._

"Call." Allen announced.

"Ah!" This process continued for several more times until the three men where left in their boxers. Luckily the train stopped before the game could get too explicit.

"Here you go." Allen said handing the men their clothes as they got off. "Since I won my friend's clothes back I don't need yours."

"Yeah right." Curly hair said. "We don't take charity from a kid."

"Then why are your hands on them?" Segador noticed.

"Oh. Well we'll be taking them anyway." The man said. Soon the three were able to put on their clothes. Then the one with curly hair threw Allen the deck of cards they where using.

"Here. Those where for sure I didn't get frostbite." He said before the train rolled out.

"Well they where nice." Lavi noticed as he, Krory, Allen, and Segador lounged in luxury seats of their train cabin.

"You don't meet many people like them around usually." Segador said gruffly.

"I'm glad there are still some people like that around." Allen said putting the deck of cards in one of his coat pockets. Then their train stopped at the Black Order's train stop. (Does it work like that?)

"How do we get up?" Krory asked eyeing the large mountain where the Black Order rested upon. It was nighttime, but thankfully the moon was out so it allowed everyone to see clearly."Do we climb?" That brought back bad memories for Allen and Segador.

"Nope." Lavi said taking out his hammer. "Big Hammer, Little Hammer extend!" Lavi's hammer then began to grow. "Grab on." The other three did and soon they were all on the edge of the mountain cliff. The Black Order looming over them. Then they began to walk toward the main gate.

"I-It's really big." Krory stuttered.

"You get used to it." Allen reassured. Then they reached the gate guardian.

"PREPARING TO SCAN FOR AKUMA ACITIVY!" the Gate Keeper exclaimed suddenly scaring Krory. Then his eyes began to emit the scanners that would search for akumas in disguise. Krory began to squirm underneath his gaze. Then large red exes appeared on the Gate Keeper's eyes.

"FAILURE! FAILURE! FAILURE!" The Gate Keeper cried. "HE'S AN AKUMA! KILL IT!"

"What!" They all yelped.

"Krory! The akuma blood you drink is still in your system!" Segador exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Allen cried. _Please not Kanda. Please not Kanda._ Instead of Kanda to come and kill Krory it was Komui... on top of giant Komurin.

"Komurin!" Everyone, both outside and in the HQ, exclaimed.

"Number 4!" Komui clarified. Without hesitation Allen activated his claw and tried to slash the robot, only for it to counter Allen with a large fry pan.

"Eh?" Segador questioned. Then he tried to use his whip on it, only for the robot to smack it away. "Komui it's us!"

"Huh?" Komui said adjusting his glasses. Then he saw it was just Segador, Allen, Lavi, and new person. "Oh, it's just you three and the vampire."

"Hey..." Krory complained.

"If you know that, then call of Komurin!" Allen yelled.

"Haha! No can do. Once Komurin has it's sights on it's target it will stop at nothing to try and get it." Komui explained. "Now Komurin, ATTACK!"

"I got this." Lavi said making his hammer grow and swinging at it. Only for Komurin's pan to grow with it and smack Lavi's hammer out of the way. Then it began to use the large pan to cook large eggs on an equally large stove. It then proceeded to make an omelet.

"Huh?" Lavi questioned before being grabbed by Komurin and placed on top of the omelet. "What the-" Then Lavi was bathed in hot sauce. "What gives!" Lavi yelled in outraged.

"Not only Komurin can fight, he's also a four star chef." Komurin said with adore. "Now how should I could cook you vampire?" Komui said threateningly. Then Komurin swung it's pan at the remain three who thankfully dodged out of the way. The golems flew onto the nearest tree branch in fear and began to sweat at their master's predicament.

"S-S-Scary." Krory cried before being picked up by Allen and Segador.

"Run! Run! Run!" They yelled before the three of them started running. But then where attacked by falling salt.

"My eye!" Segador cried in pain when some salt his his eye.

"Salt attack!" Komui called. "Now bathe them in oil!" Komurin then began to use pour oil onto Allen, Segador, and Krory making them slip and fall. Then Komurin grabbed them and put them in a giant pan. Komurin then proceeded to flip them on a medium high temperature.

"How should I cook you?" Komui mused evilly. "A medium rare exorcists, or maybe steam boiled exorc-" Komui was then high kicked by Lenalee, while Haku had used her scythe to slice and dice Komurin. Allen, Segador, and Krory (now slightly bronzed and smelling like steak) extracted themselves from the heap of metal formerly once known as Komurin.

"Are you okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Slightly darker, and smelling delicious but fine." Segador said sniffing his arm. Haku giggled at his joke.

"Sorry guys." Lenalee said walking over with an unconscious Komui sprawled out behind her. "We really didn't know Nii-san was making another Komurin. How was the mission?"

"It went out well." Allen said. "We didn't find master, but we found a new apostle of god." Then Segador pulled out Krory who was hiding behind him. "This is Krory."

"H-H-Hello." Krory said shyly while bowing. Lenalee and Haku giggled before curtsying in return.

"Nice to meet you." Lenalee greeted.

"As much as greetings are in order, CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS OMELET!" Lavi screamed, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

**Enoch: That's the end folks!**

**Segador: *Rereads in darker half.* Cripes I'm evil.**

**Allen: Poker anyone?**

**Everyone else: No!**

**I'm out of emo corner! And see you all later everyone! And happy late birthday to me! See ya!**

**Everyone****: Bye!**


	21. Krory's First Day

**Well everyone! Here's our next installment to Counterpart!**

**Segador: As well as Krory's first day.**

**Krory: How bad could it get?**

**Enoch: Trust me. If you've been in his imagination for long enough, this'll seem like child's cheese cake.**

**Krory: Eep!**

**Allen: So anyway, Dios would like to thank the people who sent him a happy birthday. And the one person who posted it in the review section.**

**THANK YOU MSTARMITCHELL!**

**Haku: *tries to clean her ears.* I think Mitchell heard you. Also to Sgt. Surge, ir your reading this, I usually have my silver hair in a ponytail or a just straight down.**

**Segador: My hair is kinda like this. www. motto .net. ua/ animashki/ 15704-krasnyi-glaz- noch-krov-binty-derevja- povjazka-paren-luna. html (Just take out all the spaces)**

**Bookman: I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. He only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch. Desirae Iceton owns Haku. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Krory woke up in his new room at the Black Order. _Oh yeah, I'm not living in Grandfather's castle anymore._ Krory remembered burning it to the ground two days ago. Then remembered why he burned it down. _Elaine! _He whined, but got up anyway to put on his clothes.

He opened his door and walked out to bump into a sweating Segador. "Oh, hello Segador. Good morning."

"_Hola,_ Krory." Segador greeted, then Krory's stomach growled.

"Uh, Segador do you know where you can get food?" Krory asked.

"Oh follow me." Segador said leading Krory to the mess hall, and to Jerry.

"Hey shy guy how are you?" Jerry greeted seeing Segador, but then noticed Krory. "Oh hello there tall, dark, and handsome!"

"Uh, hi. I'm Arystar Krory." Krory greeted, shy at Jerry's feminist attitude.

"Aw, what's with all you knew guys being so gosh darn cute and shy. I could just eat you up!" Jerry cooed. "So what'll you have new guy?"

"I'll have a-" Krory started only to be pushed away by a certain blue haired samurai.

"Move it." Kanda said gruffly.

"H-Hey!" Krry whined, but Kanda ignored it.

"Soba." He said.

"Comming right up!" Jerry called, and in two seconds flat a dish of soba appeared for Kanda.

"Uh, excuse me. What is that?" Krory asked gesturing to dish Kanda was eating.

"What! You've never had soba?" Kanda scowled at Krory.

"It's called s-o-b-a?" Krory asked. "Could I try?"

"Just go ask the gay cook for one." Kanda said before going back to his meal.

"Oh, alright." Krory said going back to Jerry and seeing Segador order his usual ginormous portions of food.

"So what can I get you new guy?" Jerry asked.

"Soba." Krory stated proudly.

"Coming right up!" Jerry called from inside his kitchen and soon came out with a dish of soba.

"Thank you." Krory said before sitting next to Segador and Haku. Segador was inhaling his food, while Haku looked to be content with plate of miso soup in front of her. He then picked up a fork and began to eat the soba noodles.

**Three minutes later...**

"Ah!" Allen was waking toward the mess hall when he heard a shout of pain. He then ran to the shout and was shocked to find Segador, Haku, and Jerry checking a very pale Krory.

"What happened?" Allen asked.

"Mr. Krory here asked to try some soba noodles, but he ate them all wrong." Jerry cried.

"He ate the wanton like bread, drank the dipping sauce, and swallowed the noddles whole!" Segador exclaimed trying to shake the pale vampire.

"All of them eaten separately is not good. It tends to burn the stomach." Haku said worriedly.

"T-T-That was the worst thing I've ever tasted." Krory rasped out. Then was helped up by Allen and Segador. "T-T-Thank you." He thanked.

"No problem." Allen said. However Komui soon appeared. A devios glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Krory I need to check on you anti-akuma weapon for a minute." Komui said sweetly, but it was something completely different for Segador and Allen who began to shiver from the memories of Komui "checking" on their innocence. Begrudgingly leading Krory into Komui's "office" they put him into a chair.

"Uh, guys?" Krory asked as Allen strapped him into the chair.

"Trust me, it's for your best interests." Segador said before Lenalee shot a mild sedative into Krory. Then the three exorcists got out of there once Komui appeared with a large drill and needle.

"Ah!" Krory's cries could be heard throughout the order.

"_Dios mio._ Sounds like our first day doesn't it Allen." Segador laughed dryly, but cringed when another scream came out.

"Yeah, I remember how Komui came out with his needle and drill." Allen agreed, then sweat dropped when Krory screamed again. _Jeez his must be really bad._

"Wow you have a lot of cavities!" Komui announced over Krory's screams. Everyone else sweat dropped. _Cavities..._ Soon Krory emerged out of the accursed room for all parasite type exorcists, more tearful and very shaken.

"S-S-Scary..." Krory whispered.

"It's alright." Allen said patting Krory's back.

"All of us parasite types of been "examined" by him before." Segador said before leading Krory towards the floating elevator leading to Hevlaska.

"I filled in those cavities I saw before." Komui said making the elevator go down. They appeared near Hevlaska, but Krory didn't notice her until her tendrils picked him up.

"Ah!" Krory cried trying to squirm out of Hevlaska's grip.

"I remember when we met Hevlaska." Allen commented, then looked over to Lenalee. "Are we going to help set up the party?"

"Uh huh." Lenalee nodded before the three began to walk back to the mess hall and help prepare for Krory's party.

"Hey Haku, how is the set up going?" Segador asked the blind exorcists.

"How would I know, I can't see it?" Haku replied.

"Oh, right." Segador said sheepishly. Then he began to help set up the banners

"Everyone! Krory's coming!" Johnny called running in. By now everyone had finished decorating the room, and Jerry had created an EXTRA LARGE buffet table. The banner hung over everyone's head saying "Welcome Home Krory" and everyone had glasses of alcohol (or in the minor's cases apple cider, or root beer.)

Krory walked in teary eyed and limping. But his eyes brightened once he saw everyone and the giant banner over head.

"What's going on?" Krory asked.

"We're welcoming you home Krory." Reever said.

"Yeah, buddy your home now." Lavi said popping out of nowhere. Soon Krory began to sniffle, then began to cry tears of joy. "Those better be happy tears Krory."

"They are happy Lavi." Krory cried before using Lavi's scarf to wipe his nose.

"Hey! Watch the snot!" Lavi tried to squirm away from Krory's grip, but failed. Allen and Lenalee soon came over to Krory. Lenalee handed him a coffee cup with initials AK on it.

"Here's you Black Order honorary coffee mug." Lenalee said.

"The tea's made with a special blend that helps us relax when we're off duty." Allen explained.

"Krory catch!" Segador called throwing something to Krory. He luckily caught it without breaking his coffee mug. It was an exorcists jacket modified to look like his cloak.

"It's your uniform." Haku supplied. "We wear it when we're on missions."

"Thank you." Krory sniffled.

"Ah! Komurin!" Reever yelped when he saw a miniature version of Komurin 4 appear. "Chief, is it even alright for it to be here?"

"Yes. He's completely harmless. I turned him into a cleaning bot, see." Komui threw a chicken leg at Komurin who took and put the trash away.

"If your sure chief." Reever said warily.

Congratulations were given to Krory as he passed by people.

"Thank you." Krory would answer, that was until he bumped into the mini-komurin and spilled his tea on it. "Oh, my mistake." He said frightened as he saw the robot begin to twitch and spark out.

"Chief are you sure your robots all rights?" Reever began to edge away from the machine.

"Yes I'm sure. Komurin, beautify the room!" Komui announced.

"B-B-Beautify!" The robot exclaimed before tackling Komui in a puff of pink smoke, glitter, and... MAKE UP! Soon the cloud dissipated to reveal a white faced, red blushed, nail painted Komui.

"Beautify." Komurin said before descending onto his next victim and "beautifying" him. Soon the entire mess hall was fogged in perfume, glitter, and make up. And when the dust cleared, not a single man was spared. All of them had make up and blush put on their faces. Even Segador had make up and blush over his half face/half skull because the robot had taken off the bandages that covered his face.

"Enough already!" Lenalee screamed. "Take a hike!" Then she kicked Sir Komlin the 4th out of building. "Okay, where safe." However all the men (minus Lavi, Krory, Segador, Bookman, and Allen who fell down in shame) where admiring each others make up jobs.

"I think of beauty." Komui said in awe when he pulled out a mirror to examine himself.

"What happened?" Haku asked only smelling perfume and make up.

"We're surrounded by morons." Lenalee sighed. Signifying the end of Krory's first day at the Black Order.

* * *

**That wasn't so bad.**

**Krory, Allen, Segador, Bookman, and Lavi: You suck!**

**Komui: I don't know, I didn't look so bad...**

**Haku: I wished I could've seen it.**

**Lenalee: Trust me you don't...**

**Cross: *Passed out***

**Socalo: What happened to Cross?**

**Passed out from how ugly they looked. What did you do?**

**Socalo: Disembowel an akuma.**

**... Any way! I know this chapter is shorter than what you all are used to, but my brain is fried.**

**Enoch: It's true, he can't even right his usual daily depressing poetry anymore.**

**Hey! I thought we would never let that get out!**

**Haku: Although the one about that g-**

**Any way! See yall later!**

**Jerry: Bye bye!**


	22. Meeting Suman Dark

**Finally finished!**

**Segador: Jeez you took a long time. What did you do, forget the plot?**

**... Yes...**

**Everyone: *Face palm***

**Haku: It seems Dios is running out of steam.**

**Socalo: I know what'll get him RUNNING again. *Pulls out a chain saw.***

**Cross: Trust me it'll fix him right up. *Pulls out his hammer.***

**Klaud: For once I agree with you men. *Brings out the whip.***

**EEP!**

**Enoch: So while Dios distracts the generals I'll be running the show for a while.**

**Lavi: So can you hurry up already?**

**Enoch: *Throws a pie at Lavi* Shut it.**

**Neah: Ah, good old pie to the face.**

**Allen: Pie? Where?**

**Lenalee: Allen-kun, the pie is on the floor...**

**Allen: No!**

**Kanda: Che. I'll do the disclaimer for the sake of hurrying this up. DiosSegador-**

**Help me!**

**Kanda: Shut it baka! *Clears throat* Disclaimer: DiosSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's assocaitive characters. Desirae Icetone owns Haku, while Dios only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch. Now get to the chapter already!**

**Enoch: Technically speaking, this is the first AU-ish part of this entire story.**

* * *

A week after Krory's first day General Kevin Yeeger, the order's nicest, calmest, most genuine person died. No one who knew the general couldn't hold in their tears. All of them openly wept. But none took it harder than Lenalee and Haku. The two were General Yeeger's students and felt more pain for losing someone they consider their father. Komui tried his hardest to try and get his little sisters' to smile, but after a while he decided that the only way to help Lenalee and Haku where to distract them.

"You're sending us where?" Allen asked when he, Lenalee, Haku, and Segador where called into Komui's office.

"I'm sending you, Haku, and Lenalee to search for General Cross again." Komui answered.

"But why?" Lenalee asked. Komui took a deep breath before fixing his glasses.

"Because of the heart." He said.

"The what?" Segador asked.

"Think of the heart as the master control for all the pieces innocence out in the world." Komui explained. "The heart can control the innocence so it can either keep them all active. Or destroy them."

"Is that why the Earl has been looking for all the pieces of innocence?" Allen asked.

"Yes. General Yeeger had 7 pieces on him as well as his pendulums. All 7 of the shards as well as his weapon where destroyed." Komui sighed. "Thankfully though none of them where the heart since you can all still use your innocence."

"Then why are we looking for General Cross?" Haku asked.

"Well technically your all not looking for General Cross." Komui said. "I sent Kanda earlier to meet up with Marie and Daisya to look for General Tiedoll. The point is that all the generals have innocence on them, and central believes that it isn't safe out anymore. So everyone is being sent out to look for the generals."

"... I'm looking for master aren't I." Segador sighed.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Komui said a hint of a smile playing on his face. "You'll be meeting with an exorcist named Suman Dark and a finder named Goz. Then you will rendezvous with two more exorcists to look for General Socalo. I have to warn you, Suman is a bit... he's a bit of downer."

"Great." Segador huffed out. Then Komui turned towards Allen, Lenalee, and Haku.

"You three will be looking for General Cross. And seeing as Allen was the last person to see him, we can only assume he know where he would most likely know where to look. Good luck." Then the four walked toward the underground river.

"I'll be seeing ya later _amigos._" Segador said hopping into his boat and pushing along the stream... alone.

"Just like old times." Segador sighed. "Wait, where's Tikal?" Soon said red and black golem flew out of his coat pocket and began to hold onto the bandages on his lower jaw. "There you are." Segador chuckled before reaching his stop. However instead of the usual emptiness, he saw a finder. His hair styled so it covered half his face, while the other half seemed bald.

"Uh, hello?" Segador asked walking to the finder. The finder turned around and freaked out when h saw a white haired teen with bandages over his face appear behind him.

"O-Oh. Hello." The finder said catching his breath. Then noticed Segador's coat. "Oh, you're an exocrcist!"

"Yup. And you're a finder." Segador agreed.

"Yup! My name is Goz." The finder said extending his hand out for a shake. Segador accepted it.

"Oh, so you're my finder." Segador realized. "I'm Segador." The finder seemed to be in shock to see a 15/16 year old kid an exorcist. "You seem a bit tense."

"Well it's just. I was just with mister Kanda-"

"That tend to happen when your with him."

"No, no. Mister Kanda was a nice man, it's just that the trail we're going through to get mister Suman Dark is populated by wolves!" Goz seemed to shrink (despite him being considerably taller than Segador) at the prospect of wolves.

"I've faced akuma, and I've lived in the wild all my life. Wolves are nothing compared to what I faced in the jungle." Segador said.

"Really!" Goz shouted in awe.

"Really. I'll tell you some of them while we go to the town." Segador said walking towards the direction of the town. While the two began to walk into the German forest (Did I mention it's called the Black Forest) Goz started to lean back and look over his shoulder.

"Yo Goz, you alright?" Segaodr asked.

"F-F-Fine. J-Just fine." Goz stuttered. Then a wolve's howl echoed throughout the forest. "Ah!" Goz screamed. "Man eating wolves are going to get me!" He then began to run deeper into the forest and off the path.

"Goz!" Segador called following after him. Soon he saw Goz standing stock still as three men pointed their guns at him. Segador immediately put himself in front of Goz.

"Who are you?" The lead man said with his gun pointed straight at them.

"Travelers. Who are you?" Segador asked.

"We are villagers that have been driven out of our settlement." The lead man said.

"You must be the people who were attacked by wolves!" Goz exclaimed. The man nodded solemly.

"We nearly lost of our people trying to escape. The one's the didn't leave are still in the village." The man said, a tear slid down his face.

"You left people back there!" Segador yelled, but was interrupted by a child's cry. Followed a wolf howl.

"My daughter!" The man yelled in realization. Segador didn't even need to be told. He immediately began to sprint towards the origin of the cries and howls. Soon he reached a circle of wolves surrounding a poor helpless girl. Before they could attack or Segador could intervene a strong gust of wind blew all the wolves away. The girl was left unharmed. The wolves however all dropped dead.

"The hell?" Segador questioned. The man rushed pass him and began to hug his daughter. Then a man wearing an exorcist coat stepped out of the shadows. Segador did the same. Soon the two men began to stare each other down. Neither one of them backing off until the other one did. That was until Goz came over and tripped on a branch.

"Oh, hello." Goz said getting up.

"Finder." The exorcist said. Then turned to Segador. "Then you must be the other exorcist that HQ is sending me. Segador."

"Then you must be Suman Dark." Segador concluded._ Jeez cold hearted much?_

"Yes. I see that you have finally arrived. Now that you're here then we can leave." Suman said begging to turn around and walk back.

"Woah. Hold on a second." Segador said. "We need to get these people out of the forest first."

"Getting them out is not my, nor the Order's concern." Suman said curtly.

"You saved the girl!" Segador said incredously.

"That was just a passing fancy." This got Goz's attention.

"Hold on! Can you really leave them all alone? Don't you have any empathy?" Goz demanded. Suman turned around and gave him a half glance.

"Shut up." Suman ordered. "I don't deal with problems that waste time on a mission. If there was akuma involved however that would be a different story." However before Segador could respond large heavy footsteps began to trudge toward them.

"W-What the hell is coming?" A man said.

"Whatever it is, is big." Segador said a feral light entering his eyes. Soon the large foots began to grow closer and closer. Then out of the shadows walked a large behemoth of a wolf walking on two legs.

"Hey, look an akuma." Segador said smirking a bit before the akuma's mouth opened and bullets began to stream out towards the exorcists. Suman was able to do roll out the way, while Segador activated his innocence and use his claws to shield the villagers from the bullets. Suman activated his innocence and used it to launch the akuma into the sky. Segador tried to follow up Suman's attack, only for him to have the akuma dodge it by jumping along the trees.

_He's fast._ Segador thought before the bones beneath his body began to armor his body as the akuma began to shoot him. Luckily the bone plates where able to sap away most of the blood poising. However it was strong enough to jostle his body. _And strong dammit! _

Luckily when the wolf dropped down, he landed right in front of Suman.

"Break wind!" Suman exclaimed his innocence lighting up and shooting a gust of wish so strong it blew the akuma apart. The only thing left of the akuma after Suman was done with it were tufts of fur.

"So is this reason enough for you to help us guard the villagers?" Goz said from behind a rock. Suman just sighed before helping one of the woman who fell down and walking towards the town.

"Follow me." Suman sighed before everyone started to follow him.

Soon Suman, Segador, and Goz as well as the villagers reached the town.

"Now that we're done now can we-" Suman started.

"Wait!" the three of them looked to see the little girl Suman saved before had run to them.

"I want you to save my mother!" the girl cried. "She stayed behind in the village so she could save me."

"I cannot deviate my duty's for everything." Suman said, but the girl had grabbed his leg. Then she extended her hand. That hand held a coin.

"My mommy always said that if I needed to, I could always use this." the girl said. "So if you help me, I'll give you this coin." Suman seemed to study the girl for a moment before kneeling down to her height.

"I cannot deviate my duty's for everything." Suman started and the girl started to glare at him. "But, if I am paid that is a different story." Placing his hand over the girl's, he turned it so the coin landed in his palm when he lifted it up.

Segador and Goz sweat dropped at this exchange. _Such a cold heart..._ Segador thouht with a sigh.

"Oi, let's go!" Suman yelled to them. The two ran up to him. "We're going to be saving the girl's mother. She'll be leading us there."

_You're a damn hypocrite_ Goz and Segador both thought sighing. Then Goz bend down so the girl could get on his back.

"I'll carry you, don't worry." Goz said. The girl cheered happily before hopping onto Goz's back.

"Please bring my wife and daughter back safe." The lead man pleaded. Segador nodded to him before he, Goz, the girl, and Suman begna to walk back into the dark forest. The sun begging to set. Luckily Segador noticed this.

"It's getting dark soon. I've seen enough wolves to know they're more active at night." Segador said eyeing the darkness. "Where is your village?"

"Just follow the road." The girl said pointing more towards the road. Soon Suman, Goz, and Segador began to sprint down the trial and into a darkly lit abandonned village.

"That's my house." The girl said pointing to the only one with light. The four immediately ran inside the house. Suman and Goz carried the girl over to her mother, while Segador was tasked to keep watch. Soon daughter and mother were in a warm embrace that made the inside of Segadors' hearts warmer. He couldn't help but carve out a half smile on his scarred face. Suman and Goz also had similar looks, but Suman tried hard to hide his, and settled to try and standwatch with Segador.

"So you do have heart." Segador teased.

"Huh?" Suman asked pretending not to hear the skeletal excorcist.

"You actually have a heart." Segador repeated smirking silently. "You actually did care for the girl and her mother. Why is that? And don't try to deny it." Suman looked like he was going to wave off Segador's question, but after hearing that last part he just sighed.

"I... have a family." Suman said unhappily.

"Exorcists can have families?" Segador asked.

"We usually don't, but I had a daughter before the Black Order recruited me." Suman said bitterly, but then his tone softened. "She's my entire world, and the one reason I wish to survive this damn war and be over with it as quick as possible. " Suman said solemny

"Why did you leave?" Segador asked, and Suman's gaze turned hard.

"I didn't choose to leave. I had to." Suman growled his hands clenched in anger. "She was sick and I couldn't keep up with the payments. The Black Order siad that if i joined they would pay for her medical treatments." Suman sighed unhappily. "She'd be 9 this year." Segador began to feel extreme sorrow for Suman's plight. But before he could respond the girl came over and thrust a bishop chess piece at Suman. Suman looked a little puzzled before noticing that the chess piece was his.

He took the bishop, but then looked at the girl. "Do you want to learn how to play?" Suman asked and the girl's face turned into a large grin. Soon she dragged Suman over to a table with two chairs. He then pulled out a collapsible chess board and set the pieces up. Suman then began to explain the rules of chess to the girl. Segador began to pick up enough of the game to know how to play, and soon Suman and the girl began to play a game. This brought smiles to the three that were watching them.

All was peaceful until a wolf's howl echoed in the night and the candle that lit the room went out. Immediately Segador and Suman activated their innocence and Goz picked up the girl and hid her and her mother in the smallest corner of the small house. All was quiet, until a floor board creaked from outside.

"They're here." Segador whispered before the wall opposite of them burst open revealing three large wolf akuma similar to the one Suman killed before.

"So you're the two that killed our brother." One of them said.

"Yeah, and you'll just the same as him." Segador seethed his hands in their heavy fist form. "Let's dance." He soon brought one of the heavy fist down causing a huge tremor to crack and go toward the akuma. However they were able to dodge it. One of the wolves barreled into Segador, knocking him out of the wall and out in the open. The other ones just squared up with Suman.

The one that barreled into Segador just jumped back as Segador's hands changed to claws and tried to swipe at him.

"Haha! How did my brother fall to you?" The akuma laughed befor opening it's mouth and trying to shoot Segador with a torrent of blood bullets. Soon a large dust cloud covered the area where Segador was. When it cleared however, nothing was there. "Huh?"

"For the record, I didn't take out your brother. Suman did as a passing fancy." A voice said behind the akuma before it was impaled by a dozen or so large bone spikes that sprouted from the ground. The spikes receded and Segador appeared out of the shadows from behind the akuma, dusting himself off slightly.

"Break wind!" Suman voice shouted from inside the now somewhat destroyed house. And soon two akuma were launched towards Segador. They got up a little dazed before were hammered to peices by Segador's weighted fists. Then Suman came out. A little more ragged looking that before, but still whole.

"What happened to you?" Segador asked innocently.

"Shot." Suman replied curtly before helping the girl, and her mother out of the rubble of the house.

"Ouch." Segador said before helping Goz out.

"Thank you sirs." the woman said holding her daughter close. Suman bend down to lift the woman up while Goz picked the girl up on his back. Segador began to lead them back to the town, the sun beginning to rise behind them. Signifying a new day.

When the group finally got back to the town, the villagers were anxiously waiting their return. Once the villagers saw them, many were silent. Until the leader ran up to the woman Suman was holding and hugged her fiercely. The little girl on Goz's back hopped off and ran towards her mother and father. The two parents turned and hugged their daughter as well.

Goz began to tear up, while Suman and Segador just started at the family with envy. One wishing to be with his family, the other wishing he had one. Suman walked up to the family. They turned to face him. Suman knelt in front of the girl and placed his hand out. In it was the coin she gave to him before. Suman then placed her hands over the coin. Then flipped their hands over so the coin fell into her palm.

"Spend this on something else." Suman said giving the girl a smile before he regrouped with Segador and Goz. Then the thee began to the long walk towards their next rendezvous point.

"So when are we going to eat?" Goz asked.

* * *

**Enoch: And now we are done. Dios also realizes that he might've screwed up the entire Suman Dark episode, but he's only human.**

***Covered in rope burs, whip marks, and wine stains* The horror...**

**Enoch: Well a broken human now...**

**Segador: Okay, so anyways. Dios needs a break once in a while so don't expect any updates as he recovers.**

**Haku: And when he does update it'll be in a pivtol moments in this story. So he'll have a poll for all you readers!**

**Enoch: Despite it's looks, this poll is very vital to the story. So please look and send in your choices.**

**Everyone: Good bye! And review!**

**The pain...**


	23. The Noah of Pleasure Joido

**Dang it's been a while since I updated this story.**

**Lavi: You think?**

**Shut it baka ****usage!**

**Segador: Anyway it's time for us to give the next installment of Counterpart!  
**

**Haku: Hopefully it won't be so bad.**

**Enoch: Trust me knowing the newly named Nefas, it's probably a lot worse than what we think.**

**I'M RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!**

**Everyone: We know!**

**Allen: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or its associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, and Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, and Tikal. **

**Tyki: Hopefully you like this chapter. *Smiles* I certainly did.**

* * *

"Watch out!" Segador called out pushing Chalker Laboun away from the large akuma blast that came from behind him. Segador took the brunt of the impact, but to him it felt like nothing.

"Thanks!" Chalker replied while slicing an akuma with his claymore. It had been a few days after Segador, Goz, and Suman left to go meet up with the other exorcists, Chalker Laboun and Kazaana Reed. The five had been traveling towards General Socalo's last known location. Puru. Right now they were in India fighting an akuma ambush.

A loud _fwoosh _noise was heard through the area as Kazaana's large crossbow bolt arched and impaled itself into an akuma. Behind the crouching Kazaana was an injured Goz wrapped up in haphazard first aid. He had noticed the akuma first and took a heavy blow to the head from shrapnel for a price. The other four had been trapped in a shallow pool in front of the Tashmahall.

"Bring the wind!" Suman shouted launching a large group of akuma into the air where Chalker's sword cut them all to pieces. However Kazaana was about to overwhelmed by akuma, but large bone spikes shot up from the ground and impaled them.

"Watch your back!" Segador yelled the spikes retreating and becoming his arm again.

"I'll try." Kazaana joked before shooting one that came up from behind Segador. "I think that was the last one!"

"Thank god." Chalker sighed doubling over in exhaustion. Segador carried the injured Goz under a tree so he could rest in the shade while the others recuperated.

"Were did they all come from?" Kazaana asked.

"I don't know." Suman answered. "But it feels like they trying to stall us."

"Stall for what?" Segador asked.

"Why for me of course." A charismatic voice called out. They all turned to see a light skinned will dressed man in a top hat. His hair was slicked back and he had a sardonic smile. Full of mischief but malicious intent at the same time.

"What the hell?" Kazaana exclaimed seeing the man walk on water.

"Are you akuma!" Suman yelled activating his innocence. "If not leave now this is none of your business." The man just chuckled.

"No, I'm not an akuma. Just worse." Then he began forwards. Atop calf deep water. "Much, much, worse." Then his skin began to darken to an ashy gray and a line of upside down crosses appeared on his forehead.

"Noah!" Kazaana called out. Hefting his crossbow up and pointing it at the Noah.

"Ah so you've heard of me." The Noah laughed still walking towards them. Still tired from the akuma ambush the exorcist lifted up their innocence up in pointed it at him.

"Leave now, and we won't have to fight." Suman said aiming his gauntlet at the noah. The Noah however, just ignored him and continued to walk forward.

"Ah!" Chalker yelled swinging his sword towards the Noah. The large broad sword connected with the Noah and it created a large plume of dust and water.. "That wasn't so hard." Chalker said lifting his sword up, but somehow couldn't seem pull it up.

"That wasn't very nice." A formal voice said. Then the smoke and water vapor cleared to reveal the formally dressed Noah, a few millimeters awake from the blade one hand holding it down. "And now that you've tried to attack me. Hehe." the Noah said smiling insanely. His free hand covered his face as he then began to laugh insanely to himself. "I thinks it's time that my "dark side" took over for a bit!" Then he gripped Chalker's sword and lifted him off the ground.

"Wah!" Chalker yelled in surprise. Then the Noah slammed the sword down and the hilt of the blade hit Chalker in the gut.

"Chalker!" Kazaana screamed before he aimed his crossbow at the Noah and fireing. The Noah just effortlessly dodged it.

"We need to run!" Suman said lifting Chalker up. "He's too powerfull and we're still injured!"

"Right! Let's go Kazaana!" Segador yelled grabbing the man and turning him so he could run. The four began runaway from the Noah, who was sliding on top of the water. Kazaana turned around and tried to shoot the Noah but each shot seemed to miss.

"Damn!" Kazaana yelled.

"Innocence activate!" Chalker cried and his giant claymore appeared from underneath the Noah. However instead of flying off, the Noah just stood on the tip of it. "What!" Chalker exclaimed trying to swing the Noah off his sword. However the Noah only jumped and made and lift the sword and launched Chalker into the air at the same time his claymore broke apart to revert back to it's inactive form.

"It's an awful amount of fun, killing you exorcists one at a time." The Noah laughed his smile not leaving his face.

"Break wind!" Suman yelled his gauntlet creating a large gust of wind and shooting it at the Noah. However he only held up his hand to absorb the oncoming wind. Then ran toward Suman and punched his gauntlet. Crumbling it and making it turn back into his arm.

"Tome este hijo de puta! {1}" Segador yelled in Spanish whipping his tendril at the Noah. The Noah on the other hand just grabbed the tendril and crushed it within his hand.

"Ah! Maldito hijo de puta! {2}" Segador gasped in pain. "What did you do?"

"Ah you speak a Spanish? I speak some Portuguese. See if you can understand this? Eu posso quebrar inocência. {3}" The Noah said in Portuguese smiling. This made Segador's blood run cold. He may only know a little Portuguese, but he clearly knew what that means.

_What! But that's impossible!_ Segador thought in panic.

"Yah!" Chalker screamed running towards the Noah. Swinging his sword wildly. The Noah just laughed and effortlessly avoided each swing. A butterfly landed on one of the Noah's finger.

"Wait Chalker!" Segador exclaimed, but it was too late. The Noah had grabbed Chalkers jacket and shoved his hand in his chest. Chalker froze in shock at a hand in his chest, then emitted a pain filled scream as a bright purple light erupted from his chest. Then he fell silent and fell forward. The Noah moved out of the way and Chalker hit the water face first. His eyes glassy and unmoving.

"Chalker!" Kazaana yelled. Then he turned towards the laughing Noah. "You bastard!" Then lunged toward the laughing Noah. However the Noah didn't even waste time as he grabbed the equipment type exorcists and thrusting his hand into his chest. Another agonizing scream erupted from Kazaana's mouth followed by the sound of a body falling into the water. Lifeless.

The Noah began to toss up three buttons found on exorcists coats.

"Chalker Loubon. Kazaana Reed. Daisya Barry." The Noah recounted. "He wasn't on my list either." Then the Noah turned towards Suman and Segador. "What are you're names exorcists? Are you on my list? What about you boy?"

"Listen gilipollas {4}. I'm not on anyone damn list. And I'm sure as hell I'm not dieing before I can beat my master in a fight." Segador said before his hands turned into claws and lunging at the Noah.

"My, my. How does a boy like you have such a vocabulary." The Noah remarked as he dodged all the swipes from Segador's claws.

"I have a lot more than big word! Suman now!" Segador yelled alerting Suman who stood behind the Noah and blasted him from behind.

"Eh?" The Noah questioned before being launched into the sky. Then Segador launched himself on the excess winds and then his used his weighted fists to smash the Noah into the ground. The impact left a huge splash in the water as well as a decent sized crater. The water soon flowed into the crater covering the view. Segador landed at the mouth of the crater.

"Is the Noah defeated?" Suman asked heaving heavily. Segador leaned over the edge trying to get a better look, but the water obstructed his view.

"I can't tell." Segador answered, but then a hand rose out of the water a grabbed Segador around the neck. "Hrrk!" Segador cried in shock, but the scream was muted from the hand squeezing on his vocal cords. Then the body that the hand belonged to rose out of the water revealing the Noah they thought they destroyed.

"That kinda hurt." The Noah said. His gold eyes holding a light of insaty and intense anger. "Now it's my turn to repay you ten fold!" Then the Noah grabbed onto Segador right arm. The next few seconds were filled with intense pain. It felt like the innocence in his body was trying to rip itself apart. Then the Noah let go of his throat in order to grab onto Segador's other arm. Now an even more intense pain hit him. And he began to scream an ear piercing scream of pain.

Suman just started in shock as he saw the young exorcists arms fall out of their sockets and into the water. The only thing that ran through Suman was fear. Fear of not getting out of this. Fear of not being able to live. This fear paralyzed him to the ground. Unable to avert his eyes as he looked. Then a black and red golem flew out of Segador's pocket and bit the Noah in the ear.

"Dammit!" The Noah said before grabbing the golem and throwing away.

"Don't hurt TIKAL!" Segador yelled his teeth changing into sharp teeth and biting into the Noah's shoulder. He tasted the rancid blood of the Noah and only clenched down harder.

"Ah!" The Noah said before grabbing Segador head and breaking his jaw. "You are either very stupid, or very brave boy! I was going to give you a quick painful death, but now, I'm going to torture you. Show you the most immense pain you've ever felt. Then you will die!" Segador only fixed the Noah with a single red eyed glare. The red eye standing out in the sea of white that were the bandages that covered his face.

"Let's see what lies behind this mask." The Noah said before tearing through the bandages revealing the half skull face of Segador. "The face matches the owner. Disgusting, disfigured, and scarred." Segador once again only gave the Noah a red eyed glare. "I don't like your eye boy. It disgusts me to see something like that. I think it would be better it if were to... disappear." Then the Noah pulled out a larger version of the black butterfly's he used on Chalker and Kazaana. The difference was that this butterfly a large gruesome skull in the middle of it with a large mouth.

"This is a teez, if you don't know. It's a golem created by the Millenuim Earl to eat the flesh off of people. This is more advance version of one, and my last one. Normally I wouldn't use this kind on anyone, but for some reason you seem to give off a kind of aura that just makes me to want to you kill you. So just to sate that pleasure, I'll be using this on you." Then the Noah placed the butterfly on Segador's eye. Obstructing his view. "Let this be the last thing you hear before you die. My name is Tyki Mikk. And the Noah I hold within me is called Joido. Have a fun trip." Before Segador could he even respond their was a bright flash of purple light and incredible pain. Segador screamed as he felt like his face was being eaten away. Little by little. Inch by inch. Everything turned into darkness as his eye was eaten away. The pain magnified with each passing second until it became unbearable. Then the pain was gone, as well as any remnant of the world.

"Goodbye Segador Socalo." Tyki Mikk laughed as blood began to pool in the exorcist's two empty eye sockets.

* * *

**Hehe?**

**Everyone:*Jaw drop* You bastard!**

**Allen: Where did Segador go? **

**I uh, I don't know?**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Haku: *Pulls her scythe and places it on Nefas' neck* You better tell us where he is right now!**

**Uh... Look there he is! *Points in a random direction***

**Everyone: Where? *Looks but doens't see him. Turns back to see Nefas left a note saying: Can't catch me!* **

**Lenalee: That idiot!**

**Allen: He's so going to die!**

**Tyki: Ha! I told you I liked this chapter.**

**Enoch: Yes you did. Now I'll do the translations.**

**{1} Tome este pendejo = Take this asshole!**

**{2} Maldito hijo de puta = You son of a bitch**

**{3} Eu posso quebrar inocência = I can break innocence**

**{4} gilipollas =asshole**

**Allen: And now we can go back to hunting Nefas!**

***Pops out an interdemensional hole* See you all later!**

**Everyone: Get him!**

**AH!**


	24. The Deal from Heaven and Hell

**Segador: My eye! Litterally! Ah! Pain!**

**Haku: *Trying to desperately bandage his eye* Hold still already!**

**Ah! The torches they burn! *Tied to stake and slowly being burned***

**Lvellie: For crimes against the Black Order you shall be burned for heresy!**

**Screw you Lvellie! *Pulls out a knife and cuts the rope of before running.***

**Rhode: Here you go Nefas! *Creates a doorway***

**Thanks Rhode! *Gives her a lifesupply of candy before jumping into the portal***

**Allen: Rhode! Why did you do that?**

**Rhode: Who said it was too safety?**

**Segador: My eye!**

**Ah! An entire of army of Lvellie! My worst nightmare! Ah!**

**Lavi: *Shivers* I guess that is a pretty bad nightmare.**

**Segador: My eye is still in pain god ****found it! **

**Enoch: Oh put a pie in it. *Shoves a pie into Segador's eye socket* Anywho, it seems Nefas would like to apologize with the slow updates by giving you people two updates in one week.**

**Cross: Think of it as a spring break present. Although mine would be filled with-**

**Allen: Master! Don't make us raise the rating to M!**

**Socalo: Mine just involves a long stroll through an akuma infested down. Mowing them down with madness.**

**Tyki: *Getting poked by Rhode to do the disclaimer* Alright already I'll do the disclaimer. NefasSegador (god knows why he changed his name) doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative ****charactes. Desirae Iceton only owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Tikal, and Enoch... Can I have my koi now?**

**Skinn: Sweets!**

**Lenalee: *Sweat drop*That was random.**

* * *

The world was nothing but darkness now. All light, color, and life had faded from Segador's preceception. He couldn't tell if he was living, or dead. All he felt was emptiness. The pain he felt before when the Noah, Tyki Mikk took his eye, was gone. Replaced with the feeling nothingness.

"Is this what Haku feels everyday?" Segador mused to himself. "Unable to picture whatever is going on outside of this darkness? Such a horrible curse. Much worse than mine." Then he remembered the pain on Chalker's and Kazaana's faces as the Noah took their lives.

_I couldn't save them._ Segador thought in despair. A tear falling out throught the hole where his eye once was. _I couldn't save them I couldn't defeat the Noah. And I can't help Suman. I let everyone down._

"Is this what you want God! To see me broken for whatever I did 10 years ago! Something I don't even remember but pay penance for! Something so unforgiavable you make me pay now and forever! Is that it!" Segador screamed into the nothingness. His words lost on the deaf ears of the darkness. Then he began to cry. The tears dripping through the holes of where his eyes once were. The sobs of cursed skeletal exorcist echoed long and deep in the darkness. Soon he found himself drifting off to unconsciousness. With a single lingering thought entering his head.

_I'm nothing now._ Segador thought before he slipped away.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" An angry deranged voice yelled waking Segador up.

_W-What's going on? _Segador thought with panic. _And why can't I speak or move! _

"Calm down." A more calm but still angry voice ordered. "The more you're agitated the more we will damage the young human."

"But did you see what he did! He took his eyes! He dared speak his true name to you! And he destroyed me! How can you sit there so calm!"

"And it will all for naught if we damage him anymore. Look at yourself. You're still salvageable and I have something special planned for Joido. Besides to get agitated and try to unlock our full power now will create another relapse. And god knows we don't another one of those again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Segador seemed to picture the voice waving the other voice's comment off. "We have to try to destroy the seals one at a time before we can be unlocked. We do it too soon and too uncaringly we'll have another relapse."

_What relapse!_ Segador thought yelled wanting to know what the two voices were talking about. He couldn't even tell if he was dead or alive. Or if this was a memory or real life if he was alive.

"Thank god after the incident 10 years ago we only have one more seal to go." The first voice said sarcastically.

_The relapses are connected to whatever happened 10 years ago? And what are these seals?_ Segador thought his heartbeat rising.

"Yeah. It only scrambled our consciousnesses and made us revert to our weakest forms! It also destroyed the kid's memories from before!" The second voice seethed out.

_WHAT HAPPENED 1O YEARS AGO! TELL ME DAMMIT!_ Segador thougth in anger. Desperately trying to yell his muted thoughts to the two voices.

"But at least we're still alive. Besides what we did to the kid is nothing compared to what the Earl did to him." The first voice said solemly. "What we did is a blessing. No one that young should ever have to experience what he had to go through."

"And that's why we need to regain our full power and defeat the Earl. Despite our differences only our combined power can defeat the Earl." The second voice mused. This made the first voice laugh.

"Remember what I called this when we first joined together." The first voice laughed.

"A deal made between Heaven and Hell. One that could either save, or destroy the world. The question is which one of us is Heaven and Hell, and what shall we do? Destroy the world, or save? it" Segador could see the smile that laced the second voices words. Then the second voice gasped out in pain. And Segador could picture the body of the second voice doubled over in pain.

"Hey! The arc still causing you trouble?" The first voice asked.

"No. I'm just withering in pain for the sake of withering in pain! Of course the arc is causing me pain! The Earl has cursed half of my very soul to it!" The second voice yelled out. "But soon it shall be free and all my power shall be released. Then the Earl will answer for all the pain he's caused the three of us."

The first voice began to laugh insanely. "For what it's worth, the Earl made the biggest mistake. Fusing the two of together. Thinking it would destroy us. It instead made us stronger than he ever anticipated."

"Yes he has. It works even more with this child as our host. So much untapped hatred." Then it seemed the second voice turned to Segador. The voice's unseen eyes boring into Segador's very soul.

"Isn't that right. Segador Animus!" The second voice laughed out, shocking Segador out of angry stupor.

"_S-Segador. A-A-Animus?_" Segdor questioned before a rancid head ache struck his head. It was as if his mind itself was trying to make sure whatever he was trying to remember stayed buried.

"We know you've been here this entire time kid." The first voice said. "We know how you want to know who we are. And we also know that you especially want to know what happened 10 years ago, don't you?"

_Tell me! _Segador yelled mutely.

"I don't worry. You'll find out. In time." The second voice supplied. "Just know this. All your problems are rooted back to Earl. Send all you hatred towards him." Segador began to scream as the headache began to intensify. Now it felt like a needle was being pushed into his skull. Flashes of images began to dance in front of no eyes. A man with dark raven black hair, holding his hand as they walked through the park. A woman holding his other hand. Both of them without any faces, but Segador could tell they were happy. But then an explosion happened tossing him out of the memory.

"Mister Segador! Wake up!" An urgent voice called out.

* * *

**Haku: Finally got your eye bandaged.**

**Segador: It still hurts!**

**Enoch: Don't make me pie you again.**

**Second voice: Can you guess what I am? If you do, you get a virtual cookie!**

**Kanda: Baka! It's easy to tell what you are. You're- *Tackled by Rhode***

**Rhode: No spoilers yet!**

**Allen: Haha! Kanda got defeated by Rhode!**

**Kanda: Baka moyashi!**

**Enoch: Well before chaos insures, I'll finish this chapter will a good bye on behalf of the entire D. Gray team. And we hope to see you all again real soon!**

**Everyone: See ya!**

**Cross: Can we get a drink break yet?**


	25. Oc Character Sheets

**This story has been my biggest success so far! And I'm really happy about it, so as a gift for you people who are new I'll be doing an Oc character sheet so you can picture who my/ Dersirae's Oc's look like. So I hope this'll help you new people who're reading.**

**Segador: It's really not hard to picture what I look like.**

**Enoch: I haven't been introduced to the story yet!**

**Haku: I don't even know what I look like!**

**Ignoring the Oc's complaining, here's what they look like.**

**Mysterious voice #2: What does that make me?**

**To be determined!**

**M.V #2: Dammit!**

**So before I go not the next the chapter, here's their names and ****descriptions.**

* * *

Name: Segador Socalo/ Animus

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Nationality: Brazilian, but that's still up for debate.

Personality: Sporadic personality. Quick to anger to sometimes, but also has a lot of patience for others. Although most of the time he has a sarcastic cheerful, but quiet demeanor. Has a "Black Half" similar to Allen, but only when he's fighting people or akuma. Said black half is a blood thirsty sadistic person who likes to decimate and dismember everything before him. Has very little social skills, and has a very gravely voice. When in his "emo" mood he tends to be sarcastic and cynical.

Appearance: Bandages covering his face, hands, and most recently his eyes. His has stark white hair similar to Allen's, but while Allen's is compared to snow most people compare Segador's hair to that of pure white nothingness or oblivion. Half of his face is actually his skull, while the other half is heavily tattooed in red lines along where his skull is. His hands from the elbow joint used to be pure bone, however they're now recently gone. He tends to wear black t-shirts and black trousers from America called "jeans". Very tanned skinned from training under the hot humid sun of South America with his master. However his back, legs, and chest are heavily scarred from fighting people, akuma, and training with his master. He is around five foot eight.

History: Now much is known about the skeletal exorcist. Since being found by General Winters Socalo at the age of 5, he's had no other memories from that point before. However he's has gained new memories training with General Socalo and now recently with his friends at the Black Order. Tikal is his clostest companion in all his struggles.

Innocence: Originally the "Cursed bones" as General Winters Socalo likes to call it. It used to be able to go into three different modes. Claw, whip, and weighted fists. Then he could move the innocence's power from his arms to his teeth and enlarge them enough to bite through akuma. Now his innocence has been destroyed and his arms are gone.

Birthday: October 31st

Likes: Empinadas, Mexican hot chocolate, solitude, fighting, food, friends.

Dislikes: Noah, Superiors, fighting, solitude, and lava.

-Name: Haku (No last name available... yet...)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance: The same as Allen but has pure white eyes ( she's blind) and silver colored hair normally in a ponytail when on assignment. She also where's sunglasses all the time so people can't see her eyes. She normally wears whatever Lenalee puts her in. She's blind so she doesn't really know. Her silver hair reaches her waist and she's five foot six inches.

Personality: She is very shy when you first meet her but once you get to know her she is really sweat and caring and also very protective of her friends.

Innocence Type: Bracelets around her wrists. They can do two things; turn into a type of shadow scythe that is basically a solid black iron staff with the blade being made of shadows, and can phase through solid objects when they are in their mist form.

Birthday: February 19th

Dislikes: Ghosts, people in general, Komui, the generals, robots, and being trapped where she can't feel her soundings.

Likes: Reading brail, talking, scaring people, sleeping in Yu's room, skeletons.

-Name: Enoch Sin

Age: Unknown

Nationality: Chilean

Appearance: Short black and white hair. Gray dapper suit with matching gray slacks as well as gray tie and black shoes.

Personality: N/A

History: N/A

Likes: Tikal, children, any type of pie, and magic tricks.

Dislikes: Annoying people, people who waste time, people with authority, and cats.

-Name: Tikal

Age: 15 years

Nationality: Brazilian

Personality: A blood thirsty little golem. Tikal is known to bite anyone who threatens anyone she knows. (Yes she's a **she!**) Tikal ravenous attitude is often contributed towards her living with Winters Socalo. Tikal also has been known to be lazy and active at the same time. Where in some cases when she likes to play hide and seek with Segador, or when she and Timcampy like to sit around and bask in the sun.

Appearance: Tikal is shaped a little more like Timcampy, however instead of being golden she is painted black with a large crudely painted red X on her back and a very detailed white skull in the front. Her wings are known to be more bat like and leathery compared to Timcampy and has a hidden mouth with large sharp teeth.

History: Rumors are circulating that General Winters Socalo found Tikal when he was travelling. No one knows where or how, but the General just showed up one day with a red and black FEMALE golem. After that it became known to never approach Tikal when she's drinking or she'll bite you.

* * *

**And those are the Oc in this story with actual names description.**

**Segador: You make me sound insane!**

**Haku: That sounds about right.**

**Segador: Hey you're supposed to be on my side!**

**Enoch: Technically I'm not even the story yet, so how should the readers preseive me anyway? *Looks closely* Wait. I'm Chilean?**

**Why not?**

**Tikal: *Drinking…..***

**Segador: I wish I had my eyes now, I would realy love to strangle Nefas right now if I could find him.**

**Haku: Now you know how I feel when someone takes me somewhere new.**

**Don't worry Enoch you'll be properly introduced soon.**

**Enoch: Thanks…. I think?**

**So thank you all you amazing people out there reading this story. Also I have recently joined a D. Gray Man Rp that needs some more remembers. So here's the link:**

** www. fanfiction forum / D-Gray-Man-RP/ 130208/**

**Just remember to take out all the spaces in between the words!**

**Segador: And until then…**

**Haku: See you all later!**

**Enoch: What was I supposed to say again?**

**Tikal: *Scratches out the word BYE!_!***


	26. Reactions towards a Fallen

***Everyone gathered around a grave site with a pure white coffin* **

**Here lies Segador Socalo, or Animus, or whatever. May his tortured soul rest in peace. *Closes the black book of death* You may now drop flowers to send to the afterlife.**

**Segador: Guys? This room is pretty small and pretty stuffy! I still can't see so I can't find my way out! Guys!**

**Allen: He was a good friend. *Drops a bouquete of flowers he pulled out of nowhere.***

**Lavi: History will remember him as a hero. *Drops a daisy***

**Segador: *Listens to what they're saying* Are you guys burying me!**

**Lenalee: He was *sniffle* a good person. *Drops a voilet***

**Haku: *Crying to much to even noticed she dropped the white rose***

**Segador: Guys!**

**Socalo: We're supposed to be dropping flowers? *Drops a slab of meat and pours beer over it.* I thought it was just a sermon ceremony?**

**Segador: GOD DAMMIT! *Uses all his strength to smash his head through the coffin and emerges blindly* I'M STILL FREAKING ALIVE!**

**Everyone: What!**

**Uh,. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, and Segador, Tikal, and Enoch are owned by myself! Okayseeyabye!**

* * *

"Their have been over 100 accounted deaths. Numerous of those deaths belong to finders however, six of the recovered bodies identified as exorcists. " The loud speaker announced from the Black Order HQ as well as too any available golems on the net. "Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen of the Klaud Nine unit. Chalker Laboun and Kazaana Reed of the Winters Socalo unit. And Daisya Barry from the Froi Tiedolli unit."

Many exorcists, finders, and other assorted staff members from both inside HQ and around the world were all listening intently to the announcement. Many of them wept to at their lost comrades, while other silently grieved for those who shed tears.

"So far there are two exorcists who are missing in action. Suman Dark from the Winters Socalo unit. And Segador Socalo, also from the Winters Socalo unit. That is all." Then the loud speaker cut off. Leaving the Order's cathedral with the sad sobs of finders crying over their lost comrades adorned with their simple coffins. While the main science team gazed over on the six beautifully adorned coffins that held the six fallen exorcists.

"If Suman's or Segador's body haven't been found yet that means they're still alive. Right?" Johnny asked trying to optimistic.

"Or their bodies were too destroyed and mangled to tell who they were and other people just buried them." Another scientist muttered. Causing Johnny to freak out.

"B-B-But they could still be alive? Right chief?" Johnny asked desperately.

"While that is a good optimistic possibility, the more reasonable one would is that their bodies were either too destroyed or buried already." Komui said solemnly. "Either way. We shouldn't dwell on our losses. We need to focus on those who are still alive. The more time we wasted lamenting over the dead, the more they will pile up."

"Branch Cheif Komui!" A finder called. Komui turned to see a heavly bandaged finder running towards him.

"Yes?" Komui asked.

"Branch Cheif Komui! May I request to bring another finders body home to be buried in his hometown. His son will also want to know the fate of his father." The finder asked.

"Request denied." Komui said without any pity and readjustinghis classes.

"But his son-" The finder reasoned.

"Exactly." Komui finished. "If his son were to know his father died, do you think he wouldn't think twice about calling out to him. Strengthening his already strong army." The finder's eyes widened with realization. "So that's why we shall be creamating all the bodies."

"But his son!" The finder cried.

"The descion has been made final." Komui said before walking back to his office. Leaving the finder crying on the floor.

* * *

"D-Dead?" Lenalee said traumatized. So much of her world had just vanished in front her eyes. She, Allen, and Haku were in front of a french restaurant. They were listening intently to the Black Order's announcement through Timcampy.

"All of them were killed looking for their generals." Allen noticed. "The only ones who haven't been targeted yet are us." Haku just sniffed quietly to herself after hearing the part about Segador.

_He couldn't possibly be dead. He was too strong to be dead. Right?_ Haku thought desperately trying to convince herself that Segador was fine and he was probably being treated at some hospital or something. However, deep down she knew that he was most likely dead. Body torn and left bloody for all to see. And without even knowing it, began to cry softly. Seeing her best friend crying, Lenalee grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Sh. It's okay." Lenalee said to Haku who continued to cry silently.

"B-B-But S-S-Segador. He's he's." Haku sobbed but couldn't seem to get the words.

Allen felt empty inside. The one person who seemed to understand him the most, and the one who he seemed to get along with the best seemed to be dead.

_It just doesn't seem real._ Allen thought to himself seeing Lenalee holding the crying Haku close to her. A single tear fell out of his eye and he quickly wiped it away. _Segador isn't dead_ he thought with determination. _People like us aren't meant to die easily. _Then Allen started at the sky. _Segador if you can hear me, get better soon. We're going to need you!_

* * *

Somewhere in the jungles of India a Brazilian man with white pupil-less eyes and tattoos on his face was tending to his fire when his makeshift radio picked up the chatter coming from the homemade radio he "scavenged" from houses he passed by that were "abandoned" by their owners. He was cooking a slab of pork he caught when he was hunting in the forest. With his bare hands. Right now a chunk of meat was resting at the tip of a pointed stick as it roasted over a roaring fire.

"So my idiot apprentice is missing, and the team sent to find is mostly dead." General Winters Socalo said through mouth fulls of torn meat. After he had finished eating the huge of slab of meat, by tearing apart with his pointed teeth, he had placed another slab of meat on the tip again.

"Eh, seems like a good time as any to get back to the Order." He said after tearing another slab of meat apart. Then looked over to the other slabs of meat that were resting on a rock and ate all those raw.

"That was delicios." General Socalo licked his lips clean as he grabbed his supplies and put on his helmet. Then began to walk in a general direction. However soon a level one akuma had popped out the ground in the form of a mole and tried to attack him. However Socalo just easily side stepped, grabbed the akuma, and slammed it's head against the ground, stunning it. Then activated his innocence and cutting it in half.

"Hm? Was that supposed to be some sad excuse for a sneak attack?" Winters Socalo yawned not amused at the akuma's failed tactic. "You all might as well all come out and face me. Otherwise I'll have to hunt you all down and take you out. One by one. Each of you hearing the screams of your comrades. Not knowing who's next. And who's die+ing. Haha!" Socalo laughed insanely.

_Come on! Choose the hunt! _Socalo thought with malicious intent. _Or come out all at once! I don_'t _care! Right now I'm really angry over the loss of my idiot apprentice, and I need to get all my anger out on something that can fight back!_

"So come out you spineless whelps and fight me!" Socalo yelled into the darkness of the jungle. Immediately akuma blood bullets began to arc toward the smiling general.

"There you are." He smiled. Then the akuma blood bullets impacted. Making a huge plume of smoke where the general was.

"Did we get him?" A lvl. 2 in the form of a tiger asked.

"I think so?" Another answered.

"I don't think you did." A malicious voice said behind them. They turned around and were shocked to find the general behind them. Madness flashing evilly in the moonlight.

"Congradulations. You and all your little demon friends have picked. You're reward. MADNESS!" Socalo yelled sawing the two screaming akuma in half then turning around and gazing over the large army of akuma. "YOUR NEXT!" He yelled before jumping in the pile slicing and sawing all that got in the pass of his rage. Screams of the akuma echoing in the night as General Winters Socalo, exorcist of the Madness innocence equipment type, got out all his stress on the army of akuma sent to kill him over the loss of his apprentice.

* * *

In the heart of Edo, Japane's capital city at the time, in between the space between space an opaque body layed on a bloody, dusty floor was chained. The white chains seem to be on fire and looked to be pulling the body apart. The chains themselves wrapped around the body's neck, arms, legs, and torso. Effectively pinning the body to the middle ofthe room. Unable to move. The body's eyes opened revealing them to be golden and holding an insane look.

"Soon." The body's voice said before laughing insanely to himself!

* * *

**Who was that you ask? Well you'll find out very soon! I should explain more but I have to run from some very angry excorcists!**

**Everyone: NEFAS!**

**Eek! Bye!**

**Enoch: Hopefully you liked this chapter.**

**Why are you running with me!**

**Enoch: It's fun!**


	27. Inspiration and a Mystery

***Tied to a chair with ductape on my mouth* MM!**

**Allen: What Nefas is trying to say is that he's sorry for writing so short recently, but he's been having on and off head aches that plague him every so often.**

**MM! Mm! Hm! MmMh!**

**Lenalee: Uh, he's also sorry that the last chapter was just a filler for everyone's reactions towards Seg's disappearance.**

**Segador: Sadly I'm still missing my VISION!**

**Mm! Hm! Mt!**

**Kanda: Put a pie in it Oni! From both myself and the horrible writer!**

**Enoch: Did someone say pie? *Pies both Segador and Kanda in the face.***

**Kanda: What the hell did you do that for!**

**Enoch: Felt like it. *Shrugs then falls backwards in style into a hole.***

**Rhode: *Sighs* NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters, Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, Tikal, mysterious voice 1, mysterious voice 2, and mysterious voice 3**

* * *

Before...

_"I don't worry. You'll find out. In time." The second voice supplied. "Just know this. All your problems are rooted back to Earl. Send all you hatred towards him." Segador began to scream as the headache began to intensify. Now it felt like a needle was being pushed into his skull. Flashes of images began to dance in front of no eyes. A man with dark raven black hair, holding his hand as they walked through the park. A woman holding his other hand. Both of them without any faces, but Segador could tell they were happy. But then an explosion happened tossing him out of the memory._

_"Mister Segador! Wake up!" An urgent voice called out._

Now...

Segador tried to open his eye but found out he couldn't. All he saw was darkness.

_Dammit! It wasn't a fucking dream!_ He thought hoping losing his eye to the Noah was just a bad dream, but now that he had woken god knows where he knew that he didn't have anymore eyes. However that didn't stop him from struggling against what ever was holding him. Without an eye the terror of not knowing where he was and what was holding him down set in and be began to struggle even more.

"Get off of me!" Segador yelled. Then he felt hands holding down his shoulders and legs, desperately holding the exorcist down.

"Someone get Chief Bak!" A feminine voice yelled.

"He can't! He's with another patient!" An older voice said.

"Mister Segador please calm down!" A familiar voice screamed.

_Goz?_ Segador thought while struggling. Then a needle was pushed into his arm and he began to feel very sleepy. Before he slipped away he was able to ask one question.

"Where am I, Goz?" He whispered.

"You're at the Asian branch of the Black Order." Goz said as Segador drifted off.

Later:

This time when Segador woke up he found that he wasn't strapped to table anymore. He tried to use his arms to lift himself up, only to realize that he didn't have any because the Noah. All that were left of his arms were the skin and bone that was connected to his innocence.

"Dammit it all." Segador muttered swinging his feet off the edge of the bed and standing up, only to find run into a wall of nausea. Without his eye to help him steady his balance he quickly began to stumble and nearly fell, but he leaned onto a wall to help in steady his balance. The nausea returning to him again as he desperately tried to hold what little he had in his stomach in.

"Where's the damn exit." Segador muttered as he was stumbling in a direction he hoped was the right way. Soon his head hit a solid wall. "God dammit!" He tried to use his disfigured libs to rub his head, but couldn't reach it. He just sighed.

"This better be the damn exit." Segador as he began to examine what ever was in front of him with his head. Blindly trying to see if there was a door on it or not.

"Dammit! I need to be out there!" Segador yelled kicking the wall blindly. "I need to be out there saving people! I failed with Suman, Chalker, and Kazaana and I'm not going to fail again!" Then he slumped onto the ground, his back to the wall and began to cry to himself.

_But those aren't your real reasons for fighting._ A voice inside his head said.

"I need to know dammit. I need to know what happened 10 years ago." Segador sobbed to himself. Red tears falling through the bloody cloth used to cover his eyes. "Dammit it all, I should just quit. It's not worth it anymore."

"What's wrong with you?" An familiar male voice asked Segador.

Normally Segador would be surprised beyond any doubt, but today everything seemed lifeless and gray. "Memories forgotten." He sighed not even bothering to ask who he was speaking to.

"I can get some sense in that." The older voice said. Then footsteps signalling he was walking over to him and soon he felt air rush near him. Indicating he was sitting down next to him.

"And how can you?" Segador asked the man, his voice starting to regain some of it's original sarcasm. "It's not you've ever lost your memory before. Or have you?"

The man chuckled. "Trust me I haven't. I just knew someone who had deal with the same problem as you."

"It's not like they were blind as well." Segador laughed bitterly.

"She actually wasn't. But she had to put up with a lot more." The man's voice said gravely stopping Segador's laugh.

"What did she do about it?" Segador asked feeling oddly guilty.

"She worked through it. Even though she had many problems and had no memory she worked through whatever problem that got in her path." The man said. Segador took those words into account. "Ah, but don't listen to me. I'm just a passing stranger. So I guess I'll be seeing you then. Till then." Then it sounded like the man stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Segador called out trying to reach for the man, but it he forgot that he didn't have any hands so he fell. "Come back!" But it seemed the man had already left.

"There you are mister Segador!" Goz announced out breath and seeing the blind and disfigured exorcists desperately reaching for something blindly. "You shouldn't have left like that. People were looking for you. Why did you leave?"

"Did you see someone walk by you?" Segador asked ignoring Goz's questions.

"Someone walk by me? No not at all." Goz said. "Are you alright? You're sweaty and you're still not healed yet! Look some of your bandages of bleeding through."

"I can't look Goz." Segador sighed.

"Oh right..." Goz said nervously hoping he didn't anger Segador. "We still need to find Chief Bak to fix you up."

"Who?"

"The Branch chief of the Asian branch." Goz said helping Segador onto his feet. Immediately Segador's legs buckled and nearly fell again from the nausea of walking blind, but Goz luckily picked him up.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'm amazed you're still able to stand after what happened." Goz remarked sadly.

"How did you find me?" Segador asked generally interested. "Last I remembered was that the Noah, Tyki Mikk, had killed both Chalker and Kazaana and took my eye and innocence."

"You were good when I found you." Goz said. "You were face up in the water so you were able to breath, but your eye." Segador felt Goz shiver from fear. " There was nothing left. Just a hole from where it once used to be, but the hole was filled with blood. I tried to bandaged it the best I could then carried you to a village doctor. He tried his best to save your health, but it was rapidly fading fast."

"But how did we end here?"

"I remembered that there was a Black Order base in China, and seeing that it's closer than the real HQ I carried you all the way to China on my back." Segador was amazed by Goz's resolve. "When we finally made it to China you had a horrible fever as well as blood poising and hallucination. You kept on screaming every so often in your sleep. When we finally made it to the Asian branch you were incredibly quiet as well as pale, and the bandages I used to cover your eyes was stained permanently red. You had lost so much blood many doctors thought that you would've made it. But Chief Bak was a miracle worker and soon you got better."

Segador was absolutely stunned from the story. _Goz did all that for?_ He thought.

"T-Thank you." Segador whispered.

"It was no problem." Goz said smiling from his point of view.

"There you are!" A female voice said. Segador began to look around to find the source of the voice, but realized he still couldn't see.

"Where do you think you were going?" The female voice said loudly, like she was advancing. "And where do you think you're looking!" Segador immediately turned his head trying to find the source of the voice. "I'm right here! What are you blind?!" the female voice yelled.

"Yes." Segador muttered darkly.

"That's still not an excuse!" The female yelled at Segador and smacking in the back of the head rather harshly.

"Ow! Dammit I still injured!" Segador complained.

"Well if you're well enough to walk, you should be well enough to fight!" the female reasoned. "I'm Fou by the way. I would shake your hand..."

"But I don't have any." Segador finished for her.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you." Fou said before the sound of electricity cackled in and then disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Segador asked.

"She. She disappeared into the wall!" Goz announced.

"Well that's probably normal. Haku does it all the time." Segador said.

"What!" A rather panicked male voice said dropping something. Goz looked at where the sound came from, only to see what looked like a bunch of pictures of something, for it to be taken by a very fast blonde streak.

Said blonde streak however was the Branch Chief Bak Chang. And his hives were acting up again.

_What does this person know about Haku-chan! _Bak thought to himself angrily. _He probably took advantage of her and defiled her purity! __The dirty maggot needs to die!_ He said formulating a plan to eliminate Segador. The poor blind and now innocence-less excorcists who didn't know what was going on. _I shouldn't have never saved him!_

"HE WILL DIE!" Bak announced to the world! (as well as shocking a few scientists.) "AS SOON AS HIS DATA IS RECORDED!"

* * *

**Segador: I survive Tyki, only to be killed by Bak!**

**Bak: Die maggot!**

**Not yet! *Drop kicks Bak out of here***

**Lenalee: Was that Bak-san?**

**Haku: I think so? What did you do to Onee-san?**

**Komui: Why do you consider him your brother! *Cries crocodile tears* Lenalee hold me! *Hugs Lenalee's legs***

**Lenalee: Brother, people are looking...**

**Enoch: Pie to the face! *Throws a pie at Komui's face, launching him off of Lenalee* Thank me later!**

**Segador: Why can't I see!**

**Allen: It's alright...**

**CHALLENGE!**

**Enoch: Okay here's the challenge. I want you the readers to guess who this new mysterios voice is, if you can get Nefas will let you in on a little secret.**

**Haku: So send your answers either through the PM or reviews.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I can update real soon! See ya!**


	28. Allen!

**Allen: I just realized something, I haven't been seen in a while.**

**Don't worry you'll be in this chapter.**

**Segador: Can I get my sight back!**

**No!**

**Haku: *Pats Segador's arm* Don't worry you'll get used to it.**

**Enoch: You might. *Eating pie.* Or you might not.**

**Segador: Not helping!**

**Lavi: He you've half blind ever since you remember, you should be half used to it by now.**

**Segador: Would you be?**

**Lavi:... No...**

**Kanda: Ha! Baka-Usagi was just out matched by a _sokushinbutsu _{1}. (Buddhist mummy.)**

**Segador: What the hell is that!**

**Socalo: Shut up baka-apprentice!**

***Sweat drop* Well I guess everyone's lively?**

**Enoch: You think?**

**Rhode: Any way, I'll do the disclaimer! Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, and Tikal.**

**S.V: Will I ever by ****acknowledged?**

**Eventually. Now here's the story!**

* * *

Segador tried to get up the next day, but found that with out arms or vision is very hard. So he ended up falling face first onto the floor and started flailing around in blindly.

"Dammit!" Segador yelled trying to struggle his was out of the blanket.

"Oh, let me help you." A familiar voice said and soon Segador found himself unconstricted by the blanket.

"Thank you." Segador said after being freed. But he heard his savior let out a sharp gasp of surprise. "I know I look like _cagada_. {1}"

"S-S-Segador?" The familiar voice stuttered.

_Wait that sounds like _"Allen?" Segador asked.

"Ha! You're alive!" Allen exclaimed embracing his friend. Segador didn't know how to respond since he didn't have arms. "What's wro-" Allen started but then noticed Segador's injuries. The bloody cloth covering his eyes, and the bandages Bak (while seething) had placed to cover his arms.

"You're innocence! You're eye!" Allen cried.

"I made it, but I can't say the same for Chalker and Kazaana." Segador lamented. "Hopefully Suman made it out,"

"He didn't." Allen said solemnly shocking Segador. "He was killed by the Noah."

"What." Segador said in shock..

"He d-died." Allen said his mind flashing to the memories of how he watched as Suman's lifeless body was eaten from the inside out. Segador just sat there. Rooted to the spot.

"Dammit." Segador whispered.

"But what happened to you? Why are you covered on your eye and arms. What happened to them?!" Allen asked.

"A Noah took my damn eye." Segador snarled. "He placed a damn mariposa {2} on my eye! Then he used some weird Noah powers to take out my arms!"

"You're blind!" Allen said in alarm.

"Yeah. Been like this for quite a while." Segador laughed, but then his nose started to itch, but couldn't reach it. So he just placed his face against the ground and to try and scratch his nose.

"What are you doing?" Allen asked..

"Trying n to scratch my nose." Segador said after struggling to get up. Allen chuckled at Segador's discomfort. "Hey you try to scratch your nose without any arms!"

"I'm sorry but the way you did it was really funny." Allen said through fits of laughing. Segador just grumbled before getting up with Allen. Then both their stomachs simultaneously groaned.

"Hehe." Allen said as his stomach began to groan more and more for food.

"This is a problem." Segador said. "I don't know where the mess hall is."

"Here let's go." Allen said grabbing Segador's shoulder and leading him towards the mess hall.

"What would you like?" A voice said to Segador.

"Uh, Spanish rice, miso soup, hot chocolate, and some plain tortillas." Segador answered. Soon some plates were given to Allen to carry and where put on a cart. When they found an empty table to eat at Segador faced a problem. He didn't have hands to feed himself.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked seeing Segador's forlorn expression.

"I can't eat." Segador said quietly, causing Allen to go white with fear.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"They took my hands! I can't pick up anything!" Segador yelled hitting his head against the table multiple times.

"Uh, are you alight?" A female voice asked. Segador lifted his head up to origin of the voice. He heard a high-pitched scream and a rustle of rushed footsteps.

"Holy shit! It's the living dead!" Another voice screamed.

"Rikei! This is a friend!" Allen yelled.

"Are you sure? He looks like he's dead." The voice, probably Rikei, asked.

"I can assure you I'm alive, just really hungry." Segador replied, and just to prove his point his stomach growled.

"Kay! It speaks!" The female voice screamed hurting Segador's ears, which apparently have gotten sharper.

"Please stop screaming _chica._" Segador reasoned wishing he had hands to cover his ears.

"Lou Fa, please stop screaming." Allen said, immediately the screaming stopped.

"_Gracias señora_." Segador said smiling a little.

"Ah, there you are!" A voice called out.

"Oh, hello Bak." Allen said.

"Hello to you to Allen, and you must be the one the finder Goz found in the hallway." Bak said while trying hard not to pounce on the blind excorcist.

"Ah, you must be the Branch Head." Segador said getting up.

"Yes, I'm Bak Chang. It's a pleasure to finally meet you when you're conscious Segador Socalo." Bak said bowing. However being blind Segador didn't see his gesture. "Oh yes, your blindness. While that can't be fixed, your innocence can."

"Are you serios!" Segador said in surprise. If he had eyes they would've been widened.

"Of course. While we were fixing your grievous injuries we made a discovery. Your entire body's skeletal structure is comprised of innocence." Bak said rather proudly, momentary forgetting Seg's infatuation to Haku.

"… What does that even mean?" Segador questioned, not really understanding.

"That means your innocence is slowly rebuilding itself. But what's strange is that it's rebuilding itself!" Bak said shaking with very happy scientific discovery.

"… _Que?_" Segador asked.

"Let me put it simply. Your innocence is very unique. While common innocence needs to be fixed by someone, yours can repair itself if given a little time. And with the predicament you're in, it's repairing itself right now. Albeit slowly." Bak said shaking Segador. Segador was still confused, but Allen was smiling.

"What I want to know is how it can repair itself? Why is it repairing itself? What's the ano-" Bak started but a high pitched "Hiya!" was heard and it sounded like Bak was flung away from Segador.

"Ah!" Bak yelled as he flew away from Fou's kick.

"Oh, good morning Fou." Allen greeted.

"Hello Allen." Fou said.

"Oh you were the one from yesterday." Segador said trying his best to bow without falling over.

"At least some here has manners." Fou said directing it to a sweaty Allen.

"What was that for Fou!" Bak yelled.

"So Allen are you ready for our training sessions?" Fou asked.

"Right." Allen said.

"Wait training?" Segador asked.

"Allen here needs to learn how to use his innocence again after it broke." Fou said.

"Wait you're arm!" Segador exclaimed using his arm nubs to touch for Allen's left arm. He didn't feel it. "_Dios mio_! What happened to your arm!"

"The Noah got to it." Allen said with a forlorn expression that Segador couldn't see. "And they only way I can get it back is if I can relearn how to use it again." There was a long sad pause before Segador stood up.

"Then I will join you in training!" He shouted suddenly. "And then we shall both gain our innocence back through blood, sweat, and tears!"

"Blood!" Lou Fa shrieked.

"Tears!" Allen exclaimed.

"Excellent. With twice the danger, Allen your innocence should return in twice the amount of time it would take for Fou to train you, provided Segador here knows how to fight without his innocence." Bak said not at all not knowing Segador stiffened when he heard Bak say he didn't know how to fight. (After those words were said Segador's mind blanked out.)

Suddenly if felt like a dark and malevolent shadow had passed over Bak and he had a cold shiver run down his spine. He turned around and nearly jumped when he saw Segador behind him.

"Did you just say that I don't know how to fight?" Segador questioned, the blood stained cloth over his eyes not at all helping the scary situation.

"Yes, but I mean-" Bak started before Segador began to laugh insanely.

"Then allow me to show you, that I can fight!" Segador announced before turning to Fou and asking her where they will train.

"Just turn your body left and keep going straight forward until you run into a wall." Fou replied. Immediately Segador turned to Allen and used his teeth to pick up Allen by the shirt and proceeded to run toward the direction Fou specified.

"Well I should go meet up with them." Fou said smiling and fazing into a wall. Meanwhile the insane laughter of Segador and Allen's cries of "save me" were heard through the entire thunderstruck order.

Lou Fa sat paralyzed at the thought of her Allen being subjected to the training of both Fou and that madman.

"What have I done." Bak whispered as the fading figure of Segador and Allen dwindled and dwindled. Before breaking out into to a sprint into his office.

"So are you two warmed up?" Fou asked Allen and Segador. The former dizzy and disoriented, while the later seemed warmed up and ready.

"Just give me the layout of the area." Segador asked hoping there wasn't going to be any obstacles he would run into.

"It's just a simple 20x20 foot room with walls reaching the ceiling. The only obstacles that are here are low out steps that are around shin height." Fou said. Segador nodded, then his face split into a menacing smirk.

"You ready Allen for some training?" Segador asked. Allen shook his head of dizziness before getting up.

"I'm all set." Allen said eyeing both Fou and Segaor.

"So it's going to be a free for all." Fou said changing her hands into scythes. However she turned to Segador. "Are you sure you can fight with your eyes?"

"When you're training in the jungle with master, you have no choice." Segador replied his mind recalling to the training session he and Socalo would have. Socalo would sometimes level entire forest clearing.

"This shouldn't be any different." Segador said after getting that image out of his mind. _The only difference is that I know I can't use my arms._ He added to himself. Immediately his body began to turn into combat mode. To him everything seemed to be more crisp and cleaner. Sounds were louder. Smells were sharper. And feelings seemed more precise.

"Hiya!" Fou shouted as she launched herself at Segador. He immediately bended back, his back parallel to the floor. Then he let his legs relax and he rolled away from Fou and near Allen. Allen saw Segador's body turn and his legs trying to sweep his out from underneath him.

Allen jumped out of the way and narrowly dodged a slash from Fou. Soon Segador and Fou began to instead work on attacking solely on Allen, while he desperately tried to activate his innocence. Eventually Fou tried to slash at Allen, and in a last ditch effort Allen stopped and held up his stump arm.

"Innocence activate!" Allen yelled, and soon a large amount of sparkling dust began to collect onto his stump and form his innocence. Segador and Fou stopped their attacks. The science team all watched in amazement as the dust began to physisfy and began to create an arm.

Segador heard what sounded like a miracle in the making, and began to feel extra tingly in his stumps. As if his innocence wanted to fix itself faster and match with Allen's. However soon the sounds of a miracle stopped and all was deathly quiet.

"Did you see that!" Allen exclaimed. Segador cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry." Allen said sheepishly. Segador just laughed.

"I take those sounds I heard was your innocence begging its repairs?" Segador asked.

"Yup." Allen answered smiling. Fou looked at the two. They were so much alike and so different at the same time. As the two were fighting Allen, Fou noticed how Segador, despite his handicap, was able to keep up with both Allen and her. While her respect for Allen had only grown as she saw him avoid her and Segador's attacks. She allowed herself a small smile for the two.

"Why are you smiling Fou?" Bak asked as he walked behind her. Startled Fou hit him in the head.

"Baka-Bak! Don't sneak up on me!" Fou yelled. Bak only moaned at the response. A huge bump on his head while Wong only cradled Bak and cried "Live Chief Bak live!" and administering first aid.

The two white haired exorcists spectated the entire even. Before laughing to themselves. Knowing eventually they'll be back in the fight sooner or later.

* * *

***Sitting in a very comfortable chair while the Oc's work behind him* Hey, so I decided to make this an Oc and author's corner. Don't worry the pre-read will be for everyone, but the little after-reads will be used for a little Oc & author's corner as well as any Q&A booth.**

**Segador: Cabrón! *Throws hammer with expert accuracy at my head* Get up and here and do some damn work!**

**Ow!**

**Haku: How is it that the blind people have to work, but he doesn't!**

**S.V: How am I able to even work! I'm a voice!**

**Enoch: Shut up. More working so we can finish this soon.**

**Tikal: *Flies over head and pin the large banner up. It reads: GRAND OPENING!_!***

**Don't be afraid to ask any question! Or send us some ****fan mail!**

**Enoch: Speaking of mail we got one! **

**Oh yeah! **

**To Tonyrocks345- Sorry guess again. Also a public thank you for addressing a rather embarrassing problem... Hehe. Anyway, nope. S.V. isn't Enoch.**

**Enoch: Not even close.**

**S.V.: Although we do share a bond...**

**Everyone else:... EW!**

**Enoch & S.V. : NOT LIKE THAT!**

**See you all later! And I hope to see you all again! **

**Every Oc: See ya next time!**


	29. Reason for Fighting

***Knocked out on the floor***

**Allen: Should we wake him?**

**Lenalee: Don't you think that's a little rude?**

**Lavi: *Doodling a mustache, monocle, and his name on my face***

**Kanda: Wake up already! *Smashes Mugen's saya (scabbard) onto my stomach***

**Ah! Don't be eaten my beloved hot dog! *See's everyone staring at him***

**Socalo: That was one good hot dog. *Munching on a hot dog***

**No! **

**Cross: *Smashes the butt of Judgement on my head* Shut up!**

**Allen: Uh, with the lack of Nefas here to do the opening and the Oc's working on the corner that still hasn't gotten a proper name yet, the original characters will do it.  
**

**Bookman: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, Tikal, the second voice otherwise known as S.V.**

* * *

Allen back hit the wall. Segador's kick had caught him in the stomach and the force had pushed him against a wall.

"Hiya!" Fou yelled, hands arcing down towards Allen. In a panic Allen raised his left stump up to protect himself. A high-pitched _clang_ was heard through out the room. In front of Allen was his large white claw.

"There you go! Just like that!" Fou yelled before attacking again. However instead the arm taking the hit, it turned back into mist.

"Damn! It turned back into mist." Fou sighed.

"Once more." Allen stated getting ready.

"You go it." Segador said getting ready, however just when the three were about to go at it again Bak called.

"That's enough. You three have been at it for twenty hours now." Bak said through the golem. "Todays session has been enough."

"But I can still keep going. I want to keep going!" Allen reasoned.

"You need rest Allen." Bak said. "Got it?"

"Yes." Allen said with a darkened forlorn expression. He then helped lead Segador back to the mess hall to eat. After finally finishing their fill (Segador being helped by a brave sympathetic finder) the two were approached by Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu. The three sat down and Shifu then unfurled a graph.

"This is your innocence activity when we first started the sessions." Shifu said gesturing to the first graph. The line spiked up and down multiple times, but the line itself was on a low interval.

"This is the data we've recorded after you, Fou, and Segador had changed strategy's and decided to go for longer." Rikie then unfurled another graph, while Shifu continued to explain. "As you can see there has been little to no change on this graph. It repeats on todays session as well." While he was saying this Allen's face had gotten darker and dardker.

"Dammit!" Rikei shouted his fist slamming on the table they were sitting at. "What's hindering Allen's progress!"

"We don't know." Shifu said. "We've ever dealt with a case like Allen's before." They all sighed, unbenounced to them they didn't hear Allen's left hand curl very tightly into a fist and jaw clenching tightly. However those sounds were not missed with the blind excorcists next to him.

"Mr. Walker?" Lou Fa asked trying to get's Allen's attention. Allen stopped and was startled to see Lou Fa's face so close to his.

"Oh, cruel results aren't they?" Allen joked. "Don't worry I'll try even harder tomorrow!" Allen said standing up and lifting his fist up and striking an inspiration pose. However Segador was able to hear the slight emptiness in his words, but chose not to say anything.

"Anyway, Segador and I need to get some sleep." Allen said lifting Segador up with him. "Good night." Allen said waving back to them and leading Segador back to their rooms.

"I know we're not going back to the rooms." Segador said startling Allen.

"Y-Yes we are." Allen said maneuvering Segador so they would pass by the training room.

"No we aren't. I may have been recently blinded now, but my other senses have advanced as a result. We're taking absolutely too long to get to the rooms." Segador scoffed. "So tell me where are we going?"

Allen was silent for a moment, but before he could respond he had pushed Segador so the two of them hid behind a wall. Two scients passed by them without noticing.

"I am going to the training roof." Allen said pulling Segador back up.

"I'm coming with." Segador said.

"But you need rest." Allen said.

"No I don't. I've been able to go without sleep for longer periods of time than the average person." Segador reasoned. "Besides, training is best with a partner anyway." Allen smiled before he and Segador entered the training room. Immediately the two started sparring, both battling their inner demons.

Within Allen's mind, he was tortured with the memories of his friends fighting without him. Knowing he could help, but couldn't at the same time. Segador head was filled with the faces of his dead teammates, Chalker, Kazaana, and now Suman. Men he could've saved, but wasn't strong enough to. Soon the two were caught in their own little worlds as they fought each other.

_What are we doing here._ They both thought. Then Allen noticed the time. It was 11:00 o'clock.

"_Remember to come by at noon to train."_ _Fou had said._ So the ex-exorcists began to walk back to Fou's training room.

"It's useless to restores innocence." A voice said stopping them both in their tracks. They immediately began to listen in.

"I know we should just kick him out." Another voice said. "And who's ever heard of a blind exorcists! I mean there is Marie, but his innocence is adapted to what he can do!"

"They're both useless." The first voice agreed. When the voices passed by them, they were surprised to see they were scientists.

_Useless?_ The two though in their minds as they walked back to a waiting Fou.

"Today's session will be for one hour." Fou said to the two crestfallen exorcists. "It's supposed to be short, so don't complain."

"I'll sit this one out." Segador said before walking over to a wall and sitting on it. Fou gave him a questioning eye before turning back to Allen.

"Oi, did you hear that?" She asked.

"Huh? Uh, yes." Allen said.

"Good." Fou said before attacking Allen. Immeadiately the two began to spar. Allen blocking most of her strikes with his off arm, but eventually he was kicked by Fou and sent him flying. Segador however was just quietly sulking to himself. For both of them however the word "useless" were echoing in their head.

Eventuall Fou stopped her assault and looked at Allen. Allen stopped and looked at Fou. Then it seemed Fou seemed to snap.

"You dumbass!" She yelled before punching Allen in the head and launching him into a wall.

"Allen!" Segador yelled, but then a shadow fell over him. He looked up and saw a still mad Fou leering at him.

"You to!" She yelled before throwing him on top of Allen.

"Mr. Walker!" Lou Fa yelled before running over to the fallen Allen and throwing Segador off of him. She helped Allen up on all fours. "Fou, he's still not healed yet! Go easier on him!"

"I don't care!" Fou yelled then turned to Allen. "Why aren't you fighting me seriously!"

"I'm… I'm trying." Allen said head downcast. Fou immediately punched him in the head knocking him down.

"Youy aren't trying at all! Shut those pointless thoughts in your head if you're getting distracted!" Fou yelled. "Or are you scared of me! A damn moyashi like you probably couldn't activated his innocence at all!"

Segaodr immediately sat up when he heard the word "moyashi" and quietly muttered "Oh shit."

"GAH!" Allen snapped. Rikei tried to restrain him as he struggled to attack Fou for calling him a breansprout.

"Allen's snapped!" Rikei yelled trying to hold Allen back.

"What is it! You want a piece of me you little shit!" Fou yelled as Shifu restrained her. Before the two of them could come close Segador appeared in front of both of them. Using his body as a wall to separate to separate the two of them After struggling Allen calms down and slumps down onto his knees.

"It's not like I don't want to be here." Allen said tearing a little. "It's just… I don't know… I don't know." Soon tears began to freely fall from his eyes. "Dammit! How long will I have to stay here!" Then Allen got up and ran away from everyone. Disappearing into the darkness.

"Allen!" Segador said trying to follow that sounds of his footsteps. But his attempt to find his friend was half hearted.

_Even when my innocence repairs itself, will I be any good? _ Segador thought sighing and began to walk around the empty hallway.

_Haku's been blind for as long as she can remember, and she still has some problems._ Segador sighed. Then the word "useless" echoed in his mind again.

"Dammit it all!" Segador yelled a bloody tearing falling free of the bandages. "I'm useless! Just like they said!"

"Then why do you still live, hm?" A familiar sophisticated voice said. Segador immediately tried to find the source of the voice.

"Wait a minute, I remember you! You and the other guy were talking before! Where are you!" Segador called out.

"Don't bother trying to find me, it's useless." The voice said. "Let's just say I always close, but you can never find me."

"Great of fucking riddle. I hate riddles." Segador spat out. The voice just laughed. "At least tell me you're name!" The laughing ceased for a moment before the voice responded.

"Call me Enoch Sin." Enoch said.

"Okay, Mr. Sin." Segador said warily.

"Oh, please call me Enoch." Enoch said.

"Very well then…Enoch." Segador said.

"There you go, now as I said before. If you think you're useless, why do you think you live then?" Enoch mused.

"Because apparently god want's to punish me for whatever I did ten years ago!" Segador yelled.

"Trust me, what happened 10 years ago isn't caused by you specifically, more for the Earl." Enoch reasoned.

"Then why do I live?"

"Because of yourself!" Enoch yelled back. "Why do you think you want to live!"

"To find out what happened 10 years ago!"

"That's not not what you really want! That's just a side project!"

"Then why do I live!"

"Figure it out!" Enoch yelled, then Segador felt himself being lifted off the ground. "Maybe it's because you want to right all the wrongs you did or didn't do, maybe it's because you want to prove that you're a weapon like how Winter says, or maybe you want to save everyone! To do what Allen Walker does, become the destroyer that can save people!" Then Enoch dropped Segador. "You choose." Then fading footsteps were heard.

"Wait!" Segador called out. But then stopped and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered before getting up and finally realizing why he wants to live.

* * *

**Segador: Finally done building the Q&A booth. *Starring at a nuclear landfill***

**Enoch: You're looking the wrong way. *Turns Seg's head to the actual Q&A corner. A black and white room with 10 unique looking chairs a gaint banner that says: GRAND OPENING!***

**Segador: Oh...**

**Great job team!**

**S.V: *Smacks the back of my head* What team! We did all the work!**

***Gets up and brushes it off* Anyway for our first announcement we would like to thank NirvanaFrk97 and SakuraKoi for their recent reviews on my story.**

**Enoch: *Sitting in a lazy boy half black half white chair.* Man these chairs are comfortable. Oh yeah, send us some questions! It can be random or serious! We don't care!**

**Segador: Even though I can't read them, we can still answer them. *Lays on a lounging couch* Ah.**

**Haku: So send them in! *Sits on a simple throne like chair* Also here's another challenge. See if you can guess what's Segador's reason for fighting.**

**Tikal: *Lands on a cushioned podium and projects the word PLEASE***

**S.V: So see ya'll later! *Sitting ****in judges chair* Also as a side note, WE REACHED OVER 3000 READERS!_!**

**GOOD BYE! AND HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL SOON!**


	30. Attack on the Asia Branch

**Hello everyone!**

**Allen: The next chapter to Counterpart is here!**

**Lenalee: Just asking, where is everyone else?**

**Kanda: Che. I've only been seen for only 4 chapters.**

**Hey, technically speaking this FanFic is centered mosly around Allen and Segador. So most of you all are minor characters.**

**Lavi: Hey! Who are you calling minor!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Fou the disclaimer.**

**Fou: Say please.**

**... Please?**

**Fou: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while he only owns Segador, Tikal, Enoch, and the second voice. **

**And here's the story!**

* * *

The following day, both Segador and Allen were in better spirits. Both of them now knowing what they are fighting for. Right now the two were sparring with Fou once again.

"Watch out!" Segador laughed as he kicked Allen square in the chest. Allen stumbled back from the force and tried to regain his balance. Fou used this to her advantage and swung her hand axe around Allen. It would have killed if she didn't pull it back.

_Damn. No matter how long we go at it, it won't activate._ Fou sighed before pulling her hand back.

"Dammit." Allen muttered touching his stump.

"No go?" Segador asked walking over to them, narrowly avoiding the dart that tried to hit him.

"No go." Allen sighed.

"Alright, that's enough. It's meal time and you two need to eat." Fou said as she pushed Allen and Segador out of the room and into the mess hall. No one noticed however log that tried to hit the armless excorcist.

"Alright, alright already." Segador as Fou pushed him into a chair. A finder had brought a plate of buns over to him. Segador then grabbed one of the buns and threw it into the air, and caught it with his mouth. Effectively fixing his "eating with no arms" problem. Allen sat down next to Seg, and touched his arm.

"Why won't it work?" Allen said to himself. However a large mitt like hand had been placed on Allen's shoulder. It was Fou.

"Hey, don't look so down." She advised. "Impatience is counterproductive, and let's not have a repeat of before."

"Gawd knows we dan't." Segador said with his mouth full of buns.

"Right." Allen said. "I need to focus on training right now."

"Just concentrate." Fou said. "Everything else will soon follow."

"Like what you said before." Fou looked confused so Allen elaborated. "You know, when you took Lou Fa's form and told me that my goal was to protect everyone I cherish."

"So thawts what I wmissed." Segador chuckled about to eat a GREEN bun, but he over tossed it and it landed in the trash.

"There you are!" Bak called walking over to the three. _Dammit so close!_ Bak thought angrily when he saw Segador didn't eat the green bun.

"Thank you for. Oh, Director Bak." Lou Fa said when she, Shifu, and Rikei came over.

"Good you're all here. Would you all folllw me for a minute?" He asked. Soon everyone was gathered around monitors in Bak's office. What played on them was Allen, Fou, and Segador training with each other.

"While observing you I noticed a strange phenomenon. During training I observed your innocence energy levels through my golem." Bak explained. "The results of the analysis." The monitors soon showed shots of Allen in thermal view.

"For over the passed two days your innocence has been inactive, however even when inative it still has high energy levels." Bak said then turned to Segador. "While yours seemed to be still repairing itself, but isn't making any physical progress." The two exorcists were stunned with the news. Bak and Wong escorted them out of the office and outside so they can sit down and take it in.

"Are you saying that I'm using my innocence even when I'm not activating i?" Allen questioned.

"Yes, there are no other reasons." Bak confirmed.

"Impossible." Rikei shouted alarming Lou Fa and Shifu.

" Then what's my innocence doing? Having a day off?" Segador asked.

"We still have no idea why it's like that still." Bak said left hand pressing a trigger. Segador sighed before lying on his back, tiny spheres flying right in front of his nose, too small and fast for anyone to see.

"Jeez, it's not like my innocence is alive or something." Segador sighed to himself still on his back.

"I'd like to know what you think is going on?" Bak asked gesturing to everyone, at the same time he was silently seething that his trap didn't work. "Everyone else

"Two days ago…" Allen said to himself but stopped.

"Did you say something Allen?" Bak asked.

"No…. It couldn't be…"

"Walker!" Allen looked up and saw Bak starring at him. "Do you have an idea of what's going on?"

"I'm not sure if it's the cause or not, but my mind has usually been shifted to focus on training." Allen said.

"Then let's see if you activated your innocence again." Bak said leading them all back to the room where Fou, Seg, and Allen train.

There Allen stood his eyes closed and golems observing him as well as well as Bak, Shifu, Rikei, Lou Fa, and Segador.

"Please begin." Bak ordered.

"Yes sir." Allen said before concentrating.

"So his innocence is really controlled my his mind?" Shifu asked Bak.

"It appears so. For now that's what we have to believe because we honestly have no other reason." Bak said.

"Trust me, Allen can control his innocence." Segador said from behind the two lying down.

"How do you know?" Bak asked, mentally halting his traps for new info Segador could bring.

"Because Allen is Allen and he can do a lot of things most can't even do." Segador said simply. "If he survived a Noah attack and bleeding heart, he can activate his innocence. Besides he's loved my too many people to quit now."

"It reacted!" Wong said through Bak's headpiece. "His innocence energy levels are rising higher than ever before!"

"So then Walker is correct." Bak mused.

"Look!" Lou Fa exclaimed pointing towards Allen. "Innocence! Glowing!" Around Allen was a fine mist of innocence slowly draping over him.

"How can that be!" Rikei explained not believing his eyes.

"I wish I had my vision back." Segador sighed glumly.

"It's likely the increase in his energy that's making it appear." Bak noted.

"A-Amazing." Lou Fa whispered. "Keep going Mr. Walker!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Allen called out. Soon he became elated with happiness.

_Soon I can rejoin the fight and help my friends!_ Allen thought smiling, then Fou appeared out her wall.

"Walker! Don't get distracted by pointless things!" Fou shouted. "Concentrate on the ones you care about the most!"

"Yes ma'am!" Allen shouted before going back to concentrating.

_Before Komui said something about how activation requires something innocence seeks._ Bak thought. _Could Walker wanting to join his friends his key to activating his innocence? And what of Socalo's boy? His innocence is repairing itself, yet doesn't even look any different from when he first came in?_ Bak mused but his thougths were soon interrupted when Allen gasped out in pain and fell to his knees.

"What!" Bak gasped.

"Mr. Walker?" Lou Fa questioned.

When Allen continued to gasp in pain Lou Fa apperead out of the wall to stand next to him, soon followed by a running Segador stopping just next to Allen's crouched form.

"Allen what's wrong?" He asked concerned on why he heard gasps of pain coming from him.

"My eye. It huts." Allen gasped clutching his left eye.

"Mr. Walker are you fine?" Lou Fa asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He said turning his head and giving her a slight smile, howecer it was marred by the fact his left eye had activated. The huge gear monocle spinning while the red eye inside it began to move as if searching for something.

"Nyah!" Lou Fa screamed jumping back.

_Dammit. Why now of all times!_ Allen screamed in his head before passing out. Alarmed Segador lifted Allen up with his teeth and sprinted him over to his room followed by a shocked Bak, concerned Fou, and confused Rikei, Shifu and Lou Fa.

Segador laid Allen out on his head. However his nose smelled death coming off the eye. An omniscient feeling passed over him.

_Something bad is coming._ He thought with a grimace. He soon stepped back to allow Allen to breathe, but also so he could think without the feeling of presence near him.

_His cursed eye only activates when akuma are nearby._ Segador thought with grimance. _But most recently his eye actiaves usually when he doesn't use it enough. Dammit!_ Segador slammed his head against a wall._ This is all too confusing! If an akuma does come Allen basically out and I only have my teeth, if they still even work!_ Segador sighed then heard Allen get up from the bed. _He's going back to training. _He thought before following him.

"Segador are you going to join?" Fou asked seeing his troubled expression. Segador looked up.

"No it's fine." Segador said going back to his thoughts. Fou shrugged. _As long as you don't go all depressed on us, I'll be fine._ She thought before she and Allen started training.

Segador sighed before going back to his thoughts. _I haven't even checked if I can still use my teeth. I've been so focused on my arms I completely forgot about them. But even then I, are they even strong enough? Lvl. 1 are easy, but a lvl. 2? Doubtfull._ Segador sighed again laid on his back. _Innocence if you can hear me, repair my arms faster! _

"Don't worry I'm getting to that!" A wild voice laughed. Segador immediately sat up and turned his head.

"Who said that!" He yelled making Bak and the others looked at him.

"No said anything." Shifu commented. Segador just stared at them with his cloth over his eyes before lying back down.

_I'm going insane!_ Segador screamed in his head. Then heard what sounded like a tornado.

He immediately leapt up to his feet and ran over to the others. "What's going on!" He yelled over the raging winds.

"Walker's innocence has gone wild!" Bak shouted before Fou plowed into him. Segador heard how hard Fou hit Bak and realized how strong the winds were. "Can you get Walker out!" He yelled with Fou on top of him.

"I can try!" Segador yelled back before running through the tough winds to get to Allen. He slipped when a particullary tough wind smashed into him and on instinct his teeth activated so he was able to get a mouth hold into the ground.

_Well that answers that question._ Segador grunted his head as he got his footing again.

"Allen!" He called blindly trying to find his friend.

He heard a whisper. "That voice." Before a sharp anguish scream filled the air. To those who could see, a red light had pierced through the winds. Then the winds escalated even more before they suddenly stopped. And Allen stood their with an unconscious Segador a foot away from him. Then Allen fell forward unconscious.

Segador woke up on a bed he didn't remember getting into. His head hurt massively, and he felt as if he was off balance.

"¿Qué demonios ha pasado? {1}" Segador groggily asked in Spanish.

"Uh, Seg. English?" Allen asked in the bed next to him.

Segador turned his head toward the direction where Allen's voice was heard. "Ah, what happened?" He growled as he tried to move his stiff legs.

"We both passed out." Allen said simply getting out of the bed and helping Segador out.

"Really? It takes a lot to knock me out." Segador questioned as Allen helped him out. However before Allen could answer a large alarm soon blazed through the Asia branch.

"Anomaly in the barrier detected in the northern conduits. All personal should evacuate this area immeadiately." A voice ordered and soon scientists and finders were all running pass the two confused exorcists.

"Anomaly?" Allen questioned.

"Barrier?" Segador asked. Then it hit them both.

"Fou!" They shouted before running down the hall from where the scientists were running from.

"Guys!" Allen called when he saw Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa

"What happened to Fou?" Segador asked.

"T-There." Lou Fa whispered pointing in a general direction. Then a loud ear piercing scream came from the direction Lou Fa had pointed to. Allen helped Segador get on a ledge. What they saw and heard shocked them. Segador heard what sounded like something ripping and tearing. Allen saw what looked like shards of glass had shot out through the hole in Fou's stomach.

Then a hand shot through the shards of glass. Followed by a body that looked like a suit of knight's armor, and finally it sprang free. Purple fire curling around it's body like an aura of death. It was an akuma. Allen's eye whirled to life. Then another came popping out of the shards of glass.

"Another one!" Rikei exclaimed.

"White hair? Cursed eye?" The akuma asked. "You're Allen Walker?.Right?"

"But the other one has white hair to? Couldn't he also be Allen Walker?" The other akuma asked.

"What do you want!" Allen shouted.

"I smell akuma." Segador snarled. The two akuma looked at Allen and Segador before nodding.

"We'll just kill them both." They decided before a long purple line and a shard of black glass buried themselves into an exorcists.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? = What the hell happened?**

**Cliffhanger everyone!**

**The Oc: *Jaw drops* What the hell!**

**Segador: Did you just kill me off!**

**Maybe. *Immeadiately has a scythe pressed against his neck.* H-Haku put the scythe down.**

**Haku: Did you kill Segador!**

***Falls into a temporal portal in the ground* Not telling!**

**Everyone: Asshole!**

**Enoch: *Sighs* Anyway Nefas was going to thank Tonyrocks345 and NirvanaFrk97 for their reviews!**

**S.V.:When will I freaking show up!**

**Segador: Anyway see you all later.**

**S.V: Am I being ignored! **

***Pops out of a little rabbit hole* Bye!**


	31. Enoch and Shadow

**So I'm just going to add it right here.**

**Enoch: Right. This is a question or rather a request from sgt surge: look i think it would better more satisfying to the readers if you give segadors eyesight back cause it's not fair that he lost the only good eye he had so please give it back to him.**

**Segador: PLEASE! I SAID PLEASE!**

**Well Surge, the thing is that Segador losing his eye sight is very vital to the plot. And don't worry something will happen soon. HAHAHA!**

**Segador:... Should I be worried here?**

**Haku: Hopefully not...**

* * *

**Allen: So the Oc corner's above us?**

**Lenalee: Yup.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Lavi: So what do we do exactly?**

**Allen: I think we just continue with what we usually do?**

**Earl: I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Every exorcists: WAH! THE EARL!**

**Earl: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton only owns Haku, while Nefas owns only Segador, Tikal, Enoch, and Shadow.**

**Everyone:... WHO'S SHADOW!**

**YOU'LL FIND OUT NOW!**

* * *

"Allen! Segador!" Everyone called out to the two exorcists.

"Dammit!" Segador gasped coughing up blood and falling to one knee. Allen just stood their face contorted in pain before falling and being caught by Shikei.

"Allen! Snap out of it!" Shikei said trying to shake Allen.

"I'm going to try and pull it out." Shifu warned Segador.

"Do it!" Segador yelled before the shard of black glass was pulled out of his chest. He coughed up more blood, and the hole in his chest was covered with a bone plate effectively stopping the blood flow. Then Segador heard Allen cry in pain.

"Mr. Tyki said that I had to bring you back if I found you alive. However he didn't say I had to bring you back alive!" The akuma with a feather plume laughed. "I'll just bring back your atoms to him!"

"Aw! Thread why do you always get to kill them!" The black armored akuma whined childishly.

"You can get the other one Shard." Thread laughed while the black akuma, Shard, just clapped gleefully.

"Guardian Deity! Come to me!" Bak yelled as he ran up the stairs. "With my blood, I release you!" Suddenly the pillars around the akuma glowed and shot light beams at the akuma.

"Now Fou!" Bak shouted as Fou cut the cord that connected Allen to the akuma. The thread severed and Rikei carried Allen on his shoulders and began to carry him away.

"C'mon! That won't hold them for long!" Shifu said trying to drag a stock still Segador.

"Go on without me." Segador replied coolly.

"What!" Shifu and Bak shouted in surprise.

"You heard me." Segador barked.

"How can you fight 2 level 3 akuma! You're innocence hasn't healed yet!" Bak cried forgetting his plans to destroy Segador.

Segador laughed before his teeth grew and sharpened into points. "Does this look like activated innocence!" Bak and Shifu were flabbergasted.

"You can't see them though!" Shifu yelled.

"I don't need to see to kill them. I can smell well enough." Segador laughed insanely. "Besides I can take a few hits from akuma." Segador said gesturing to the bone plate on his chest. Bak and Shifu looked like they were going to argue more, but Segador stopped them by kicking them away.

"GO! Get out of here!" Segador yelled as he kicked them. Bak and Shifu were launched a large distance before stopping. They both gave Segador concered glances he couldn't see before running off after Allen, Rikei, and Lou Fa.

Segador turned around to where the smell of akuma originated. Then he grinned widely. The black shard that had been thrown into his chest gave him a burst of energy that he couldn't explain. Soon the sounds of crackling lights dimmed down and the sounds of crinkling armor were heard.

"Well well well, it seems the little exorcists has stayed to fight." Thread laughted.

"Oh please please please! Can I kill this one!" Shard pleaded hands glowing with dark matter.

"Oh alight. I'll get the other one." Thread said before running through the corridor Allen and the others went through, however Segador jumped in front of him and tried to bite him. Causing the akuma lean back slightly.

"To get to Allen, you have to get through me." Segador snarled venomously. The akuma were slightly taken back by his tone of voice. Despite being limbless, and to their eyes, blind! He still was able to project an air of death around him. However soon the two akuma laughed it off.

"Yeah right." Thread laughed before trying to jump past Segador. When Segador jumped to meet him however, Shard came from behind and tackled Segador through a wall.

Segador felt the force of the akuma's tackle and the force of his back hitting the wall. _D-Dammit!_ Segador grunted in pain. Soon Shard and Segador had crashed into a brightly lit room. They both faced each other before Shard pounced onto Segador hands grasping two black shards of glass. Segador tried to avoid each strike but some would cut him. Luckily his bones would surface protect those areas.

"Haha! This is so fun!" Shard laughed madly as he tried to slice Segador's face, however Segador was able to grab the shard in his mouth and crush it in between his teeth.

"Huh?" Shard questioned before Segador bit down on his arm. At first they both stayed still, until Shard howled in pain and through Segador off. Segador was able to tear off a chunk of armor from Shard and he spit it out of his mouth. Black akuma blood was painted around his jaw and the cloth covering his eyes had fallen revealing the dark holes on his face.

Despite being an akuma Shard had to widen his eyes upon the sight in front of him.

_He's seems more like he's an akuma than human!_ Shard thought before covering his bitten arm with dark matter.

"You aren't like other humans aren't you?" Shard inquired.

"No. Something more." Segador spat out and licked the blood off his mouth. However he soon heard gasps of fright and surprise. Segador put two and two together and realized that he and Shard had smashed through the walls and landed in the mess hall. The hiding place of the scientists who didn't make to the command room.

"Oh! Humans to kill!" Shard shrieked happily before throwing two black shards at the fearfull scientists.

"No!" Segador screamed jumping in the way of the shards and taking both of them in the gut. However the momentum of the throws had made him get pinned to a wall. When his back connected to the solid he coughed up black blood. The akuma laughed at Segador's plight.

"Haha! Now don't you wish you had arms exorcist!" Shard laughed insanely before walking towards scared scientists. "But now I wish you had eyes so you can see what I'm going to do to them." The akuma chuckled maliciously before grabbing one of the scientists and examined her face.

"H-Help!" The scientist screamed.

"¡Maldita sea! Pelea conmigo! {1}" Segador yelled in Spanish trying to push himself through the dark shards. He was able to move an inch off the shards before he coughed up even more blood.

"Hehe! Struggle both of you! It's so fun to watch!" Shard laughed before creating a black shard of glass and slowly inching it towards the scientists face.

"SAVE ME!" The scientist cried helplessly tears falling from her face.

"NO!" Segador yelled in rage. In a desperate attempt he tried to grab the akuma with his left arm. Then he felt a power course through his entire body and felt something reach and grab something.

Shard was about to cut the scientists face when he felt something grab his arm and wrench his arm away. Then the same thing that grabbed Shard arm squeezed it so he dropped the shard and then he was dragged to face a menacing looking Segador. Shard gasped at what had changed on Segador's face. It was an-

"Your-your eyes!" Shard exclaimed upon seeing the eyes Segador had regrown. It was a large black orb that seemed to radiate death and darkness. And in the middle of the sea of black was an island of gold. A perfect red circular iris with a black pentagram in the middle of the eye. While the other eye was white with a golden iris and a cross for a pupil.

"I see you." Segador in a different laughed before the thing that was holding onto Shards arm suddenly enveloped the two of them and began to shrink. And then to the eyes of the scientists they were gone.

Shard suddenly felt like he was falling through an endless dark void. Similar to how his soul first transferred to an akuma base construction module when the Earl first called him. Then he felt like he hit something solid and was sprawled out on the floor. When he got up and looked around he saw that around was darkness in an endless scale around him.

"Do you like it?" A malicious voice asked a figure appeared from the darkness. It was Segador. However instead of the bleeding beaten mess he was, he was wearing a long black shroud hooded shroud that covered his entire body and had two silver clasps around the neck area and a zipper along the middle. However it seemed the shroud itself seemed to… transcend into the darkness. As if the shroud itself was apart of the mass darkness that surrounded the two. And on his face was a skull mask covering the upper parts of his face and stopped on his upper lip and covered his top teeth.

"What… What are you?" Shard asked now fearful of the…thing in front of him. Segador's half skull/ half marked face split into a beautifully insane grin.

"Just an exorcist…. among other things." Segador laughed in a voice unlike his own before raising his right arm. What it was would've made any akuma shriek in fear. It was a large white curved blade with red blood like vein that crossed the blade and ended at the end in the middle of the blade with large red circle and a black pentacle.

"Like it?" Segador laughed sadistically running his left gray and red trimmed outlined armored hand up and down the blade. However instead of a vein of red, this was a purple vein that snaked around the arm and ended in the center of his palm as a cross.

Shard tried to move, but couldn't seem to move his arms. He looked down and saw in horror his arms and legs were bounded to the darkness, he tried to get out but whatever this darkness was made out of held strong.

"Do even try to get out, this is my realm now, and whatever is here." Segador began to laugh sadistically. "Is in my control." Then Segador swung his blade so it cut off Shard's left arm, who promptly yelled in pain.

"How does it feel akuma, to know that this is only a fraction you've caused on this Earth because of the Earl's hold on you." Segador hissed out as he grabbed Shard's head and placed his blade dangerously close to his face.

"I know you're in there. You poor soul." Segador said with only the slightest hint of sympathy, but his golden eye stayed full of rage. Shard soon felt something akin to sadness in his soul as well as longing.

"There your are." Segador said placing his armored grey left hand on Shard's face.

"What are you doing!?" Shard yelled panicking.

"Absolving all your sins foul demon." Segador replied smiling evilly as his left hand began to etch a cross on his face. Then he placed his blade hand on the cross and the once dark filled room was filled with a brilliant light and a scream of pain. Then the light died down and screaming ceased.

"Hello." Segador replied starring at the now pure white soul that floated above the akuma's now broken and lifeless body. No longer chained to the vessel that once housed it, the soul took the form of a beautiful young woman. Her bright jubilant smile brightened up the dark realm they were in.

"Thank you kind exorcist." The soul said to Segador.

"Just doing my job, and please call me Shroud." Segador, or rather Shadow, said in the sadistic maniacal voice, however to the soul it was like the voice of innocence. "Just my job as innocence of an exorcist."

"Thank you." The soul wept finally free from the torment of sin.

"Before you go please tell me why you were sent here?" Shadow inquired.

"The master Noah Tyki Mikk sent myself and my counterpart to find Allen Walker and kill him." The soul replied a tear falling from her face. "Right now he's in Edo, Japan building up an akuma army. Please you must stop him!"

"Don't worry, it's in my job description." Shadow said. "Now be free." He placed his left hand on the soul's forehead, then she was gone. No longer trapped on this material plane.

"It's good to be back." Shadow laughed. "Isn't it, Enoch?" Then out of the shadows came a man wearing a gray suit and tie with black and white hair. Upon his face was an iron mask that resembled both a smile and frown. Then both Shroud and Enoch collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's hard using so much power." Enoch panted.

"Yeah, after so long it get's tiring." Shadow gasped before he and Enoch began to mend into one body again. Segador's body. Then the darkness around Segador and Shard's lifeless body dissipated to reveal the scientists who Segador tried to protect earlier.

"I…. I can see." Segador breathed out. All he remembered was that he desperately tried to save the scientist. No one was going to die if he could stop it. Then he saw a bright light and then… nothing. Then he opened his once eyeless eyes and saw he could see. However what he saw wasn't normal sight. While his left eye could see things, everything seemed darker and more muddled, but if something were to pass his vision it began to bring random facts about it. While he could see everything in his right eye normally, he also saw a light greenish glow around humans and no glow with every non-living thing.

On an impulse he raised a hand to touch his face and was shocked to find he had arms again. He looked at them. The right was more or less the same, however the only difference was that there was a red like vein that snaked around his arm and ended in the center of his palm. He looked at his other arm and was shocked to find that it looked normal. Or normal-ish. Instead of a skeletal arm it looked more akin to an demon's arm rather than bone or flesh. Rough and smooth at the same time and seemed to be outlined in red, with a puple vein that ran around the circumference of the arm and ended in his palm. In the center of his palm was purple cross.

Then he remembered his original finding. Immediately he tried to find something that could show his reflection. Without even thinking he created a white shard of glass and pulled it up to inspect his face. He gasped at the sight. His two red and purple eyes started back at Segador as he traced a long skeletal finder along his now unmarked left side of face. The once obvious red lines that traced the skeletal structure beneath his face had been wiped clean and left only the smooth darkly tanned skin beneath.

"Uh Mr. Segador?" a female scientists asked. Segador turned to see a female scientists around twenty years old leading a group of the other scientists. The group slowly approached Segador.

"Y-Yes?" Segador asked not certain if his voice is even his own. He felt so odd. Being able to see through both eyes and his arms regrown.

"Thank you for saving us." She said. When Segador turned to face her, he was greeted with random facts.

_Lust, envy, greed. Charity, kindness, justice._ A voice spoke in Segador's mind, but he brushed it off.

"It was no problem." Segador said still in a daze. Then he placed a hand to touch his face, just to make sure this was him. Then he began to laugh a mirth filled laugh again. One he hasn't done since he could see.

"Haha! I'm back!" Segador laughed before passing out.

* * *

**Translations: **

**{1}¡Maldita sea! Pelea conmigo! = Dammit! Fight me!**

**Link to Shadow Shroud: www . the- black- angel 1865- large / queen- darkness- **

**Link to Segador's Blade Arm base: i10 .photo bucket albums/ a113/ Alcades/ 300dc/ blade. jpg**

**Link to Segador's left hand (Deactivated): www .halloween -mask spctr /12 /demon _hands _black _spctr .jpg**

**Link to Segador's left hand (activated) base: images2 .wikia .nocookie _ _cb20121014172142 /elderscrolls /images /b /ba /DaedricGauntlets .png**

**Link to Enoch's mask: www .justposhmasks uploads /products /Antiqued _happy _sad _mask _PIANRID31A .jpg**

* * *

**S.V/ A.K.A Shadow: So that's what I am!**

**Yup! And to all of you people who think Seg should get his sight back, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN FULLFILLED!**

**Segador: HALLELUJAH! **

**Haku: Now I'm the only blind one...**

**Enoch: I didn't get my pie...**

**Bye! **

**Segador: *Waves* See ya!**


	32. Clown Crown and Shadow Shroud

**Allen: Well that was...**

**Lavi: Interesting?**

**Yeah-Cha-cha-cha! I'm the almighty god of this FanFic! I can make anything work!**

**Lenalee: Author-san...**

**Also now I'm going to use the honorifics for some people!**

**Kanda: Che. Author-san is going insane.**

**Tyki: This could go bad...**

**How could it?**

**Earl: Disclaimer! NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's ****associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Shadow, Enoch, and Tikal.**

* * *

Segador opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. Just to make sure whatever happened before wasn't a dream he lifted his two arms to make sure they were still there. They were. With a delirious laugh he fell back into the bed.

"Segador!" Someone called. Segador turned and saw Allen running toward him.

_Kindness, temperance, humility._ The voice spoke in Segaor's head again. However instead of a green glow around Allen, he saw a gray-ish looking glow around his friend.

"You have eyes! And arms again!" Allen exclaimed after seeing Segador's healed form.

"I know, I still can't it believe myself." Segador replied getting up from the bed and putting on a shirt. Finally able to do things on his own he felt happy.

"But yours eyes." Allen breathed seeing his friend's eyes for the first time.. While the left eye didn't seem as much of an impact, the right one did. The red iris, while reminiscent of Segador's old eye, had a black pentacle for a pupil.

"I know. I thought I'd be blind forever." Segador laughed then he began to examine his left and right arms again. He experimentally curled them both into fists. Then he turned his eyes toward Allen.

"So you're innocence also fix itself." He said eyeing Allen's regrown appendage.

"Yeah, it did." Allen replied also examining his own arm. Then both their stomachs growled. They both flustered with embarrassment before walking to the mess hall to eat. When they got their foods many scientists gave them all wide eyes of praise and amazement.

"I can eat without any problem now!" Segador cheered in happiness, making several people sweat drop.

_He sure is different since he's healed…._ Many thought starring as Segador began to ravish his food, they also looked at Allen and saw he was doing the same. Then two scientists showed up and offered the two of them their plates of food.

"Here you go." They said holding out the two plates to them.

"Hm? What for?" Segador asked looking up at the two scientists.

"We saw you two fight the akuma."

"And we wanted to thank you."

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Before we had asked for the director to transfer you two back to Headquarters for being too much of a danger here." Then they both grimaced.

"But if we did that, we wouldn't be here today. Compared to you two we're still too naïve to know anything about akuma." This made Allen and Segador smiled.

"Ah, Walker-kun and Socalo-kun." A voice called out. The two turned around to see Wong running toward them. "Master Bak would like to speak with you regarding your innocence."

"Alright." Segador said getting up and following Wong. Allen also got up, but before he left he bowed to the two scientists.

"Arigato." He said before running off to catch Wong and Segador.

"I have brought Walker-sama and Segador-sama." Wong said opening the door for Segador and Allen.

"So this is what this looks like." Segador said in awe as he took it all in.

"Ah, so your eyes are indeed healed." Bak said as he saw Segador's strange eyes. When Segador turned to him he saw a light green glow around him.

_Lust and Gluttony. Patience, Diligence, and Charity._ Segador heard when he saw Bak. He ignored the voice and shook Bak's hand.

"So this is the Bak Chang I hear, but never see." Segador laughed. Bak smiled and pressed a button behind his back. Immediately small trap hole opened beneath Segador, but he saw something take his interest and ran over to see it.

"That's Allen?!" Segador said in slight awe as he, Bak, and Allen saw a monitor pull up a picture of Allen with his innocence activated.

"I look like a clown." Allen remarked when he saw the image. Then it turned to one of Segador and how his innocence had grabbed Shard's hand and pulled him in front of him. The shroud obscuring most of his face, but many people saw his the barest hint of his skull mask.

"I look like a shadow." Segador grunted.

"A clown and shadow huh?" Bak noted.

"Oh, the tests all say I'm okay, and judging by the way Segador was eating before he was too." Allen stated.

"I can finally feed myself." Segador added in.

"Yes I heard Rikei's reports on you Allen, and Segador's innocence seems to functioning just fine." Bak said although he looked a little down cast.

"Bak?" Allen asked trying to get Bak's attention.

"Huh, oh buffoonery." Bak said looking at the two pictures of Segador rand Allen. "We'll calm them Shadow Shroud and Clown Crown."

"Were they strong?" Allen asked.

"Hm?" Bak asked confused.

"Can we use the to fight." Segador asked bluntly.

"O-Oh. Yes. They're both very strong. If they can defeat a level 3 akuma they must be." Bak stammered.

"That's great! Now we can go to everyone." Allen cheered.

"Where are they anyway?" Segador asked.

"Last I heard they were in Edo." Bak answered.

"Director! It's for you!" A scientist called to Bak holding a telephone.

"I'll be right there." Bak said as he began to walk over to the scientist.

"Oh, and Bak." Allen called to Bak. He turned around. "No matter what Komui says, I will be boarding the ark."

"And I'll be following him." Segador finished as the two walked back out the door and out of view.

"I don't think I can play poker anymore." Allen noticed as he was flexing his hand.

"Thank god for that." Segador laughted slightly as he readjusted to his newly acquired vision.

"But even then, I won't be swayed." Allen said with resolve.

"Hey, Allen I need to go check on something, I'll see you in a bit." Segador said as he just jogged in a direction.

"See ya!" Allen called as Segador's form drifted into the dark hallway. Segador jogged until he could no longer see anyone before activating his innocence. Soon a long shadow like shroud materialized and covered most his body. The shadow was opened in the middle, and within the two sleeves was Segador's activated innocence.

He raised his two arms. The left hand was that of an armored arm, while the other took the form of a blade.

"Hehe. I guess I got a new version." Segador chuckled before he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He instinctually hid in the shadows, the shroud masking his entire presence. A finder soon passed Segador unnoticed before Segador stepped out of the shadows.

"Not even a glance." Segador laughed before examining his arms again. This time he tried to change them both into his claw form, but only his right arm changed and it still kept the red vein that snaked around arm and ended in the center of the palm. His left arm however stayed in the armor look-a-like. Then he deactivated his innocence.

"Strange." Segador said as he walked to his room. When he got there he found a new exorcists uniform on the bed. He picked it up and looked at it. He put it on and began to feel the familiar feel of the fabric against his skin.

"Hey Segador!" Allen called from behind Segador. Segador turned around and saw Allen also wearing a uniform.

"Bak-sama has called for you two." Wong said from next to Allen. Soon the three walked back to room where the two level three akuma first appeared.

"Bak!" Allen called out to the blonde Director of the Asia branch.

"Ah there you two are. Here Allen put this on." Bak said giving Allen a golden earing.

"Huh? Okay." Allen said placing the earing on.

"Hello Allen! Can you hear me!?" A strangely familiar femine voice sounded from the earing.

"Komui!" Allen and Segador cried when they heard they heard the king of sister complexes himself.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Komui laughed from the other side. "Oh? Is that Segador there I hear to?"

"I'm here!" Segador shouted into earing.

The two heard crying and cheering from the other side of the earing.

"Aw, you made Reever cry." Komui said from the other side. A "Shut up Chief!" was heard in the other side of the earing. "I was going to have you two stop by the Order though?"

"Huh? Why?" Allen asked confused.

"Because you two going into the ark without any information on the other side is very dangerous." Komui said. "If anything we may need to pull you two out."

"Eh! We don't want to be pulled out!" Segador and Allen yelled into the earing. The two heard laughing on the other side.

"You two don't want o be pulled out? I didn't know you would be so against it." Komui laughed. "But the reason we did was because you both are very dear comrades. We want to protect you two. Or do you not think we're comrades." This made the two fluster with embarrassment.

"We are comrades. Everyone at home, and Headquaters are our friends." Allen said.

"You go that right _hermano_ {1}" Segador added in smiling slightlty.

"But before we go, we need to say a few things to a dear frined." Then Allen and Segador ran to where they sparred with Fou.

"Hey Fou!" Allen called out.

"Hey Allen! Hey Segador!" Fou's voice said from within the room.

"Are you doing alright?" Segador asked.

"I'm fine." Fou answered.

"That's good to know." Allen said. "We're leaving soon."

"Is that so? Well I guess time really does fly." Fou said. "You two are really strange exorcists."

"How are we strange?" Segador asked.

"Because you, Allen, love both humans and akuma. While Segador give his life away for unknown strangers." Fou said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Segador laughed.

"I'm going to sleep, I'm very tired." Fou said as her voice drifted away. "You two better visit again… or else."

"We're heading out." Allen said before the two began to walk back to the ark's opening.

"We're ready." Segador said.

"Have you said good bye to everyone?" Bak asked.

"Yes." Allen said.

"Hm? Where are Lou Fa and the others? They said they would be here to see you both off?" Bak inquired.

"Tell them thank you for everything." Allen said as both of them began to walk up to the ark.

"Walker-san!" Lou Fa called as she, Shifu, and Rikei ran up to the two.

"Hm? Why are you three out of breath?" Allen asked when they stopped in front of the two to catch their breath.

"Here." Lou Fa said as she bowed her head and extended something to Allen. It was a deck of cards with a tie that said "A.W."

"Walker-san your cards." Lou Fa said. "The ace was missing was we collected a bunch of ink and created a new one instead."

"Thank you." Allen said taking the cards.

"Good luck." Lou Fa said.

"We'll see you later!" Rikei said, Shifu nodded. Then Allen and Segador began to go up the stairs into the ark. They were halfway in when they heard Bak call them. They turned around and saw the entire sciemce team give them fierce looks.

"Don't fail! You have to come back!" Bak ordered causing Allen and Segador to smile. They nodded before walking completely into the ark's gate way.

* * *

**Translation:**

**{1} Hermano = Brother**

**Enoch: And then they walk beautifully into the sunset.**

**Shadow: Haha! NOT!**

**Segador: I have eyes! ****And innocence! Who can stop me now!**

**A nuke?**

**Segador:... I hate you...**

**Haku: I want sight...**

**Anywho! No questions for today and such, so see ya'll later.**

**Every Oc: Bye! And send us questions or something! We're bored here!**


	33. Shadow and Clown Save the Damsels

**Allen: Well I guess myself and Segador will be meeting up with the rest of you all.**

**Kanda: Che. We didn't need your help.**

**Lavi: Uh Yu, we kinda did...**

**True true.**

**Kanda:... Did you just call me by my first name? *Pulls out Mugen.***

**Lavi:U-U-Uh... No?**

**Kanda: Good. *Sheathes Mugen***

**Marie: That could've gotten out of hand fast...**

**Tiedoll: Has my son not been playing nicely with the other boys?**

**And now it did...**

**Kanda: What the hell did you just say old man!**

**Tiedoll: I guess you aren't playing nice son.**

**Kanda: I'M NOT YOUR DAMN SON! *Flips over a table!***

**Allen: Well before Ba-Kanda over there destroys the chat room, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**Kanda: Shut the fuck up moyashi!**

**Allen: What did you say!**

**Lenalee: Boys are all the same... *Sigh* Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, Shadow, and Tikal**

* * *

Allen and Segador found themselves standing in what looked like a town alleyway. White presteen houses lind either side of them.

"Where are we?" Segador asked confused.

"Allen! Segador! Have you reached the ark?" Komui asked from the communicator.

"Yes. I think?" Allen asked seeing as he thought the ark as a place of horrible creations. Not one of enchanting beauty.

"Is everything alright?" Komui asked.

"Yeah. It's just not what I pictured." Allen said. "We'll try to find the exit now and get back to the others."

"Try not to get lost!" Komui said cheekily from the other side.

"Komui how is everyone?" Segador asked as they were walking.

"Don't think of things like that, it'll cause stress." Komui said. "Think of fun things."

"Fun things?" Allen questioned.

"You can't well let me." Komui said. " When everyone returns home I'll greet you all with a "welcome home!" and a pat on the back. I'll hug Lenalee and Haku as hard as I can, then let you and Segador eat as much as you want." The two white haired exorcists began to envision Komui's want and smiled.

"Lavi will probably fall asleep right there so we'll have to put a blanket on them." Komui continued. "The adults will toast to the occasion and we'll throw a huge party before going to bed. It'll be wonderful. And then, though a little late, Kanda will show up with that look of his."

Soon the two boys were envisioning something anyone would fight for. That's when they saw their doorway out.

"Komui we found it!" Allen cheered.

"Good luck you two." Komui said as they entered the doorway. "God speed." Then the connection broke between them.

"Allen do you see them!" Segador said as they traversed the ark once again.

"I see Segador!" Allen cheered when they saw an opening in the darkness. In front of them were their friends all fighting. They saw Kanda dueling against Tyki Mikk. Lavi, Marie, and General Tiedolli fighting a giant akuma.

_Where's Haku?_ Segador asked himself when he didn't see the white haired girl anywhere. When he found her it chilled him to the bone. On the shoulder, while fighting Kanda, was Haku. She was unconscious but had a nasty head wound on her head and many bandages on her hands and arms. It made his blood boil.

"The Earl!" Allen called out when he saw the Millenuim Earl fly out of the sky and land in front a gaint crystal. Around him a barrier formed that not even Kanda could break through. When the Earl touched the large crystal a screaming Lenalee appeared.

"You save Lenalee, I'll get Haku!" Segador called.

"Right!" Allen answered when they both jumped out of the ark and into the fray. Both of their innocence's activated. One with a cowl of white, and the other a shroud of black. Allen dove through the Earl's barrier with one mighty sweep of his hand. And in a blast of blinding bright light, the Earl, Lenalee, and Allen Walker all appeared. And Allen was holding onto the Earl's arm. Clown Crown billowing behind him.

"It seems we meet again. Allen Walker!" The Earl announced jubilantly.

"Good evening Earl." Allen said smiling devilishly.

Segador dropped right in the middle of the fight between Kanda and the Noah Tyki Mikk. Tyki was about to attack Kanda one more time, when a large white blade appeared out of nowhere and blocked his strike. The two immediately jumped away from each other and the new comer.

"Who are you? Friend or foe!" Kanda yelled.

"This wounds me so Nenaza." Segador laughed from underneath his hood. Kanda's eyes widened when he saw underneath the hood were a skull mask and white hair.

"I'm back." Segador laughed then he turned to Tyki. "And I'm coming for your head." He said pointing his blade hand at Tyki Mikk before lunging at him.

"Bah it doesn't matter." The Earl said jumping up high above Allen and Lenalee and making a ball of dark energy in his hand, however Allen leapt up to meet him and blocked. The Earl tried again, but this time Allen dodged and appeared behind the Earl.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Tyki asked as he blocked this newcomer's lightning fast attacks.

"Do you not remember India Tyki Mikk?" Segador asked as he continued to try and slice him. "Or can this jog your memory!" Segador bellowed before changing his hand into hammer-fists and slamming down, making a crack in the ground where Tyki was standing. Tyki jumped out of the way and realization hit him.

"Oh you were that other exorcists that I killed before Suman." Tyki said casually as Segador's arm changed back into blade.

"Yup. And now I'll kill you." Segador said before lunging at him again.

The Earl dodged Allen's last attack and saw a helpless Lenalee lieing alone. "Hold on. I'll be right there." The Earl sang before bounding over to take Lenalee. However a white theater mask appeared in front of his face followed by a hand with knives for fingers that swung at him. The Earl jumped away shocked.

Then he pulled Lero out and changed him into a sword. He swung it at Allen, who blocked it with Clown Crown.

"Eh? It seems you have the white clown." The Earl inquired when he saw Allen's innocence. "He was always such a strict child, unlike his brother who always liked to let loose." Then the Earl turned toward Tyki and Segador's fight. "And speak of the devil. There he is. The Black Shadow." The Earl laughed before focusing back on Allen.

As Segador was fighting Tyki, facts and words would pop into his head.

_Lust, and gluttony. Killed an entire village. Families, people, friends. Dead. Him._ Segador heard these words in his mind and it drove him to attack even harder. Then he landed a particularly hard blow that knocked Tyki off balance and he let go Haku, who began to fly in air.

"Haku!" Segador cried before changing his arm into a whip and having it wrap around her and bringing her to Segador. Segador placed her gently on the ground before facing Tyki Mikk once again.

"Oh man." Tyki said face palming. "Road wanted me to bring her another doll and you just took her." Tyki sighed.

"I really don't care." Segador snarled changing his hand back into blade. "All I care about now is for your head to be severed from your body!" Segador yelled slashing at him.

"S-Segador." Haku said when he heard his voice above her.

Soon the two white haired exorcists were fighting an intense battle between their opponents. Segador tried to punch Tyki with his free at the same time as Allen to the Earl, while the Earl and Tyki just blocked their efforts. The four of them were in their own little worlds as they attacked, blocked, and dodged each others attacks. Allen fighting to protect all he holds dead, and Segador fighting so no else would die. Then they both knocked their weapons out of their opponent's hands. Tyki and the Earl's eyes widened.

"In order to salvage the souls of the lost and the akuma…." Allen stated.

"For my teammates Chalker, Kazaana, Suman, and others you've killed!" Segador snarled.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" They both yelled before attacking again.

"Cross Grave!" Allen yelled slashing the Earl.

"Sin's of the Fallen!" Segador yelled before slicing the air and black and red line appeared and hitting Tyki.

"Wah!" They both yelled as they were sent flying. However while the Earl did a flip and landed on his sword, Tyki landed on his back underneath the Earl.

"We can't keep things here like this." The Earl laughed. "And we can't keep sleeping beauty and the blind princess here like this anyway." Then he created a huge ball of dark matter and threw one at Lenalee and the other at Haku.

"Lenalee!"

"Haku!"

The two exorcists dived to shield their respective girls from the blast and soon a large smoke scream appeared.

"What happened?" Lavi asked.

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" A familiar voice called out.

"Allen? No that's impossible." Lavi questioned as he walked forward into the smoke. Suddnely a flying white theater mask appeared in front of his face. "Akuma?" Lavi asked hefting his hammer up, but the white mask just flew out of the way and landed behind him.

"L-Lavi!" Allen called from behind him.

"Allen? Impossible!" Lavi said seeing Allen.

"Allen where are you?" Segador called out stepping out from the smoke. His white skull mask the only thing visibly seeable in the dense smoke.

"Segador!" Allen called. Then noticed Haku being carried by him. "Haku!"

"Allen? Segador!" Lavi cried confused.

"I need help Lenalee won't wake!" Allen said. Segador and Lavi ran over to him.

"It happened again. Don't worry she'll be fine." Lavi said taking Lenaelee from Allen.

"Again?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Everytime she-" Lavi started.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU FAT BASTARD!" An angry voice called out and a sword appeared. Luckily Allen blocked it and soon a blue haired samurai appeared.

"K-Kanda." Allen said shocked.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked confused.

"It's Allen." Allen said unimpressed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kanda asked harshly. "I'm looking for the big Noah. Lavi, any idea where he fled to?"

"I don't know? The big guy we fought is just gone." Lavi said. Kanda turned to Allen and gave him a angry facial expression.

"Wbat! It's like you're saying that I caused them to disappear!" Allen yelled. "By the way, it's probably your fault for being so slow and letting the Noah escape."

"What did you say bastard?" Kanda seethed. "What's the meaning of this beanspout?!"

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to repeat this?!" Allen yelled then sighed. "Then again your minds as slow as your moves no wonder you're struggling."

"You've got guts. I'll show you who's slower. En garde! I'll cut off all your hair and sell it to some geezers in need." Kanda said hefting his sword up.

"Wouldn't selling black or blue hair make more money?" Allen countered.

"Now I'll leave you only a strand." Kanda yelled.

"Hey you two, calm down." Segador said approaching the two and placing hands on their shoulders.

"Shut up or I'll cut all your off!" They both hissed at Segador coolly, however their coolness met with Segador's fire.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SOP RIGHT NOW I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HEADS INSTEAD OF YOUR HAIR!" Segador yelled surprising the two exorcists.

"The one stading next to Kanda is…. It can't be…." Miranda breathed.

"Allen Walker. He's alive." Bookman finished.

"Although his innocence has changed." General Tiedoll remarked from behind them. "And the one with black shroud must Winter's boy judging by the way he shocked the two into calming down." This caused Tiedoll to laugh. "So many things in a short while, but it all turned out in the end."

* * *

**Whew finally done.**

**Haku: I didn't even say anything...**

**Segador: I kicked Tyki's mother-effin ass!**

**Enoch: I do love times when it's like this.**

**Shadow: I'm bored! We aren't getting any questions!**

**It's true we aren't. So I propose I challenge for the readers. Unless we get at least 10 more reviews for this FanFic, I won't updating it.**

**Segador: What!**

**Haku: Unfair!**

**Enoch:... Asshole...**

**Well come one! It's like playing Russia ****roulette, but no one dies. I get excitement for the fact I'd doing this, but it feels empty unless someone is doing.**

**Shadow: And on that note, see you all later! Maybe?**

**Everyone: Bye?**


	34. We're Back Everyone

***Tied to a steel chair in the center of a island surrounded by lava with huge steel chains, rope, and string.* So I'll stop torturing you guys.**

***A fire snake appears and narrowly misses me.***

***Tries to ignore it* And not wait for the four more reviews, and instead go along with this chapter.**

***Mugen's insects come out of nowhere and nearly bite me, but I narrowly swerve out of the ****way***

***Starts to twitch* And now I, the ever belevolent author Nefas will now present you with your highly wanted chapter.**

***An explosive cross AND a cyclone of wind hit me and I nearly fall into the lava.* SOMEONE SAVE ME!**

**Socalo: Are you torturing someone without me? What disclaimer! Fine! NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters! Haku is owned my Desirae Iceton, and Segador (my weak apprentice) Tikal (My bloodythristly golem) Enoch, and Shadow (Who ever the hell they are!) belong to Nefas. *Turns to look at me* TORTURE!**

**NO!**

* * *

Sorry for that little miss up. Hehe. I actually used my phone to update it so it must've gotten confused. Anyway here the real chapter. Sorry! Gomen'a Sai!

* * *

The group soon was grouped underneath a low standing bridge that survived the chaos around them. The wounded got their wounds dressed, while Lenalee and Haku were still unconscious.

"Alright let's gather information." General Tiedoll started. " For Cross' team you wanted to meet up with Marain and head back to the HQ. Socalo's team would've done the same thing, except Socalo is now back at HQ. Our goal was to fine a new innocence user. I can't really say anything since we've just met up, but we had no plans to meet up with Marian. The only explanation is that Marain is thinking only for himself and is toying around with others like a puppet master." Tiedoll sighed. "Though most you have came to protect him, don't really be fooled by his modified akuma he creates. For him to be hire ranking…." Tiedoll sighed warily.

"Master must be disliked by everyone…" Allen said dully.

"Anyway I'll give you a little suggestion." Tiedoll said. "Should Cross team retreat and recover their injuries first while the sole remaining member of Socalo team and my team enter the ark?"

"What do you mean?" Segador asked.

"Stay and fight or leave?" Allen asked.

"This is no time to fight the Earl." Tiedoll said. "You guys should live on for now since that's the only thing most of you can do. Right now the remaining exorcists are Hevlaska, who's at the Order, as well as Socalo, Klaud, and Marain. Then there is the nine of us here. The order has already lost too much, shouldn't you retreat while you're still alive?"

Many of the others were silent with the news. The only sounds you could hear were the steading even breathings of Haku and Lenalee.

"To reatreat or to fight eh?" Lavi said laughed humorlessly. "But General Tiedoll we've heard the words which you just said before. But back then our two sleeping beauties said the lives that were lost here would be lost in vein if we were to stop and retreat now. So I think we'll all stand and fight." Lavi said.

"Excalty as he said." Krory cried.

"I'll press on to!" Mirdana cried.

"We'll follow to!" Choaji replied a few tears falling from his face.

"And what about you two?" Tiedoll asked to Allen and Segador.

"Yes I'll continue moving forward." Allen answered.

"Don't forget me. You can't get rid of me that easily." Segador laughed with a mock salute.

"I see…" Tiedoll sighed. "Well then I have nothing to say now. It's going to be a tough road ahead. But the real battle will soon be here." Everyone just nodded before getting up to get ready.

Lavi took his head out of the cold stream of water he was using to wash his hair. Then he placed his eye patch back on, slipped on his coat, and sheathed his hammer.

"We're going to leave when Lenalee's and Haku's condition improve Kuro-chan." Lavi said. Then he saw Krory's troubled expressions. "What's wrong?"

"What Lenalee said is true." Krory said pulling out a box. "If we were to stop now all the people that died for us to get here would have died for nothing." Then he opened the box to reveal several bottles of whiskey holding akuma blood. "For Chomesuke's sake and for my own, we must go on. Even if we have to wade through a sea of blood." Then a single tear fell out of Krory's eye.

Segador looked at the sleeping form of Haku. Her chest rising up and down with steady breaths signifying she was fine, nut the gauze wrapping around her head said otherwise. All the while his eye kept on spewing facts about Haku. He chalked it up to be his eye because if he were to close his eyes then nothing would be said.

_Pure. Chastity, Temperance, Patience, Humility, Diligence, Kindness, and Patience. Innocent._ His eye would whisper in his head, and so he shut it up closing his eyes.

"Dammit." Segador whispered to himself clenching his fists in anger. "Dammit!" Segador said to himself even louder and then he slammed his clenched fists into the wall cracking. He kept on slamming the wall with his fist until he decided to get up and leave, however small hands grab his right wrist.

"S-Stop." A small strained voice whispered. Segador slowly opened his eyes to see a familiar pale grayed eyed face starring deep into his. Even though the eyes were blind he knew she was looking at him. "S-stop please, Segador." Then arms locked themselves around Segador stopping him in a warm embrace. "Don't go." She whispered into his chest.

"Haku." Segador said placing his arms around her attentively. Then Haku backed away from Segador before slapping Segador hard across the face.

"BAKA!" She screamed. Unluckily Lavi heard that and peered over the wall and saw the red marked Segador.

"Ouch!" Lavi winced before going to the other side of the wall.

Then Haku buried her head in Segador's chest again as Segador rubbed the place she slapped him.

"Okay ouch." Segador said. "But I still deserved that." Then he sighed heavily.

"Don't ever do that again!" Haku said from within the embrace. "Please... Please don't die and leave us again."

"I don't plan to." Segador replied smiling slightly.

"If you do, I'm never going to forgive you." Haku cried. Segador laughted silently, smiling still. Haku lifter her hand and felt his face. Then she traced his exposed mouth and lips. He didn't put on the bandages so his face felt extremely sensitive.

"You're smiling?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm smiling because now I'm here." Segador said tenderly wrapping his arms around Haku and stroking her hair.

Allen looked over at the sleeping form of Lenalee.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that…" Allen whispered. "And also about Suman… I couldn't save him." Allen said regretfully. His gloved hand clenched up into a fist as he remembered how the Tyki's tease had devoured Suman. However Allen noticed Lenalee stir and her eyes begin to open.

"Allen-k-kun." Lenalee whispered.

"Yes." Allen smiled sadly." I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Lenalee." Lenalee looked confused at Allen.

"Why are you sorry for?" She asked, shocking Allen. "Is it because of Suman?" Lenalee asked her hand reaching up for Allen's face. Allen's poker face momentarily broke. "It is because of Suman." Lenalee said gently cupping Allen's cheek and getting up.

"He might've been killed…. But his heart was saved by you, Allen." Lenalee said stroking Allen's hair and tearing slightly. "Welcome back, Allen-kun…" She said tearfully.

"I'm… back…" Allen said a tear slipping form his eye. He gently grasped Lenalee's hand. "I'm beck Lenalee." Allen said smiling gently. The two were caught in their tender gaze didn't notice that everyone else had surrounded them.

"So she's finally awake." Bookman said breaking the two off from their own world. They were surprised to see everyone around them. Haku was leaning slightly on Segador to steady herself.

"Allen! Were you crying?" Lavi teased.

"I…" Allen said trying to defend himself.

"Lavi, didn't you cry back on the ship?" Lenalee said.

"N-no. No I didn't." Lavi stammered embaressed he'd been caught. Everone laughed.

"Eh? You cried Lavi?" Allen asked smiling.

"Shut up Allen, I didn't cry." Lavi countered still red faced.

"You must've cried out loud!"

"I didn't cry loud!"

"So you did cry then." Segador chuckled noticng Lavi's mistake.

"Shut up Seg." Lavi sighed smiling.

"Alright! I'm ready to go!" Choaji said tieing the sack he had that would hold his belongings. However when he stood up everything fell out through he hole in his bag.

"Choaji! Your bag has a hole!" One of his friends said.

"Eh? It does!" Choaji said panicking.

"Lavi, that was good work with Tiedoll before." Bookman said as the two were walking o catch with the others. "Moving forward. Something both a follower of the Bookman, or an exorcists of the Black Order must do."

"What are you implying Jiji?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi, remember your identity as a Bookman." Bookmam said.

"Don't worry I am." Lavi said causually. "Hurry up or we'll be left behind."

Allen and Segador watched as Krory began to question Kanda. The way the vampire was making the samurai uneasy made the two chuckle a little.

"Are you really going?" Kanda asked Krory. "You're willing to follow a bunch of brainless idiot and have no idea if you may succeeded or not?"

Krory bent sideways so he would be eye level with samurai before answering "You won't know till you try."

"It's true. You won't know till you try." Allen repeated.

"Despite what we'll happen, we must move forward." Segador said as they watched everyone.

Lenalee was trying to stand up on her own. However her injured legs wouldn't stay stable enough and she soon collapsed again. A dark hand was placed in front of her face. The owner smiled gently at her.

"I don't need help." Lenalee said defiantly as she tried to stand up again. However her legs buckled again and she fell.

"C'mon Lenalee." Allen said bending down on one knee. "Let's go find my master." Allen smiled at her. However just as she was about to take it a purple spark appeared on her shoulder and a black pentacle appeared under her.

"Finally found you!" Lero chimed before Lenalee fell through.

"Lenalee!" Allen called grabbing her hand before she could fall completely through. However soon Allen began to fall through. Unforetunaley Allen leg had tripped Haku and soon she fell as well.

"Help!" She cried blindly as she fell through.

"Allen! Haku!" Segador called jumping in after them.. Soon Haku Chaoji, Krory, and Kanda soon followed as well. And then in a bright flash of light they were gone.

"That surprised me." Krory said dazed.

"Get off me vampire!" Kanda yelled from underneath him.

"My back." Choaji moaned. Lavi was just out of it.

"You're all lucky I can take your weight!" Segador grunted through his clenched teeth carefull not to crush Haku who on Allen's back and under him.

"Y-You're crushing me!" Allen yelled with the combined weight of Haku, Segador and everyone on Seg's back as he tried not to crush a shocked Lenalee.

Soon everyone climbed off of Segador before he blew up on them.

"Where are we?" Kanda asked gripping Mugen.

"We're inside the ark." Allen answered and then the two were back on fire again.

"And how do you know that?" Kanda asked angrily.

"Will you two just shut up!" Segador yelled still foul from everyone falling on him.

"You three aren't in a good mood aren't you?" Krory asked slightly afraid.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" Lavi asked her. When he lifter her off the ground he found a weird pumpkin umbrella underneath her. "Hey, there's a weird umbrella under Lenalee!" Lavi called out.

"Out of the way you shitty exorcists!" Lero shouted.

"It talks!" Lavi shouted alarmed. Imeadiately the three fueding exorcists turned toward the umbrella stiffly. In a flurry emotion a sword, claw, and arm blade were all pointed towards Lero.

"This is your doing." The three seethed out.

"If you want to keep your head, let us out now!" Kanda demanded.

"Where's the exit!" Allen yelled.

"There is no exit." Lero sighed.

"What! You better be lieing because I feel like I could go for some pumpkin pie right now." Segador replied menacingly.

"Wait!" Lero called but then froze and started to glow.

"This ship has been sailing for many years and not it has decided to stop." The Earl's voice sounded from Lero. "Excellent work, Lero."

"It's time to depart exorcists!" Then a balloon version of the Earl appeared out of Lero's mouth. Then everything started to explode around them.

* * *

**Segador: Okay. Seeing as Nefas is unavaible at the time- **

**SAVE ME OC'S!**

**Socalo: Come back here weakling!**

**AH! NO! **

**Haku: *Tries not to wince at the sounds of torture and closes the sound proof door.* We'll be answering the questions. **

**Enoch: *Reads letter sent by WouldBeExorcist* Hm, this quite easy to answer. The first one you'll find out in the next chapter or two. I'm a bit like Mana in a way I try and help Segador, and as for the pie thing. *Creats a pie out of thin air and throws it at Segador* I just really love pie.**

**Segador: *Wipes the pie off his face.* Okay now to mstarmitchell: The Oc's birthsdays are as the ****following; Me- November 1st, Haku- Febuary 19th, Enoch- October 13th, Shadow- April 1st-**

**Shadow: That's not! An April fools joke!**

**Segador: And Tikal- June 5th.**

**Haku: I think that's it everyone. **

**Shadow: And that was the end to our first, and hopefully not last, Q&A session.**

***I burst through the wall* Sorry for basically forcing you guys to review, but I felt ****empty without them Any way, gotta run and see ya!**

**Socalo: Come back here maggot! *Chucks Maddness***

***Screams undignifyingly* BYE! *Runs through another wall with Socalo chasing me***

**Haku:... He's so fixing that...**

**Everyone: Yup. Well see you all later! **


	35. Get Out Alive

***In a full body cast with an IV and the head nurse on standby.***

**Allen: I to think Socalo went a little too far...**

**Kanda: Che. The Baka deserved it.**

**Lenalee: Well Nefas-san would like to sincerely thank TonyRocks and WouldBeExorcist for noticing his mistake. And as a reward for seeing it, and for delaying Counterpart we shall give you two chapters in one week!**

**Mhm!**

**Lavi: Holy crap! He's still alive.**

**Mhm nmh DMHM!**

**Komui: Well since Nefas can't speak, I'll be doing the disclaimer. NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. DesiraeIceton owns Haki, while Nefas own Segador, Enoch, Shadow, and Tikal. *Then turns into demon Komui.* And Haku and Lenalee are my two little sisters that I will make sure no octopus scum will get near them! Hiss! Hiss! *Get's shot by a remote control tranq dart near my hand.***

**Wmhm!**

* * *

"I think you should all be careful~!" The Earl said. "Those parts that have finished downloading are beginning to break apart~"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Earl!?" Segador yelled over the explosions.

"This boat will soon be absorbed into a new one and cease to exist soon~" The Earl sang. "Speaking only in terms you can understand, you have 3 until you all die." Then he turned to Lenalee "Young lady, don't you have such wonderful friends! Looks how many came with you!" Then he drifted off.

"Earl…" Lenalee seethed.

"Don't worry I'll make sure no one's sad! I'll stop all the tears that have been shed around the world." The Earl replied.

"Break the buildings! That's how we got out!" Segador yelled as smashed a building with his hammer fists. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda soon all had destroyed houses, but none of them held the portal in which he and Allen had gone through before.

"How many do think we've broken already?" Lavi asked hefting Big Hammer Little Hammer up.

"It's hopeless! The ark already stopped moving!" Lero yelled. "Like I said! There's-" Then Lero punched or kicked by everyone.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Segador all yelled, fed up with his attitude. Then a large crack appeared and the sidewalk they were all on turned to rubble.

"Really though." Lero sighed. "There's no way out…."

"There is one thought!" A voice said from behind Allen. Soon a hand with key was pushed slowly in front of his face. Allen turned around and saw someone familiar behind him. Soon everyone turned around.

_Lust and Gluttony. Killed an entire village. Families, people, friends. Dead. Him._ Segador's eye whispered to him when he saw the man. Curly hair, swirly glasses, and cigarette. It was-

"THICK GLASSES!" Lavi, Segador, Allen, and Krory all shouted.

"Huh? That's my name?" The man questioned.

"What are you even doing here!?" Lavi questioned.

"Well you see…" the man said sweating a bit.

"Hey." Kanda called alerting everyone of his presence. "He's going to try and kill."

"Boy!" Thic glasses said before placing a hand on Allen's head and bending down. "Why are you still breathing?" Then he proceeded to slam his head against his. "Thanks to you, I had to take all that shit from the Earl and the brats." Thicks Glasses seethed.

"What are you…" Allen started but started to see it. Then the man leaned back so his glasses fell through his head. Then his skin turned grey and stigmatat appeared on his.

"So you want to get out of the ark so badly?" Tyki asked. "Well it has no exits now, but with Road's power it can make one." Then a large black and white checkered door erupt from the grown behind Tyki.

"A door!" Lavi shouted surprised.

"That's Road-tama's door!" Lero called.

"Road's the only Noah that can travel between dimesions. So this doorway is the only way out of here. If you decide to play a little game that is. Oh, and no cheating, shoushen."

"What's the meaning of this Tyki? Master Earl won't allow…" Lero started, but Tyki ignored her.

"This key here will get you through Road's three doors ahead of this one." Then it fell through his finger. "Though it looks like you won't have much time left." Then a building fell on him. However the key was soon thrown and caught by Kanda. "Besides hunting exorcists is exciting. So you'll have to hurry to the top before everything falls apart, or we kill you all!"

"How are you even alive?" Allen asked.

"We're Noah, shoushen. Even though we're still human, we're immortal." Tyki said as he phased himself out of the tower. "Or maybe it's because other humans are too weak.

Then the ground below then began to fall apart into nothingness. However Lenalee unsteady legs had caused her to sumble and fall into a hole.

"Kyaa!" She screamed as she fell, however a figure in white soon grabbed and carried her back to the others.

"Dammit! How are we supposed to get out of this death trap?" Lavi asked.

"You have two hours left." Lero stated from behind him.

"No matter how hard we try, we're doomed!" Krory cried.

"We're familiar with Road's ability's however." Allen added with Lenalee nodding next to him. "She can travel through dimensions."

"Road's doors could be a trap…" Lavi trailed off.

"Or it could be an exit." Haku finished. There was a pause before Lavi stood up dramatically.

"Rock paper scissors to decided who unlocks the doors!" Lavi shouted.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Everyone shouted bringing down their hands. Everyone but one had rock. The other hand had scissors.

"I guess I'll do it." Allen replied taking the key from Kanda and standing in front of the door. He hesitated before opening it however.

"Hurry up!" Kanda called impatiently from behind. The Allen put the key in the door and unlocked it. The door turned into bright colorful doorway with a butterfly and a rainbow drawn on it. Everyone stared at the door before Allen turned aroud and placed his hand out.

"We are getting out of here." Allen stated with his white cloth hand out.

"Hm." Segador nodded placing his black cloaked hand over it.

"Count me in." Haku said nervously placing her hand.

"Right." Lenalee added placing her hand.

"Got that right." Lavi shouted placing his hand.

"Don't forget me." Krory called adding his had.

"All right!" Choaji yelled adding his. All that was left was Kanda.

"No way in Hell." Kanda grunted.

"I figured." Allen said.

'Let's go." Kanda nodded and opened the door stepping through it. Soon everyone found themselves standing in a giant canyon like area.

"So I guess we're still in the ark?" Lavi asked. Then Kanda heard a loud crunch of something being eaten.

"The hell was that?" Kanda questioned grabbing Mugen's hilt. Then a large grey skinned man wearing no shirt and a trench coat showed up by blasting through a rock.

"You guys go on ahead." Kanda ordered.

"Yu!" Lavi questioned.

"This guy's after our general. I've seen him a few times before." Kanda said sternly.

"We can't leave you on your own." Haku said.

"You're getting confused." Kanda replied. "This isn't for you all, it's for my general. I must kill him." The grey skinned man gave Kanda a bemused smirk.

"Kanda we need to-" Allen started but Mugen was soon pressed near his ear.

"H-He's the devil." Lavi sweat dropped.

"Leave now! Or be sliced by the mighty Mugen." Kanda said menacingly.

"K-K-Kanda?" Segador asked seeing a dangerous light in his eyes. _Wrath, and envy. Kindness and Chastity._ The Eye said to Segador.

"Y-Y-Yu?" Lavi asked. That did it.

"Mugen activate! First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda yelled swinging his sword and the horrendous insects flew out.

"Oh shit!" Everyone yelled running away.

"Stop!" Allen yelled slicing the insects that came too close to him and Lenalee.

"Hijo de puta! {1}" Segador yelled using his cowl to hide Haku and him.

"Aiyah!" Krory and Lero yelled when they got bit.

"Wah!" Lavi yelled bending backwards to avoid one while Choaji was running around with a bunch trying to bite him. After they all disappeared Allen, Segador, and Lavi surrounded Kanda.

"KANDA YOU IDIOT!" They yelled angrily. "WE SHOULD LEAVE YOUR ASS!"

"You're not human!" Choaji yelled.

"C-Come on guys." Lenalee said trying to defuse the situation.

"Y-Yeah, I mean no one got hurt." Haku stammered.

"My bum…./ Lero…" Krory and Lero wailed.

"Che." Kanda sighed turning.

"Now all you do is sigh!" Lavi screamed.

"If anyone should be singing it's us!" Allen yelled.

"Let's leave his ass!" Segador seethed and soon everyone but Lenalee and Haku stayed.

"Kanda." Lenalee called.

"Yu?" Haku asked, but failing to get his attention.

"KANDA!/ YU!" They both yelled shocking Kanda who turned.

"Catch okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kanda answered making Haku and Lenalee smile before they caught up with the others.

"Should't there be a ddor here?" Lavi asked.

"Yup, lero! A door should show that connects the two rooms." Lero explained. "The door should stay open, lero."

"So when Kanda finishes he can catch up." Allen said.

"The guy won't be anything against Noah-sama." Road cheered. "Even if he does win, you're all going to die! LERO!" Lero laughed to himself insanely.

"Shut up!" Segador yelled throwing a rock at the back of Lero's head.

"Exorcists-samas!" Choaji called from ahead. "I found the door!" Soon the group ran over to the door and Krory used the key to unlock it. Soon the word Noah appeared on the door. Then they opened the door, however no one could expect another door opening behind them and chains wrapping around Segador's neck and pulling him in. They all saw the shocked expression on their friends face before the chain pulled him through, and door closed. Then disappeared.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} Hijo de puta = Mother***ker!**

**Segador: Okay then. What did you do to me NEFAS!**

***Pops out of the ground* I made a deal with the Earl! Now I'm all better!**

**Enoch:... What kind of deal?**

**Not telling!**

**Segador: You bast- *Gets taken into a dark and evil doorway by chains***

**Everyone: *Jaws drop*... You are a cold heartless writer!**

**I try.**

**Haku: *Activates her scythe and puts it in front of my neck.* Where. Did. You. Take. Him!?**

**Uh... Bye! *Jumps into another doorway* AH! A WORLD WHERE PEOPLE ONLY EAT SALADS!**

**Shadow: Well that's karma for you. Anyway, see you all later!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

**HELP ME! I DON'T WANT OREGANO!**


	36. The Noah of Reality Both of them

**I feel like I'm going to hell... Also this feels like deja vu...*Chained to a chair again***

**Allen: You deserve it.**

**Self preservation is the first law of man!**

**Lenalee: You made a deal with the Earl of all people!**

**Self preservation! C'mon people common sense!**

**Lavi: Out of all the people I've ever recorded, you have to be the dumbest... And the toughest...**

**... i hate all of you...**

**Socalo: *Pokes his head through a door* Torture time?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Socalo: Screw you ****then! *Gives them the finger before running through a wall***

**Allen: What's wrong with General Socalo...**

**Kanda: Che. He's a monster.**

**Lenalee: Well anyway here's the result of the deal author-sa made with the Earl...**

**Allen: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Tikal, Enoch, Shadow, and Jobab...**

**Every actual character: Who's Jobab!**

**YOU WILL NEVER KNOW... UNTIL YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

The chain pulled Segador through a darkness that felt familiar. He tried to struggle against it, but couldn't. He activated his arm to try and pry it off, but whatever it was made seemed to be strong. However then the hold on his dissipated when the chain led him to fall into a dimly lit room with a single torch to light it.

Segador coughed up a breath. "Dammit." Segador coughed out, but soon his attention was pulled to the transparent figure of a man in dapper suit, black and white hair, and iron sad/happy mask on his face. Golden eyes peered from behind the mask.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the place of my damnation." The man said using a gloved hand to touch a chain that seemed to be rust with blood.

"Enoch." Segador said recognizing the man's voice from the Asia branch.

"Ah hello shoushen." Enoch chuckled similar to Tyki Mikk. "Sorry wrong choice of words."

"What… what are you?" Segador asked when his eye failed to bring up the man's sins, virtues, and history.

"Well for starters I'm dead." Enoch stated plainly as he continued to look around the room. "Ha! I remember this torch. My only companion when I was here." Enoch chuckled as his hand began to trace the torch's stand.

Segador tried squinting at Enoch to see if he could hear some semblance of words, but it didn't seem to work.

"Wonder why your eye isn't working?" Enoch said without even looking.

"How do you know?!" Segador asked shocked.

"Because he's a part of us." A voice laughed behind Segador. He turned around and was shocked to find his skull mask and shroud floating next to him.

"Surprised?" The mask laughed. "Well you should be. I'm probably one of the few who can actually do this. Thanks to Enoch that is."

"Who the hell are you?" Segador asked getting up.

"That's Shadow, or Shadow Shroud as the blonde perv from the Asia branch called him. He's you innocence." Enoch said unimpressed. Segador was dumbfounded.

"Oh, c'mon! Enoch I wanted to tell him!" Shadow complained.

"You take too long." Enoch chuckled.

"Okay hold up! Time out!" Segador yelled. "What the hell are you two!?" Segador asked pointing his fingers at each of them. They looked at one another before answering, "We're you."

"How!" Segador yelled. "I mean last I checked, I'm Segador Socalo. Not a floating shroud with a skull mask, or a man with black and white hair and an iron harlequin _mascara_! {1} " Segador yelled.

"Technically it's Animus." Shadow added.

"Well let me elaborate." Enoch started interrupting Shadow. "We're using your body as a vessel to sustain our essence." Segador was confused.

"We're hitching a ride in your skin." Shadow said bluntly.

"Oh." Segador said still confused. "Wait why?"

"Because innocence usually cannot act on it's own unless it's an Apocryphos, and he's dead and his genes just happen to fit with you." Shadow replied gesturing the second part to Enoch.

"Dios mio." Segador said face palming. Then a chain appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist tightly. "_Maldito hijo de puta!_ {2}" Segador swore loudly in Spanish as the chain began to pull on his arm, almost as if it was trying to rip it off. Then the chain became white with fire, and it burned into Segador's wrist. Soon the three began to scream in pain.

"D-Dammit!" Segador breathed out after his arm had gone numb from the pain.

"I…. I haven't felt this burn in a long time." Enoch replied shakily. Segador looked and saw Enoch and Shadow also looked to be in the same predicament.

"Shit kid." Shadow coughed out. "Be careful. We technically all share the same body. Whatever pain you feel, we also feel."

"What are you all!" Segador yelled.

"Think! Besides innocence what else can also enter the human body!" Enoch yelled straining against the chain. Segador began to think for a minute, before it finally hit him.

"You're a Noah." Segador said with dread. Enoch nodded and suddenly all the energy left his body. "All this time, I've been hating the Noah, and I am one this entire time." Segador laughed sardonically.

"Hey boy! Get yourself out of that self pity!" Shadow yelled.

"Shut up you damn bastard! You just shut the fuck up!" Segador yelled feeling a sudden rush of rage, anger, and hate. Immediately he began to feel sick. "What's going on!"

Enoch began to panic. "Dammit! I knew this was too easy. Screw you Adam! This is a dirty trick!" He yelled, but was answered when his voice began to laugh evilly.

"Don't blame Adam for all of this, you only have to blame yourself." The malicious Enoch-like voice laughed before a chain began to pull Segador's arm again and the white fire became even more intense. Shadow and Enoch screamed and soon vanished. The amount of pain they felt overshadowing their power to stay out of Segador's subconscious.

"What the hell did you do!?" Segador yelled into the darkness. Immediately chained hooks appeared out of the ceiling and attached themselves to Segador face. He screamed in pain when they began to wrench his eyes open. Then a monitor appeared in front of him. On showed Kanda attacking the Noah.

"Raasura is going to get his ass handed to him." The malicious voice laughed next to Segador's ear.

"What the hell do you want _puta_!" Segador yelled as he saw the duel with Kanda and the Noah suddenly hit it's climax and Kanda had killed him. Then the area around Kanda began to fall apart as Kanda just stood there too tired to move. Segador saw Kanda mouth the words "Good luck Allen" Before smiling and falling through into the nothingness. Segador stared lifelessly as Kanda just fell and then another chain appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself on Segador's other wrist. The white flame began to light itself again and Segador fell his arm go numb from the pain.

"Do you feel that helplessness?" the voice asked laughing in his ear. "Watching as your friends die one by one." The monitor soon switched to Allen and the others in trail of gambling games. Then it showed to two twin dark skinned Noah.

"So that's what Bondomu looks like now." The voice laughed as he saw the two Noah run away from the bottle bomb.

"Who are these people? Bondomu and Raasura!" Segador yelled to the voice.

"Why, they're the Noah's true names. Wrath and Bonds that his." The voice laughed humorless. Then Segador saw and the voice saw Allen smack away the twin Noahs away with his cloak. Although on his arm appeared to be ice spreading up.

"Then the what the hell is your name then!" Segador yelled into the darkness. "And while we're at it, what the hell are you!"

"Well for starters." The voice started. Soon a figure in a pure black suit and tragedy theater mask showed. However what caught Segador's attention was the man's hair. Black and white, similar to the Noah, Enoch, he housed inside of him.

"You're Enoch!" Segador cried.

"No! I'm nothing like that weakling you call "Enoch". I'm the pure unbridled hate, rage, and anger he tries to hide from himself all these years. And the scapegoat he used when the Earl split us up! I'm not Enoch anymore! I'm Jobab! The true Noah of Reality!" Jobab bellowed before grabbing the chain that held Segador's wrists and pulled on them harshly. Segador let out a grunt of pain.

"For thirty years! I've was tormented like his since the weakling Enoch separated us to avoid the pain!" Jobab yelled. Behind him Segador saw the Noah take pot shots at Lero. Jobab turned around and began to laugh insanely.

"That damn umbrella! How he tormented me so! It's nice to see he get some retribution!" Jobab laughed.

"How can a Noah be split in two?!" Segador yelled at the deranged man.

"Easy. We as the Noah of Reality can create and destroy things at a whim!" Jobab explained with an angry glint in his eye. "The fool Enoch used the power to destroy the barrier between mind and emotion, and soon left to find a new host! Leaving his emotions to take all the suffering!"

Then Jobab created a chair and sat in it next to Segador. Segador strained to see what he was doing, but the hooks on his face made it too painful to turn his head.

"CROSS-SENSEI IS A GENUINE DEMON!" Allen yelled loudly to the point where even the monitor picked it up.

"Eh?" Cross?" Jobab questioned.

"EXPECT NOTHING LESS THAN THAT IF YOU EVER MEET HIM!" Allen yelled loudly causing everyone (Even the deranged Jobab) to sweat drop. Soon they all started to fight again. Bullets made of ice and fire were shot everywhere. Then the two Noah shot at the defenseless Lenalee, Choaji, and Haku. Then Lavi used the ice they put on his hammer to put the fire out. However soon a purple mist enveloped all of them and they all began to hallucinate, while the Noah just sat back and watched.

"Dammit!" Segador yelled trying struggle against his restraints. Soon his face began to bleed from the tugging of the hooks, and his black blood began to run over his face. "Let me out!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jobab laughed to himself as he saw Segador struggle against the chains. However the more Segadpr struggled, the faster it took for Jobab's consciousness would take to find a place in Segador's almost full mind.

_Soon I will be free of this prison!_ Jobab laughed to himself. As he saw Segador begin to struggle.

"No!" Segador yelled when he saw the fireballs hit his friends. However he breathed out a sigh or strained relief when he saw none of them died and Choaji made it out with a burned shoulder. But then he saw Allen get thrown by an angry Krory.

"Eh?" Segador and Jobab questioned when they saw this. Then they saw Krory laughing evilly. Afterwards Lavi used his wind seal to make all the keys fly around him and enter a trance.

_These new exorcists are going to be a problem in the future if they try and stop me._ Jobab thought. Then he saw the two Noah begin to form into Bondomu's form of Grudge. Jobab began to remember how it was Grudge that held him down as the other Noah tried to stop Neah.

_Don't worry Neah. Soon the filth of the world will be destroyed._ Jobab laughed the fires on the chains began to grow strong with his madness and Segador yelled in pain as the uniform he wore began to burn. His wrists became branded with the marks of the chains.

_Dammit. I should be down there!_ Segador thought as the chains burned his wrists. Soon the fight seemed to go into his friend's favor when Lavi finally found the key and the door opened. And then both Krory and Allen punched the two Noah in the face and freed Lenalee from the bubble. However soon a song began to play.

_It's starting._ Jobab thought.

"_Yurikago ga hitotsu atta_

_Yurikago ni hitotsu atta_

_Hitotsu wa futatsu ni natta_

_Yurikago wa hitotsu kiri ni margirete_

_Hoshi hitotsu hak ba de yurete_

_Kietekuyo!"_ The two sang before they shot each other. Then their two shadows mixed toghether to form a swirl in the ground where smoke began to pour through. It wasn't until Krory was smacked away by a hand did Segador see what happened.

In the Noahs' place was young man with long blonde hair with black webbing on his hair. Segador saw in horror what had happened to Krory when they pulled him out. The Romanian's entire body was now bruised and scratched up. Then Lavi and Allen tried to fight the Noah. However most of the time all the Noah did was hold up his hand and they would forced away. He thought Lavi had got him when he used his fire seal, but all he did was punch Lavi away.

Then Krory was impaled by his hair, and then punched into the ceiling. His blood raining down up on everyone. It wasn't until Krory grabbed him from behind did they have a chance to run. Leaving Krory to fight the Noah one on one. However despite the blood he ingested earlier, it still wasn't enough.

When Krory tried to take another drink of akuma blood the Noah interrupted him and drank it all himself. Desperately Krory tried to defeat him without his aid, but soon the room began to fall apart and a chain wrapped itself around Segador waist. The iron not yet having being lit yet.

"Krory!" Segador called when he saw him being lifted up by his coat from the Noah and put into an iron maiden coffin. He tried to make one last gainst effort, but it to be too much as the coffin closed on him. His blood falling through the cracks.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} _Mascara = Mask_**

**{2}_ Maldito Hijo de Puta! = _Damn mother***ker!**

**Jobab: Haha!**

**Segador:... Why did you have to create him!**

**BECAUSE I'M GOD OF THIS FANFIC AND WHAT I SAY IS LAW!**

**Enoch: Why are you yelling!?**

**BECAUSE IT'S FUN!**

**Shadow: *Uppercuts my jaw* Shut up!**

**Haku: KO!**

**Jobab: Nothing at all today folks, so we'll hopefully we'll be seeing you all soon. See ya!**

**Till then. *Get's up shakily* Bye? *Falls back down.***

**Tikal: *KO is shown and good bye.***


	37. Segador's Trails

**Since I feel sorry for what I'm about to do to Segador, I'm going to update this thrice.**

**Every canon character:... WHAT?!**

**I'm going to update this story with 3 chapters instead of the usual one.**

**Allen: How bad are you torturing Segador?**

**...Enough to warrant 3 chapter updates?**

**Kanda:Che. That's barely justifiable with your mind.**

**Lavi: How bad could you have tortured Segador!**

**... Real bad. Anyway, Lenalee the disclaimer!**

**Lenalee: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas owns only Segador, Enoch, Jobab, Shadow, and Tikal.**

* * *

"Krory!" Segador yelled struggling against the chains and hooks. Soon Jobab lit the chain around his waist on fire as he tried to sedate Segador. "AH!" Segador screamed when the fire hit his chest, but he still struggled. It wasn't until another chain had wrapped around his and creating an X over his chest did he stop. The pain being too much to handle.

_I can't take much more of this._ Segador thought defeated. _If this happens the more the ark falls apart, I don't think I can handle this._

_This boy has much spirit._ Jobab noted. _He'll make an excellent host!_ However soon something caught his eye. It was the vampire's blood. It began to collect and form of a hand, and grabbed Bondomu. Surprised he cut the hand, but it soon reconnected again and threw him into a bookshelf. Then the blood formed into Krory.

Then the figure punched the Noah in stomach and began to suck out all the akuma blood in their. Then the figure seemed to gain enormous power. The Noah punched the blood figure, but it soon split in half and began to fight him with its two halves. When Bondomu tried to kick him, the blood separated and knocked the Noah away.

_The Vampire's power is astounding!_ Jabob thought when he saw the creature meet Bondomu's dark matter punch. Then a bright light entered the screen and then disappeared to show a beaten down Bondomu sit down at the base of the doorway, before separating and falling in. The iron maiden opened to show Krory and soon blood Krory had transferred back into his host. Then the room fell apart, crashing into the nothingness. And the second chain on Segador's chest began to light on fire.

"GAH!" Segador screamed in pain. However the two others in his head screamed in pain two.

_It hurts! It hurts! _Shadow yelled in pain.

_Remember what you fight for Segador! _Enoch encouraged from within his mind. _As long as you can bear it, your friends will be safe!_

_For my friends!_ Segador thought with renewed vigor.

Then the screen turned and showed everyone opening a door. Immediately a Noah burst out and hugged Allen.

"Road!" Jobab exclaimed in surprise. He thought she was dead! Then both he and Segador saw Road kiss Allen.

"…. EH!" They shouted in surprise. Then Lero pushed Road off of a traumatized Allen, shouting at her.

_It seems Road has found a new playmate._ Enoch and Jobab thought.

"_¿Qué demonios ha pasado! {1}_" Segador exclaimed in Spanish. Then they saw something that made everyone's blood boil. The Noah Tyki Mikk.

"JOIDO!" Jobab shouted in pure rage. A desk appeared in front of him and he slammed his fists on it, destroying it.

And in front of the Noah was a large table full of foods, and he was eating as if nothing was happening. After a few moments Allen and the others decided to take Tyki up on his offer, albeit begrudgingly. Lenalee and Haku sat as far away from the leering Noah and jubilant one.

No one touched their food, while all Road did was kick her feet back and forth. After a while conversation no one could hear took place and Tyki face turned into a shade of disbelief. Then Lavi, Lenalee, and Haku surrounded Allen and seemed to question him.

Then Tyki lit a smoke and Road hugged Allen even fiercer. Then a flower flew on to Lenalee's and Haku shoulder.

"NO!" Segador yelled in outrage and chain shot of the wall and impaled the butterfly on Haku's shoulder, shocking everyone in the tower and dungeon.

_Did… did I do that!_ Segador thought in panic.

_Damn, this boy is gaining some control of the ark the more I join into him. _Jobab noted seriously.

However Allen took Tyki's confusion and tried to attack him. Tyki just laughed and blocked it with one of his tease. Allen just leapt back and stared at him coldly. Tease surrounding Allen.

"Kick his ass!" Segador, Enoch, and Shadow all yelled through Segador. Then a dice surrounded Lenalee, Choaji, and Haku. Lavi however was soon entrapped in a black void. While Allen and Tyki fought, Allen got distracted, and Tyki tried to get a kick hit in.

Then Tyki soon began to float in the air. Allen used Crown Clown to stick him up on the ceiling to meet him. Tyki soon summoned his advance teases and they all tried to shoot Allen, but Clown Belt blocked the shots and impaled them. The battle cracked the tower a bit and a chain snaked around Segador left ankle.

Lavi just sat there starring emptily in the space in front of him as Choaji, Lenalee, and Haku slammed their fists on the dice prison trying to get his attention.

Tyki soon destroyed a few pillars of the tower and a chain snaked around Segador's right ankle.

_Why aren't they lighting?_ Segador questioned as he saw Allen and Tyki fight. Soon another pillar fell and Segador felt a chain wrap around his left thigh. The fight escalated when Tyki spit out his cigarette and his hands started to glow with dark matter. Then Tyki began to rush Allen, and the two met on in a head on collision of light and dark. Suddenly sparks began to run up and down Allen's arm and he was shot into the dice prison that housed the others.

Tyki landed in front of them gracefully and was about to attack again, when Allen got up and his arm started to glow. Then in a bright flash of light his arm repaired itself. However soon Tyki began to laugh to himself insanely. Then Tyki raised his hand and shot at Allen, a dark opaque ball soon enveloped Allen as the force around started to make the tower sway and shake. Segador felt chains along his right thigh and waist. Then Tyki entered the ball.

Lenalee and Haku tried to break of the barrier, but their injuries proved too much and they began try again. Soon Choaji enthralled by their vigor joined in to. Eventually his hand began to bleed. Eventually Haku and Lenalee got him to stop.

Suddenly the sphere Allen was trapped in was cut in half by light green energy. Tyki soon slid under Road and the others out of breath and tired. Then Allen appeared out of the smoke. His innocence arm missing, and in his right hand he held a huge sword.

Suddenly a spark went through all the innocence users before Allen attacked Tyki. He kept on pressing and said some words that struck Tyki oddly. Soon the two began to dual again, and Allen broke through Tyki's guard and sliced right through him. Tyki began to take steps back out of fear and panic.

"What happened?" Segador asked to himself. He heard Shadow laugh in his head.

_HAHA! C.C got out his A-game and brought out his blade! He killed the Noah good!_ Shadow laughed insanely.

_You don't mean-_ Enoch started.

_Yup! It's the sword of exorcism!_ Shadow laughed. _And now the Noah will pay! Just watch!_ Suddenly white crosses began to appear on Tyki's body, where the place Allen had sliced him. Tyki began to cough up blood and scream in pain. Then Allen walked up to Tyki and placed his sword in his face.

Road tried to stop allen, but Tyki held up a hand to stop her. Then Allen ran and stabbed Tyki straight in the chest with the sword of Exorcism. Allen pulled the sword out of Tyki and soon the stigmata and grey skin of Tyki Mikk disappeared.

Jabob began to laugh insanely to himself. "YAHAHA! THE GREAT JOIDO! NOAH OF PLEASURE! FELL TO A SIMPLE BOY AND HIS INNCOCECNE! PATHETIC!" Jabob laughed insanely.

Soon Chaoji began to cheer in victory until candles impaled themselves into his back. Lenalee and Haku bent down to help him, but Segador saw that candles surrounded all of them. Allen began stiffened when he saw the hopeless situation. Many of them pointed at Lenalee and Haku, but most of them were pointed at Lavi and Allen.

Then the cage around Lavi broke and he stood behind Allen, a strange mark under his eye. Then he ran at Allen and tried to punch him. Allen used his sword to block him, but eventually Lavi's strikes had pushed the sword out of the way and Allen was knocked back.

Lavi then jumped and slammed his foot into Allen's gut. The impact caused the ground to split and crack underneath Allen. So in response chains wrapped around Segador's left bicep from behind. Now the only thing he could move was left arm slightly.

"Allen!" Segador yelled struggling. Then he saw Allen try exorcising whatever Lavi was being controlled by. It was proved to be hopeless because Lavi soon punched Allen again.

"STOP!" Segador commanded and a chain appeared from Lavi and stopped his fist from punching Allen again. However Road shot a candle at the chain and it broke, allowing Lavi to grab Allen and throw him into pillar. However instead of striking back, Allen hugged Lavi. However Lavi only punched Allen in the gut. Lenalee and Haku were trying not to see and hear this. Then Lavi punched Allen through a pillar, then pulled out Little Hammer Big Hammer and activated his fire seal.

Soon Allen began to fight Lavi with his sword, until Lavi used his Heaven seal to strike down Allen. However before Lavi could Allen off, Allen through his sword at Road through Lavi.

"Haha!" Segador laughed deliriously. That was until Road just calmly pulled the sword out of her chest and Lavi used the Fire Seal on Allen.

"NO!" Segador yelled struggling against the chains. Then surprisingly Lavi turned his hammer so it would use Fire Seal on him. Then the large fire snake engulfed Lavi, then turned and had completely eaten up Road as well.

Allen took his chance and soon the sword of exorcism flew right back into his hand as he began to cut the fire serpents apart. Then Allen reached his hand into serpent and dove in. Soon all the serpents turned to solidified ash. Segador saw a blackened road fall out of a serpent, and then Lenalee Haku and Choaji were free from the barrier. The three began to try and find the two. They entered the large ash solidified tornado. Lavi and Allen soon burst out of the ground, both gasping for air.

_They're alive._ Segador breathed out. However soon Lenalee smacked Lavi in the face for being an idiot. But the celebration was short-lived when the charred blackened corpse of Road suddenly floated up in the air and started laughing before falling apart before their very eyes.

Lavi then used little big hammer to find the doorway that would lead them out. Soon Lenalee and Allen exchanged some words before Lenalee hit Allen on the head. Although what really caught him were the silent tears streaming down Haku's face. Then he saw Allen wipe away a tear from Lenalee's face. Then the three climbed on to Lavi's hammer went up with Lavi.

When the screen showed a feed of everyone up there, it showed Choaji yelling something at Allen before Allen pushed Chaoji out of the way and something grabbed Allen and pulled him back down.

Then the monitor showed Allen on the ground with a strange figure slowly walking towards him. Tentacles swaying behind him. It was Tyki Mikk. Allen drew his sword from his arm, but then the tentacles around Tyki began to shake horribly and he began to scream loudly. Soon a bright flash of light came in, and in the place that stood Tyki Mikk was a figure in black armor with wings.

"Ah! So the Joido's true from is finally revealed." Jabob laughed. "This just means when we fight, I'll have his head!"

Tyki Mikk's new form was too fast and too strong for Allen to handle. All he could do was go on the defensive, but Lavi had to save Allen. When Lavi brought up Allen to the others Tyki followed them.

Lavi tried to use Fire Seal to defend them, but Tyki just plowed right through it. Blood was found on his hand as he licked it clean. Allen tried to get a sneak attack in, but Tyki just moved out of the way and smacked Allen away. Lavi tried to help but tentacles soon closed around Lavi. Haku and Lenalee tried to help, but couldn't due to their injuries. Then in a bright flash of light, Tyki Mikk had destroyed the tour. A chain wrapped itself around Segador's right bicep. Now all he could move was his head.

"Dios! Let me out!" Segador yelled struggling through the chains. When the light died down Allen and Lavi were falling, while Lenalee was being choked by Tyki. Haku tried to attack him with her scythe, but Tyki just flicked his wrist and Haku was sent flying into ground.

"HAKU!" Segador yelled trying get out these chains. Choaji soon stood up and tried to punch Tyki. But the ground soon fell from beneath him and he fell into rubble.

"DAMMIT!" Segador struggled. But then he saw Choaji. His wrist glowing green and carrying the entire crumbled building protecting Lenalee and Haku from the weight. Tyki just laughed savagely before flying up right in front of the three and tried to blast them away. But Allen and Lavi soon stood in the way of the blast and blocked it.

Then with battle cries the two began to engage Tyki Mikk once again. However it proved to frivorles as Tyki was too strong for both, and they were too tired. Eventually both Allen and Lavi wre knocked down and unable to continue. Both of them trying their hardest to stand, but something started to glow underneath Allen. It was a large cross.

Then the ground fell from beneath him, and a gloved hand caught his leg. Who caught him was a man with a skull for a face and a furry coat on top of a giant black and gold grave with Timcampy and Tikal above his head. Then the skull slide away to show a man with long red hair and wire framed glasses. Then he dropped Allen on his head.

"Cross?" Jabob questioned seeing the man. Allen looked up at him in both amazement and question. Then Cross grabbed Allen by his jacket and chucked him away near Lenalee, Haku, and Choaji.

Then Cross began to unchain the golden grave. When it fell apart a woman with a butterfly on her face was revealed. Then she began to sing and Allen and everyone else disappeared from view. Tyki tried to look for them, but couldn't seem to find them. Then Cross drew out his pistol and aimed it at Tyki before firing six bullets at him. When they hit a gust of power went through Tyki.

Cross began to shoot Tyki again, but Tyki tried to block the bullets. However he could only deflect them off course. Unfortunately the bullets changed their course and hit Tyki on his blind side.

Tyki tried to shoot at Cross but he jumped out of the way and shot him while moving. When Tyki tried to crush cross by making a tower collapse on him, Cross used Maria to get him out of their before having Maria stun Tyki long enough to shoot him even more and knocking him down.

When Cross was about to finish him off however, the ground erupted and began to fall apart. The Earl had Tyki in his arms and was smiling as usual. Then the ground began to fall apart even more and soon Lavi and Chaoji fell through the hole.v Lavi tried to use his hammer to stop his fall, but it cracked when Allen grabbed it.

Another chain wrapped itself around Segador's neck and pulled him against a wall. Then all the chains began to smoke slightly, slowly getting hotter. Then the entire place fell apart and all the chains were lit on fire. Everything soon went blank once the pain and screaming set in.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = What the hell happened!**

**Haku: That's called empathy!**

**It hurts! **

**Enoch: Yeah well look what you're doing to Shadow, Segador, and I.**

**Jobab: You deserve it ass wipe.**

**Enoch: That's it! *The two begin in a large pie and cake food fight resulting in everyone else hiding behind a turned over desk.***

**Tikal: *Flying around eating leftover pastries***

**Shadow: The next chapter better be friggin good for you to do this.**

**It is I promise!**

**Segador: THE PAIN!**

**Also thank you for NirvanaFrk97 for the correct spelling of shounen. Anyway, see you till then!**


	38. Melody and Friends

**This chapter is so beautiful! *Bursts into tears!***

**Allen: It is! *Cries to***

**Lenalee: It both hurts and warms my heart! *Cries holding on to Allen.***

**Lavi: It so beautiful to record! *Joins in with me.***

**Kanda: Che. I'll do the disclaimer since everyone else is a sentimental fool. Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's ****associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, Shadow, Jobab, and Tikal.**

* * *

"AH!" Segador screamed when the flames came in contact with his skin. All over he was in pain, while the chains continued to pull at him to the point of snapping off. But all he could think about was the pain. His entire being was on fire. He was in Hell.

_AH!_ Both Enoch and Shadow yelled! Sharing a body had the consequence of all of them sharing the pain.

"Are you going to give up now shounen?" Jobab asked hearing Segador scream in pain. "Because once you shall, the chains shall break and your friends will die."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BASTARD!" Segador yelled in pain. As soon as he was free of this, he was going kill Jobab with his bare hands.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Jobab asked innocently. "You're friends are still alive." He laughed shocking Segador.

"Oh that's easy." Jobab. "Don't die." Then he vanished.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T DIE! COME BACK HERE CABRON!" Segador yelled.

_Boy! _Enoch yelled from within him in a strained voice. _What he means is don't give up and work through this. If the chains break then everyone dies!_

"And how am I supposed to do that!" Segador yelled when the chains began to pull even more on his wrists. "AH!"

_Fucking son of a bitch! _Shadow yelled in pain before activating himself and helping Segador hold on to the chains.

However soon the ceiling above them began to crack and chunks of rocks were starting to fall.

_Dammit! The ark's falling apart with us in it!_ Enoch yelled straining.

"GAH!" Segador yelled pulling the chains towards him. He ignored the pain of the rocks hitting on him, and focused on making sure the chains didn't get so far. However soon two large rocks fell and broke the chains on his wrist.

"NOOO!" Segador yelled activating his innocence and using his right and left to grab the chains. The white flame began to burn even more tense as more of the room began to collapse and the torch in the room began to flicker and waver.

However soon the sound of a piano playing entered the room. It was soft and light and the weights on the chains lessened slightly.

_The 14__th__ melody!_ Enoch asked shocked to hear the tune of the dead Noah. _But he's dead!_

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID MELODY RIGHT NOW!" Segador yelled as he tried to pull the chains back into place. Black blood, sweat, and tears soon began to cover his eyes from the strain and pain he was putting his body through.

_If someone is playing the 14__th__'s melody then we need to work even harder if we're going to fix the ark!_ Enoch yelled.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_

Segador heard the voice of a woman singing and it invigorated him to try even more.

_I will not fail!_ He though with strength.

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto. Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao._

"You think this is hard! This is nothing!" Segador yelled at the ark. "I can take this all day if it means I'm saving my friends! You hear me! _Voy a ganar!_ {1}"

_Ukabu fukurami itoshi yokogao. Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_

Then another chain came and attached itself to Segador. This time though it came and wrapped itself around Segador mouth. The white hot flame now burning his face.

_I can take this you damn ark! _Segador thought with defiance.

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni umareochita kagayaku omae. Ikui kuno tositsukia. Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo._

_My grip is slipping!_ Shadow said in his head as his shroud's cloth grip around a chain fell. Luckily Segador caught it and wrapped his entire arm into it. The pain amplified.

_Watashiha inorituzukeru, Mou kakonnokotoni ai._

The pain of the fire around him amplified the more it went on, and the building still continued to fall apart. Segador felt more bloodcoverhis eyes as the pain only got worse and worse.

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite, Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto. Ukabu fukurami itoshi yakogao, Daichini taruru ilusenno yume, yume._

Soon all of Segador senses began to dull. His arm ached from the pain. His mouth hurt from holding on to chain, and his innocence began to crack with stress. He started to feel faint, and his eyes started to close.

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni, Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga, Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo._

_"Don't ever do that again!" _

Segador heard Haku's voice and his eyes snapped open.

_"Please... Please don't die and leave us again."_

Then he remembered before they entered the ark. He remembered promising to Haku he wasn't going to give up and die.

_"If you do, I'm never going to forgive you." _He heard Haku's voice cry.

Soon his arms began to get their strength back. His head felt alive. And his heart was full of purpose. Around everything seemed to glow green.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Segador yelled through the chains in his mouth. Then his body began to grow large bone spikes out of his body and armor plating. Strength and power soon coursed with his body as he brought all the chains together.

"I'M NOT DEAD!" Segador yelled before the entire room was filled with a bright white light that fixed the room.

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo, Tsunaidateni kisuwo_

"_I'm here"_

Segador heard his voice say that as he fell forward, the ark's chains no longer falling apart.

"I'm here." Segador whispered before falling forward. His eyes slowly closing. His lasts thoughts were off his friends. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Kanda, and Haku. All of them smiling and welcoming him back with open arms and broad smiles.

"_You're here."_ He heard them say.

"I'm here." Segador whispered before his eyes closed and something heavy pressed on him.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = I will win!**

**Haku: Wah! *Cries into Segador.***

**Enoch, Shadow, and Jobab: *Single tears fall from their eyes***

**Segador: *Cries as well***

**Tikal: *Cries huge tears***

***Sniffle* Wow, to me it feels really emotion on how I wrote this. I wasn't thinking, and it just came out like this. This is probably one of the shortest chapters, but this probably the most emotional and most well written I have done in my ****oppinion! Tell me what you think! Anyway one more chapter to go!  
**


	39. Back Together Again

**Okay back to ****business.**

**Allen: Right. Remember people this is going to be the last part of the 3 chapter update.**

**You got that right.**

**Lenalee: So how long until you next update again?**

**It'll still be the regular once-per-week-hopefully schedule still.**

**Lavi: What do you mean hopefully?**

**I have school still, but I'll try to update still. Anyway, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Allen: I got it. Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton is owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Tikal, Enoch, Jobab, and Shadow.**

* * *

_Hey! Wake up shounen!_ A voice yelled waking Segador up. When he opened his eyes he found that he was still trapped in darkness. He tried to get up, but his arms, legs, and back all screamed in pain. So he just fell forward. His entire head and body felt like they were on fire, and he felt his back scrape against something rough.

_Where…. Where am I?_ Segador asked with a strained thought.

_We're in hell! You asshat!_ An angry voice yelled at him.

_Sh-shadow?_ Segador asked remembering his innocence's name.

_Aiy! _Shadow responded. _Enoch's here to! Just to exhausted to say anything. Listen I know a way to get out of here! _

_How?_ Segador asked.

_Well let's just say it's going to give you one hell of a back pain._ Shadow nervously laughed.

_Do it!_ Segador yelled. Then he felt a humongous pain in his back as the weight that pressed him against the floor was suddenly lifted off of his and he saw light. Segador then felt something retract into his back and the pain seceded.

_I told you this would've hurt._ Shadow grunted. _But remember us sharing the same body means we also share the same pain._

"Shut up." Segador said verbally getting up and trying to ignore the pain he felt. Then he felt unimaginable pain hit his ear. "OW!" Segador yelped jumping up and grabbing whatever was biting his ear. However whatever was biting his ear let it go, then flew right into his face and started to nuzzle it.

"T-T-Tikal!" Segador yelped when he saw the familiar red and black golem. As if to agree with him, Tikal flew on top of Segador's head and nested in it.

"Heh. Some things don't seem to change don't they?" Segador laughed as he began to limp around the ark. Soon he his injuries became too much to bear and he sat down at the foot of a wall.

"Rest is good, right?" Segador asked himself. Shadow and Tikal picked not to answer. "Yeah that's good." Then his eyes soon closed.

"Hey! Segador! Wake up!" A familiar voice yelled in face. Segador opened his eyes to see familiar stock of bright red hair and black eye patch.

_Wait. Is that…_ "Lavi?" Segador asked when his opened all the way and his vision cleared.

"Hey look Choaji! Bone-chan alive!" Lavi laughed helping Segador up.

"Are you alright exorcist-sama?" Choaji asked eyeing Segador's grevios injuries. _If he wasn't fighting a Noah, where was he?_ He asked himself.

"I'm fine." Segador replied grimacing slightly when he felt pain in his back and legs from moving to fast.

"Hey, bone-chan slow down." Lavi chided. Segador shot him a glare.

"Bone-chan?" Segador asked menacingly, making Lavi sweat drop and pale.

"U-U-Uh sorry S-Seg." Lavi fixed laughing nervously. _He's just as scary as Yu and Allen. Maybe even more so with only half a face. _"So where did that door take you to?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Hell." Segador replied curtly wincingly slightly with pain in his neck. He still could feel the arcing pain of the flames on his body. "I'll just call it hell, and leave it at that." Segador mumbled darkly.

"O-Okay then." Lavi said. _What happened during the time he was gone and when we found him?_

"Do you know where Haku and the others are?" Segador asked. Lavi nodded no, not missing the fact that Segador had asked for Haku before any others.

"Nope. But I know how we can find him." Then Lavi smiled before taking a deep breath. "STEAMED DUMPLINGS!" This shocked both Segador and Choaji to the point they jumped up. Tikal had bit down Segador's hair in a reflex.

"EGG CUSTARD! FRIED EGGS! SPARE RIBS! STEAK! GRILLED SALMON AND RICE! FRIED RICE, CHICKEN SOUP, CURRY, AIYAM CAULESAN {1}!" Lavi continued.

"Why the hell are you yelling!?" Segador yelled in annoyance.

"If Allen's out there, then he's probably hungry. So if I named off foods, then he should come running to us." Lavi explained. "But not that I think about it, if you, Choaji, and I are alive then that means…" Lavi started off before taking a deep breath. "YU'S FIRST KI- {2}" Then the sound of a door being opened roughly stopped him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled carrying an unconscious Krory on his shoulder.

"Yu! And Kro-chan!" Lavi cheered as he ran to hug the samurai.

"Che." Kanda replied with distaste.

"Yu! You're so mean!" Lavi cried as he hugged him.

"G-Get off of me!" Kanda yelled trying to shove Lavi off. Segador laughed silently. _They're still alive._ He thought.

_But for how long?_ An evil voice asked, Segador and made him stiffen and look around.

"Exorcist-sama, are you alright?" Chaoji asked when he Segador's eyes widen. Segador looked back at him.

"Y-Yeah. Fine." Segador reassured him.

"Segador! Kanda! Lavi! Choaji!" A voice called out.

"Allen?" Lavi asked.

"The moyashi's voice is coming from the sky!" Kanda yelled.

"Yo! Allen!" Segador greeted waving a heavily injured arm and wincing slightly.

"It's Allen! Ba-Kanda!" Allen yelled. "I won't forgive you if you call me that again!"

"Che." Kanda sighed, but smiled slightly. Segador did not fail to catch it.

"Yo! Allen, is Haku, Lenalee, and General Cross alright!" Segador asked.

"They're all fine!" Allen yelled.

"Elaine…." Krory moaned.

"Kro-chan! You're alive!" Lavi exclaimed hugging the vampire exorcist.

"Hold on guys! Lavi, Segador, I'll meet you at the base of the tower!" Allen yelled.

"Let's go Bone-chan!" Lavi called as the two started running.

"Don't call me Bone-chan!" Segador yelled as he chased the red-headed Usagi.

"Lavi! Seg!" Allen called when he saw his two friends, but his eyes widened when he saw the extent of Segador's injuries.

"Trust me, it doesn't hurt as much as you think." Segador laughed, but winced when he felt his ribs connect with his burns and push the skin slightly. Allen gave Segador the once over. His shirt had been destroyed; whatever was left were a few shreds around his waist. His bare chest however had a giant X scar that seemed to have been burnt into his skin, and his shoulders and waist seemed to have similar ones as well. His wrists, arms, and mouth also had burn scars, but it also seemed that the wounds on them had also been cauterized, the blood burned to the point of becoming solid.

"Are you sure?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Segador waved off, but the cauterised blood on his wrists cracked slightly, and he winced. "Yup, definitely fine."

Allen seemed doubtful, but decided not to pursue it, and he decided to walk back with Lavi and Segador back to Choaji, Kanda, and Krory.

"So what happened while we were out?" Lavi asked. "Did you fix everything?"

"Huh? I think I did, but I don't really remember. I was too focused to notice anything." Allen confessed. "But I know Segador helped with the rebuilding."

"Huh? Bone-chan helped rebuild the ark?" Lavi asked casting his glances towards Segador who was rubbing his wrists and shoulders, not hearing at all what they just said. "Hey! Bone-chan!" Lavi yelled.

Segador looked up and gave Lavi a skeletal glare. "What?" he asked.

"D-D-Did you help rebuild the ark?" Lavi asked.

"Yes." Segador replied stiffly rubbing his wrists even more.

"Timpcampy!" Allen called when he noticed the golden orb that floated behind his head. Allen held his hand out and the golem landed in it. "I haven't seen you in a while. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen you since China." Then Allen eyes began to water, and Timcampy had moisture on his face. "It's been so long Timcampy!" Allen cried.

"Shut up moyashi!" Kanda yelled dragging Krory, then set him down on a wall.

"It's Allen" He seethed.

"Why must they always be like this?" Lavi sighed. Segador shrugged as he saw the two of them exchange glares, then Allen went over to a door.

"Well we might as well look for a wa-" Allen started, but when he opened the door he fell through into nothingness.

"BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled extending his foot for Allen to grab.

"Nenaza!" Segador exclaimed reaching for Kanda's arm, while grabbing Lavi's shirt.

"Help me!" Lavi exclaimed when he found himself upside down.

"Exorcists-samas!" Choaji yelled grabbing Lavi's leg.

"Oh! Thank you Choaji!" Allen called from below.

"My. Arms." Segador hissed in pain.

"I… Can't…. Breathe!" Lavi gasped from beneath his tight shirt.

"GOD DAMMIT BAKA MOYASHI!" Kanda yelled. Then a bright light raced in and planted itself on to Choaji's wrist, and in a fit of inhuman strength, pulled the four exorcists from the black nothingness they were about to fall into. They all fell one on top of each other. Allen on the bottom, and Lavi on the top.

"D-D-Dammit" Segador gasped when he felt Lavi's head slam into his gut. He pushed Lavi off and all of them began to stop and catch their breath.

"So this is innocence." Chaoji said in awe as he examined his jade colored bracelet. This caused depressed reaction from Lavi and Kanda.

"I wish my innocence was here." Lavi deadpanned staring at the little bag that held little big hammer. Then he saw Kanda do the something at Mugen.

"Che." Kanda breathed out with frustration.

"Don't worry Komui will fix the problem." Allen told them.

"That man is the problem." Kanda seethed.

"Hey Allen, where are Haku and Lenalee?" Segador noted seeing they were lacking the two female exorcists.

"Oh, they're with master in the top of the tower." Allen replied. There was a short quip of silence before everyone realized something.

"You left them." Kanda started.

"Alone." Segador gasped.

"With the womanizer!" Lavi screamed before Chaoji grabbed Krory and the five began to run to the top of the tower. What they saw made all of them pale. General Cross Marain was standing. In his two arms were Haku and Lenalee. Both their eyes closed.

"AH!"

"GAH!"

"GYAH!"

"GWAH!"

"ZAH!"

Was what the Cross and the girls heard when the five conscious exorcists entered the room. All of them were pale, and none of the believed their eyes.

"MASTER THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Allen yelled.

"Komui's going to kill us!" Lavi wailed.

"_Todo esto es un sueño muy malo!_ {3}" Segador screeched covering his face.

"Eh? They're both legal aren't they?" Cross asked innocently.

"MASTER!" Allen yelled.

"G-General!" Lenalee screamed.

"Seg?" Haku questioned slipping out of Cross' hold and towards where she thought Segador's voice originated from. Segador tried to stay quiet to avoid her wrath, but Kanda just hit him on the head.

"_¡Qué demonios!_ {4} I'm freaking injured!" Segador yelped rubbing his head. That's when he felt a slim light hand grasp a hold of his burned wrists. He winced slightly when she grabbed him, and another strange feeling entered his chest. He distinctly heard the sound of a soft violin playing in his head.

_Too brighten the mood._ Enoch said. Shadow laughed in the back round.

"Where did you go?" Haku asked sternly giving him a blind glare.

"Uh…. Hell?" Segador offered.

"Not good enough." Haku repeated sternly.

"A room?"

"Tell the truth now, or so help me god I'll chase you around this entire ark swinging my scythe!"

"… A torture room where I had to hold the chains that held the ark together. And if I let them fall or I let go the entire ark would fall apart even with Allen's help?" Segador said.

"And the wounds?" Haku asked.

"Did I mention the chains were on fire?" Segador asked. He heard a large collection of gasps and saw that Cross had taken the cigarette out of his mouth. Segador heard him muttered "the Traitor's genes" and some other words before he felt Haku's hands grab his face. Then he felt Haku trace his entire face. He heard her gasp when she found the marks around his mouth.

"Y-You where chained?" Haku stuttered.

"Kinda?" Segador offered. _Hopefully she won't find the- Oh shit._ Segador thought when he felt her hands touch the X scar on his chest. Segador hissed in pain when she prodded the gruesome scar.

"Oh my god." Haku gasped.

"You're saying I'm hurt? You should check your head." Segador chuckled weakly as he patted Haku's head. Segador saw Haku flush slightly with embarrassment, and turned away a little. Segador was a little puzzled on why her face turned red. "Are you sick Haku?" He asked gently moving her face to face with him one finger. There was a brief pause as Segador gazed into Haku's silver eyes.

_Muy bonito ..._ {5} Segador thought with a strange feeling in his heart before realizing what he said and let go.

"U-Uh. _No hay nada malo no importa! _{6}" Segador stuttered in Spanish.

"Dude, English." Lavi specified.

"N-N-Nothing is wrong." Segador stuttered feeling like his blood was going to his human part of his face. "S-S-So Allen do you how to get out of here?"

"All my idiot apprentice has to say is "Edo Connection", and where out of here." Cross said lazily out of nowhere. Everyone turned to him as he was leaning back on a couch with a smoking cigarette in his mouth.

" "Edo connection"? What's that?" Allen asked confused.

"Just say it you idiot! It's a pain in the ass if you ask anyway!" Cross grumbled. "Just say it so we can get out."

"Allen!" Lavi screamed glomping him. "C'mon I want to hear you play!"

"Just get on with the damn piano moyashi." Kanda seethed, causing everyone in the room to pale.

"What did you say Ba-Kanda?" Allen asked menacingly, sparks begging to pass between them. But Lenalee was having none of it, and pushed the two boys away.

Allen just grumbled before walking back to piano and begging to play the soft melody of the 14th. Choaji tried to glare at the young exorcist, but it soon became a look of awe as a white cyclone of music notes erupted out of the piano and chains appeared.

"Ark lets us out." Allen asked and soon everyone felt and saw the chains break off. A rumbling was soon felt as the ark began to descend out of the sky and land in the desert where the others were waiting. A doorway opened behind everyone and they all stepped through into the bright white light.

"Is that them?" Marie asked not knowing what was happening.

"Ah! Hello everyone!" Allen yelled waving his arm.

"That's them!" Miranda cried loudly.

"We're back!" Lenalee laughed waving enthusiastically at everyone.

"Hey! Panda-jiji!" Lavi called walking over to a turned Bookman.

"Che." Kanda scoffed.

"Sensei! Kanda's alright!" Marie called making Kanda stiffen. Immediately Tiedoll began to hunch over and cry into his hands.

"My son is safe!" He cried.

"I'm not your damn son, old man!" Kanda yelled.

"Ask him if my apprentice is alright?"

Kanda che'd once again before going back into the ark and grabbing Choaji by the back of his shirt and thrust him out to everyone's view. Choaji began to fidget a bit before just looking sheepishly away.

"He's safe sensei!" Marie yelled.

"Very good." Tiedoll quietly said into his hands before crying again. "This is all so amazingly good!"

"Oi! We get it already!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey Panda-jiji?" Lavi asked walking behind Bookman. "Are you crying? You are aren't you! You really have a heart you ol-" Lavi started but was quickly subdued by Bookman's Panda Slap attack.

"Baka apprentice!" Bookman yelled tears lightly falling from his eyes.

"Grandpa?" Lavi asked notcing the tears before smiling a little. "Sorry."

"This is bad for my cholesterol." Bookman muttered.

"Everyone pile into the ark!" Allen called. "We're going to the Asia branch!" Everyone started to enter the ark, some a little weary than others. That was until Allen began to play the melody of the 14th again and it seemed everyone's worries wilted away before a doorway was opened behind them.

"We'll stay behind and look after Krory's health." Bookman said. "Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Haku, and General Cross should check to see if we're actually in the Asia branch first."

"Right." Segador nodded before the ones mention before began to walk into the doorway, and into a crowd of surprised scientists.

"They're back!" Wong yelled before running to get Bak.

"Socalo-sama! Walker-sama!" All the scientists greeted before running up and trying to shake their hands.

"O-Oh. Hello everyone." Allen said timidly. Segador just gave them slight nods in their directions while shaking their hands. Tikal and Timcampy flew above their heads, wondering what in the name of innocence did these two do to get all these people to love them.

"Walker! Socalo!" Bak's voice yelled as he ran towards them.

"Oh Bak-sama! Is it okay if we borrow your phone to con-" Allen began, but stopped when Segador poked his shoulder and pointed towards Bak. Who happened to be on the floor with hives all over his face.

"Who's that?" Lavi asked with very puzzled expression on his face.

"That's the director of the Asian branch. Bak Chang." Allen replied a little strained.

"I don't remember this every happening?" Segador asked pointing to the helpless director of the Asian branch suffering from a hive attack. Wong was by his side and fanning him relentlessly. "Is this one of the things I missed while I was blind?"

"You were blind!" Haku screeched hitting Segador on the head.

"Ouch! Yes! And I'll tell you about it later if you don't hit me!" Segador cowered.

_Whipped!_ Shadow laughed. Enoch snickered as well.

_Shut up…._ Segador moaned, before a high-pitched "WALKER-SAMA!" hit their ears.

"Hey? Allen who's she?" Lavi asked confused on why a girl was trying to get Allen's attention.

"Ah! Lou Fa. Shifu, and Rikei to. These are the ones who helped me get my innocence back, and befriended Segador and I." Allen said when he noticed the girl and her friends. "How are you?" Then a gloved hand appeared and pushed Allen out of the way.

"Hm? Is this your girl apprentice?" Cross asked examining the girl's face intently. Lou Fa's space became very red. "Well I'm off."

"Don't go general!" Lenalee and Haku cried grabbing both sides of the general and looking up cutely at him. "Please?" Immediately it seemed Allen, Segador, Bak, and Rikei all had small miniature heart attacks. Allen and Segador quickly recovered and asked themselves "what was that", while Bak (who had recovered from his hive attack) went down again. Rikei had hearts in his eyes.

" They're too cute to deny." Cross stuttered.

_I don't want to look for him again._ Lenalee and Haku both thought with dread if they had to look for the red-headed general.

"Do you think this is the reason Komui sent Lenalee and Haku on Cross team?" Segador asked Allen.

"I think so…." Allen muttered.

_Komui. You must be desperate._ Allen and Segador both thought. Then Lavi, Allen, and Segador's heads clicked to Bak who was being nursed once again by Wong.

"Lenalee's hair and purity…. Haku-chan's innocence…." Bak wheezed out. Then the three's attention turned towards Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu.

"W-What just happened?" Lou Fa asked with hearts in her eyes.

"S-S-S-S-STRIKE!" Rikei yelled while shaking Shifu.

"They usually aren't like this." Segador said with a dark expression.

"They're usually pretty good." Allen said with an even darker expression.

"Is the Asian branch really alright?!" Lavi asked with a confused dark expression.

Later after Bak had recovered from his hive attack (again), he was able to give a phone to Allen who called Komui.

"So are you saying you can get home with the ark?" Komui asked surprised.

"Yes. We just need a very large room where I can open a gate." Allen answered.

"Alright then. Do you know that large empty area at the end of the science hall?" Komui asked.

"Yes."

"Put it there." Then Komui hung up the phone before turning to the group of people standing behind him. "EVERYONE! BREAK OUT THE BANNER, FOOD, AND PARTY SUPPLIES! THEY'RE COMING HOME!" Komui yelled and everyone erupted into cheers.

After they were all set up, a large fissure opened up in the middle of the room. A stair case was set up, and soon everyone began to walk down the stairs. There was an odd amount of silence as the two felt the awkwardness as Komui raised his arms in a gesture of a hug to Lenalee.

Feeling a little uneasy Lenalee didn't know what to do, that was until Allen, Lavi, Segador, and Haku all gave Lenalee a little push in the right direction. Lenalee gave them lingering glances before running towards Komui.

"Nii-san!" She yelled as she hugged Komui tightly.

"Welcome home." Komui said gently. Then Lenalee turned around and faced Miranda who was standing there awakwardly.

"Miranda, it's okay to realease it." Lenalee said gently.

"But if I do-" Miranda started.

"It's alright, we're home." Allen added. With the two smiling at her, she couldn't resist.

"Time record, deactivate." Miranda said as Time Record's time recorders all flowed back into it, and she fell unconscious.

"Mira-" Lenalee started but her started bleeding and she too passed out. Soon all who fought, besides General Tiedoll, began to fall forward unconscious.

"Get the Medical Team!" Komui called.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = A delicious Indonesian cuisine!**

**{2} = Search it up on the D. Gray man wiki, it's both funny and mind scarring...**

**{3} = All of this is a very bad dream!**

**{4} = What the hell!**

**{5} = Very beautiful...**

**{6} = Nothing wrong no matter!**

**Cliffhanger! Not really though!**

**Segador: Yeah, if you watch the anime or read the manga you may know what going on. Although I'm going to hate one of the characters that going to show up in the next chapter though.**

**Shadow: Who wouldn't! The man looks li-*Tackled by Jobab* **

**Jobab: No spoilers!**

**Enoch: For once I agree.**

**Haku: Let's just say the next character that going to show up is going to have a lot of people gunning for him.**

**Segador: Well any way-**

**Till then, see ya'll later!**

**Oc's: Bye!**


	40. Oc contest and Lev-

**Here's the next chapter, as well as a surprise at the after read! **

**Allen: What kind of surprise?**

**I very good one! Actually there are two surprises. A good one, and a not so good one...**

**Lenalee: L-L-L-L-**

**Allen: *Covers her mouth* Don't say his name!  
**

**Lavi: Saying will give us bad luck!**

**Kanda: We'll give you a hint to what he looks like... He has a tooth brush mustache...**

**And now the disclaimer Timcampy!**

**Timcampy: *Creates a hologram* Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Desirae Iceton owns Haku, while Nefas only owns Segador, Shadow, Jobab, Enoch, and Tikal.**

**Also as another side note, Segador has been featured in another person's Fanfic. I gave him full premsion to use him with restriction of course. The author using him is Tonyrocks345 and his Fanfic is called the Unknown Exorcist. It's a real good Oc story and I recomned you all to read it.**

* * *

Segador woke up with securely wrapped up in bandages all over his body. He couldn't move his arms, legs, and even his mouth was constricted. The only thing that wasn't covered was hair and eyes.

"Mm!" Segador called while struggling in his confinement. A nurse rushed over and immediately began to cut the bindings on his mouth.

"¡Gracias." Segador replied in Spanish making the nurse blush for a minute before hurrying away. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Allen trying to get out of his bandages and bed. "Yo, Allen." Segador said trying to wave.

Allen turned and saw Segador completely incased in bandages, he had to stifle his laughter at it though. With his face and body covered he literally looked like a mummy. "Do you need help there Seg?" Allen asked.

"…Yes…" Segador muttered. Allen chuckled before helping Segador out of his bandages. With an over dramatic breath Segador lifted himself out of the bed and noticed that he didn't have a shirt on, and on his chest was the large 'X' scar from the chains being burned onto his skin. Segador lightly traced the scar with his finger; the sutures the nurses used to piece together his chest were barely holding onto his large deep wounds. He remembered screaming from the massive amount of pain they caused him as the nurses had to sew them shut without the aid of any working pain medication. It wasn't till they were finally done that Segador finally passes out from pain.

"It was painful for all of us to hear you. After all you did to make sure none of the others did die." Allen said eyeing the skeletal exorcists.

"S'fine." Segador chuckled waving his hand away and standing straighter seeing how face they would hold. "Besides Master always called me a wimp for not having any large permanent scars on my body. Now he can't say anything." Segador laughed. Allen regarded the odd exorcists before chuckling lightly to himself. Then their stomachs started to growl loudly and they began to smell the familiar scent of a certain pink haired cook's food.

"Jerry's cooking." They moaned as their noses began to lead them to the mess hall. Soon the two found themselves in front of crying a Jerry.

"Aw! You two little cuties are back!" He cried as he hugged the two tightly. "I missed cooking all the foods you two would eat!" Then he let go and pulled out his signature pan and large wooden spoon. "So what do you two little cuties want to eat?"

They looked at each before grinning broadly and saying "We'll take a large portion of everything you can make!"

"That's what I missed!" Jerry cheered before going back into the kitchen to cook a humungous feast for the two parasitic type exorcists. When the food finally came around via several large food carts, their mouths were already watering from the pure aroma of the smell. When the plates were set down Allen announced a fast "itadakimasu!" before they started to gobble all the food that was set before them. Tikal and Timpcampy ate with them strangely enough. They followed their masters when they saw that they had crawled out of bed.

"Uh, Allen? Segador?" A voice asked from behind the two. They turned around and saw that Johnny was behind them.

"Oh hey Johnny." Segador greeted after swallowing his teriyaki salmon.

"I know it's a bit late, but I'd like to thank you two." Johnny admitted a tear falling from his face. The two boys were confused. "You know, for Suman."

Immediately the two began to remember the fallen exorcist. Segador with how he could stop Tyki in time, while Allen remembered Tyki being eaten by Tyki's tease. They immediately didn't feel like eating for a while.

"We didn't save him though." They muttered.

"You may have not, but you both tried your best." Johnny said more tears spilling from behind his glasses. "You both lost your innocence and nearly your lives trying to save and protect him, and I'd like t-t-to th-thank you f-for trying." Johnny stuttered out even more, by now his tears began to fall from his face freely.

"Johnny." Segador said trying to comfort the scientists, but Johnny just bowed.

"G-Gomen'nasai." Johnny apologized before running away while wiping his tears. He accidentally bumped into some else and he began to apologize profusely.

"He and Suman used to be very close you know." A scientist from behind Segador and Allen said.

"Rumor has it he was Suman's only friend." Another said.

"It's very depressing to see one like Johnny cry like that." Then all the scientists sighed. The exorcists felt empty inside now and didn't like they couldn't eat much more.

"I'm in need to get some air." Segador said after he finished all of his plates and put them away.

"Yeah me too." Allen said grabbing a sack full of food. Then they both went their separate ways. One to the ark's gateway while the other outside the Order. Their golems following them.

While walking out of the hallway Segador felt like he was being watched and retreated into a shadow. He activated Shadow Shroud and he immediately disappeared from view. He grabbed Tikal and placed her in one of his pockets for good measure. Then he saw a tall dirty blonde haired man with a very square mustache on his lip and very leering eyes. (You all know who this is!) Next to him was another person. A teen by the looks of it, and he had blond hair cut in a bowl shape as well as a clip board and two dots on his forehead.

Lust. Gluttony. Wrath. Sloth. Greed. Envy. Pride. Countless crimes on humanity. Damnation! Segador's eye screamed in his head when he looked at the leering man.

Death. Another voice whispered and Segador and to press his hands against his ears to stop them.

"Dammit! Where did that blasted exorcists go!" The leering man sneered before turning to his companion. "Let's find the other Link."

"Yes sir." The young man, Link, saluted before they left Segador's field of vision and the voices ceased.

"Who the hell was that?" Segador grunted before continuing along his journey. When he finally reached outside the Order and into the brisk clean air, he took a deep satisfied breath.

_Clean air! Praise god!_ Shadow cheered.

_I must agree with him. I hate the smell of infirmary of any kind._ Enoch agreed.

_So where are we going, eh boy?_ Shadow asked.

"I need to look for a nice gift for Haku." Segaor said feeling a little warm after he said that. Weird? Do I have fever?

_Nope! Not a fever por favor._ Enoch laughed. _And if I may add, a good gift for a woman with injuries is always flowers._

_But she's blind! How the hell would she see the damn things? _Shadow asked. Enoch was about to answer, but Tikal did it for him. She immeadiately grabbed Segador's arm with her teeth and pulled over to a patch of roses. They were colored yellow with red tips. They smelled sweet to Segador's nose.

_Those'll do._ Enoch admitted, although there was a hint of mischievous in his voice. _Good job Tikal._ (?) Tikal did a back flip as if she heard him and settled back on Segador's head.

"Are you sure?" Segador asked.

Oh I'm sure she'll feel better if you give her these ones. Shadow laughed.

"Well I guess if you all agree." Segador sighed before grabbing a dozen and using his innocence to try and cut off all the thorns.

Hey! What the hell! I am a damn garden tool! Shadow protested.

"Shut up. You're too big anyway." Segador growled, then his left hand produced a razor sharp piece of glowing white glass. "Huh? When did could this do that?"

I don't know? I haven't been able to creating anything for a long time. Enoch said curious on how Segador was able to create the shard of glass.

Shrugging he used the glass to cut off the thorn, he pulled off a very clean bandage on his arm to wrap the roses up. Then he put them under his coat and walked back into the Order. When he entered he saw Bak running off in a direction.

He must've followed us from the ark gate in the Asian branch. Enoch concluded. Avoiding the eccentric man Segador decided to go another way to the female side of the infirmary. There he saw Lenalee, Haku, and Miranda awake and talking to each other. He knocked on the door and shocked a few of them.

"Who is it?" Haku asked from her bed.

"It's me." Segador said walking in.

"Hurry and close the door!" Lenalee shouted. Not knowing what was going on, Segador through a glass shard at the door, closing it.

"W-W-When could you do that?" Miranda stammered.

"I honestly don't know? But why did you want me to close the door Lenalee-chan?" Segador asked.

"Sorry for yelling, but if Nii-san sees any guy walking in here he'll overreact." Lenalee sighed.

_There goes the funny blonde one._ Shadow laughed, and right on cue a large impact followed by a scream of pain entered the room making everyone wince.

"So why are you here Segador-kun?" Lenalee asked.

"O-Oh, I was just here to drop these off for Haku." Segador said after coming over his initial thoughts on what befell Bak and pulling out the roses from his shroud. Immediately Miranda and Lenalee gasped. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-N-No Segador-kun, but do you know what the roses mean?" Lenalee asked nervously.

"What did he bring?" Haku asked.

"Yellow roses…. With red tips…." Lenalee commented making Haku go red.

"What wrong with them?" Segador asked, thoroughly confused on what was happening.

"They mean-" Miranda started, but Lenalee put a hand in front of her mouth.

"Get well soon!" Lenalee supplied before quickly giving a few looks to Miranda, who seemed to cry a bit before realizing what she meant. Haku was still red-faced from all of this, knowing what the roses signified.

"Uh okay?" Segador said as he put the roses in an empty glass vase near Haku. Then he noticed Haku's red face. "Haku are you alright?" He asked as he placed his skeletal right hand on her forehead. She immediately squeaked before ducking under the covers of her bed.

"I'm fine, its alright Segador-kun." Haku replied from under the bed.

"A-Are you sure?" Segador asked thinking he did something wrong.

"Y-Yeah. Just fine." Haku replied shakily from underneath the bed. Lenalee and Miranda were trying their very hardest to not burst out laughing right then and there.

_Does he really not know what they mean?_ She yelled to herself in her head as her sharp ears picked up the muffled giggles or her "friends" giggles. She also heard the heartbeat of a certain exorcists and her face got red again.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Segador sighed somewhat disheartened before walking out of the room. Haku was about to tell him to stay, but his quiet fast footsteps soon carried him out of the room faster than a breeze.

Lenalee and Miranda saw Haku's longing gaze.

"I'm sorry! It's my entire fault! I deserve to die!" Miranda cried.

"No. No. Miranda it's not." Haku sighed trying to calm the German woman down before flopping into her bed. "This time it's all me."

"I can't believe he doesn't know what those colors signify!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Then again General Socalo has been his master as long as he could remember." Haku sighed as her hand found one of the stems of the flowers and pulled the bud in front of her nose. She took a deep breath before smiling at the sweet aroma that it gave off. "Although these are very sweet smelling." Haku said sadly as she took another sniff at the rose and smiling again.

"Y-Y-You have it really bad." Miranda chided nervously.

"I know!" Haku sighed with exasperation before putting the flower back and stuffing a pillow in her face.

"I'm sorry!"

Segador feet soon lead him into a dark abandoned hall in the Order. His heart was beating very slowly and felt a very odd feeling of sadness and longing.

_What is this feeling?_ He asked himself.

_This is what you feel when you know you're alone._ A malicious voice laughed shocking Segador. He immediately began to look around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it.

_Trying to find me little exorcist?_ The voice laughed.

"Who are you!" Segador yelled looking around wildly. Then it seemed the shadows around him seemed to grow and change into people's silhouettes. "What the hell!"

_You're all alone. You don't even look human enough to be apart of them._ The voice whispered in Segador's ear. Then it seemed the silhouettes began to walk away from Segador, leaving him behind.

"Wait! Come back!" Segador cried as he began to run after them.

_You're all alone. No one is going to accept you. You're a tool they use and nothing more._ That voice continued. Then the shadows turned around and they turned into akuma. On instinct Segador changed his arm into his blade form and began to cut down all the akuma, but it seemed like they were an endless supply of them.

_No one accepts you. Not the scientists, not the finders, and not even the exorcists._ The voice laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Segador yelled before his arm changed into claw form and he used Boneyard on all the akuma, however a hand soon grabbed his shoulder and he turned expecting another akuma, but instead found starring face to face with a concerned Reever.

"Are you alright Segador?" The Australian man asked.

"F-Fine. Why do you ask." Segador panted. Reever gave him the once over. He body was sweating, his breathing came out in short pants, and he hand innocence activated.

"Because you kinda tore apart this hallway." Reever said turning Segador around to see what he meant. Segador's eyes widened when he saw the cut up walls and the floor that had massive holes in it when he did Boneyard.

"I-I need to go." Segador said as he twisted out of Reever's grip and run down the destroyed hallway.

"Hey wait!" Reever called but Segador was out of range. "Dammit. What happened to Segador as he was reconnecting the ark."

Segador ran until he reached his room. He opened the door and immediately locked it behind him. He then grabbed a blanket and curled up in a corner of the room. He felt blood seep out through a tiny break in his stitching's, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was seeing things that weren't there.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me!" Segador yelled to himself.

_I can't be this messed up from that mazmorra_ {1}. Right? Segador asked himself._ And I'm pretty sure everyone accepts who I am. I'm their friend. They all trust me so I have nothing to worry about. But why did Haku seem so strange when I gave her the flowers….. I mean it's like she was trying to believe I didn't give them to her_. Soon these troubling thoughts began to make Segador extremely tired. The last thought that entered his mind before he closed his eyes was; _I am human... right?_

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = Dungeon**

**Segador:... What did you to me!**

**Something needed for the plot! By the way, if you've noticed less grammer mistakes, spelling errors, etc. it's because of my beta reader 3Alaska3! Alaska did a great job finding many mistakes! And ****hopefully I saw what she added and put them accordingly! On the otherhand though we have now met he-who-should-never-be-born!**

**Haku: L-L-L-L-**

**Shadow: *Covers her mouth* DON'T SAY THE NAME!**

**Enoch: Even I fear that name.**

**Jobab: You mean he who shall never be thought about? He's a monster! Worse than me!**

**Hopefully the news I'm about to share, is able to direct all that bad news... into good news! It's another Oc character contest! This time for a Crow inspector!**

**Segador: Yay for the hopefully new guy! Boo for potential Crow member though.**

**Haku: W-Well here's the requirements for the Oc crow.**

**Name: **

**Age: (Somewhere between 16-25)**

**Gender: (Any gender)**

**Appearance: (Go nuts!)**

**Background****: (Go even nuttier!)**

**Relationship with Leverrier: (Go walnuts!)**

**Spells: (Please keep it somewhat restricted and restrained. We don't want an OP power!)**

**So yeah, his realationship with Leverrier can be from anything to brother, to son, to left hand man, to anti-Leverrier.**

**Enoch: You said his name! **

**Haku: TWICE!**

**Segador: Where cursed!**

**Haku: AH!**

**Shadow and Jobab: LORD HELP US ALL!**

**DAMMMIT! HOPEFULLY WE'LL SEE YOU ALL SOON! ALSO THIS CONTEST WILL STAY ACTIVE UNTIL MY NEXT UPDATE AS USUAL! SEND THE CHARACTER VIA PM OR REVEIW! TILL THEN, SEE YA'LL REAL SOON!**

**Leverrier: Or will you?**

**Every Oc: AH!**


	41. CROW's and SOCALO

**I cheated! Haha!**

**Allen: Uh, what do you mean!**

**I broke the world and the universe! Yahaha! *Rolls on the ground laughing insanely!***

**Lenalee:... I think Nefas-san has broken or something.**

**Lavi: Guys looks at this! *Thrusts the chapter into Lenalee and Allen's faces* He broke the world!**

**Kanda: Baka! *Kicks me* You're not supposed to do that! You broke the rules!**

**HAHA! I can and I will! Besides it makes sense.**

**Lenalee: Oh no!**

**Allen: He-**

**Disclaimer time! I, NefasSegador, does not own D. Gray man, or it's associative characters! I do however own Segador, Shadow, Enoch, Tikal, and Jobab. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton. Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345. Victoria, Kori, and Reena, are owned by WouldBeExorcist (Victoria), Alice Nyte (Kori), and Reena Kanda (Reena) *Wipes the sweat off forehead* Woo.**

**Every canon: Ah! The Oc's are takeing over!**

**Shut up! They're vital!**

* * *

Soon Segador woke up. His eyes were red with his shedding of unknown tears, and his entire body was sweaty.

_D-Dammit._ Segador thought with anger. _What happened to me?_

_We'd all like to know shounen._ Enoch commented from inside.

_But first get some food! We're starving here!_ Shadow commanded, and right on cue, Segador's stomach growled. With a sigh, Segador went over to his dresser and put on some clean clothes; a black shirt and black trousers. He reapplied new bandages to his face and began to walk back to the mess hall.

"What's wrong with you shy guy?" Jerry asked when he saw Segador come up to him with glazed over eyes and dishelved hair.

"Had a nightmare." Segador said half lieing.

"Well, it's nothing a good delicious meal won't help fix!" Jerry smiled before he began to cook Segador's usual large order.

"Segador/ Bone-chan!" Some one called from behind him. He turned around and saw Lavi and Allen walking towards him.

"_Mañana _{1}" Segador greeted in Spanish when the two came up to him.

"I'm going to pretend to understand that." Lavi joked as he and Allen also got breakfast.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice called out. The three boys turned to see Lenalee, Haku, and Miranda sitting next to a silent Kanda at a table. They walked over to them and set their food down.

"So did you all get cleared out of the infirmey?" Lenalee asked.

"Hehe, kinda." Allen said awkwardly remembering how he and Segador somewhat sneaked out of there without anyone knowing.

"What do you mean kinda?" Lenalee interrogated. Allen began to feel very afraid. Timcampy just watched and ate as he saw his master began to inch away from the Chinese woman. Tikal swung by and soon the two began to tackle the task of eating a burrito.

Segador and Haku were having a silent conversation. Neither one of them were willing to look at each other. (Even though one of them is blind.) Lavi began to shift his sight between the two and wonder what was wrong with them.

"Hey Yu?" Lavi asked Kanda. He found Mugen pressed to his chest. "Uh, I mean Kanda!"

"What is it?" Kanda asked with distaste.

"Are you finding anything strange with Bone-chan and Haku?" Lavi asked nervously.

Kanda regarded the question for a moment before saying, "Yes."

"Really! Tell me!" Lavi pleaded. Kanda smirked at him.

"Aren't you a Bookman? If you're so smart, find out yourself." Kanda replied smartly. Lavi sighed with frustration. Soon a the sound of someone clearing their throat got everyone's attention to the young blonde man with a bowl cut hair, a prim and proper uniform…. and two dots on his forehead. Three females with the same outfits were behind him, although they seemed to not really fit in with him. Two of them was able to look as dignified as the man, but the other seemed too aloof and mischievous. The one that looked serious had straight silver hair and blue eyes with flecks of gold, while the other had black hair in a pony tail. While the one with an aloof look had short auburn hair in a boyish bob that covered the left side of her face and eyes that were two different colors. The left was blue violet, while the other was green blue. However all the females had two dots on their foreheads. When Segador saw all of them his eye went crazy telling them their information to him, but he shut it out by clsoing his eyes.

"STRIKE!" Lavi cried jumping up and falling out of his chair. The three woman all looked at Lavi. One cracked a small smile, one rolled her eyes, while the other laughed softly.

"Hello I'm Howard Link. Please just call me Link." The blonde man said stiffly ignoring Lavi's out burst. "I am a C.R.O.W inspector sent to monitor Mr. Allen Walker. These are my associates who are sent to monitor Mr. Segador Socalo." Howard Link gestured to the three females behind him.

"Link you forgot to introduce us." The one with black hair said. Link seemed to seethe from his mistake and from the woman who called it out.

"Their names are Kori Sterling, Victoria Hesse, and Reena." Link gestured. "Seeing as Mr. Segador Scoalo was trained by one of our most loose cannon of exorcists Central has sent three C.R.O.W's to watch him."

"Monitor?" Allen asked at first.

"For what?" Segador also questioned.

"It will only be for a short period if any, but as a sign of good will our superior as baked these pies for you to consume." The silver hair one, Reena, said evenly holding out a pie. The other two girls as well as Link also did the same. Allen and Segador saw the pies and all suspicion were immediately ceased as they took the pies.

"Why would that man think pie was good a idea is beyond me…." The dark haired one, Victoria, muttered to herself, but cringed when she saw the two young exorcists consume the four pies in rapid succession.

"Wow, these two eat almost as fast as you Vic." The auburn haired one, Kori, joked nudging the dark haired woman.

"… Shut up." Victoria muttered rubbing her left arm.

"Just kidding Vic." Kori laughed.

"Come with me Mr. Walker." Link said leading Allen a way.

"You're following us." Reena said grabbing Segador's arm and hauling him in a direction.

"Where are we going?" Segador asked after pulling out of her grip.

"You're going to need to fill out some forms regarding the incident in the ark. Our "superior" has some questions on what happened." Victoria said. Segador's mind began to flash back to the incident in the ark. Segador subconsciously rubbed his scars.

"What about it." Segador growled wondering who this "superior" was and why he wants to know about what happened in there. Victoria was about to answer, however Segador felt an old and familiar feeling pass his body. Madness was coming.

"Look out!" Segador yelled pushing all the girls out of the way as a huge spinning saw blade came out of a wall and hit Segador. Luckily his arm turned into his blade and blocked the blade.

"What the!" Reena yelled in surprise as the large blade began to spark off Segador's arm blade.

_There's only one person who has this innocence…_ Enoch drew out.

_MADNESS! _Shadow shouted in glee.

_I wonder where he's been._ Segador seethed as he blocked the spinning blade. He used his shroud the whip the blade of the way and it slammed into a wall.

"Still too slow little apprentice." A sadistic and gravelly voice laughed.

"….. Master…." Segador mumbled as large masked figure stepped through the hole in the wall. That same figure stepped over where the saw blade was lodged and pulled it out with little to no effort.

"Nice toy _poco {2}_ apprentice." General Winters Socalo laughed out. "And it seems you got some new scars to." During the struggle between Segador and Madness the blade had shredded his shirt and his scars were shown to everyone.

"Do we have to report this to "superior"?" Kori whispered to Victoria, the oldest one.

"Nah! We wouldn't that _pendejo {3}_ to have another reason to hate us! Isn't that right Victoria?" General Socalo laughed manically hearing Kori's question. Victoria seethed under the General's attitude, but kept her temper in check. Then Socalo turned back to Segador.

"Well, well. It seems my little apprentice has grown up." Socalo said eyeing Segador's innocence. "And got a better weapon. Nice."

"I'm going to cut your head off for throwing me into Germany!" Segador shouted before his right arm turned into it's whip form and tried to hit Socalo. He however just effortlessly dodged the blow and ran up and punched Segador hard in the gut, leaning close to his ear.

"Heard you had to face the traitor's trails." Socalo hissed into Segador's ear. "Learn any interesting facts."

"How do you know!" Segador roared pushing away his master and changing his arm into its hammerfist mode and trying to crush him. The three females tried to stop the fighting (before they had to fill paperwork for the damages), but Socalo dodged his apprentice's attack and slipped behind him.

"Follow my lead." Socalo laughed before grabbing his apprentice's left arm, twisting it behind his back, as well as grabbibng his torso, and slamming them both through the floor, making a hole that they fell through. The three C.R.O.W inspectors tried to follow them, but the ceiling fell covering the hole. Leaving them with no clue where they are.

" Well damn." Kori yelled stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. "Who's going to explain this to the king of asses."

"Not me." Vicotoria said automatically. She likes the job, but doesn't like the boss.

"Not me." Reena said stiffly. She doesn't want to be anywhere near **THAT Man** anymore than she has to.

"Well that leaves… dammit." Kori muttered.

"_Hijo de puta!_" Segador yelled in pain when he felt his head, shoulders, and arm go through the floor.

"Now that the _bruja {4}_ of the damned _Diablo_ {5} are out of earshot, tell me all that happened in the trails." Socalo said with a hidden smile underneath his mask. Segador regarded his master with cold piercing mis-matched eyes, they stared at each other. One with sadistic mirth, the other with cold anger. "Well it seems you can keep a glare on your superiors now, can't ya _chico._" Socalo laughed.

"I've had a lot of practice." Segador smirked before telling his master all that happened in the torture room. Despite popular belief, Segador and Socalo do fight a lot. Except it was more like an older brother and younger brother kind of fight.

"Lemme see the scars." Socalo said vigorously. "I only saw the one's on your chest, but the others I haven't seen yet."

"Look and see." Segador laughed pushing up his sleeves and taking off his mask, revealing the burned and scarred flesh.

"Haha! Now you see those are scars!" Socalo laughed. "You still can't however ever match mine." Then to prove his point, Socalo showed a large jagged scar on his back.

"Yeah yeah, stop showing off." Segador grumbled then his left hand created a thin shard of glass that he used to cut off a strip of his facemask to create a bandage for his chest. Some of the sutures had ripped.

"When could you do that _aprendiz _{6}?" Socalo asked wondering why his apprentice created glass out of nowhere. Immeadiately Segador began to panic.

_Tell him some, not everything._ Enoch said from his head. _Shadow and I are still looking for why you can do this to._

"It's a side effect from my innocence evolving." Segador said on the spot. Socalo gave Segador a look of impressment.

_Animus…._ A malicious voice called out. Segador felt a shock go through him, and then he heard himself ask, "Does the name Animus mean anything?" At first Scoalo had a look of pure rage. Then a small hint of sadness entered his pupil-less eyes before they went back to their regular bored looking stare.

"Who told you that?" Socalo said in a strained tone.

"A Noah told me." Segador said weary of his master's temper.

"Well it's damn right they should at least say who they _maldito muerto! _{7}" Socalo hissed out standing up and using madness to cut apart a few pieces of debris letting all his anger out.

"Are you done yet?" Segador asked knowing how long his master would usually take his anger out on his the environment. Many clearing used by farmers nowadays are thanks to him.

"…Yes." Socalo breathed out before sitting next to Segador. "Let me tell who the Animus, or more specifically Venator Animus. The first general to fall in the war against the Akuma. It starts well before I was a part of the Black Order…."

Meanwhile however a young exorcist has come home from a long a mission…. only to find a large number of C.R.O.W agents at the Black Order entrance.

"You've got to be kidding me." Damon Maxwell fell back in exasperation. "How long have I been gone!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = Morning**

**{2} = Little**

**{3} = Dumbass (In this context.)**

**{4} = Witches**

**{5} = Do you really need this one? Fine, Devil.**

**{6} = Apprentice**

**{7} = F***ing murdered!**

* * *

**Damon: Hello everyone! *Waves* Sorry I wasn't spoken about much but Nefas-**

**Silence slave! *Drops kicks him* I have no excuse becuase I am an excuse?**

**Victoria:... What?**

**Segador: Just pretend you understand him... It's a lot easier on you head. *Smashing his head on a black board with Tikal using her wings to pat his back.***

**Kori: So what's going on with you and Segador Haku?**

**Haku: N-N-Nothing! *Uses her innocence to GTFO***

**Kori: Oh come on.**

**Reena: You're all idiots...**

**Enoch: Try dealing with them since chapter 31...**

**Shadow and Jobab: Hey!**

**Well as you can see this room is getting very crowded. And yes I did have 3 people's Oc instead of one, but they're vital to the plot. Oh yes. HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kori: Should we be worried about that?**

**Segador: You get used to that to.**

**Enoch: Sadly yes...**

**Damon: Hey! I'm still here! Oh, and next chapter, you get to see a FanFic of Winter Socalo's backstory!**

**Oc's: Woohoo!**

**Socalo: *Busts through a wall with Madness* Who be telling my story!**

**Everyone:... SHIT!**

**Socalo: GET BACK HERE!**

**Ah! Uh, what to see before I die. Oh yes. Thank you 3Alaska3 for betaing, and till then, see ya!**

**Socalo: Get back here!**

**Don't hit my kidneys! I need those!**


	42. Socalo's Origin Part 1: Lela

**Due to an raving mad man trying to kill everyone, the pre-read has been temporatily disbaned. **

**Timcampy: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man, or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton. Damon is owned by TonyRocks345. Vicotoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist. Kori by Alice Nyte. And Reena is owned by ReenaKanda. The future correctios are all property of 3Alaska3 and her amazing editing skills. While Segador, Lela, Tikal, Shadow, Jobab, and Enoch are owned Nefas.**

**Warning: There will be an OOC Socalo, just cause this is his pre crack.**

* * *

Roca del Diablo Penitentiary, Mexico 15 years ago…. 14 weeks left…..

"Work you damn pendejo's! Work!" The prison overseer yelled cracking his whip in the dry hot Central American air. The orange jump suited prisoners only gave him sidelong glares before going back to work. All accept one. An eighteen year old dark skinned youth with black spikey hair and black scar across his nose. His eyes were pupils and were only pools of white. His arms, legs, and body were heavily coated and lined muscle. Muscle that could've only been created through military training, however there was a length of iron chained that connected the two iron cuffs on his wrists. On his face was a look of contempt, disgust, and sadism that made the overseer shiver a bit before cracking his whip onto the youth.

"Back to work Socalo!" He yelled at the youth, who hissed in pain before going back to picking at rocks.

_If I were out of these bindings, the hijo de perra {1} would be dead by now._ Winters Socalothought with anger and hate. Soon the sun began to dip down into the sky and the prisoners were called back into the main prison building for dinner. Many of the prisoners gave a wide berth to the former 18 year old soldier. Some of them heard stories of the bloodthirsty soldier. Stories saying how when provoked, no one could stop his blood lust and all who were in his way, man, woman, child, friend or foe would be slayed without a second though.

So it was no surprise when he sat down at a table no one approached him. Socalo gave them all glares.

_Chicken shit cobardes_ {2} He though with disgust… and loneliness. Then it was time for dinner to be over, and the prisoner's escorted back into their cells. Or in Socalo's case. Solitary confinement. Once placed in his 6x7 foot wood and iron lined cell, he looks at the wall that has many carved lines on them. He uses his fingernail to carve another one.

_1,081 days now._ Socalo thought with anger and a hint of sadness. _1,081 days since the trial. 1,081 days since they betrayed me. 1,081 days since the beginning of my death. And a little over two more weeks to live._ He thought with a grimace as he stared up into his dark ceiling. His memories playing out in front of his eyes.

He started out with one dead parent and an abusive one. His mother dead at child birth, and his father, a wealthy business ranch owner, blaming him for it. He paid for his son's schooling, but Socalo paid in pain and anguish for living. His father beat him, and his fellow students picked on him for eye. Then one day when he was 16, he snapped and stabbed his father with a butcher knife. He did the same to the students who bullied him, and ran away to the join the Mexican army.

There Socalo was allowed to do things he found to love. Killing things, and giving people a reason to fear him. Having snapped from his abusive in the past, Socalo would frequently kill all the enemies before him, and rose up the ranks quickly. Son be began to like the army and the way it handles thing. He liked killing things for a purpose. He didn't care if he got injured; all he cared about was killing what was in front of him for a reason. Soon the army gave him a nickname; _Demonio de la locura,_ or Demon of Madness in English. And he loved it. Eventually these ideals landed him in his current problem.

He and his squad were sent to take out a local band of bandits near a village, they took out the bandits, but while he did most of the work, his commanding officer took most of the credit. So full of anger, he killed his CO. Soon he was captured by the Mexican army, put on trail, and sent to Roca del Diablo Penitentiary for death row. Soon foolhardy inmates tried to rough him up, that was there mistake. Now he was on thin ice with the guards. That was 16 years ago. He's only been in prison for almost 2 years. 2 years however, was his death row sentence wait.

Socalo let out a long depressed sigh. _Father gave up on me. Mother gave up on me. Even god has given up on me._ Then he shut his eyes and let the darkness of sleep take him. _Maybe death is all I have left. _Then the former soldier fell asleep.

The next day was the same as the other 1,080 days. Wake up, get escorted to breakfast, and then work out in the main yard till dinner. However today something different happened. Socalo was just doing what he's done for the other 1,080 days. Chipping away rocks, when his pick hit a rock that wouldn't break. He hit it again, and found that it still wouldn't break. He looked at it and saw it was greenish and very roundish. Thinking nothing of it, he hefted his pick again and with all his might hit the rock. When his pick connected with the oddly shaped rock, a large green light erupted from it and explosion occurred from it. Socalo was launched back and hit his head on a wall. Those who worked near him were also strewn across the courtyard and many guards and other prisoners went to help those that were down. Before Socalo's eyes closed from the impact of his head hitting the wall. The last thing he felt was something attaching itself to his wrists.

When he opened his eyes however, he saw bright lights and white painted halfway. When he went to move his arms to check his body for injuries, he saw that there were new green tinted cuffs on his wrists.

_Well that's nice of them. Keep an injured guy still chained._ He thought with dry sarcasm. He tried to get up from the bed, but he got a massive headache and grunted in pain. _Damn, how hard did I hit my head?_

"Oh, you're awake." A soft voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a young nurse around his age and breathtakingly beautiful. She had long auburn hair, a round evenly tanned face, with warm brown eyes. She shorter than Socalo, then again most people was, but she only shorter than him by nine inches. Socalo felt his breath hitch and a strange feeling run through his system. The woman immediately approached Socalo and put a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.

"You don't seem sick, so you'll be out in a couple of days." She said.

"What's the point." Socalo sighed with depression.

"What do you mean? You should stay healthy until you're term is up."

"I don't have a term _chica._" Socalo spat out. Then showed her the mark on his arm they gave all death row inmates. "I'm death row. With only two weeks to live, so I see no point in being here now." The woman stared at Socalo for a moment, shock evident on her face. Then she slapped him.

"_Que deminos!_." Socalo hissed more out of surprise then anything. "What the hell was that for women."

"For giving up!" She yelled at him. Socalo immediately was taken back, what happened to the sweet looking woman from before? When he heard the word giving up however, he snapped. He grabbed the hand the woman used to slap him, and wretched her arm down so she was facing him, and then he stared into her eyes.

"Do you think I'm giving up!" He yelled. "They're the ones who gave up on me! My father! My mother! Even god! Everyone's given up on me." The woman looked at him with cold composure… before slapping him in the face again.

"What was that for woman!" Socalo yelled.

"That's me saying I haven't given up on you yet." She said smiling at him. "And for the record my name is not "women", it's Lela, got it? Lela Alegría" At first Socalo was too shocked to say anything before the reality of the message sank it. Then he began to laugh until his head started to hurt and both of them didn't notice the green cuffs on his wrist glow with the happiness growing in its accomador's new found feelings.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = Son of a bitch **

**{2} = cowards**

***Pops out of a cardboard box.* Hello people! Yes I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I have many reasons. The biggest of them being STAR test and studying finales. Those things are bloody murder and won't hesitate to kill you if needed. But now that I'm somewhat back, I have the first installment of probably a 3 or 4 part story of Socalo's past as well as the estranged Animus family. So for the next chapters I'll be giving Socalo a backstory of my own design, promptly give him a good side, then destroy with my bare hands, cause I'm such a great person.**

**Socalo: NEFAS!**

**EEP! *Hides under the box* So I hope you like this next few chapters, and sorry you won't be seeing Segador, Damon, and the rest of the gang for a while. Till then though, see you all later!**

**Socalo: Madness!**

**AH! Not the left arm! **


	43. Venator and the Black Order

**Allen:... Is it safe?**

**Lenalee: I think so.**

**Lavi: I think I might have nightmares!**

**Kanda: DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT!**

**Socalo: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**

**Komui: Haha! Using Kanda to distract General Socalo was a genius plan!**

**GAH! MY LUNGS!**

**Komui: Using Nefas is just an added bonus for making this story and having pairings?**

**Allen & Lenalee: Pairings?**

**Komui: GAH!**

**Lavi: Disclaimer! NefasSegasdor doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton. Kori is owned Alice Nyte. Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist. Reena is owned by ReenaKanda. And Damon is owned by TonyRocks345. Segador, Enoch, Tikal, Jobab, Lela, and Venator are owned by Nefas.**

**REMEMBER TO THANK 3ALASKA3 FOR BETAING AND FOR HER AMAZING WORK! GODS NOT MY SPLEEN!**

**Every character: Thank you 3Alaska3!**

**Allen: Also, even though he is currenty being chased by Socalo-**

**CURSE YOU TONYROCKS345!_!**

**Allen: Nefas would like to sincerely thank all of you who's stood by him, read his story, and reviewed it. He wouldn't have done it without you!**

* * *

Roca del Diablo Penitentiary, Mexico 15 years ago….

A day after the explosion the prison warden played off as a natural gas explosion, Socalo was released out of the medical ward and requested to volunteer apart of said medical ward. At first the warden was confused at why Cornel Winters Socalo, convicted life sentence prisoner and former rogue blood thirsty soldier, wanted to become a nurse's aid. However after careful consideration (and much complaining of the many doctors and a positive earful of a certain nurse) He allowed Socalo to become a med ward. On one condition, he was still to be chained on his wrists. He complied with little complaint and soon the warden saw a look that he's never seen on a death row inmate; happiness. It brought a smile on the old warden's face. Being in a prison warden in a prison that has housed many death row inmates, the warden knew that each of the "Dead men walking" had a reason for death row. He read their files and it saddened him how many of their pasts all sounded the same. All of them dealing with a pain that was easily given, but not easily fixed. Once he read Socalo's file, it proved to be one of the saddest he's ever seen.

_Beaten, abused, then he cracked. _The Warden thought depressingly one day as he saw the young 18 year-old ex-soldier work out in the courtyard that held middle-aged men. However it seemed after that large accident he concluded was a natural gas explosion, he saw something in the young ex-soldier reborn into a person. The once always cruel and grimacing face he had, changed into one of happiness and joy.

Sometimes when he would walk around his penitentiary he would see Socalo helping out Nurse Alegría. When he first approached the ex-soldier, he would be greeted by a "hello" or "Good day". He was amazed he got a response from the usually silent or fiery-mouthed prisoner. Soon the warden began to talk to Socalo in his free time, and learning much more than most people would have about the ex-soldier. In some twisted way of fate, the warden saw Socalo as his adopted son. When he accidentally slipped this to him, Socalo immediately did a spit take of his drink before looking at the warden with new eyes and saying words the warden had never heard before.

"You're a better father than my actual father was. Hell, I'll actually think of you as my actual father now." Then the two of them laughed until their chests hurt.

"Sadly change can't change his fate." The warden lamented when he looked at his calendar with the big red X on the date for tomorrow. A single tear fell down his old bearded face as he saw So- his son work with nurse Alegría. A red flush began to spread across his son's cheecks as Nurse Rose helped him with more advanced first aid by guiding his hands. The warden let out a short, but hearty chuckle.

"I hope he get's to know what life has to offer in it's fullest." He his face turned sad again as he started to rub his cross necklace. "Please god, let a miracle happen." A miracle soon would happen, sadly demons decided to destroy it.

Socalo looked at his 6x7 room in sadness. _Too think I hate being here, and now I wish I could stay._Socalo thought before a guard came over.

"Come along Socalo. Even though it's "that day" some people would like to have some last words with you." The guard said sympathetically. He led Socalo over to the room that lead into the hanging noose in the courtyard. In it was his impromptu father.

They stared at each other before the warden used ran his hand through his greying hair.

"_Dios mio._ I tried to get the military and the government to rethink their decision. That you've changed, but they wouldn't listen. I'm sorry son." The warden said. Then hugged his son and putting on his cross necklace. "My god give you strength and let you enter his holy kingdom a new man." Then he left. The next people to enter were people that grew to like and sympathize with the new Socalo. Socalo could only stand and respond to all those who came to him. It wasn't until Lela came did his heart start to waver. Lela the first person to ever not give up on him, and who truly did trust him. The same Lela that caused his heart to beat in abnormally fast pace and make his usually dark face turn into a lovely shade of red. The same Lela that would smack his face if he didn't use proper grammar or broke something very valuable. The same Lela was also crying her eyes out as she hugged Socalo tightly.

"Why. Why did if have to be you!" She cried into his chest. Socalo could only rub soothing circles on her back as she cried. Eventually the tears ceased and Socalo began to hug Lela for the sheer fact of comforting her. Then he pulled away before capturing her lips his own in the spur of the moment. Lela could only freeze as her mind began to register Socalo's lips on hers before she responded to his advances. Then he pulled back as the same sympathetic card pulled him aside.

"I'm sorry." The guard said before leading Socalo toward the large platform. A priest was waiting before them.

"Do you wish to have any sins confessed, my son?" the priest asked.

"I have confessed all I have, and I deserve my just punishment." Socalo said. The priest looked at the ex-soldier with pious eyes before stepping aside and splashing holy water on his face.

"May your soul be cleansed for the Holy city our heavenly father will welcome you to. Amen." The Priest said before the entire prison exploded with purple light. The priest was immediately disintegrated when a large bullet hit him. Socalo and the guard were thrown aside from the sheer force of the explosion as large mounds of flesh with twisted masked faces and guns protruding out of their bodies started to pour through the hole in the wall.

An alarm broke out throughout the prison as guards began to run towards the mounds of flesh and fire at them.

"_Dios mio!"_ The guard breathed before hauling Socalo up to his feet and dragging him out of the room. However just as they got out, the guard was hit by a bullet and disintegrated into ash. Socalo was at a loss for words, before someone shouted, "Watch out kid!" Then Socalo was pushed aside as a stranger in a black and white coat jumped in front of him as a huge giant axe came and cut the bullet that was about to hit him.

"You alright there kid?" A cocky voice asked as more bullets were fired from the large mounds of flesh. The stranger didn't even look as he used his weapon, a large executioner axe , to slice the bullets before they hit them. "Hold for a moment." Then the stranger proceeded to summersault backwards and cut all the mounds of flesh that tried to shoot them. "There ya go, all done."

Socalo just stared at the stranger in shock, finally able to get a good look at his face after his hood fell off. He had medium length raven black hair that was styled so that the left side was pushed to the right and stood up while the left side was left untouched. He had tanned skin with an array of tattoo's and scars that covered his face. The most noticeable were the large X that crossed over his face, the horizontal line that went across his nose, and the tattoo of the grim reaper on his right cheek right under his eye. His eyes however were black with white pupils. One of his eyes had a pentacle in it. If anything, this stranger's appearance overtook Socalo's in strides.

"What? You don't look much better _haedus {1}_." The stranger scoffed before pulling Socalo up roughly.

"The fuck you call me!" Socalo yelled, but quickly took a deep breath to control his anger. "What the hell just happened?"

"What just happened _haedus_? Well that was an akuma… er well, a horde of akuma that just came into this prison here and killed a whole bunch of people." He said. "Hey wait a minute, if this is a prison, you must be a prisoner!"

"Death row _pendejo._" Socalo sneered at the man, before he heard a high pitch scream. "Lela!" Socalo yelled before running towards the origin of the scream.

"Hey _headus!_ Slow the hell down!" The man yelled in Latin before starting to run towards him, but another horde of akuma stopped. "The _headus_ can wait. It's killing time." He laughed before jumping into the pile of akuma

Socalo kept running g through the prison hallways trying to find Lela through the carnage the akuma had wrought. The dust of disintegrated guards littered the hallways Socalo ran through.

"_Que Dios me ayude_ {2}_._" Socalo pleaded. Then a small frail hand grabbed him and pulled him into a room.

"Socalo?" A familiar voice asked.

"Lela." Socalo breathed before kissing her briefly. "Where is everyone?"

"D-D-Dead. Those things killed all of them." Lela stuttered fearfully. "They killed the warden. He was trying help me." Socalo felt sadness that seeped into his heart , but soon that sadness turned into anger at those things that killed the warden, his father. He began to strain against the restraints on his wrists as his anger intensified. Then the akuma blasted through the wall. Both Lela and Socalo were thrown against an opposite wall.

A green-ish hue started to glow on Socalo's wrist as the akuma started to fly towards Lela's unconscious form. He struggled to get to her, but his legs were pinned under debris. The akuma had their guns pointed at her sleeping form.

"Bastards! Fight me!" Socalo yelled as he struggled. Then Lela opened her eyes and saw all the akuma pointing their guns at her and then she screamed at the sounds of bullets were fired. Socalo's vision turned to slow motion as he saw the bullets slowly arc towards Lela before his wrist started to glow green brightly and he found himself standing in front of Lela and slashing through the bullets that would hit her. In his hands was a sword that had a saw blade on it. The akuma were surprised to see this man with the innocence they were trying to retrieve in his hand. Then they began to inch away in fear as a dark sadistic laugh came from this man.

"Hahaha!" Socalo laughed swinging his blade in front of him and point it at them. "Let the blood spill." Then he jumped toward the nearest akuma and cut right through it with his blade. The akuma tried to shoot him, but Socalo was too fast for them to hit.

"Murder, murder, murder!" Socalo chanted as he sliced through the many akuma. Bullets that would try to hit Socalo would barely graze his body and cut through clothing, but Socalo would only laugh as his skin was scarred with blood bullets. Then a large mole drilled his way up from the ground with a gun sprouting from his nose.

"Prepare to di-" The akuma started, but was later silenced when Socalo through his blade right through the lvl. 2 akuma.

"_¡Cállate!_ {3}" Socalo shouted before ripping his blade out of the akuma's head. Then he looked around and saw that there was nothing but bloody corpses, dust, and carnage. Then the stranger from before arrived with a gleeful smile.

"So you're the accommodator for the innocence." The stranger noticed after seeing the blade Socalo held.

"The fuck's…." Socalo started, but soon the combined exhaustion of the adrenaline and using innocence finally wore him out and made him pass out.

"Hey, _haedus!_ Wake up!" The stranger yelled trying to wake him up but couldn't. Then he looked toward Lela starring at Socalo. "Do you know any place we can stay at?"

When Socalo woke up, he found himself sitting in warm bed. He tried to push himself up, but found that his entire body was sore and scarred.

"Ah, you're awake." A sardonic voice greeted. Segador turned his head and saw the man from before. Black and white reversed eyes starring at his pale white eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Socalo asked harshly.

"You first." The man replied smartly. Socalo growled ferally. "Fine, fine, don't get your pants in a bunch. My name's Venator Animus. Exorcist of the Black Order."

"The hell's the Black Order?"

"Ah ah ah." Venator teased. "I told you my name, you tell me your name."

"Fine, I'm former Corporal Winters Socalo of the Spanish amry, as well as former death row inmate." Socalo answered. "Now tell me what the Black Order is?"

"Think of a huge military organization that's main enemy is a fat _hominem_ {4} that's got a family that create akuma, which are basically the trapped souls of people in grief that made a deal with the fat _hominem,_ called the Millennium Earl." Venator said all in one breath. Socalo was about to ask a question, but Venator continued after taking a breath. "The soldiers of the Black Order are called exorcists, courteously of the people we work for, the Catholic Church. The weapons we use are of a material called innocence. Innocence originates from something called the god crystal, and is the only thing that could destroy akuma that we know of. Didja get all that _haedus?_"

"…. Yes…." Socalo grumbled after shifting through the many words Venator said. "But what does that have to with me?

"You see that cuff you have on your wrist?" Venator gestured to the cuff on Socalo's wrist. "That right there is innocence that you used before to cut the akuma into little tiny bite sized pieces."

"Where's Lela?" Socalo asked all of the sudden.

"You mean your _amantem _{5}?" Venator questioned. "She's asleep right now. Now my question for you is, do you want to join?"

"Join what?" Socalo asked surprised.

"The Black Order, duh?" Venator rolled his eyes. "You're an exorcists. You remember killing the akuma, and judging by your laugh and smile, you enjoyed it." Then Venator stretched his hand out. "So what do you say?"

Socalo looked at the hand, then toward the door where he knew Lela was probably sleeping. He as tempted to go to her, but something held him back. It was the thought of his father, the warden, now dead. Then he saw what it would be like if a child were to deal with his father to die. Then he looked towards Venator's hand.

* * *

**Weapon Designs:**

**Venator's Axe: content/ red-ladder-games-llc/ executioner-s-axe/ 2Lh**

**Socalo's Blade: www. fentonstreetmarket wp-content/ uploads/ Saw-Tooth-Sword .jpg**

**Translations:**

**{1} = Kid**

**{2} = God Help Me**

**{3} = Shut Up!**

**{4} = Guy**

**{5} = Lover**

**Segador: Okay, master is still being distracted by Kanda so we should be fine.**

**Haku: He really scares me.**

**Damon: He scares everyone. Escpecially that laugh of his. *Shivers***

**NOT THE STOMACH!**

**Victoria: I don't see anything wrong with the General, besides being a highly deranged physcopath, but this chapters says differently though.**

**Reena: Wonder what he and Kanda are doing right now? *An explosion is heard* Never mind...**

**Kori: I wonder who would win in a fight? General Socalo, Cloud, Cross, or Tiedoll?**

**Jobab: I don't care! I want to show up again! Please!**

**Enoch: Shut up and stop being a nuisance. *Starts eating pie* Okay today's review challenge is the one above. Who would win in a fight between the 4 generals?**

**Shadow: Also, see if you can guess who Venator is? The winner will get any kind of oneshot written by Nefas.**

**I'M NOT AGREEING TO THAT! NO MY ARM!**

**Segador: Shut it! You're doing it! And that's final! So see you all soon!**

**Every Oc: Bye!**

**This is the beta~this person is awesome! :D**


	44. Sicilian Past

**Socalo: I'll kill you! *Keeps running through walls and causing havoc.***

**Allen: When will this be done!?**

**Komui: Doesn't matter just run!**

**Lenalee: *Activates dark boots and zips out of here.***

**Lavi: I call hacks! *Hides in a closet.***

**Kanda: AH! *Charges after Socalo. Mugen drawn***

**Cross: *Uncaringly drinking wine while chaos erupts around him.* Huh? Oh, the Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man, or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Reena by ReenaKanda, Victoria Hesse is owned by WouldBeExorcist, Kori Sterling is owned by Alice Nyte, and Damon is owned by TonyRocks345. Nefas only owns Segador, Tikal, Jobab, Enoch, and Venator.**

**Socalo: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**

**Cross: MORE WINE! *Throws down wine glass in defiance.***

* * *

**Somewhere in Sicily…. 10 years ago….**

The akuma laughed as he killed another human.

"Haha! Being a lvl. 2 is so much more fun than being a lvl. 1!" It laughed insanely.

"It doesn't matter how fun it is. You all bleed the same anyway." A sadistic voice whispered from behind the akuma. It turned around just as it saw its body being cut in half by a large serrated blade. The owner of the blade was a man wearing a gruesome metal like mask and black and silver exorcist uniform. The akuma could only explode in anguish as the man laughed sadistically.

"Oh come on So, it was my turn!" A Latin accented voice complained from a top of a street light before jumping down and landing in front of Socalo.

"You're too damn slow." Socalo laughed as the figure took off his hood exposing his tattooed and scarred face with black hair and reversed eyes. "Why are we here again? This place seems to at peace for akuma to flock to. Damn finders are probably paranoid."

"Yeah, yeah." Venator waved off before sheathing his axe, but then looked around and took a breath. "Ah, home."

"You lived here?" Socalo asked eyeing the quiet Sicilian city. "Seems a bit quiet for you."

"Hey, you saw it in the day when we arrived didn't you?" Venator protested. "This place is bustling with trade and life in the morning…. As well as Amor…" His eyes started to fade off a bit, and he began to hum a tune.

"Hey. Ven!" Socalo called waving his hand in his face. "Wake up pendejo!"

"What?" Venator asked dazed.

"You stopped and started with a stupid look on your face. You also said something like Amor or something." Socalo yawned as he looked at his friend. "So who is this Amor person?"

"An old past…." Venator muttered. "I gotta go check on something. _Ya videre. _{1}" Then without further ado, he turned and ran through an alley. Away from his much slower and agile friend.

"Ven! Dammit!" Socalo cursed as he tried to catch up to his friend but failed when he saw Venator's dark and tall form disappear from view. "_El infierno está con él? _{2} He's also supposed to pay for the inn dammit!" Then Socalo sighed before walking back to the inn.

Venator was running along the rooftops of Sicily's buildings. The humid Sicilian air was coursing through his lungs as old memories came forth through his mind.

_A young orphaned boy with black hair and reversed colored eyes was running through the busy markets. Avoiding the police as he carried a large loaf of bread he "apprehended" from a very wealthy merchant. The merchant, being a wealthy fop and can't stand to lose any source of money, immediately yelled for the police as Venator weaved through the highly populated streets. Eventually he lost them and found himself in front of a small chapel._

"_Venator!" A bunch of small voices called out as they ran toward their strange eyed hero. "You're back!" They all glomped him a big group hug as an old nun walked out of the chapel._

"_While the lord may look down upon stealing, I think he'll give us a pardon though." The nun smiled._

"_Whatever you say mother Esmero." Venator laughed as he tried to push the kids off of him. "Hey come on, let me up or else you guys won't get any bread!"_

_A few years later Venator was now around 14 and was still helping Mother Esmero with the chapel. Mostly by getting food and working odd jobs around the city._

_Right now he was delivering a message to someone in the merchant's district. After jumping off a rooftop and landing in front of the door, he knocked three times. When it opened two twin beautiful girls around Venator's age appeared. One looked confident and proud, the other shy. Both of them had eyes with bright golden irises that made Venator's breath hitch._

"_I'll be taking father's message." The more vocal of the two said, however she wasn't heard as Venator couldn't stop staring at her. The shy one giggled quietly as Venator tried to look more dignified._

"_So what're your names?" He asked._

"_Amor." The proud one said._

"_A-Adelais." The shy girl stuttered._

"_Well I'm Venator." He saluted making Adelais giggle and Amor smile a little. "And I hope I'll be seeing you two a lot more." He said giving Amor the message. A lot more. He added as an after thought._

Venator smiled as old memories raced through his mind. Soon he found himself in front of the same house he met Amor and her sister. _I wonder how Amor is doing? _He thought blushing slightly before walking up to the door and knocking on it. However he couldn't stop the dark foreboding thought of the last words she said to him before left.

Socalo was swearing up down, and round as he walked back to the inn. However when he felt a small hand reach up for his wallet, he turned and grabbed the hand.

"The fuck do you think you're doin?" He growled at the owner of the hand, a young girl. The girl paled instantly as she began to quake and shake. "You have a mouth don't ya? So speak!"

"Trying to take your money!" The girl yelled before kicking Socalo in a rather painful place for all guys. **(Yes…. I too felt the pain from here…)**

"Fuck!" Socalo swore as he let the girl go in pain and shock. The girl quickly grabbed Socalo's wallet out of his pocket and ran into a nearby alley. Socalo begrudgingly began to follow her. He soon found her running into a very rickety and old chapel nested between two large markets.

_Ironic. A chica {3} who steals and runs into a church. _Socalo thought before opening the door. When he did, he was surprised to see a very stern and angry looking nun holding a sold iron cross in her hand.

"Mam if you please-" Socalo started.

"Out! Out you barbarian!" The woman shouted trying to hit Socalo with the cross.

"Whoa! Hey! Watch out!"

"I don't care were you come from, or why you're here, but know one comes in here after scaring one of my children!" The nun yelled

"Hey lady! She's the one who stole my wallet!" Socalo yelled indigently. The nun turned to the little girl.

"Saria did you steal this man's wallet?" The girl shook her head no. "See well there you go. Now out!" The nun yelled.

"Not until I get my damn money!" Socalo yelled. The two had a long stare off before one of them submitted.

_2 hours later…_

"How in the hell did I end up fixing your chapel!" Socalo yelled as he cleaned up and fixed the chapel.

"Don't use those words in a house of god." The woman chided as she and Saria drank tea. "Besides you lost the wager."

_1 hour and 59 minutes ago…._

"_Tell you what, if you win this coin toss, Saria will give you your money back." The nun said. "Heads I win, tails you lose."_

"_Let's do it." Socalo smirked._

_Now…. 5 hours later…._

"I'm a fucking idiota!" Socalo shouted slamming his head on a wall. Then he went pack to patching the walls and cleaning furniture. He had spent a good portion of the night cleaning the chapel and soon it looked good as new. When he was finished it was around dawn and the sun was just starting to peak through the darkness. Mother Esmero and Saria were in the chapel main room watching Socalo, but Saria took a nap halfway.

"Mother Esmero? What's wrong?" A tired young voice asked footsteps echoing with his words. Socalo turned and saw a young boy holding a teddy bear in one of his hands and scratching his eyes with the other.

"Oh it's nothing Bellus go back to sleep." The nun, Mother Esmero, said. Then Bellus bumped into Socalo's leg and looked up.

"Are you a giant teddy bear?" The little boy asked as he grabbed Socalo's leg to steady himself. Then proceeded to tightly grab the leg before falling asleep again. Socalo looked incredulously at Mother Esmero and Saria as they tried not to laugh.

"I'll get him." Saria complied before pulling Bellus off Socalo's leg and bringing him back to his room.

"So. The wagering, silver-tongued, nun of Sicily takes care of children?" Socalo asked as he sat down next to the woman.

"They're orphans with no where to go. So I take them in." Mother Esmero said without faltering.

"Eh can't say I blame them. Being an orphan sucks." Socalo said gruffly.

"You have some experience?" Mother Esmero looked at Socalo.

"Nah. Father was gluttonous carbon who deserves to rot in el infierno. So I left him." Socalo stated nonchalantly as he drank his tea. Mother Esmero looked at him before smiling wisely at him.

"You sound like one of older children that left years ago." Mother Esmero smiled as she remembered fond memories.

"Who?"

"Venator Animus." Socalo did a spit take.

"What!" He choked. Mother Esmero looked at him. "Do you know him?"

"Hell yeah I know him! He's my best friend who came with me here for Black Order business." Socalo explained.

"The Black Order." Mother Esmero said before making a quick cross. "God knows what happened the last time the Black Order came here."

"What happened?"

"Half of Sicily was destroyed and Venator was taken to become an exorcist."

"Mother, you better tell me all about Venator before what happened back then become worse."

"I will, but this story is an old and long one."

_Three hours ago…._

Venator knocked on the door. He waited, and waited, and waited. His heart slowly growing colder and his smile dropping slightly. He turned around before he heard door hinges creak and turned. Immediately soft warm lips were pressed against his and arms grabbed his neck. Venator was so surprised he didn't know what was going on before kissing back.

When he pulled away he saw soft golden eyes staring back at his reversed eyes.

"No matter how many times I see you, you're eyes are always the most captivating." The woman said.

"Don't stare at me Amor. You make me feel inhuman with my eyes. Besides you should be still angry at me for your sister's death." He said trying to look away. He felt small hands grab his face and made his face turn back to her.

"Don't look away, you hurt me enough when you left. I was fool to hold a grudge for something that wasn't your fault" Amor said a tear falling from one of her golden eyes before she grabbed one of his hands. Her small fingers curling around his cloth wrapped ones. "Come _dilectione mea_ {4}" Amor whispered leading him back to her home. Venator couldn't place it, but he felt as if there was something wrong with Amor. Like a dark foreboding shadow was over casted around her. However all of those thoughts disappeared when she pressed her lips against his and began to take off his large exorcist coat.

* * *

**Notes:**

**{1} = See you later **

**{2} = The hell is with him**

**{3} = Girl**

**Segador: Oh, it's getting a bit sexual now.**

**Victoria: People as young as you shouldn't be reading this.**

**Enoch: Have to agree with her. *Cover's everyone under 18 eye's.***

**Everyone under 18: Hey!**

**Jobab: Children such as you shouldn't see what Venator and her are doing. HAHAHA!**

**Damon: We can take aha- *Move's the hands away and see's it. Queue the nose bleed! And passes out***

**Kori: Damon!**

**Damon: I can see the forever.**

**Segador: Not even going to ask.**

**Tikal: *Blushing red at what she saw.***

**Reena: Oh lord...**

**Warning: There will not be an M-rated chapter! So calm down everyone!**

**Jobab: Awe!**

***Everyone looks at him***

**Jobab: What? I'm a guy!**

**Victoria: *Smacks the back of his head* Idiot.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who's favorited and followed this story so far:**

**0 myself and I 0**

**Alice Nyte**

**AnimalAlex23Kawaii AU**

**BloodyRose1312**

**Code-Emperor07**

**ExorcistWhite**

**FemGenjyo Sanzo**

**Gx Fangirl Rainbows**

**HanamiKaze**

**Hari Datenshi**

**J-chan and Co**

**JillxX**

**Kreativeangel0723**

**KuroKiri001**

**Mstar13**

**Myujikaru Sakura**

**NirvanaFrk**

**ReenaKanda**

**SakuraKoi**

**Seth Hunter Jackson**

**TonksRocks345**

**UnknownSoldier13x**

**V. P. virtuoso**

**animelover4455**

**bornpuppetdiedcrying**

**cjsmile5**

**dieya15**

**luiskonz**

**skytower1189**

**3789976**

**animefreak23 the beast**

**Saphire Castor**

**Melmel Phase**

**Magicsinger**

**WouldBeExorcist**

**Shirare**

**Ventus286**

**THANK YOU ALL! And thank you 3Alaska3 **_(who ironically is under 18...sorta ~ yours truly - 3Alaska3)_**for beta-ing my story and dealing with my INSANE update schedule.**


	45. The Exorcist and the Akuma

**Allen: So Kanda is going to distract Socalo?**

**Lavi: Yeah! They've been at it for a while.**

**Kanda and Socalo: I'LL KILL YOU! (To each other.)**

**Lenalee: *Sigh* Men...**

**Timcampy: *Flies out of the room where Kanda and Socalo were fighting... THROUGH A WALL***

**Allen: Timcampy! *Cradles the flattened golem* What happened?**

**Timcampy: *Points to the room Socalo and Kanda are fighting in.***

**Everyone else:... Damn...**

**Allen: Uh, the disclaimer?: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria by WouldBeExorcist, Reena by ReenaKanda, Damon by Tonyrocks345, and Kori is owned by Alice Nyte. Nefas only owns Tikal, Segador, Jobab, Enoch, and Venator... As well as 90% of the other people mentioned in this other chapter. 3Alaska3 owns any editing done in the chapter.**

**Cross: *Aftershock of the Kanda and Socalo battles knocks his red wine off a table and shatters* That's it! You're all going to die! *Starts to randomlly shoot people with Judgment***

**Everyone: AH! *Runs away from the auto-targetting bullets.***

* * *

_26 years ago….._

"_Kill the demon!" A man yelled as he brandished a dagger and was about to stab a sleeping baby._

"_No not my baby!" A woman yelled as she used her body to shield her son. The dagger hit her heart._

"_No Cura!" Another man yelled grabbing his wife's fallen form._

"_Please keep our baby safe Dolor. No matter what happens." The woman, Cura, said before her eyes closed. Dolor turned back to the man who stabbed his wife. Cold anger flowed through his system as he grabbed his axe and swung at the man, cutting off the hand that held the knife._

"_Leave! And never come back!" He yelled before grabbing the amputated man's neck and throwing him through the door. Dolor looked at his sleeping child, the baby's eyes fluttered open and he saw his son's white pupil eyes, and the one eye with the pentacle on it. The baby then open his eyes and began to look at his father, blinking naively. He quickly wrapped him in a blanket and carried him out the door. He ran through the rainy Sicilian streets and soon found himself in front of a chapel. A nun surrounded by a bunch of children was there._

"_Children go inside." The nun said gently as she corralled them inside. "Mr. Animus what brings the pleasure?" Then she saw a babies arm come up and reach for the axe Dolor had._

"_Mother Esmero please take care of him." Dolor said thrusting his child into Esmero's arm. "The public declared him a demon and the priest tried to kill him. Cura died and cut the man's hand off. The public wants his blood. Please take care of him." Dolor put his axe next to his son._

"_This axe has been in the animus family for generations. Give it to him when it's right." He said before going back to his home. Esmero looked at the child Dolor gave her._

"_You don't seem to have a name yet." Esmero noticed as she walked into her chapel. The other kids gathered around her and tried to look into her arms._

"_Who's that Mother?" One child asked. "He looks fierce. Like a hawk!" The children all began to imitate the large birds of preys with caws._

"_Yes it seems." She chuckled as she noticed the fierce determination in his eyes. "Venator sounds right for you fierce one. You'll be named Venator Animus." She smiled when the baby looked at her and giggled._

_Now…_

Socalo looked at Mother Esmero with disbelief. "Dios Mio." He breathed wiping his forehead.

"And then for the past 18 years I took care of Venator like my own son. He found life, love, and happiness. Despite being mocked and bullied by his strange appearance the children of the chapel always held Venator in high esteem and loved him with all their hearts. Until he eventually found out about the fate of his parents and called the Millenuim Earl to bring them back." Mother Esmero sighed wiping away a tear.

"What!" Mother Esmero help up a hand to quiet him.

"However I was able to tell him what the Millenium Earl's true purpose was and how his parents would rather be dead than to kill their own son. The Earl so angered that his deal failed created a horde of akuma that tried to destroy Venice." The look of anger and satisfaction Mother Esmero held on her face told Socalo what happened. "His anger and lust for blood caused him to awaken the power that was held within the Animus axe and allowed to slay the large horde of demons that tried to destroy his home. However in the cross fire of battle, his lover's sister, Adelai, was killed. The Black Order soon came after hearing of the story of the boy with demon eyes that slew a horde of the devil's demon. After seeing his families axe they gave him an ultimatum. Live here, or fight out there."

"I'm guessing I know what he choose." Socalo grunted.

"Yes. He choose to leave, but out of other reasons. After her sister had died, his lover wouldn't dare speak to him or look him in the eye anymore. She was so focused that Venator was the one who killed her sister and broke his heart in the process. Heart broken, angry, and lustful for revenge Venator accepted the call of the exorcist to destroy the Earl for even thinking of using his parent's like that. And that's all that I know of from before he left." Mother Esmero finished while looking expectanly at Socalo.

"…. _Dios mio._" Was all he said before looking at the approaching sun rise. The chapel's pained glass windows made the sun's ray's go through a full spectrum of colors. "Sometimes I wonder what's more tragic…."

"What is?"

"The fact humans would turn on another so easily just because we look different, or the stories of why we became exorcists." Socalo laughed. "Well it's been nice to meet you Mother Esmero, but I have to find where Venator went before he causes more trouble."

"Good bye child." The older woman waved. " I thank you for helping to fix the chapel, and also for becoming a friend to my son for the last three years."

"It's not like I couldn't. Most the other people in the Black Order tend to steer clear of us." Socalo chuckled. "Although when he became a General last year, things changed because he had to go to damned mandatory meetings."

"It was very interesting meeting you Socalo." Mother Esmero said. "Good luck on finding Venator."

"See ya!" Socalo said while walking out of the chapel and into the Venetian sky.

Venator opened his eyes and found himself tangled in sheets within a large plush expensive room. He had no clothes on and the room was dark with only the barest fringes of light peeking though the closed window shutters. Then he remembered what happened last night. He looked and saw Amor still asleep and her arms around his waist. Her chest pressed against his back turning his face extremely red after he remembered what they "did" last night. With a deep breath he quietly extracted himself from his love's arms and put on some clothing before opening a window on the far side of the room and jumping out.

He landed on his feet and looked around. He didn't see anyone however soon he was tackled very roughly from the side by a large figure.

"YOU IDIOTA!" An angry Spanish voice yelled. Then Venator was thrown into the streets. Many of Sicily's occupants stood on the sidelines as they saw the two men run out of a alley way.

"Socalo?" A winded Venator said when he saw his dark skinned companion and friend.

"You got a lot of damn nerve for not telling me who the _joder _{1} your parents are!" Socalo yelled pulling out his sword.

"You never asked about it! And don't bring it up!" Venator yelled after feeling olds wounds being open again. He tried to pull out his axe, but a large gun shot followed by people screaming distracted them. Above them was a large horde of lvl. 1 akuma. So many it blotted the sky. They all had their guns pointed at the two exorcists.

"I wondered where the _joder_ you akuma were." Socalo growled as his innocence activated. Then their guns switched targets to Amor's house. "Hey! Bastards! I'm here!" Then they let loose a torrent of bullets.

"NO!" Venator screamed as he activated his axe and used it to cut all the projectiles from hitting the house. "YOU DIE NOW!" He yelled, inverse colored eyes ablaze with fury before he mercilessly cut down akuma. Socalo laughed in excitement as he joined his friend. However in exchanged for his powerful rage, Venator lost awareness to his surroundings and didn't see one of the akuma float up behind him.

"Ven! Watch out!" Socalo yelled in warning to his friend. His friend to late as he saw the akuma's weapon begin to charge, but before it was hit by a sound wave that caused it to rupture and explode. Everyone was silent as they turned to see a large lvl. 2 akuma with the body of a woman that connected to a tail of either a fish or a snake. Immediately the lvl. 1 akuma began to fire upon the lvl. 2 akuma. The lvl. 2 akuma screamed as a majority of the shots hit her. The scream sounded very familiar to Venator though.

"Wait… AMOR!" He yelled as he recognized her scream. He jumped in front of the hail of bullets as he used his axe to block the bullets.

"What the hell are you doing!" Socalo yelled as he saw his friend defend an akuma of all things! He didn't get an answer and instead Venator just continued to slaughter all of the akuma that tried to kill the lvl. 2 akuma. Socalo just let out an angry snarl before joining his friend in the slaughter. Soon the streets of Sicily was bathed with the black of akuma and the owner's of the blood. All that was left were 2 exorcists. Both of them had their weapons bloodied with from the mounds of demons that surrounded them.

Then the lvl. 2 akuma that laid behind Venator moaned in pain before it changed back into it's human form. As it changed it turned into a beautiful Sicilian with long brown hair and golden eyes. However over her body were large cuts and bruises. Blood was running from her mouth as she struggled to breathe.

"_Dilectione mea_ {2}!" Venator cried as he dropped his axe as he rushed to his fallen lover. Socalo just stood there eyes ablaze with fury as he saw his friend taking care of an akuma. He didn't say anything as he saw his friend rip strips of fabric from his shirt and use it as wrappings for her wounds. However soon he grabbed his friend and shoved his arm against his friend's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Socalo yelled. "She is the enemy! Why are you coddling her!" Venator just stared at him before smashing his head against his friend's and pushed him off of him.

"Because I love her!" Venator yelled back at him. Socalo gave his friend a forlorn gaze.

"You know the Order will never commemorate this. They'll try to kill her. They'll try to kill you." Socalo said.

"They'll only find out if you tell them." Venator hinted. "Besides she isn't like most akuma. She would've killed me a while ago if she were."

"How do you know if she is your love!" Socalo yelled.

"I reconized her screams." Venator chuckled blushing lightly. Socalo faced palmed before laughing.

"God dammit Ven." Socalo sighed. "You know I met Mother Esmero." Venator's eyes widened. "Don't worry she didn't tell me any secrets. Just that you're orphaned because of what you look like."

"It wasn't easy living like this." Venator sighed as he set his eyes to Amor. "Besides Mother Esmero and the other orphans, Amor and her sister accepted me. And now that I think about it, this isn't Amor but her sister." Then he walked over and picked her up. "Either way I love her and I'll make sure no one touches her." He began to walk away.

"Hey Ven!" Venator turned and saw Socalo toss him something. It was a large bundle of money. "Good luck brother." Venator smiled before walking away. Socalo just stared as his friend's figure began to grow fainter and fainter before disappearing completely from view.

* * *

**I feel like I messed up somewhere. *Sits in the thinker pose.***

**Enoch: How?**

**I GAVE SOCALO A HEART! *Grabs Enoch and shakes him back and forth* DEAR GOD MAN! I BROKE THE UNIVERSE! I'M GOING TO COMBUST!**

**Kori: *Pops out and starts to crank an airfield alarm* WARNING! WARNING! EVERYONE GET TO YOUR SHELTERS! NEFAS IS ABOUT TO BECOME NUCLEAR!**

**Victoria:... This feels stupid... *Get's shoved into a bomb shelter with Reena and Kori***

**Segador: Arm wrestle? *Sitting with Damon and Haku.***

**Damon: Bring it!**

**Haku: Boys...**

**Jobab: I'M BORED!**

**Enoch: Will you shut up!**

**IMMMA CHARGING MY ATOMS! WAHH! *Creates a massive crater and turns into a ghost.* Pah. Now I can't touch things... Although *Sticks my head into the CROW shelter.* I win!**

**Tikal: *Creates a message* Question: Which of one the Oc's will probably kill you the worst?**

**Reason for commenting: If you can guess what my Oc names meaning are, I'll give you a virtual cookie, as well as preview of the next chapter! GOOD LUCK YOU FUTURE WINNER!**

**Everyone: REVEIW EVERYONE! EVEN IF IT'S A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE!**

**Also I'm going to troll you. I won't update till I get at least one review to this chapter! Till then, see you all later! *Explodes into nuclear waste* Dammit...**

**Isn't this a wonderful sight... ~3Alaska3...~ I love nuclear weapons...**


	46. The Turning Of Madness

**Lavi: How are they still at it?**

**Allen: Ba-Kanda will never stop will he...**

**Lenalee: Well he is Kanda.**

**Cross: I want more wine!**

**Finder: C-C-Coming s-s-sir. *Places a glass in Cross' hand.***

**Cross: *Takes a sip before throwing it away* NOT GOOD ENOUGH IDIOTS! *Pulls out Judgement again and begins to shoot drunkenly.**

**Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee:... God dammit. *Hides behind the couch***

**Komui: C-C-Cross calm down!**

**Cross: What sister complex? *Continues to shot.***

**Kloud: Enough Cross! *Smacks Cross on the back of the head* Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton. Victoria is owned WouldBeExorcist. Kori is owned by Alice Nyte. Reena is owned by ReenaKanda. Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345. While Nefas only owns Segador, Shadow, Enoch, Jobab, Tikal, and Venator.**

**Timcampy: *Holds a note in his mouth* P.S. My beta (Alaska) can't beta for a while so if you see grammar errors... YEAH! Got a B in grammar!**

* * *

**6 years later…. **

"Uh… General Socalo." A timid voice asked the dark skinned general. Said general growled ferally and the finder that was sent to talk to the general jumped.

"What do you want whelp." Socalo growled.

"T-T-The D-D-Director wants t-t-to y-y-you." The finder stuttered out before running away. Socalo just grunted before walking to the Direct's office. The Director of the Black Order was an overly large man who seemed to be getting along in his years. However his shrewd and meticulous attitude stays with him through his life and made many people who worked under him didn't like it.

"Ah Socalo." The Director said slowly when Socalo entered his clean and organized room. Socalo regarded the man coldly. He didn't like him at all. The way this man would rather play bureaucrat and safe always set Socalo's blood on fire, and without Venator here to calm him down it continued to heat up.

"The hell do you want." Socalo spat out.

"Peace Socalo." The Director said trying to play diplomat and keeping peace. "We just need you to scout the area of Cuba. An island that our North American branch and South American can not seem to map out.\. "

"Why do you need me for a stupid scouting job? Why not get any one of the other _espantado_ {1} finders." Socalo grunted.

"Because not everyone knows the langue of the area." The Director added. "Also their have high reports of akuma showing up in that area as well." The Director looked at Socalo with piercing eyes. "This is not a request. This an order."

"_Pedazo de mierda_. {2}" Socalo grumbled before walking out of the Director's office and slamming the door, breaking it. Socalo walked down the hall and into the mess hall hoping for one more meal before leaving. There he saw another exorcist. A red headed man around Socalo's age named Cross Marian.

"Marian." Socalo nodded. The red headed man looked at him before waving, one hand holding a glass of wine and expertly didn't spill it on himself.

"Winter! How are you?" Cross asked drunkenly.

"The _pendejo_ director sent me to scout out the Caribbean Islands." Socalo growled as he grabbed a meal from Jerry. He quickly ate it before getting up.

"I'll be seeing you Cross." Socalo grunted as he walked away.

Now Socalo was on a boat that was travelling to Cuba, his blade on his back and his metal like mask over his face. Many people steered clear of him due to his looks, but Socalo paid no mind. He just wanted to get in, kill some akuma, and maybe head over near Mexico and see Lela. That last idea made him smile behind his mask. With a sigh he looked and saw that they were approaching the island.

"Agh! This is taking too long!" Socalo grunted before jogged over to one of the ship and got into a runner's pose. Many people began to stare at the strange man before he began to run to the other end of the boat… and launching himself over the railing over the water. Many people gasped at the display of inhuman strength, but Socalo fell short. However he dove into the water and began to swim to the island.

"Water feels a lot nicer than standing on that crowded ship." Socalo grumbled as he swam faster than the ship. Soon he found himself on Cuba's sandy beaches. Shaking himself like a dog to dry, he then went to the places where you can find the most information. A bar.

When he entered the bar, he instantly saw all the sins of man. Lust, gluttony, sloth, wroth, pride, envy, and greed. One girl fell in front of him as she was pushed from a rather large man. Socalo just picked her up and walked over to the bar. He felt every single man's eyes on him as he walked over.

_Try it._ Socalo laughed as he sat down.

"What do you want sugar?" The bartender asked smiling seeing Socalo's kindness.

"What's the strongest drink you have?" Socalo asked his mask still on, but his eyes eyeing all the patrons. The bartender passed him a tequila, but it was intercepted from a man a bit larger than Socalo. "Can I have my drink _amigo {1}_?" Socalo asked not even looking.

"What are you hear for _minus- "_ The large man started, but stopped when Socalo punched him in the face and grabbed his drink.

"None of your god damn business." Socalo sneered as he grabbed his drink and downed it one go. Then he turned back to the bartender. "What's the word around?"

The Bartender looked at Socalo before laughing slightly. "For you honey, I'll tell you everything. Besides you knocking out Frank over there, a married _gringo _couple came here a couple years ago." Socalo looked at her confused.

"Why does that matter?" Socalo asked as he was passed another drink.

"Because the guy had a coat like yours." The Bartender said. Socalo instantly began to choke on his drink.

"What do you mean?"

"He has a coat like yours. Accept maybe it had gold trimming and large pointed hood."

"What were his eyes!" Socalo exclaimed.

"Kind of strange. The usual black and white eyes, accept they were reversed." Socalo felt everything stop. "But they haven't been here in a while. They were some bright lights from where they were at, but it stopped eventually. In fact a whole bunch of other _gringos_ came here before the light show. Wonder where they went?" Socalo felt his heart stop now.

"T-T-Thank you." Socalo stuttered out. "So where is the _gringo's _house."

"Down the road. Look for a cross in the rode and go left."

"Thanks." Socalo said as he dropped a large bag of money. "Keep the change." Then before could stop him he ran out of the bar and towards the road. Many other men tried to block his way, but he just barreled through them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Socalo yelled in anger as he crashed through them. He followed the dirt road to where the Bartender gestured. He went left and continued running until he smelled two things. Fire and blood.

_No, no, no._ Socalo ran until he found the source of the smell. A burnt down house and what looked to be giant sign of a struggle. In a tree was a man's body, bruised and bloody and stretched out like a cross. His eyes were glazed over and half lidded, but Socalo saw one defining feature. White pupils with black irises. He collapsed onto his knees as he saw his first and only friend. Dead and desecrated. In his hand were two rings. Socalo's sadness grew even more.

_He was trying to leave this life to start a family dammit!_ Socalo cried. He took off his mask as he just kneeled in front of the burning house. Then he heard something that made his sadness turn into fiery fury. The sound of akuma. He turned around and saw a huge horde of lvl.1 akuma, followed by a certain number of lvl. 2 bat akuma, and led by 3 lvl.3 brightly colored akuma.

"The Noah were right! Kill one, and many will surely follow." The lvl. 3 laughed. All Socalo heard was kill one. He gripped his blade.

"You. You killed them." Socalo shook with anger.

"Yup! It was fun! You should've herad how he screamed in pain as well killed our former sister in front of him." Another lvl. 3 laughed.

"It was delicious." The last one licked it's lips, and it seemed all the lvl.2 and lvl. 1's agreed with them.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Socalo yelled as he took out his blade and attacked the lvl.2 nearest akuma, slicing it in half. Blood spraying all over his body. The akuma gasped as they saw him kill it. They felt a feeling none have felt in a long time. Fear.

"K-K-Kill him!" One of lvl.3 ordered as the lvl. 1's and lvl.2's all began to rush the berzerking exorcist.

"I'LL FUCKIGN KILL ALL OF YOU!" Socalo yelled in defiance as he mercilessly cut through the hordes of akuma. Their blood sprayed against his skin as he eviscerated them. It stung his skin, but he didn't care. All he knew now was that these were the monsters that killed his friend, and they needed to pay with their blood.

"QUEMA EN INFIERNO BASTARDOS! QUEMA EN INFIERNO! {2}" Socalo yelled in Spanish. All around him were the corpses of dead akuma, his rage fueling his vengeful blood lust for his friend. All he saw was red, the color of his rage and his madness Soon he felt his innocence glow and started to grow. There was a bright white flash as he felt his weapon grow longer and heavier. When the light subsided, Socalo was left holding a large dual bladed serrated blade.

_Madness._ A voice spoke in the maddening mind of Socalo.

"Yes. Madness indeed." Socalo answered before turning to his weapon and throwing it at the lvl. 3 akumas. "MADDNESS ACTIVATE!" Socalo yelled as his weapon began to spin at a deadly speed.

"NO!" Was last thing they said before Madness cut through all of them. Melting their akuma shell and disemboweling them. Madness was lodged in one of akuma's chest pieces, bloody and glowing red hot, but Socalo picked up his innocence without a second thought and deactivated it. It turned into two giant rings and placed them on his shoulders. He walked over to a puddle of blood and checked his refelection.

His entire uniform was ripped. His upper torso covered in large deep cuts and bruises. His face was caked in blood, and his hands were red and blistering from handling Madness. But he didn't care. Instead he walked over to his friend's body and took him off the tree. Then using his bare hands, began to dig a grave and place him in it.

"You deserve better than this Ven." Socalo choked out as he finished placing the dirt above his friend. Then grabbed four large pieces of wood and used ripped cloth from his pants to created two cross grave markers. One for his friend, the other for his wife. Then he just sat there and looked at the two graves. The clouds turned gray as rain began to pour down on the traumatized man. He sat there for 4 days straight, the rain pouring all four days before getting up and looking for Venator's innocence. He found the axe under a small bed. He held the axe in his hand in the rain before yelling in anger and throwing the axe into a tree. He soon went to the South America HQ to get a new uniform before going to Mexico.

Many of the exorcists around the world welcomed the newly named General, but their words where tinged with sadness. Everyone liked the eccentric exorcist Venator, but didn't say anything to Socalo. All of the other directors of the Black Order decided to replace the director of the main branch with someone who could actually make a decisive move in time. They all choose Komui Lee. A promising candidate and personal friend to some of the exorcist and other directors. They also decided to let Socalo take some personal leave. They owned it to him. However Socalo didn't care. His best friend was dead and they gave him his position. He didn't want anything, but his best friend to come back. As he traveled Mexico on foot, his heart steeled itself and became almost unbeating. His personality morphed into a sadistic and blood-loving fiend, everyone knew that since his innocence awakened, so did its accommodator.

* * *

**Translations:**

**{1} = Friend**

**{2} = Burn in hell bastards! Burn in hell!**

**So first of... Responce to reviewers!**

**Caliope: Are your reading my mind! How do you know this! **

**Tonyrocks345: Dude welcome back! Were have you been! Also... were gong to you need you for our sacrifice to the Blood gods!**

**3Alaska3: Wait... How long is my... Oh that's why?... I going to have to do something about that... **

**DarkLight2589: Ah yes, the age old philosphy that every one doesn't start and crazed killer and is molded into it... Yeah Socalo turned in this chapter due to my sadist needs! Muwahaha! Evil!**

**ReenaKanda: You winner you!**

**Now back to you're really schedule ****madness... What's going on?**

**Segador: Now I'm somewhat depressed...**

**Shadow and Jobab: Well we wanted more blood! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GODS!**

**Damon: *Sweat drops* There's a blood god?**

**Shadow and Jobab: Blasphemy!**

**Enoch: Both of you shut up. *Throws pies at them.***

**Kori: Wait a minute. How come we don't have chairs? *She, Reena, and Victoria are stuck in a relatively small couch.***

**I'm still ordering new ones.**

**Victoria: *Sighs.* When are we going to show up again?**

**Damon: *Goes right up to the CROW agents* When the plot demes it!**

**Reena: *Smacks him out of the way.* Move.**

**Haku: So next chapter?**

**YUP! AND PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! IT'S WHAT MAKES WRITING THESE STORIES SO FUN!**

**Segador: And for some ****incentive, write about which one of the Oc you'd like to date.**

**Everyone else:... WHAT!**

**Heck you can even write about me! *Stands tall and proud... Until Tikal bites me in the ear and pulls me off my high horse.***

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**And till then, I'll see you all later!**


	47. Part 1 of 2 Finale

**Allen:... Wow...**

**Lenalee: *Starts to tear up slightly.***

**Lavi: Oh shit. Lenalee is crying! Someone stop Kom-**

**Komui:...WHO MADE MY BABY SISTER CRY! *Pulls out two large saws, rocket ****launchers strapped onto his back, and grenades on his chest* All you dirty octopus will die!**

**Socalo: I'll kill anyone who told my story! *Starts throwing Madness.***

**Everyone else: AH! *Starts running and hiding.***

**The Earl and Noah's pop out: What's going on?**

**Lero: I think the exorcists are running from the raging exorcist and scientist Lero~**

**Rhode: Oh! Earl-sama! Can I tell the disclaimer!**

**Millenium Earl: Sure thing Rhode-chan~!**

**Rhode: Disclaimer: NefasSegador doesn't own D. Gray man or it's associative character... Although Allen will soon belond to me! *Hearts in her eyes.***

**Tyki:... I think I'll finish the disclaimer... Desirae Iceton owns Haku, WouldBeExorcist owns Victoria, Tonyrocks345 owns Damon, Reena is owned by ReenaKanda, Kori is owned by Alice Nyte, while Nefas only owns Segador, Enoch, Shadow, Jobab, and Tikal.**

**The Earl: Hm? There seems to be a side note Tyki-pon~!**

**Tyki: Hm? Oh yes... What! This is the going to be the last two parts of Counterpart till the next installment!**

**Everyone (AND I MEAN EVERYONE!):*Stops what they're doing.*... WHAT!**

* * *

_Now…_

Segador couldn't say anything. That entire story, his master's past, the fact that Aunt Lela they met on their journey when Segador was Socalo was his master's lover, and Venator Animus.

_Haha! You finally know don't you!_ A voice lashed out, giving Segador a slight headache.

"M-M-Master." Segador said.

"And don't tell anyone a damn thing. Got it." Socalo snarled at his apprentice. Segador stood up and saluted.

"Yes sir!" He shouted.

"You damn right!" Socalo yelled back. Then they heard the sound of rock being broken and looked up. There were the 3 CROWS as well as Lavi and Bookman.

"HEY! BONE-CHAN! YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE!" Lavi yelled poking his head through the hole. Immediately a large bone whip came out from the dark and wrapped itself around Lavi's neck before pulling him down. "AH!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Segador yelled the dark making his already scary form even more monstrous.

"EYAH!" Lavi cried squirming out Segador's grip and using Little Big hammer to get out of there. "S-S-Segador's not in good mood apparently.

"What did you say?" A sinister voice asked as two large shadows appeared behind Lavi. One was the masked form of General Winters Socalo, while the other was Segador. Both of them having rather viscous glints in their eyes. Lavi instantly backed away from the two demon like people. Then Victoria grabbed Segador's cloth covered ear.

"Come along, we have to get you to finish up some questionares." Victoria said pulling Segador's ear. Lavi and Bookman sighed as they saw the skeletal exorcist being pulled along by the older CROW. Socalo just laughed before walking away from the two.

"Hey guys." Someone said from behind Lavi and Bookman. It was Damon.

"Hey Damon! You back from your mission?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. And when I got back I get searched by a bunch of people from central! What's going on?" Damon demanded.

"Sit down. This is going to be a long story…"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Segador winced as he felt his ear being pulled forcebly.

"You're getting it now." Kori laughed. Reena just sighed before flicking the back of Kori's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop patronizing the exorcist." Reena added simply before all four of them were seated in front of a table in the Library. Then they all began to fill out really boring questioners that made Segador want to burn. When they were finally done, it was dinner time. However they would've kept going if not Segador's stomach didn't growl… Really loudly….

"I guess we should stop now." Victoria sighed putting down her pen.

"Finally!" Kori and Segador shouted before running to the mess hall.

"Slow down!" Reena shouted trying to keep up. Victoria just face palmed at her brash co-workers as she WALKED to the mess hall.

"Wow you eat a lot." Kori said in awe at the amount of food Segador was inhaling.

"It's nt lke I cn stop." Segador said in between mouth fulls. However he stopped when he felt Victoria flick him. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't talk while eating." She answered as she ate her moderately sized meal.

"You need to watch your diet Mr. Walker. A boy as young as yourself shouldn't eat so much." A stiff voice said behind them.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same thing? Look at all the cakes you have?" Allen asked.

"I'm 19 there is a difference." Link said a matter of factly.

"You're still 18. You have a few more years till you're 19 Linky." Victoria added smugly. Link gave her a death glare.

"Hey everyone! Allen Segador! I'd like to you meet Damon here." Lavi said pulling a reluctant kid with black hair and tattoo in the palm of his hand. A white golem was floating on his shoulder. Tikal and Timcampy immediately flew toward the other golem and began to socialize.

"…. Why are all the custom golems talk to each other?" Lavi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"So you're parasite type to?" Damon asked as he set his tray down. Segador nodded while eating. "And you?" He gestured.

"Yup." Allen said as he ate his…. Something-unth mitashi dango.

"Sweet! And I thought I was the only one." Damon laughed before the three parasite types started to gorge on their food.

"Just because I'm older doesn't mean that I'm supposed to be better. I just am." Victroira shouted at Link.

"Yes you should! You're one year-"

"Two years."

"Agh!"

"Big sis really doesn't like Link does she." Kori noticed as she ate her salad.

"No she doesn't." Reena sighed as she used her chop sticks to eat her rice and pork.

"Well it's rather eventful today." Bookman concluded as he ate his pudding. Then a breathe went through the air as Allen's eye and Segador's nose felt something.

_It's fighting time! _Shadow laughed.

_Good. I need to stretch my mind after hearing Socalo's story._ Enoch chuckled. Soon Allen and Segador lead the vanguard to the akuma.

"Yo Allen! Seg! What's wrong!" Lavi shouted as he and everyone else tried to keep up.

"Akuma!" They both shouted. "In the area where all the scientists are." Then they reached a dead end. Literally. In their path was a giant black wall.

"When was there a black wall in the science department?" Link asked.

"There wasn't." Segador seethed before he, Allen, Bookman, and Damon all attacked the wall with their innocence.

"Oh shit." Damon said, stupefied at what was in front of them. The wall was still staninding with not even a speck out of place.

"Damn. Not even a dent." Lavi cursed. Link and Victoria shoved their ears against the wall.

"I don't hear anything?" Link says.

"Maybe because the trying to do something to akuma plant." Victoria deduced.

"This way!" Kori to the non-exorcists. shouted as she ran into a window. Reena, Victoria, Link, and Lavi all followed her down to a window. In front of them: An unholy amount of lvl. 3 akuma. Below them: Scientits splayed out on a row, and Reever pointing a gun a skull person tears streaming from his eyes. The skull moved in incredible speed as it came and put it's finger's on Reevers. It ended there as a large blade cut right through the skull man, obliterating him. Behind Reever was a white ark doorway labeled #4.

"I don't think so fucker." Segador laughed as he, Allen, and Damon all had their innocence's activated and walking out of the gate, Allen and Segador cloaks billowing behind them as Damon's arm surrounded itself in flames. Around them was a huge horde of akuma as well as a smiling Noah in exorcists uniform.

"Lulubell." Allen seethes. "How could you do this!"

"We just want the egg. This is just a bonus." Lulubell smiled. "Attack."

"Time to dance!" Segador laughed sadistically as he, Allen and Damon attacked the akuma, trying to get to the Noah.

"Heaven's compass!" Bookman shouted jumping above them as his needles a large number of akuma in the way.

"Crown Clown!" Allen yelled swinging his sword and cutting akuma.

"Hand of Damnation." Segador laughed darkly as his claw stretched and pierced through several akuma at once. Damon's arm kept on throwing flame and after flame punch at akuma igniting them.

Soon all of the akuma flew back and began to firing blood bullets at them.

"Guard." Segador commanded as his shroud created a large black shield over them.

"Allen get on!" Bookman yelled using Heaven's compass to make a platform for Allen to stand on. Bookman used to Heaven's compass to float him up above all the akuma before coming down and slashing his sword destroying a large number of akuma.

"It's too noisy." A skull muttered.

"Don't worry. Conitnue the rituals." Lulubell said. "Akuma create a distraction while I get the egg out of here." The akuma all nodded before they all pounced on the exorcists.

"There's too many dammit!" Damon yelled as he and others try to defend themselves.

"_No voy a morir todavía!_ {1}" Segador shouts in Spanish.

"You passed." A skull said.

"No!" Allen shouts trying to slash the skull, but akuma got in the way and pushed him away. The skull just laughed before Segador's sword pierced right through it. However that victory was short lived as six akuma grabbed him from behind and suicide jumped down. Damon was tackled into a wall by several akuma.

Then a large flash erupted from where Bookman was. The skull that was creating more skulls was nowhere to be seen as Bookman was stuck against a wall. A victorious smirk on his face as his body began to be slowly coated in metal.

"Bookman!" Allen shouted before using Clown Belt to pierce all the akuma around him before being kicked away.

Segador was trying to extract himself from the akuma that were trying to choke him. _Dammit! Help guys!_

_Hey I'm stuck too!_ Shadow called.

_I can try something. But this may hurt a little!_ Enoch said before Segador felt his blood pop and something grind against his left. Then the akuma all fell apart before his eyes.

_That. Fucking. Hurt._ Enoch rasped. _But felt good to dish out some pain._

_Now you're talking! Blood for all!_ Shadow laughed with blood lust. Then he felt an akuma blood bullet hit him in his stomach.

"Urk!" Segador choked feeling the force rupture something.

_I hope it's appendix. We don't need it!_ Shadow howled in pain. Then akuma began to encircle the down exorcists. Segador began to feel very faint from the hole in his stomach. He saw Damon get swarmed by akuma, the skulls taking the newly turned scientists away. Through his blurry vision he saw Allen being taken into the dark ark doorway, held down by 3 lvl.3 akuma. Around him was a talisman barrier the finders usually use, but was wielded by Bak, a triumphant smile on his face. However it was short lived, as the barrier was too weak for lvl.3 akuma as they busted out easily. Allen mouthed the words "Thank you my friends" as he used Clown Cround to skewer the akuma around him. Then from gate Noise Marry jumped out with Miranda on his shoulder.

"Innocence activate!" She shouted. "Time suction being!" Her innconce shot out a two timekeepers and surrounded Allen. "Reverse!" Then the large akuma plant rose out of the dark ark gate, Allen standing on top of the of it. Four figures as well as a large spinning disk jumped out of the ark gate and landed on the akuma plant. The large spinning disk however flew at the group of akuma surrounding Segador and cut through all of them before boomeranging back to its masked thrower.

_No._ Enoch said.

_Fucking._ Shadow's jaw dropped.

"Way." Segador finishes before the masked form of Socalo stands up and retrieves Madness.

"My apprentice? Sitting down when there is still blood to be spilled! Outrageous!" Socalo cackles.

"Now now Socalo. Calm down before you kill the wrong people." A cool calm suave voce says.

"I don't fucking care." Socalo laughed as he and four other people stood up top the akuma egg. "I just want to see it rain blood!" Then a large rumbling interrupted everyone. A giant akuma soon appeared and then another, and another, until seven of them surrounded the generals.

"Hehehehahahaha!" Socalo laughed causing the giant akuma to look at him. "It seems I'm very lucky today!"

* * *

**Segador:... I guess we're going to have our last moments together...**

**Damon: I'm going to miss everyone!**

**Haku:... We all just started to get to know everyone...**

**Victoria:... You know we still have 3 more parts till we end this part...**

**Kori: WAH! *Hugs everyone under 18 in a big group hug***

**Shadow:... Childeren...**

**Jobab and Enoch: I know. **

**Reena: Che... *Enters ****the hug as well.***

**Tikal: *Shows a note* Don't worry! We'll be doing one last Oc corner on the very last chapter of "Counterpart" so they can all say good bye!**

***I pop from the ground.* And don't worry... Maybe I have something coming up. Anyway, till then! See you all later~!**

**Every Oc: Bye! And remember to review!**


	48. Part 2 of 2 Finale: The Exorcist Calling

**So here's the last chapter to Counterpart. The canon charcaters are out crying or drinking or killing or eating or... I'm not going to say what Cross is doing, but yeah. Anyway I'm going to answer some reviewers.**

**Luvrainluv: *Stands in a hero pose* I don't update fast, I just have chapters ready to be put into order.**

**Tonyrocks345: It is dude... OR IS IT!**

**Caliope: He may... He may indeed...**

**And now to thank all you favorite-tors: ****(!_! = Winner of Oc contest!)**

**0 myself and I 0**

**Alice Nyte !_!**

**AnimeAlex23Kawaii AU**

**animelover4455**

**BloodyRose1312**

**bornpuppetdiedcrying**

**cjsmile5**

**Code-Emperor07**

**DarkLight2589**

**desirae. iceton !_!**

**dieya105**

**ExorcistWhite**

**FemGenjyo Sanzo**

**Gx Fangirl of Rainbows**

**HanamiKaze**

**Happycafegirl**

**Hari Datenshi**

**J-chan and Co**

**JillxX**

**Kreativeangel0723**

**KuroKiri001**

**luiskonz**

**Mstar13**

**Myujikaru Sakura**

**NirvanaFrk97**

**ReenaKanda !_!**

**reeler**

**SakuraKoi**

**Seth Hunter Jackson**

**skytower1189**

**Tonyrocks345**

**UnknownSoldier13x**

**vidhi. assassin**

**V. P. virtuoso**

**The Followers of Counterpart:**

**0 me myself and I 0**

**AnimeAlex23Kawaii AU**

**Code-Emperor07**

**DarkLight2589**

**FemGenjyo Sanzo**

**HP Girl 28**

**HanamiKaze**

**Hari Datenshi**

**JillxX**

**KuroKiri001**

**Luvrainluv**

**Magicsinger**

**Melm el Phase**

**Mstar13**

**Myujikaru Sakura**

**NirvanaFrk97**

**ReenaKanda**

**SakuraKoi**

**Saphire Castor**

**Shirare**

**Tonyrocks345 ?_? Technically!**

**UnknownSoldier13x**

**V. P. virtuoso**

**Ventus286**

**WouldBeExorcist !_!**

**animefreakv23 the beast**

**bornpuppetdiedcrying**

**desirae. iceton !_!**

**luiskonz**

**And huge thank you to my beta: 3Alaska3 who's gong to camp! Good luck! **

**And now the disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man or it's associative characters. Haku is owned by Desirae Iceton, Victoria is owned by WouldBeExorcist, Reena is owned by ReenaKanda, Kori is owned by Alice Nyte, and Damon is owned by Tonyrocks345. I however only own Segador, Tikal, Enoch, Shadow, Jobab, and Venator.**

* * *

_What happened last time…._

_A giant akuma soon appeared and then another, and another, until four of them surrounded the generals._

"_Hehehehahahaha!" Socalo laughed causing the giant akuma to look at him. "It seems I'm very lucky today!"_

Now…..

"What!" Everyone said sweat dropping.

"Dammit master." Segador mumbled as he pulled himself up and used to Shadow Shroud to kill the akuma holding down Damon.

_Socalo is the blood god! All hail the Blood god!_ Shadow praised as he mentally bowed down to the laughing general.

"So Cross, Kloud, Tiedoll. Am I allowed to let loose?" Socalo asked shaking with excitement.

"Go right ahead." Kloud said.

"I don't care. I would rather have to face beautiful women." Cross drunkenly added.

"I bet it will be a wonderful piece of art." Tiedoll said off-handily.

"Well then." Socalo said before jumping up above the akuma. "Torture! Torture! Torture!" He laughed as the rings around his biceps glowed and came together to form a large double-sided serrated blade. "MADDNESS!" Then he dove into the akuma, Maddness spinning as it cut right through the akuma. He landed below it, the black blood raining down on him like an oil geyser.

"Hehehaha!" Socalo laughed as he dramatically threw on his mask revealing his smiling sadistic face. "Let the blood rain! HAHAHAHA!"

_LET THE BLOOD RAIN! _Shadow repeated.

_Great. Now he's hooked._ Enoch face palmed.

"Shut it! You're talking makes the hole in my stomach hurt more!" Segador growled as his bones began to make a plate over the hole stopping the blood loss. The two voices in his head then proceeded to shut up as the corpse of the giant akuma fell apart.

"Wah!" Reever yelled as he used the jury-rigged talisman to keep him and the other scientists face from a lvl. 3 akuma. Luckily Allen's blade was able to stop the akuma before it could get through. Segador then limped towards were Damon was and helped him get akuma off of him.

"I don't have time for this." Segador growled as he used his cloak to rip akuma off Damon.

"I think I can see the stars." Damon said dizzily. Segador sighed as he propped his friend up.

"…. You'll be fine?" Segador questioned before shaking his friend.

"Huh? What happened?" Damon asked coming to. A ghost of smile formed on Segador's face.

"The generals are here." Then General Tiedoll activated his innocence and a large garden was formed behind Segador and covering the scientists. Both of the parasite users sweat dropped at the spectacle.

"So that's the Garden of Eden…" They both said before collapsing into a sitting position and watching the generals slaughter the akuma.

"Hey where's General Kloud's monkey?" Damon asked. Said monkey jumped from the ceiling onto a group of lvl.3 akuma and bared its teeth at Segador and Damon. "N-N-Never mind."

"Should we help out?" Segador asked when three of Judgment's bullets flew past him and embedded themselves into an akuma.

"I don't think so. Your master seems to be having fun though." Damon said pointing to General Socalo who had just jumped into an akuma's mouth and sliced it apart from the inside out. Soon all akuma activity was rendered silent as each of the general flawlessly executed each akuma with extreme prejudice. In the end the Generals stood victorious over the bodies of the akuma. Cross lazily leaning on a wall, Kloud standing next to Lau Jimin, and Socalo laughing as he sat upon a large body pile of dead giant akuma.

"Hello. Command, it's Noise Mary. All the akuma have been taken care of. Lab 5 is safe to enter now." Marie said relieved.

"Yo Allen! You alight!" Segador yelled shoulder carrying Damon and walking to Allen who was helping out the scientists.

"Segador! Damon! Where fine!" Allen called back as he and Bookman helped the scientists to their feet. However around them was akuma ash that perforated the entire room in a gray smoke.

"You guys need to get out of here." Damon said. "Go up on the upper floor."

"Everyone else go, I can't." Reever said standing up.

"Reever." Allen started.

"I can't. The ones who where turned into skulls are still in the ark. I'm going to try and get them back." Reever staed.

"Superior…." One of the scientsts said in awe.

"Then we're going with you." Segador stated. "We're not letting you go into hell alone." Allen and Damon nodded. However a sharp shrill scream alerted them to one more thing. Another enemy. Above them was a large humanoid figure made of water. Inside it was Miranda.

"Oh shit!" Damon shouted.

"Allen, Segador, Damon go! We'll be fine." Reever said as he helped the other scientists up.

"Segador and I will go. Damon stay here and help the scientists. You're too injured to fight." Allen ordered.

"Can't argue you with you there." Damon laughed before coughing. "You guys go and kick that akuma's ass for me!"

"I'll make sure of it." Segador laughed. Tikal floating above him nodded. Timcampy had a victory cigar it his mouth as Gomeru flapped towards Tikal and hugged her? Then Allen and Segador ran to the floating mass of water covering the egg.

"Dammit. How are we supposed to get her? Not even the generals attacks are getting through." Segador cursed, as he got close. Then he felt innocence level rising.

"Segador! The generals are charging up!" Allen shouted. Then an idea struck him. "Toss me!"

"What!"

"You heard me! Toss me with all your strength. If we're lucky, I'll be able to go through all of Lulubell's defensces and get Miranda out!"

"And if we're not?"

"… I'm dead." Allen stated.

"Agh! _Pendejo!_ You win! But you better be right about this!" Segador yelled as Allen's sword turned back into his arm. He hefted Allen in arm. "Ready?" Allen nodded before Segador took a stance. "Here we go!"

"Wati!" Allen stopped.

"What is it now?"

"Toss me through Lulubell." Allen amended before his arm turned into a sword again.

"Fine…. Launching!" Segador yelled before tossing Allen through the black ark portal, his body rocketing fast as it was enveloped into the liquid. A second passed. Then two. Then the generals all attacked Lulubell. Then a second later a bright white light was scene through the ark as Allen busted out with Miranda in his arms. Timcampy and Tikla went to their respective to tell them what transpired.

"Haha! You knew your apprentice was going to do this, didn't you Cross?" Socalo laughed as he "heard" Tikal talk to him. "And people call me insane!"

"It doesn't matter now." Cross scoffed. "He got her out." Allen soon faced Cross as he held onto Miranda.

"You're despicable." He said before floating down to Bookman, Marie, and a laughing Segador.

"I knew you were going to do it idiot apprentice." Cross replied haughtily as the dark ark gate closed. Allen just sent him a glare before his eye activated again. He quickly went out to search for the disturbance, Segador following him silently. The golems also hot on their tails. Soon they found it.

"No." Allen whispered as he turned around and was shown a blood bath. Reever, Bak, and other assorted scientist were strewn around as Johnny laid reaching out for them.

"E-E-Exorcists." A scientist wheezed out. They turned towards the man as he was hung upside down from a structure black akuma starts appearing on his skin. "S-S-Sorry." Then he turned black before falling apart. Then Allen's eyes turned to a pale white figure with wings hiding behind the structure giggling gleefully.

"What's that smell!" Segador growled.

_N-No. Goddammit no! _Enoch cried as it finally hit him. _Goddammit Earl! Damn you to hell!_

_What is it Noah?_ Shadow asked. He was answered with Enoch's sad laughter.

_The fat bastard finally made another one. Dammit…_ Enoch cried silently.

Next to Segador Allen began to throw up, his eyes trying to avoid the gaze of the pale white body.

"Al-llen." A weak voice called out. Allen turned to see Johnny grabbing his pant leg. "S-Save them. Save them all." Tears began to fall out of Allen's eyes as he grabbed Johnny's hand and smiled.

"I will." Allen said before a child like voice alerted them.

"Why are you crying?" The white figure asked in it's child voice.

"Because. I'm crying for all the souls that were extinguished to make you." Allen answered before he drew his sword. "And now I must give them meaning lvl.4!" Allen shouted before slashing the akuma.

"Oh shit. Lvl. 4!" Segador shouted in alarm as he tried to keep up with Allen. "Tikal tell master what the hell is going on." The golem nodded before flying to general. Segador passed by Marie Bookman as he was running.

"Bookman! Marie! Help the injurded! Me and Allen will deal with the lvl.4!" Segador shouted before jumping off the ledge and using Shadow Shroud to glide to where Allen and the lvl.4 were. He was smiled when he saw that he was behind the lvl.4 before activating his blade arm.

In a flash of darkness he was behind the akuma as he sliced it. "Watch your back akuma!" Segador shouted. However the akuma jumped out of the way and Segador and Allen where collided with each other.

"You two will be the first." The lvl.4 smiled before flicking it's fingers at the two exorcists.

"Oh f-" Segador started before he and Allen felt a force push them away. A force strong enough to crack through his bone plating a break a few of his ribs. The two were soon flying through walls as they felt themselves being crushed. They eventually stopped when pushed up against a wall. Their innocence deactivated. Allen was unconscious, while Segador had his face exposed as bleeding purfously.

_F-Fucking prick._ Shadow growled as he tried to activated himself, but couldn't.

_Damn you Earl! I'll make sure you burn in hell with me if I die!_ Enoch shouted as Segador tried to stay conscious. Timcampy fluttered near Allen and tried to wake him up, but Allen only had a glazed stare.

"T-Timcampy…" Segador rasped alerting the golem. "Warn the generals…" Segador felt his insides liquefy and his bones broken as he spoke and felt a short touch of relief when he saw the golem fly. However the relief was short lived as he heard a loud ear piercing wail.

"AGH!" Segador shouted, the pain amplifying the pain he already felt before.

_My head!_

_Fucking akuma scream! _Luckily the scearm woke Allen up as he tried to move. However even with Segador helping him they couldn't seem to stand, the pain too much for them to handle.

"D-Dammit." Segador scowled when he saw a large stone pillar flying at them. Luckily four suited figures intervened for them and cut the pillar as one used a large cloak to cover the two downed exorcists. "Victoria, Kori, Reena?"

"Link?"

"We can't have you die on us." Reena said as she helped Segador up.

"Superior wouldn't like it." Link said as he helped Allen.

"Uh, guys we have a problem." Kori said nervously as she pointed to the lvl.4 akuma.

"Oh no." Victoria gasped putting away her cloak. "It just opened the gate."

"It's going to kill everyone at the Order!" Segador and Allen shouted as they tried to stand. However the sight they were met with was one of fire and destruction. Below them was a fiery crater were everyone was.

"Our friends." Segador whispered.

"Bookman, Marie, Miranda, Damon, master… All gone." Allen whispered with dread.

"I'll kill it." Segador whispered then his marred face turned into a face of rage. "I'll kill it for everyone!" He shouted trying to stand but fell.

"Stop your injuries are far more grievous than what you think." Victoria said.

"I've been through the worst of hell. This is nothing." Segador smirked before he started to cough blood. "_Como he dicho nada {1}._"

_Hey kid, want me to help?_ Shadow asked. Segador nodded and soon felt Shadow Shroud move his body.

"Thanks Shadow." Segador said before he felt Shadow guide his movements.

_You're a pyscho you know that._ Enoch said to Shadow. _But you being you, you probably know that. Try not to kill the kid as I try to fix him up internally._

_Got it captain!_ Shadow saluted as he used his shroud to move Segador. Allen was similarly moved with Crown Clown. _  
_

"Hey… Allen?" Segador asked.

"Yeah?" Allen answered.

"What are the odds of us coming out of this alive?" Segador asked.

"I don't know? Why do you ask?" Allen asked.

"Because this feels like it may be our last one." Segador chuckled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Then the two exorcists saw akuma. It's foot on Lenalee's head while Haku tried to pull it off her friend.

"Toss you?" Segador asked. Allen nodded. With a sigh and shake of their head, they launched Allen at the akuma. Allen used his arms to try and slice the akuma, however it just blocked it before punching Allen once.

"Watch your back." Segador laughed as he tried to cut down the akuma, but it just sidestepped and knocked him away with a kick. He landed next to Allen on the ground. "Need a hand." Segador chuckled to Allen as he grabbed his friend.

"Do it." Segador hurled the exorcists toward the akuma again hearing his left arm crack slightly.

_Damn. Too much damage._ Enoch grimaced from within as Segador stood up and tried to help Allen. Then lvl.4 tturned and tried to shoot Segador instead.

"Seg! Watch out!" Allen yelled jumping in the way and using his sword to block it.

"Hell no! I'm helping you! " Segador shouted as he helped Allen steady his grip. Soon the two felt two more hands grabbed the sword. They turned and saw it was Lavi and Kanda.

"Keep steady dammit!" Kanda yelled.

"Keep it together!" Lavi growled as the four of them kept the blade straight. Then with a battle cry they all began to hold the attack back.

"More more!" the akuma cheered as it launched another blast at the four, knocking them away!

"Allen! Segador! Lavi! Kanda!" Komiu cried as he saw the four fly away.

"Awe. You're not going to last much longer." The akuma said as it flew above them.

"Neither are you!" Segador said jumping out of the smoke and wrapping around the akuma from behind. "Now Lavi!"

Lavi jumped out and grabbed the akuma by its side. "Yu!"

"Don't say my first name!" Kanda yelled as he tried to stab the akuma, but it just grabbed the sword and made if all apart. "Moyashi!"

"Ah!" Allen yelled using trying to stab the Sword the Exorcism through the akuma, but the akuma just blocked it.

"Awe! You're all so boring! You aren't really playing are you?" The akuma whined before blasting all four of them away. While Kanda and Lavi where knocked on the ground, Segador and Allen crashed into a wall. "Now that you're boring I don't want to play with you." Then the akuma began to charge up another blast at the two paratsite tupes before firing.

"Watch out!" Segador yelled using Shadow Shroud to cover Allen taking a full blast to the back. "Agh!" He grunted before falling down. The ground fast approaching him, but two large bright flashes were seen and soon Segador felt two small hands grab him and pull him into a wall. However the hands that grabbed him felt very familiar.

"Haku?" Segador asked as they phased through the wall.

"Do you expect anyone else?" Said girl laughed as they phased through the wall.

"But I thought only you- hrk!" Segador choked feeling a little motion sick at the though of traveling through something solid. It just didn't sit well in his stomach.

"Sorry!" Haku yelped as they finally landed on solid ground.

"No it's fine. Just a little _extraño {2} _for going through a wall." Segador said trying to contain his stomach. He turned his head and saw Allen and Lenalee already higher than Lenalee could usually jump. "Uh.. Did you see them jump that high?" Segador asked. Haku shook her head. Then a clash of bright green and dark purple light invaded their sense when Lenalee tried to kick the akuma. However they both jumped away from each other before Lenalee let go of Allen and used Crown Clown to steady himself. Then they both began to attack the akuma with their innocence. Eventually Lenalee was able to knock the akuma down before Allen impaled it on his sword.

"NO!" The lvl.4 screamed as Lenalee crashed down onto the pommel of the sword embedding it further into the akuma. "Stop!"

"Don't even think about it!" Allen yelled forcing the sword in more before a bright light cascaded around everyone. Then Cross appeared by making a hole in the wall, Grave of Maria standing behind him.

"General Cross! Is that you!?" Komui yelled to him.

"Who the hell could I be?" Cross yelled back. "The retreat plan failed."

"Damn!" Komui shouted getting a call on his head set.

"Chief!" Reever called from the other side.

"Reever! You're okay!" Kmui cheered.

"Yeah! I just woke up. Were down in lab 5 and it's on fire. We're only still alive because of Miranda's time zone." Reever said.

"Keep close and huddle up so Miranda won't be too overexerted." Komui said before Reever clicked off then he turned his head and saw Lavi and Kanda.

"I can't move! Too tired!" Lavi called from the ground.

"Lavi! Kanda! Sorry for making you fight without weapons!" Komui yelled.

"Che. You make no sense! Our job is to kill akuma. We were doing our job so shut up!" Kanda sneered.

"Yu you're being mean." Lavi sweat dropped. Komui just smiled before he heard Lenalee call him.

"Nii-san! Is everyone alrigh!" Lenalee asked.

"Yes they're all fine!" Komui said smiling when he saw Lenalee smile, Allen, Segador, and Haku also smiled with relief before the lvl.4 began to twitch and come to life.

"Inno… cence!" It cried trying to squirm out of the way. "I hate innocence!" It cried before trying to attack Lenalee and Allen.

"Watch out!" Segador and Haku screamed jumping in the way for their friends taking the full brunt of the blast. However the akuma just pulled the blade out of it's stomach and threw it at Allen, pinning him to wall.

"Are you alright Allen-kun?" Lenallee asked.

"Sure we're fine down here Lenalee!" Segador called out sarcastically.

"He's kidding Lenalee." Haku jabbed pulling Segador up.

"Shut up all of you!" The akuma screamed before trying to attack Allen and Lenalee, however Cross intervened by jumping onto Allen's sword and firing one bullet at the Lvl.4 pushing it back.

"How about you shut up." Cross replied lazily. Then stepped off the sword and tossed it to Allen. "Idiot apprentice, you and Lenalee try to stop it's movements. White haired kids on the ground, help them in your own way as well."

"Wait… What!" Segador yelped when he felt Haku grab him as both of them, with Allen and Lenalee, tried to distract the akuma. White, Black, Green, and Blue auras surrounded the akuma as the four of them distracted the it. With it's attention diverted, Cross leaped in front of it and fired. Unluckily the akuma blocked the shot with it's hands.

"Haha! You don't think I could take one puny bullet." The Lvl.4 laughed.

"Who said anything about 1 bullet?" Cross asked emptying out Judgment's chamber. The Lvl.4 looked at all of them before uttering a childish "eh?" before suddenly puffing up and bloating four times its normal size.

"That one bullet was for everyone you killed." Cross said smiling. "The others were for ruining my clothes!" This provoked deadpanned stairs and groans at the self-centered man before bloated akuma tried to fly it's way out.

"Hevlaska! Close the opening!" Levlier ordered.

"I'm not fast enough." Hevlaska shouted, however Segador and Haku were able to phase through the walls (Segador a bit green in the face) and Segador used his cloak to block any remaining space. However the akuma kept on flying up.

"Are you still up for some playing?" A sadistic voice asked next to the Lvl.4. It looked and was surprised to see General Socalo twirling Madness around smiling. It turned it's head to other side and saw General Kloud with Lau Jimin on her shoulder. Then felt Allen's Clown Crown wrap around it's body. With a viscous battle cry Allen and Lenalee attacked the akuma, bursting through the other side and leaving a gaping hole in the middle. As Segador cloak began to close the opening the akuma uttered it's last words.

"Why Earl? Why?" Before it exploded.

"It's over…." Segador breathed out heavily, Enoch and Shadow knocked out due to the major effort of trying to keep Segador alive.

"Yeah it is." Haku smiled but then felt Segador go slack. She put a hand on his face and felt that his eyes where closed. He was breathing slowly.

_I think I'll take a nap now…._ Segador thought as he felt his eyes close and his injuries catching up to him. _A nice long nap…._ The last thing he heard was Haku yelling at him to stay up and felt faint from pain then his eyes closed. However my his eyes closed, his mind was awake.

_Sleep now exorcists fore you are the Counterpart. Where the 14th goes we shall surely follow a loyal hand in his cast into destruction. The Shadow of Death shall reap it's reward as our enemies fall beneath our blade. HAHAHAHA!_

* * *

**Segador: ... You bastard Nefas!**

**Damon: I guess we all know what that means!**

**Haku: You don't mean-**

**Kori: Holy crap! Are you serious!**

**Reena: Are you saying it's a-**

**Enoch: Oh for god sakes! There's going to be a damned sequel!**

**Jobab and Shadow: Killjoy~!**

**Victoria: Enoch, they were only having fun.**

**Enoch: But it's too damn annoying. And yes Nefas has himself a sequel for this. And it'll come out soon.**

**Venator: And soon I'll come into play... eventually!**

**Segador: So I guess we'll see you all soon!**

**Haku: Till then.**

**Every Oc: See you all later!**


	49. Counterpart Poll Message

Hey everyone, Nefas here to give you guys a choice and a warning. So first off, as you all know there is going to be a Counterpart sequel.

You guys: Yay!

But it may take some time to write as a whole.

You guys: Boo!

Well most parts will be fast because of the fact I'll be alining it along with the Manga timeline, giving me some resources that are already refined, but at the same time since there are already pre-exiting resources there I may have less creativity on a chapter or part. Another thing is that due to the fact we all know my story has OC's, I'll be making AU parts. Which take a long friggin time to write. Some parts because of inspiration, and sometimes because of my Bi-polar attitude.

Segador: Which is quite random.

Shut it! *Blasts Segador away with a rocket launcher.* However another thing you guys could have me do are other types of AU stories within the D. Gray Man universe. The Poll is already on my profile. However seeing as the AU topics are completely AU, they will take a lot longer to write. However since I have practically an unlimited pool or resources at my disposal, I can make the AU form on very will. Creating whatever I want.

Every Oc:*Shivers* Who would want that?

I do! Now I will give you a choice to choose what I could do, basically I'm having you guys determine the fate of my stories. I'll still be doing all the topics, regardless on what the final outcome is, but the story with the most votes will have priority, the next one will secondary priority, and the third and fourth will have little to no priority. So make your choice on my pole! And remember-

Every Oc:: May the force be with you!

No! Wrong quote! I was going to say "pick something!", what does the force have anything to do with this?

Shadow: *Waves hand* Those were not the words you were going to say.

Those were not the words I was going to say.

Shadow: Till then, see you all later.

Till then, see you all later!

Oc's: Bye!


	50. Announcement

SEQUELS OUT! It's called Bloodlines!_!


End file.
